


Though You Fool Your Soul

by Kemvee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confident Cullen Rutherford, Cullen Smut, Cullenlingus (Dragon Age), Dubious Consent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Highwayman AU, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of Rape, Non magical Thedas, Not Canon Compliant, Sex-Ed with Dorian, The Inquisition but not as we know it, The Smut Has Landed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 158,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemvee/pseuds/Kemvee
Summary: ‘EEEEEeeeeeeee! Evelyn, oh Evelyn look it’s a Highwayman!’‘Maria calm yourself, he is trying to rob us you don’t need to encourage him.’‘But he’s so handsome!’‘He is wearing a mask how can you possibly tell if he is handsome or not?’---He hates the nobility and takes delight in robbing and ruining them at any opportunity. His latest scheme seems straightforward enough, kidnap a bride to-be for ransom. But the lady in question has plans of her own and is not going to make it easy for him.---Just looking for the smut? Check out the * chapters.Happy reading x





	1. The Highwayman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you for stopping by to read my story.  
> Please note that this story is rated Explicit for a reason, swearing, violence and smuttiness will ensue although the actual NSFW portions will be tagged with an * next to the chapter titles.
> 
> That being said please enjoy!  
> Oh and of course I don't own Dragon Age

The widow Lafayette slouched comfortably in her dimly lit plush carriage, her mousy brown hair with early flecks of grey highlighted by the interior oil lamp. Despite it being a warm spring the inside of her chase was laden with exotic furs and cushions and the heavy blinds kept out even the slightest chill. She was however starting to feel too hot, her plum velvet dress proving a poor choice of fabric in the stifling cabin, her ornate Orlesian mask long discarded next to her on the chaise. Opening one of the heavy blinds there was instant relief as a small pleasant draft began circulate and she took a deep breath of the slightly chilled air before slouching back down in order to get some sleep.

By tomorrow they would have crossed the border into Fereldan and she could count on a quick conclusion to her diplomatic business there before heading back to the comfort of Val Royeuax and Celene’s court.

She twiddled her heavily ringed fingers idly whilst waiting for sleep to overtake her, the clattering of her horses’ hooves and steady roll of her carriage soothing and rocking.

Seconds away from drifting she heard a new sound and quickly identified a horse approaching at a gallop. Not alarmed at such a regular occurrence, messages were constantly being sent across the Frostbacks after all, she didn’t even deign to open her eyes and focused once more on sleep.

 

‘HALT!’

Madam Lafayette sat up quickly at the command she heard barked from her manservant, peering out of the cabin to look down the road she could make out that a man had approached her carriage on a large black horse. She could see him skillfully lean sideways from his own mount, his deep crimson cape almost black in the night fluttering behind him.

‘What are you doing? You will get yourself killed man!’ Her carriage driver bellowed as the man made a daring leap onto the back of one of her own grey mares, grabbing the bridle of the other to slow their progress, the carriage quickly rolling to a complete stop.

 

Her manservant dropped from his perch at the back of the chase immediately. He drew his rapier as he strode forward, addressing the man who had now dismounted and was seemingly admiring the size and wealth of the carriage, no weapon had been drawn from his person.

‘Good Ser, what is the meaning of this? You are impeding the carriage of her esteemed Ladyship Lafeyette. I demand you identify yourself or withdraw at once.’

‘I see…’she heard a confident baritone reply to her servant and took the time to observe him in the dim light of the carriage lamps.

He was wearing a black three sided cocked hat with gold embroidered edges and a matching half mask across the top half of his face. The rest of his clothes were made up of expensive-looking leathers with hints of white cotton underneath and some fine lace peeking out at his neck. He stood almost half a foot taller than her man but she couldn’t determine much more of his figure, his shoulders were obscured as the half-shoulder cape he was wearing bore an unusual fur mantle that masked whatever broadness and strength hid underneath.

 

As she was studying him he too had noticed her, flicking his eyes between her carriage and her person, seemingly calculating the silence was finally broken.

‘Your money or your life’ he stated smoothly, coldly, while drawing his long-sword. Her servant scoffed at the unfashionable choice and made a quick lunge counting on the speed of his rapier to quickly put an end to the vagabond.

She heard rather than saw what happened, it was too fast for her untrained eye. A quick clash of the swords, the shearing sound of metal on metal and the twang as her manservant was promptly disarmed. A quick grunt followed as he was knocked unconscious by the hilt of the heavier weapon.

 

‘H-Highwayman!’ The previously silent driver cringed, letting out a huff of pain as he was pulled down from his position, taking a knee to the belly as he was thrown to the hard earth. Wheezing he managed to speak.

‘Please, money or your life right. Here, here is the madams’ purse. Please don’t kill me!’

‘Coward’ the Highwayman muttered whilst snatching the purse from the drivers trembling hands.

A sharp whistle summoned the large black stallion that the Highwayman had arrived on and several lengths of rope were withdrawn from the saddle bags. The carriage owner paled as her manservant and driver were quickly trussed up like chickens, hands bound behind them with the legs attached in what looked to be an uncomfortable arch.

 

Steeling herself she slid the blind of the carriage closed and sat upright, awaiting her would be robber. She did not need to wait long as the small carriage door was opened, a shiver running up her spine that was not solely from the breeze which now cooled the cozy cabin.

 

‘Why Madam, such a pleasure to meet you’ The Highwayman said smoothly giving a genteel bow while removing his hat, revealing thick head of golden curls which he quickly slicked back whilst pressing himself forward into the close confines of the carriage.

‘W-What do you want?’ The widow Lafayette shrilly responded, although the creeping flush on her cheeks indicated that she perhaps had more of an idea as to his intentions than she was letting on. ‘The driver was holding onto my purse, please just take it and leave.’ She tried to command with a flick of her hair, trying to ignore the once again rising temperature she was feeling that was not at all attributed to the unseasonable weather.

 

‘But Madam I would take this opportunity to know you a bit better.’ Sitting himself opposite and placing his hat on couch beside him he grasps the lady’s hand bringing it up to his lips. The smoldering gaze he gives whilst locking eyes with her is anything other than chaste, neither is the way he slides his fine leather gloves from his hands before reclaiming her previously kissed hand.

‘Tell me, why is such a lovely creature travelling all alone, where is your husband?’ He says in a low seductive tone whilst continuing to press kisses onto her hand, turning her palm to kiss her wrist.

‘My husband died in the war.’ She replies breathlessly, her bosom starting to heave in response to the attention being laved upon her.

At her response he clicks his tongue in disappointment ‘Such a shame for one so lovely, so young to be a widow’.

 

He moves closer, pressing forward so she can see the golden hue of his eyes through his half mask, notices the striking scar bisecting his lip and further still till his lips touch her ear.

‘Tell me Madam, do you miss male companionship?’ He whispers into her ear, his voice deliberately breathy whilst he begins to trail his hand over the sensitive join of her neck, subtly unclasping her necklace and chasing the heavy bejeweled chain away with a trace of his lips.

 

At first she doesn’t respond, her mind blanking as he moves his other hand to her ankle. The brief massage on her stocking covered calf and continuing kisses along her jaw mask the slipping of her earrings from their lobes.

‘Y-Yes’ she finally whispers and he hums in response.

His left hand continuing its slide upwards, exposing calf and then thigh to the heated carriage and dragging the many layered skirt up with it. His right hand moves on from the decolletage and begins to slowly loosen the stays on the front of the gaudy gown.

‘How would you feel if we rectified that right now?’

The widow let out a desire filled whimper, swooned, and promptly fell unconscious. Her head lolling back onto the plush travelling furs.

 

‘Well that’s a pity’ he said to no one in particular whilst lightly tapping the widows’ cheek to see if she would wake. _Ah well_ he scoffed has remembered he had not long had some fun near Val Chevin with some lord or others pretty and very eager wife. She had made the most delightful noises while her cuckold husband was forced to listen to the evidence of his wife’s wanton infidelity from his captive position outside of the carriage.

All these noble women were just so docile, so desperate to be touched that a few choice words and careful caresses had them lifting their skirts so they could be rutted like any common whore.

 _Of course I’m the one who gets paid_ he thought to himself while sliding off the rest of his marks jewelry, a multitude of rings and bracelets making this a very profitable if not pleasurable nights work.

 

Casting one look back over the widow, and deciding she looked suitably debauched so as to preserve his reputation he exited the carriage, replacing his hat as he went.

 

The carriage driver began to wail pitifully through his gag as the silhouetted Highwayman once again approached, cowering slightly in fear of another thrashing. But the powerful figure moved past him and cut loose the horses fixings, giving a firm slap on each rump so that the creatures bolted off into the night.

‘The postal carriage will be along in a few hours and luckily for you the wolves don’t hunt this far from the mountains.’ He commented whilst quickly checking the knots on both the unconscious manservant and the prostrate driver.

 

Offering one more dashing smirk the Highwayman reared his horse and gave a loud command for the creature to begin galloping.  Shouting back so that his parting words echoed throughout the forest ‘If anyone asks who did this you can tell them the Lion of Fereldan strikes again!’

  



	2. Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem excerpt is from The Highwayman by Alfred Noyes

_And he kissed its waves in the moonlight,_

_(O, sweet black waves in the moonlight!)_

_Then he tugged at his rein in the moonlight, and galloped away to the west_

Maria let out a sigh at the beautiful imagery the poem conjured. Slipping her eyes closed to try and entice the romantic reflections to commit to her long term memory.

‘Oh Evelyn, have you ever been in love?’

‘Love, of course! I am very much in love with my mare Whinny, it’s a shame I can’t marry her.’ Evelyn’s sarcastic response earned her a playful tap on the arm from her much younger sister.

‘Have you?’

‘Hmm, no…at least I don’t think so. What are the symptoms?’

‘Symptoms’ Evelyn giggled ‘It’s not a disease. But I think I understand your meaning. Based on those poems you have spent far too much time reading I think the main symptom seems to be a willingness to perform some grand gesture such as slaying a dragon or dueling for your hand.’

‘Oh! Dueling for my hand, how romantic’ and with that Maria returned to her daydreaming.

 

Evelyn just scoffed and shook her head, she wasn’t in the best of spirits today but this week long journey across the waking sea and then additional day by carriage had disagreed with her. She was glad Maria had decided to come along to this meeting of her betrothed, although she was meeting her father at their destination she felt she needed her younger sisters optimism. Neither of the siblings had left Ostwick before and if everything went according to plan then it could be months or years before she was able to return herself.

Sighing in resignation as they neared the lands which belonged to Chateau d’Onterre she couldn’t help but begin dreading the self-inflicted situation she now found herself in.

_‘Ah my dear daughter thank you for helping me with the finances, again.’ Bann Trevelyan simultaneously praised his eldest child while mocking his own dire organisational skills, closing his heavily annotated accounts book in the process. Despite being experienced in military matters Bann Trevelyan had never fully grasped the skills needed to properly manage the noble Trevelyan estate. His first wife and Evelyn’s mother had thankfully been very skilled in that regard and her daughter had followed suit._

_‘Of course Father, you know it is no trouble for me, I did look after them while you were on the March for six years.’ Evelyn cheekily responded while looking over her own more neatly completed notes before continuing more seriously ‘but my Lord Father, I must speak to you again about our spending. I know you love spoiling Lady-Mother and are continuing to support Ostwick’s veterans and poor at my request but at this rate we will need to borrow more to make ends meet.’_

_Bann Trevelyan sighed ‘I know my dear I know, but you know I can’t refuse any of you anything, and it would be wrong of me in these times to neglect the local community, so many of them lost so much in the war. But what can be done…’ He despaired. Evelyn felt a little guilty at her manipulation but this was the opening she had been waiting for._

_‘Father, what if I were to get married? I know my dowry came from my mother’s side and is in protected accounts till I am wed.’_

_‘I don’t see how that would help at all, apart from a small reduction in our outgoings for your expenses which are already significantly less than your step sisters… Plus we’d lose you, I think the city would riot, you know half of the men here about are in love with you’ he teased._

_‘Ah but with such a grumpy father who would dare even ask for your permission to court me’ she sweetly responded with equal humor to her father’s own teasing. ‘But in all seriousness, a third could be used for its intended purpose, securing me a husband and the rest could be used as you see fit’ she hesitantly suggested._

_Bann Trevelyan thought for some time on this proposition. ‘Even if you had the dowry of a Queen I don’t know who would be good enough for you, but I do worry excessively about the quality of man we could find for you with so little financial inducement. Indeed you know I wouldn’t mind if you married for love, Max is nearly a man now so there’s no pressure on you to produce an air. Is there anyone –‘_

_‘No, you know I’m a romantic at heart but I can’t expect to be as lucky you.’ She was of course alluding to her father’s second marriage which had taken place a couple of years after her own mothers’ death. By suggesting this plan she knew she was forgoing any chance at her own happiness, shaking her head she continued ‘but it’s my duty. I’m sure there are plenty of newly minted ‘nobles’ rich from the war who want to acquire more legitimacy by marrying into and ancient line anyways.’_

_‘Well if that is what you really want I can start looking for potential suitors.’_

_Evelyn didn’t respond just grasped his hand in thanks. In a few days she would ensure he stumbled upon the name of her future husband, Lord Livius Erimond._

 

\--

 

This first meeting had been organised after several weeks of business-like correspondence and after an exchange of gifts. Her father, already visiting Val Royeaux had been able to make time to meet with her intended the day prior and was joining them again today. As the carriage rolled to a stop he was there to greet both his daughters warmly, pleased that neither of them seemed any the worse for wear for the journey and commenting that his eldest looked particularly lovely. She had taken extra care on the occasion wearing a deep green silk gown to accent her similarly colored eyes, her chocolate and chestnut hair neatly pinned. The overall effect was lovely but it was more finery than she was used to, making her feel somewhat self-conscious and she longed to be wearing some of her simple woolen gowns which had been resigned to the inn.

 

‘So father, how do you find Lord Erimond?’ Evelyn asked as they started walking towards the entrance to the large house along a long driveway beset with rose trellises and geometric topiary.

Bann Trevelyan,  a kind man by nature, wanted to say something positive about his daughters intended in order to reassure her, but knew not exactly how and so after a slightly awkward pause he began with an air of forced optimism.

‘He seems a very shrewd, ambitious man. Indeed I’m certain you will be well provided for as he talked at length about his various business ventures, mostly mining I am led to believe across Emprise Du Lyon and as far as the Western Approach.’

 _I’m definitely on the right track_ Evelyn observed with this confirmation from her father. Plus if he was being this communicative with such a relative stranger she was sure that once she could be in his presence frequently he would become even more unguarded.

 

Her father’s further communications on the topic were cut off as Maria sought his attention and so Evelyn continued in her reflections till they were lead through the house and into a pretty courtyard laid out ready for an afternoon tea.

 _Time to play the game_ she thought with determination, schooling her features into a pleasant serene smile and looking every part the good noble lady.

 

Lord Erimond appeared after a minutes wait and although it didn’t change her resolve Evelyn saw that he was not at all an attractive man.

His dark hair was lank and had been over oiled, his skin heavily marked by some childhood illness and his frame although tall had a lack of any breadth which a man gains when he spends his time actively. More than all this was a chokingly sweet odour which permeated the air at his approach, he seemingly thought it was fashionable for a man to smell like he had rolled around in twenty different perfumes, in actual fact it just indicated to his more refined guests that he had more money than taste.

 

‘Lord Erimond, allow me to introduce my daughter’s Evelyn and Maria Trevelyan.’

He gave an over the top ostentatious bow and the sisters responded with a low curtsy.

‘You have two very beautiful daughter’s Ser, perhaps if Evelyn is not agreeable to marriage Maria could be prevailed upon’ he addressed the father while his eyes raked over both their figures.

Maria paled and Evelyn was incensed. Not for any insult to herself although it could be perceived as such but at his propositioning a girl nearly ten years her junior, little more than a child.

‘You are too kind Ser’ she sweetly replied, not chancing a look at her father.

After the initial awkwardness at the introduction had subsided the afternoon passed off in a mostly civil manner. All the usual topics were covered including their travel, the unseasonable spring weather and some brief discussion about potential wedding dates.

She noticed all the servants were Elven and although not unusual for Orlais she despaired that several of them seemed to be sporting bruises and most appeared malnourished. At one point one of the serving girls accidentally knocked over a Champagne flute whilst refilling the glasses.

‘I’m sorry!’ the young woman cried while she shakily began to dry the mess, Erimond standing up simultaneously. The high pitched scrape of the chair against the courtyard stone caused the fussing elf to step back, raising her hands defensively.

_She’s expecting to be struck_ Evelyn panicked and quickly to draw the attention of the seething man gave a lady-like but loud giggle ‘I’m sure you must just be nervous at meeting your new mistress; please just make sure it doesn’t happen again.’

‘O-Of course my Lady’ the servant fearfully responded before hastening away towards the kitchens.

‘You are much too kind to those knife-ears my dear’ Erimond sneered, glaring at the form of the retreating servant. Although the situation had been diffused a gloom was cast over the small party, Bann Trevelyan and Maria felt uncomfortable and Evelyn was fearful for that servant’s safety.

A new topic was needed to try and remove the awkwardness ‘So Lord Erimond how goes your business?’

‘Hmm, you’re interested in men’s topics are you? Peculiar but I will indulge you seeing as you smile at me so prettily-‘ Evelyn saw her father clench his fist at this latest display of appalling manners from their host.

‘Business is going very well, my associates are confident that in a few months we should have all of southern Thedas at our feet, in a commercial sense of course.’ He chuckled darkly.

‘We have been having some issues with banditry however, I think perhaps the Highwaymen are targeting us because of our increasing influence.’

Bann Trevelyan felt sufficiently recovered to join in the conversation ‘The Highwaymen are a scourge I wonder that King Alistair does not do more.’

‘I believe Fereldan is still recovering from the Civil war, their efforts have been focused on improving infrastructure and living conditions’ Evlelyn rationalized

‘The Fereldans are little more than barbarians themselves, it wouldn’t surprise me if they were in league with them, but I do despair that not even Empress Celene seems inclined to Intervene.’

‘Oh we all know why that is’ Maria spoke up for the first time all afternoon. ‘The Orlesian court is madly in love with the Highwaymen. Some of them are really quite famous and I’m often hearing reports from my Orlesian correspondence about some new seduction or other. My friend even suggests that some women are purposefully travelling alone in the hopes of meeting one…it is terribly romantic don’t you think.’

Evelyn and Bann Trevelyan smiled indulgently at Maria, they were used to her storybook ideals, Erimond was not so impressed.

‘This is the kind of weakness we can expect with a woman on the throne.’

 

 

After dining Evelyn visited the powdering room and she was attended by that same Elven girl from earlier, who after straightening her dress and drying her hands felt confident enough to speak.

‘Thank you mistress, for stopping master earlier’ she didn’t raise her eyes to Evelyn’s while she spoke ‘but please don’t intervene on my behalf again. I fear he may turn his wrath on you and…you seem kind’ she gave a quick smile before once again dropping her eyes.

That decided it. Evelyn pulled out one of her hairpins and placed it in the hands of the petite servant.

‘Mistress?’ The girls eyes widened in confusion as she looked at the ornate gold pin, It was one of the set of six Erimond had given her as an engagement present each one set with a sapphire as big as a grape, it was probably worth two years wages to girl. The lord had already commented on Evelyn wearing his gift and she was certain he wouldn’t miss one now…she could always claim it dropped out somewhere.

‘After you have escorted me back to the table you are to collect your things, if you have any family find them also and leave at once do you understand?’ She shook her head.

‘You aren’t safe here, take that pin and your family, sell it and find a new situation. Don’t let the fences rob you it should fetch around fifty gold, maybe more so don’t accept less than forty for it ok?’ The girl nodded dumbly, her eyes watering as she looked down at the tiny object in her hand which could change so much.

‘Come now, don’t cry people may get suspicious. In fact if they do ask tell them I scolded you.’

‘Yes Lady Trevelyan’ she managed to agree through her tears.

 

The last hour of the afternoon passed by cordially and an agreement was made that an evening dinner should be shared in a weeks’ time to make any final arrangements and sign the contracts.

Whilst walking back to the carriage Evelyn felt her shoulders begin to sag in resignation, she tried to remind herself that this was her unasked duty. It was clear from his boasting that whatever Erimond had been planning for the past few years was close to completion, no one else seemed to be acting against him _plus at least my family will be provided for with my dowry_. That final thought was enough to rally a smile to her face before she parted from her father, he was returning to Val Royeaux for a few days before the next meeting and she didn’t want to give him any reason to break off the match.

 _Modest in Temper, Bold in deed_ she reflected on her family motto as she was handed into the carriage, drawing strength from the words in order to maintain the appearance of serenity even if inside her heart was already breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying my new story so far, it feels good to be writing for you all again.  
> xx


	3. Capture

Once the carriage had set off Maria, normally so quick to talk about anything and everything, sat unusually quiet. She twisted her handkerchief in her hands and fiddled with her bracelets sighing and slightly shaking her head before finally having the confidence to speak up.

‘Evelyn, you can’t be seriously considering marrying that man! He looks like a diseased weasel.’ The elder sister who had been waiting for the unasked opinion laughed at that assessment, agreeing at once before regaining her composure.

‘Is that your only objection? Not all men can be handsome you know.’

‘No not just that, he seems to be closer in age to our father than to you.’ She eyed her half-sister sideways and not seeing any kind of annoyance in her expression felt emboldened enough to continue her tirade.

‘And you will think it silly but I just didn’t like his countenance, perhaps it’s because he is from new money but there was something pompous and self-important about him. Are you sure there are none of the nice Ostwick Veterans you would prefer? You have several friends among them and I’m sure father would be happy, you know he has a preference for military men.’

‘And you sound just like him’ she rolled her eyes but still smiled kindly at Maria’s matchmaking attempts. If it was just about releasing her dowry in order to support the Trevelyan’s then she probably would have married one of the many fine men she had nursed and gotten to know well over the last several years, but it wasn’t about the money although it made for ideal cover for what she must do.

Sensing she wasn’t going to get any other response from her sister Maria shrugged her shoulders. ‘Oh well my dear sister, if you are set on marrying him perhaps you could at least have an affair? You will be living in Orlais after all, I’m sure there must be some beaus among those Chevaliers who could tempt you. It would be terribly romantic…’

With such delightful ideas of whirlwind romances, seductions and extramarital promiscuity did the youngest Trevelyan begin entertaining her travelling companion. Their three hour journey back to the inn promising not to be dull at least and Evelyn’s spirits quickly improving till she herself was laughing and encouraging the imaginative and fantastical scenarios.

 

* * *

 

 

Cullen had been trailing the carriage for a couple of miles whilst he strategized the best way to approach the small procession and to carry out this robbery with no loss of life. He had counted five men, the driver and two servants sat on the outside of the carriage and two mounted guards were at the rear. Plus there was likely another man in the carriage who could be equally armed, six vs one were not difficult odds assuming he could have the benefit of surprise. He wasn’t often in this part of Orlais but he knew that this road consistently twisted and turned due to the dense forest and river, that was to his advantage as an ambush would be needed.

 

He left the well-worn track, heading off at an angle over a small hill, from the slightly higher ground he could see an ideal bend in the road that would suit his purpose perfectly. Pushing his horse quickly but carefully through the packed trees he began to feel his battle hardened instincts kick in in preparation of the pending assault.

He felt his heart rate rise, the adrenaline starting to flow, sharpening his senses as he forded a small stream that cut across his path. His fine black stallion snorted at the cold droplets which were kicked up striking him and his rider, the brief spray providing a minute reprieve from the humidity of the forest.

 

After a few minutes he reached his destination, a small clump of trees which should provide just enough cover from those travelling on the road in the rapidly fading light. He could faintly hear the carriage rattling closer and he drew his sword preemptively, steadying himself and his beast, both taking deep breaths of the thick Oak scented and dewy air.

 

The sound of hooves beat louder in his ears and for a split second the sound _morphed into the noise of heavily armored boots running. His comrades, friends and those he swore to protect panting with exertion and fear as they climbed the tower_.

‘Woah’ he heard the driver command the horses, slowing them so as to take the bend gently and giving him the chance to observe the carriage more acutely as it passed his position. He was surprised that he did not recognize the crest on the side of the carriage, nor the livery of the attendants. He had hoped it would have been one of the carriages from d’Onterre but as he knew those inside had not long left the estate he could be satisfied that he may at least be able to upset a business partner or associate of the Lord himself.

 

He timed his charge perfectly, just as the back wheel passed his position he sprang out of his hiding place, pushing his horse between the carriage and the two guards, knocking one of the men unconscious with the hilt of his weapon in the process.

The second guard had only just drawn his short sword after realizing they were under attack when he too was incapacitated with a kick to the side of his head. Cullen sheathed his sword whilst spinning back into the saddle; he expertly turned his horse before pursuing the carriage.

 

The guards on the rear of the carriage had heard the disturbance and at once commanded the driver to pick up speed while drawing their own swords.

Setting his horse at a near gallop he rapidly gained on the carriage, taking hold of his long whip he expertly caught the arm of one of the men, a sharp snap of his hand and the man was pulled off balance falling from the side of the speeding carriage and landing on his head _hopefully not dead_ Cullen thought. While the other guard was peering over the edge of the carriage to check on his fallen friend Cullen used the excess speed of his mount versus the comparative slowness of the carriage to throw himself at the rear exposed seating, the second guard received a sharp elbow to the temple before, slumping into unconsciousness at his seat.

 

Wasting no time he clambered up onto the hard roof of the cabin, keeping his body low and arms wide to maintain whatever purchase he could find on the polished wood, his hat flying from his head and coat billowing out behind him. With utmost stealth he prowled forwards, shifting his weight in such a way so that no sound betrayed his position to either those seated below him or the driver who was unaware that the other men had been overpowered. He stalked forwards in silent concentration, the golden accents of his hair and eyes molten in the late evening sun and the fur mane of his coat whipping about him; he looked every bit the Lion of his namesake.

Once close enough he pounced forwards, the driver was quickly dispatched with a sleeper hold and the horses brought to a steady stop. Looking back he could see that all the other men remained unconscious and felt some pride in the fact that the whole ambush from start to finish had been completed in as little as two-hundred meters of road.

His horse had kept pace with him during the heist and so Cullen had the lengths of rope and cloth quickly to hand to bind the incapacitated individuals, finding his dirty hat he stowed that into his saddlebags before cutting the horses loose. He noted that the men, including the servants carried short swords rather than the Orlesian Rapiers and at once was glad that his ambush worked perfectly. The men must have been in a military at some point and although five on one were still comfortable odds for him if they had been made to fight then there would have been far more injuries bestowed upon them than bruised heads.

 

 

He approached the carriage door, opening it cautiously in the event another guard was inside but was pleased that this was not the case. Cullen bowed smoothly and offered a salutation in his most seductive tone ‘Ladies, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.’

 

‘EEEEEeeeeeeee! Evelyn, oh Evelyn look it’s a Highwayman!’

‘Maria calm yourself, he is trying to rob us you don’t need to encourage him.’

‘But he’s so handsome!’

‘He is wearing a mask how can you possibly tell if he is handsome or not?’

Cullen was taken aback at the current exchange, not one trace of fear appeared in either of the ladies faces and he couldn’t help but begin to smirk as the conversation continued without any input or regard to the armed man standing before them, he placed one hand on the pommel of his sword as he continued to watch the scene unfold.

The younger blond woman was bouncing on her seat in excitement while the elder brunette was covering her face, peering at him through her fingers, with mortification at her sisters’ exuberance and apparent lack of self-preservation. Neither lady wore a mask and although they were both richly dressed it wasn’t in the excessive style of the Orlesian court. That he didn’t recognize the crest allowed him to deduce that they were Free Marcher nobles, they were definitely suitable targets and he was close to uttering _your money or your life_ but the ongoing conversation stopped him.

 

‘Oh but Evelyn, perhaps he will want to seduce one of us.’

‘Maria you are seventeen don’t be giving him any perverted ideas. Father will never forgive me if I let you be interfered with.’

The younger woman turned to Cullen and seemed to scrutinize his face through his mask.

‘True, he does look a little old for me’ losing interest in the would be seducer she turned back to her sister ‘perhaps he can make love to you then, you will be the subject of a love poem and he’s a lot more handsome than your fiancée Erimond. I’ll just wait outside and then you can tell me all about it afterwards.’ The girl made to leave the carriage but the much wiser sister kept a firm hold of her sleeve, keeping her seated while fixing a glare on the man still blocking the carriage door.

 

Cullen’s interest was sharpened at the mention of the Lord and his attention left the younger girl as he began to stare incredulously at the elder. The future wife of Lord Erimond was staring right back at him unashamedly, a battle of nerves taking place between the two of them in that glance each waiting to see who would make the next move.

 

\--

 

Evelyn’s eyes had not left the Highwayman since he made his appearance. He was tall, golden and judging from his posture and broad shoulders had certainly been military at some point _a deserter then?_ Despite her questioning Maria’s assertion there was no doubt he was an attractive man, a dangerous smirk fixed on his face which tugged at a rugged scar across his upper lip.

She saw him narrow his leonine eyes at the name Maria had just let slip, obviously processing this new information as he openly appraised her, not with a look of admiration but a cold calculating expression.

Evelyn was considering their options, that he was just looking to rob them seemed like an impossibility but perhaps he could be placated with that if they offered their jewelry also.

The Highwayman cut off her thoughts ‘forgive me noble ladies I didn’t know I was addressing the soon to be mistress of these lands, I must offer you my sincere congratulations.’ His tone was neither sincere nor congratulatory ‘may I ask for the pleasure of your company Lady –‘

‘Trevelyan’ Maria helpfully supplied. Evelyn felt panic rise in her chest and took a few deep breaths before she felt composed enough to respond to the request.

‘You are very kind Ser, may I ask whom is addressing me?’

‘Of course, I am the Lion of Fereldan’

Maria let out a delighted gasp…Evelyn was dumbstruck, they had only just been speaking of this man, the famous robber and seducer. A dark bubble rose up inside her and she couldn’t stop the despairing laugh that escaped her, it was utterly hopeless.

‘Hahaahaa! _The Lion of Fereldan._ Oh, but this is just ridiculous.’

Evelyn saw the jaw of _The Lion_ flex in annoyance, he obviously wasn’t used to that reaction. Pleased that at least the attention was on her for the time being Evelyn felt emboldened while she continued to mock the desperate situation they found themselves in, talking with a defiance she didn’t know she possessed.

‘So tell me Ser Lion if I comply and let you have your way with me will you leave my sister out of this? I suppose you have no preference where you conduct your assaults but I’d rather you didn’t rape me in this carriage, I’ll never be able to look at it again.’

The Highwayman looked mortified, Evelyn seeing his shock at the implication that his trysts had been anything less than willingly entered into seized on the chance to make him think twice about his actions.

‘I’ve never taken anyone against their will. I would n-’

‘What, you think because women agree to your attentions you have their consent. You attack their guards, appear before them fully armed and think they are willingly spreading their legs for you? You are either incredibly vain or completely naïve and I’m not sure which it is.’

The robber couldn’t even answer he just stared as if slapped, his eyes dipping as if in remembrance and self-reflection.

 

Maria finally catching the tone of the exchange sat back proudly in the carriage no longer looking at the Highwayman which was for the best as she missed his expression change from shock and insult eventually settling on angry. Evelyn calmly and with a composure born only out of the manners of nobility and entitlement met his eyes again once they were raised; her gaze was accusatory whereas his was still calculating.

‘My lady you willfully misunderstand me, you will leave this carriage at once’ he said icily, daring her to disobey him.

‘Ser Lion you will leave at once without my company.’

Evelyn had barely finished her sentence before the man moved with alarming speed, reaching into the cabin, grasping her shrieking sister by the waist before dragging her out of the carriage.

 

‘Maria!’

Evelyn rushed out after the pair; the man had one hand round the young woman’s waist and was covering her mouth with the other, forcefully dragging her toward his waiting horse. Her sister was visibly alarmed, any admiration at the romanticism of the attack giving way to real dread as tears began to fall from her eyes.

‘Since your sister is being so disagreeable perhaps you would like to go for a ride instead hmm?’

‘Maria! Stop, you Brigand stop at once.’ Evelyn tried to command, panicked tears threatening to fall but he just continued moving towards the large black stallion. She whipped her head around and seeing all the guards tied up knew that any help would come too late. Evelyn dropped to her knees and turning her palms upwards in resigned surrender cried out.

‘I’ll go with you! Please just leave her be, she’s a child.’

The Highwayman stopped at once at the display of humility and supplication. For all that this was what he wanted he didn’t look pleased as he took in Evelyn’s begging form, tearing his eyes away she thought she heard him curse under his breath before meeting her own eyes again and nodding.

 

Maria was released, sprinting over to her sister who gratefully received her into her arms.

‘Shhh, shh there now. Be brave and wait in the carriage’ she whispered to the crying girl trying to comfort her.

‘We will be missed in no time at all and someone will be sent to find us. Don’t let them come after me without more men. Ok’

Maria sniffed ‘Ok Evelyn, be safe’

‘I will, I love-‘

 

Evelyn was cut off as she was picked up and thrown over the waiting horse with no attempt at gentleness.


	4. Flux

Twenty minutes into hard gallop and they were already far from the vicinity of the coach, her sister and servants long out of earshot. Her position thrown over the horse was extremely uncomfortable; she was constantly getting winded and was beginning to struggle to breathe between the severe jolts and the boning of her corset.

‘P-Please stop. Can’t –‘

She tried to speak up but either he couldn’t hear her whispering or was choosing to ignore her, her vision was narrowing and knew she was likely to pass out if she stayed in this position _I’ve got to get off before I suffocate!_

Bracing herself for the impact she pushed her knees into the side of the horse and used them to force herself off the animal, landing on her ass on the cold forest floor with a yelp.

 

She began taking several large shaking breaths, her chest heaving with the effort. Her captor had stopped and pulled his horse round, peering down at her through his mask. ‘Why did you do that?’

She didn’t answer his question immediately, once the forest had stopped spinning she pushed herself up from the ground, eventually she had air enough in her lungs to speak ‘Have you ever been punched in the stomach so hard you were winded?’ He nodded the affirmative.

‘Well imagine that repeatedly- I’m sorry Ser Lion but I can’t keep riding like that’ she finished timidly. Evelyn was intelligent, confident in most things but this situation she found herself in was so wholly out of her comfort zone that she couldn’t help but revert to the role of a simpering noble in some vain attempt at self-preservation. _It must be what he expects and wants from me surely?_ Then again he had looked at her with awkwardness when she had kneeled for her sisters’ life and was doing so again now, clearly not comfortable with the power dynamic he found himself in.

 

He huffed and she thought she heard him mutter a silent prayer to the maker before dismounting with grace. ‘Ah- very well I suppose this would be more difficult if you were unconscious, get on the horse’ he commanded gesturing to his tall stallion before bending slightly with his hands forming a cup near the stirrups. Now she had the chance to look at the beast she was certain that it was one of the finest creatures she had ever seen and being a Trevelyan she was a fair judge of what made and exceptional mount. It looked _very_ fast and a quick idea formed in her mind.

‘How?’ She turned back to him, her eyes giving away nothing of her plan and instead expressed an air of innocent confusion.

‘What-What do you mean how? I’ll give you a boost and then straddle the horse.’

‘Certainly not’ she replied folding her arms feigning shock at the lack of propriety ‘I won’t be straddling anything and besides I am no horsewoman’ she lied.

 

She saw his jaw flex in anger, what she could make of his eyes expressing nothing but disdain at her antics. ‘Spoiled brat’ he muttered ‘So help me I will throw you back on your stomach if you don’t climb on this instant. Or would you prefer I tied you to the back of the horse and made you walk?’

She sniffed with fake emotion at his scolding. Whatever awkwardness he had shown had quickly passed and she found she could tolerate his open animosity much easier, plus it made what she would do next all the more enjoyable ‘very well Ser, get on your knees then.’

‘What!?’

 

She almost lost her composure at his shocked response, she needed to not let on at just how much fun she was having tormenting her so called captor.

‘You are not handing me up to the horse, it wouldn’t be proper for you to touch me in such an intimate manner so get on your knees and I shall step on you, like a box’ she suggested as innocently as possible.

The choked indignant noise which sprang from the man almost made her facade slip but she continued before he could protest ‘or you could let me go Ser, I promise I won’t tell anyone in which direction we have traveled?’ she challenged while arching a brow.

She saw him warring with himself ‘Makers breath, very well’ he grumbled before acquiescing to her request and kneeling down on all fours.

‘Thank you!’ she said with excessive kindness, acting as if he was doing her the greatest favor in the world. Her face now hidden from his view had broken out into a full grin, delighting in his discomfort. Placing one hand on the horses flank she pushed herself up onto her captors back, purposefully putting most of her weight onto the heel of her delicate court shoe.

‘Ow’ he snapped from his position on the floor. She gave one more jab with her heel for good measure before pulling herself up into the saddle triumphantly.

 

The man righted himself, dusting the dirt from his knees and gloves before gaping in shock once he saw how she was positioned ‘Why are you sat like that?’ he asked with utter exasperation.

‘Whatever do you mean’ she asked innocently again, perfectly aware that the way she was seated wasn’t suitable for two to ride.

‘So help me…you can’t ride side saddle, swing your leg over’ he complained stepping closer to her legs.

‘Like… THIS!’

Kicking her leg up with deliberate force she struck his throat. She didn’t stop to look back at him as he fell to the floor but she did hear with satisfaction a gasping cough begin rattling his frame as he tried to breathe through his almost collapsed windpipe. Within a second she had twisted her own body expertly, now properly straddling the horse she sharply caused the stallion to turn, before giving a quick ‘Yah’ to set the animal to gallop.

The horse was too large for her, several hands higher than anything she had ridden before and although of an average height she was struggling to get her feet properly placed in the stirrups, that didn’t matter in the short term though she was a Trevelyan and could have ridden bare back if needed.

The wind began to rush past her ears as the horse picked up its pace and she had to hold back the laugh which was bubbling up in her throat _I did it, I’m escaping!_

 

A sharp whistle cut through the air and at once Evelyn felt herself flying as her horse reared and came to an abrupt stop. She screamed and only her years of experience stopped the fall from being very serious as she instinctively rolled to lessen the impact.

\--

 

Cullen, still somewhat struggling to breathe slowly made his way over to where the prone Lady was now lying; his horse met him halfway, trained to return to him at the sound of his whistle.

He looked on in fear at her still form _Maker please say I haven’t killed her_ , his prayer quickly answered as she rolled from her side over to her back small gasps of pain escaping from her while she appeared to be testing out her limbs.

 

‘You absolute fucking bastard’ she moaned whilst slowly pushing herself up to sitting. ‘You trained your horse to recall?’ she spat ‘It’s not a Mabari you Fereldan son of a bitch!’

He continued to watch with increasing amusement while she flexed her fingers and then prodded various bones, letting out a wince when she touched the cheek that was not currently facing him.

‘Fucking–shitting arsehole that hurts!’

Cullen laughed, actually laughed warmly and at length once the tirade was over. The sore pressure still in his throat eventually causing him to stop as he finally came to stand by her hunched form.

‘Lady Trevelyan’ he said with some respect ‘you are full of surprises.’ He offered her his hand but she stubbornly refused and stood with impaired grace, wincing slightly while she pulled herself back up to her full height.

‘I’m certain the motto on your crest said Modest in Temper, Bold in Deed. I must say you have certainly failed at the first.’

‘I’m surprised a barbarian like you can even read’ she snarled back at him refusing to look at him.

‘Where on earth did you learn to speak like that?’ He asked still with good humor however it was not returned and she angrily replied.

‘From real men!’ Now she had turned to face him fully he could see a nasty graze on the side of her face she had hidden from him, it was starting to bleed.

‘Men who will gut you like the prancing peacock you are when they get their hands on you’ she gestured to his clothes with disgust.

‘Men who would never allow a captive under their protection to be harmed’ she finished quietly ‘I’m a woman not a rag-doll to be thrown about…’

Even in the low light he could see her eyes beginning to sparkle with unshed tears, the adrenaline from her fall and rant wearing off as the shock and pain set in, she turned away from him her shoulders shaking from either anger or silent crying.

 

Cullen felt utterly ashamed.

Up until recently his dealings with the targeted nobility had involved merely robbing treasures or correspondence, things he needed to further their cause or fuel his personal vendetta. He had never laid a hand on a woman in violence and now albeit indirectly he had wounded and almost killed one.

He was already at odds with himself after all but threatening the life of her sister, even though it was necessary for her compliance it felt underhanded and unworthy of him. The barb she cast about the way he was dressed a prancing peacock was also like a surgically designed insult. He knew it was a costume, a disguise imtemded to beguile and distract his targets but was he not normally the first to mock such flippant displays of wealth, yet here he was dressing like those he despised.

There was also the more troubling matter that she thought him an abuser of women, he was sure that it had never been the case but the way she had presented his seductions, him armed, them powerless placed him in a shameful light.

The opinion this woman must have of him- it shouldn’t matter. It didn’t matter _she’s a noble_ he reminded himself. But inexplicably he didn’t want her thinking badly of him, _a bit late for that you fool._

 

Unwinding the frivolous ruche of lace he had used to tie the neck of his shirt with he moved to stand in front of her. Offering the small piece of fabric in one outstretched hand he cleared his throat before adding in a kind and conciliatory tone ‘you should be proud. I don’t think anyone has managed to land a hit on me in years.’

She eyed the fabric disapprovingly ‘Lace? Because that’s absorbent’ she muttered while pushing his hand away. He watched with some surprise as she lifted the hem of her silk dress, noting that both it and her simpler white underskirt had several inches of mud across the bottom of both.

The lady noticed this also, but with a huff of resignation she proceeded to rip at the seam of her underskirt pulling apart a long slit which exposed her stocking covered knee and thigh.

 

‘Do you mind?’ She asked with some shock once she realized that her captor was staring quite openly at the teases of flesh on display. Happy that for once she was the one seemingly uncomfortable Cullen smirked, _she already thinks I’m the worst of men, may as well have some fun with it_ and using his most seductive tone smoothly responded ‘Last time I took my eyes off you, you kicked me in the throat so forgive me if I choose not to avert my gaze.’ He purposefully allowed his eyes to trail down her fine figure again, pleased at the embarrassed little yelp that came from her throat as she crossed her arms over her chest as if to stop his searching eyes. This action caused her skirt to fall back down and despite his utter contempt for her nobility Cullen found that he was a little disappointed at the loss of view.

‘Just, Just wait there…hateful man!’ She stumbled over her words while moving to step behind a tree. The tree did little to conceal her and she once again rucked up the deep green dress, exposing more of her thigh where he could just make out the small peak of lace which was at the top of her stocking while she grasped the waistband of her underskirt. The undergarment was removed, the dress put back in place and she moved out from behind the tree, trying as she walked to rip the dirtied hem from the simple cotton garment with no success.

 

‘Allow me’ Cullen tugged the fabric from her hands and as if it were made of paper ripped apart the skirt. He saw the Lady visibly gulp at that small display of strength and couldn’t hide the smirk which painted his features at her physical response or the small bubble of pride which he felt at her discomposure. Loosely folding the cotton he stepped closer and tilted her face with his glove covered hand so that the graze was visible in last rays of the sunset.

He focused on the task at hand deciding he had teased her enough for the time being and began to gently wipe away the still damp blood and dirt. She kept her gaze studiously fixed over his shoulder wincing slightly when he applied too much pressure.

‘Forgive me, I didn’t mean for you to get hurt’ he said gently but with absolute honesty. At that she did turn her gaze to him and he allowed himself to meet her eyes briefly. She wasn’t looking at him with hate, disgust may have been a more appropriate word but she also narrowed her green eyes slightly, as if he was a puzzle she was trying to work out.

 

Not enjoying her scrutiny Cullen cleared his throat ‘I’m sure it will heal in time for your wedding.’ That seemed to be the wrong thing to say as she allowed her eyes to drop, her expression now hidden behind her dark lashes, wearily she asked ‘how much longer will we be travelling for?’

‘A couple of hours at a canter’

‘Very well, it won’t fester in that time but would you please be able to procure some elfroot for me when we arrive at our destination?’

‘Of course’ happy that her cheek was as clean as it could possibly be in this situation he discarded the remnants of her undergarment on the forest floor before turning back to his stallion.

 

Rubbing the tiredness from his own eyes he realized he still had his mask on, tutting to himself he pulled off the covering, stowing the disguise in his saddlebag along with his previously removed hat.

Her eyes widened somewhat at seeing his face, he thought perhaps she blushed slightly but his vanity was already too wounded from her words earlier to pay any mind to it.

As before he moved to stand near the horse and cupped his hand to try and help her back up into the saddle, he certainly wouldn’t be getting on his knees again for her.

She allowed a herself a small smile at his display of chivalry but pushed him away lightly by the shoulder, hoisting herself up on the horse with an ease that showed she had been deceiving him earlier when she claimed she was no horsewoman. Arching a brow at her show of independence he nevertheless followed her example.

 

There was some slight awkwardness as he slid into the saddle, although she was sat forward as much as possible he was still pressed against her. His arms had slipped around hers so he could continue to steer the horse, his leathers and her dress suddenly feeling like nowhere near a thick enough barrier to be decent considering her concerns about propriety.

‘I’m sorry my la-‘

‘It’s fine, the sooner we go the sooner you can stop touching me’ she snapped, not hiding her revulsion.

 

Without further words between the two they set off at a brisk trot just as the sun finally set.

 

\--

 

It had been dark for half an hour or so when he felt her begin to slump in her seat and fearing her falling from the horse for a third time that evening placed a hand on her hip to pull her back to his chest. She fell back without stirring and he unconsciously tightened his hold around her frame, slowing the horse so that she would be more comfortable.

As her head rolled back slightly he couldn’t help but look at her sleeping face, feeling shame once again as he saw the graze on her cheek, the bruise already starting to bloom a faint purple.

He took a deep breath catching her scent now due to their close proximity. He was relieved she didn't wear the excessively floral perfumes that most of the noble ladies he came in to contact with reeked of. Instead there was something warming with honey tones in her scent but paired with a the faintest trace of sea salt _perhaps she is from the coast?_  
His eyes were drawn to her again. She was attractive enough he supposed, her heart shaped face had angular perhaps slightly harsh features, wide eyes and cupids bow lips. A small beauty mark could be seen just under her right eye almost obscured by the graze, he hadn’t realized earlier when he was cleaning the wound and thinking it was dirt had pressed down too firmly drawing more regret from him at his shameful treatment of her.

 

Then again he remembered his own bruised throat, he remembered her sharp words and haughty tone before she had submitted, he remembered her shrew like demeanor which seemed to waiver between arrogance and innocence, he remembered her very pretty green eyes sparking with intelligence, he remembered himself… _Lord Erimond is a lucky bastard._

 

Not far from their destination she stirred at the sound of a particularly loud owl overhead and he quickly spoke so she would understand why they were now riding in such an intimate manner.

 

‘Forgive me for holding you Lady Trevelyan but you were quite asleep’ he murmured quietly into her ear. She shivered probably from the cold and actually drew his arms tighter around her waist.

 

‘Why Ser Lion I didn’t know you cared.’ She responded with equal gentleness, allowing herself to relax back against him and slipping her eyes closed once more.

 

‘It’s Cullen’

 

‘Hmm?’

 

‘My name, its Cullen.’

 

A small smile graced her full lips ‘Cullen’ she sighed.


	5. Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is already following this story and leaving kudos it is so greatly appreciated :)

While the lady had been sleeping Cullen had been given time to think about how best to proceed. There was little point in simply ransoming her back to her family, he knew nothing about Bann Trevelyan _although all nobles are the same, war-mongering bastards_ but her father wasn’t a person of interest.  No she was going to be the perfect bait, finally an inducement for Erimond to leave his highly guarded home. _Yes, arrange to meet on neutral ground, insist he comes in person and at the same time Nightingale’s agents could move on the estate._ Nodding to himself he knew that taking Lady Trevelyan had been the right decision, even if it didn’t sit comfortably with him his duty came first. Despite the trauma he may have caused her she would probably still be able to marry her fiancée, or find another husband if she found what came to light disagreeable and a few words with the Ambassador would smooth everything over.

 

Just as they were approaching Haven she awoke, righting herself in the saddle and pulling away from the embrace he had held her in while she had slept. For a moment he regretted that she moved, taking her sweet sea spray scent with her but he checked his thoughts while she wrapped her arms around herself clearly feeling the chill _she doesn’t even have a travelling cloak._ Ignoring the shivers which racked her frame she began looking at their surroundings ‘Where are we?’

‘I can’t tell you, the location of this town needs to remain secret.’

She huffed at his response or lack thereof, twisting in the saddle so that she was sat sideways and fixing her gaze on his with annoyance, he almost flinched under her stare.

‘What?’

‘Cullen, why have you taken me?’ He was shocked she chose to use his name, he had told her when she had been half-asleep and had instantly regretted it, her use of it was far too personal and he needed to remain detached.

‘So that you can be ransomed.’

She looked exasperated at that ‘But that’s not what you’re supposed to do! My sister was very clear you rob people and some women you – ah’ she dropped her gaze for a moment an embarrassed flush covering her cheeks. Cullen thought that color highly becoming, s _he said she knew men but I can’t believe she meant in the intimate sense_ and he resolved to try and make the attractive red blush appear more often.

Clearing her throat she continued ‘You’re making a mistake, my father has no money for a ransom I should know I have been helping him manage our finances for years.’

‘Well we can ask your fiancée then’ he expected her to protest, earlier she hadn’t seem overly enthused when he had mentioned her upcoming marriage.

She looked thoughtful for a moment ‘and how soon can that be?’

That was a surprise and Cullen couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle ‘are you that desperate to be bedded?’

‘What! N-No! I’m not-‘

‘If that’s the case then I would happily oblige Lady Trevelyan’

She spluttered, turning a deeper shade of red than before and spun back in the saddle ‘Certainly not!’

He continued to chuckle in amusement focusing on her discomfort and definitely not about how far he could get that flush to spread if he _were_ to take her to bed.

 

They approached the Singing Maiden, the principal gathering place and inn of the town. Once upon a time it had been little more than a hut but constant extensions and improvements meant it was now a large two storey building which contained not only the downstairs tavern area but several large apartments, one of which was permanently reserved for Cullen’s use when he was in town. They entered in to the adjoining stables, his horse snorting in recognition at their location and he saw the stable lad stumble towards them rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was probably around ten at night and considering the boy was always awake before dawn he couldn’t blame him for having a nap.

 

‘You will be staying here with me for the time being till I can find other accommodation for you or until your ransom has been paid, whichever happens sooner.’

‘We are to share a room?’ she looked mortified.

‘Yes’ he bluntly answered more than a little annoyed that she seemed so repulsed by the prospect of his company. He raised his arms in an offer to lift her down from the horse but she sharply answered no and refused to look at him.

 _Oh good, the stubborn shrew is back_ Cullen felt his annoyance rise at her continued disobedience. The stable lad looked at a bit of a loss at what to do, clearly eager to get his work completed so he could get back to sleep. Cullen was tired himself and also out of patience. Not asking permission he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her sideways till she landed over his shoulder, he heard her breath rush out of her lungs at the impact but was too annoyed at her complaints, writhing and weak attempts at punching his back to even care. He couldn’t believe this was the same woman who had _almost_ outsmarted him in the forest.

 

His anger peaking Cullen snapped at her ‘We are going in to this inn and you can choose whether it is over my shoulder or on your own feet! My friends and I reside here and if you insist on flailing about like a wench you will be treated as such and most likely find yourself bent over a table before the night is over.’

She instantly stilled and gave a small fear filled whimper. _Too far Cullen_ he berated himself for threatening her so explicitly even if it did have the desired affect as she solemnly replied ‘Yes Ser.’

He set her down on her feet and her posture quickly straightened head proudly upright but eyes downcast, her hands folded delicately in front of her and despite her ruined dress there was no doubt that she appeared every inch a noble lady. _Pity she doesn’t act like one_ ‘Good girl’ he mocked ‘now follow me.’ He gestured with his finger before heading to the door, she didn’t respond but the shuffle of her feet behind him showed that she was indeed following.

 

\--

 

The inn they entered was large and a lot finer than she had been expecting as she surveyed her surroundings as surreptitiously as possible. The faint background music of a lute was drifting through the imposing space, there were two large fires, proper floor and wall coverings and even a few paintings on the walls. The place smelled of Ale and of whatever stew was cooking in the kitchens but thankfully nothing more unsavory than that. Although the building and furniture looked fine and gave a rather warm and welcoming impression she wasn’t sure she could say the same for the residents.

The first to draw her eye was a huge Qunari sat in the middle of a small but varied band of individuals, all of different races but all _highly_ armed. The Ox-man’s eye patch and lack of shirt just added to his overall rather menacing appearance and she quickly glanced elsewhere fearing catching his attention. There was a very attractive couple sat together being rather public with their affections, she had dark cropped black hair whereas her partner had hair of a similar length but white in color. A petite blond elf was stood on a table in one of the corners clapping the bard loudly and making gestures with her hands and mouth which she assumed were rude although she couldn’t work out why. Others milling about seemed to have a military bearing although she didn’t recognize any kind of uniform amongst the crowd, it reinforced her earlier idea that Cullen was a deserter of some sort.

 

She realized that the inn had fallen almost into silence at their entrance, a couple of the men about were giving visible nods to the man in front of her which he returned, however all other eyes were turned towards her with a mixture of curious and cautious stares. Panicking she quickly squeezed her eyes shut before stepping briskly in the direction that her captor had traveled.

Of course she wasn’t looking where she was going and so walked right into the back of him almost inhaling some of the red-black fur which topped his strange half cape. ‘S-sorry Ser’ she whispered, giving an involuntary flinch as he whipped his head round with a scowl.

‘It’s fine’ he must have seen some of the fear she was feeling as his expression became kind. He softly touched her shoulder as if to calm her but then pulled it back as if he had regretted any appearance of kindness, rubbing the back of his head with the hand instead and looking away from her sheepishly ‘Lady Trevelyan you’ll be fine, I’m not - no one is going to harm you.’ That was almost a contradiction too far for Evelyn who just stared back at him in shock. This man who had all but threatened violence on her not a minute earlier outside was now trying to be reassuring, _I’m going to get whiplash from his different personalities._ Gesturing over the same shoulder he had just relinquished Cullen sat her on a stool at the bar, her back was to the rest of the inn but she swore that almost every pair of eyes were still on her at the moment, she didn’t want those appraising her to think her scared or an easy target and so remembering her lessons sat up straight, tucked one foot behind the other and raised her chin to give the impression of confidence even internally she knew she had never felt more uncertain in her life.

A pleasant looking young woman approached them from behind the bar ‘Flissa, can you get a fire lit in my room, also some supper please.’

‘Sure thing Commander.’

Her ears perked up at that title _Commander? Not Cullen or the Lion, who in the void is he-I’m sure I know a Cullen…_ She searchingly eyed him while a man in undistinguished leathers and a hood approached him. They had a quick conversation which she couldn’t make out but she saw the shorter man hand over a stack of papers and give what looked to be a subtle salute.

Flissa returned setting two bowls of rustic but still appetizing looking food and bread down by them, it drew her attention away from Cullen as she realized just how famished she was. At the afternoon tea she had eaten almost nothing due to the anxiety she had felt at wanting the meeting to go well. She was glad the noise in the inn seemed to have recovered as she felt rather than heard her tummy give a huge grumble in appreciation at the fare in front of her. Her captor had already begun eating and so she felt emboldened enough to pick up her spoon and begin herself pleased that it was as tasty as it had looked _is this Druffalo_?

 

Evelyn would normally have been ashamed at just how quickly the bowls contents were devoured but she supposed no one here was going to be judging her on her manners. She cautiously sipped at the tankard that had been set in front of her and very nearly spat the drink back out, choking it down instead with an unavoidable grimace.

‘Not a fan of Fereldan ale?’

‘Not a fan of ale in general so please don’t take it as a slight on your homeland- It’s what I imagine piss tastes like’ she added the second part quietly but Cullen heard and gave an amused chuckle and she couldn’t help the small returning smile she felt on her face. She quickly checked herself allowing her pleased expression to drop and looked back down at the bar the awkward silence between them resuming.

‘Ah-Was your food ok? It’s probably somewhat simpler than you are used to’ _was he trying to have a conversation with her?_

‘It was very nice thank you’ she replied while shifting slightly to face him, her manners not failing her despite her confusion ‘It’s not so different from a Fish-stew we often have at home.’

‘Oh’ his body turned towards hers, mirroring her posture.

‘Yes, we can’t eat Foie-gras and caviar all the time you know’

He smirked ‘Forgive me, you are not Orlesian so I assume its caviar just half of the time?’

‘But of course and Oysters for the remainder, Ostwick is by the sea after all.’ His smirk softened slightly and seemed to reach his eyes at her somewhat playful reply.

‘So that’s why…’ he mumbled quietly obviously not intending for her to hear.

It made sense for her to keep him talking, if she did he would be more likely to let slip some information that would either indicate where she was or perhaps give her leverage so she quickly searched for a topic to direct him.

‘The patrons here are- erm colorful’ she hesitated not wanting to offend but at the same time hoping he might give something away about just _who_ they all were.

He laughed again at her description, the warm sound seemed to suit his more relaxed posture and he was so much more pleasant when he wasn’t threatening her. ‘That is a very political way of putting it.’ His answer was almost an agreement of her assessment and so while he seemed to be in good humor she decided to ask more forthright questions.

‘You can’t tell me where we are’ she threaded her fingers in her lap ‘and the people here look rather too armed to be farmers, you yourself are a famous Highwayman. So can I assume this is the base of some secret criminal organisation?’ She asked archly, trying to appear innocent in her interest.

He tilted his head as if considering her question ‘you are half right.’ _Ahah!_ She congratulated herself on her deductions. She needed to ask more about this criminal organisation, they were obviously highly organised plus the more information she could gather the better her chance of putting an end to them once she was free and had gotten a message to Josephine. _Not that it would help_ her disappointed thoughts rose unbidden and she couldn’t help but feel deeply let down by the lack of response she had had from her friend the past few years.

 

Cullen had seemingly noticed her mood shift from smug to dejected and looked as if he would try and distract her with conversation again - ‘Commander’ she heard a woman with a Rivaini accent call out from behind Cullen. A strong tanned arm reaching over his shoulder to stroke his leather covered chest before the woman herself sauntered into view. Evelyn tried not to stare, she really did but she had worn more clothes while sea bathing than this woman had on in her entirety _is that supposed to be a dress?_ She couldn’t help but blush slightly at the provocative way the woman brushed up against Cullen’s arm; she was already so far out of her comfort zone and was becoming more disconcerted by the minute.

He shrugged off the arm and sighing spoke with practice ‘Isabella, not now, not ever.’

She huffed ‘I haven’t even asked yet! You are no fun at all, but I know you have expensive taste. Hmm what about this beauty?’

‘Hello, I’m Evelyn’ she managed to speak in an almost unaffected manner, she was raised better than to judge someone by their appearance. Plus she was one of the very few women in the inn and if Cullen’s ‘friends’ decided to treat her like a wench after all then she may need to rely on some feminine sympathy and she hadn’t missed the daggers the Rivani carried.

‘Hmm, you are closer to his type although I think he prefers them a bit more finely dressed and with far more jewelry’ the Rivaini laughed while openly appraising everything about Evelyn’s appearance ‘looks as though he has been a bit rough with you’ Isabella tutted while ever so lightly reaching over to touch the graze on Evelyn’s cheek.

The Commander looked deeply embarrassed at Isabella’s open teasing and seemed to be forming a response although from what she knew herself he couldn’t exactly call it all a lie, slander might be closer to the truth. Evelyn was pleased at seeing him this uncomfortable and so she liked this friend of his exceedingly well. She knew how to play the game and how to read people well enough to know that directness was going to be well received with this woman so she mustered her shaken confidence and replied as coolly as possible ‘I can give as good as I get.’ She shrugged while pointing to Cullen’s bruised throat, he actually looked mortified as he tried to draw the neck of his shirt closed.

‘Haha! I like you kitten’ she clapped her hands ‘If you get fed up of the rough love with this one come and see me’

‘Oh we’re not’

‘She’s not’

Having them both protest at the same time was a huge source of delight to the rogue who couldn’t stop herself from clapping ‘Of course you’re not. I forgot he tends to take his lovers in a carriage’ she laughed again before waltzing away with a sway of her hips, Evelyn recovered first.

‘So _Commander_ , is she a good friend of yours?’

‘Makers breath, no!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that the next few weeks are going to be crazy with Easter and then mini-break so the chapter updates will temporarily drop to one a week.  
> There will be one more this week though and i'll try to get it to you all a day early for being extra awesome readers x


	6. Observations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day early for your update go me!

_What is Isabella even doing here_? Cullen thought whilst glancing around the inn, studiously looking anywhere but at Evelyn. He was doing a pretty poor job of keeping himself detached as he thought on the easy, almost playful conversation they had been having before the pirate had interrupted. His eyes landed on a rather intimate display between Hawke and her lover Fenris, she was straddling his lap her hips ever so slightly gyrating while they were sharing a very unchaste kiss. He quickly looked away from the lovers _don’t look at Evelyn no – Lady Trevelyan_ he did not need to be thinking about sex right now! If Hawke was in town it explained why Isabella was visiting, he hadn’t seen her in years as she rarely traveled this far inland but he wasn’t surprised to find that she hadn’t changed. Maker knows if he hadn’t cut her off she would have certainly propositioned him and he was still trying to get Lady Trevelyan to see him in any other light than a womanizing brigand _not that I care, she will be handed over just as soon as I can coordinate with Nightingale._

Realizing that the sooner he can contact the spymaster the better he paid his tab and picking up his new stack of reports motioned for Lady Trevelyan to follow him up the stairs which were adjacent to the bar. She didn’t seem delighted at the prospect of being alone with him and glanced around the tavern, seeing no one she could call on she dropped her head, whatever lightness there had been in her demeanor at their little conversation earlier had been extinguished.

His room was at the end of a long hallway and when he entered he was pleased to see that the fire had been lit, the basins filled and the usual array of refreshments and potions had been replenished. He knew the room was comfortable even by noble standards with a large bookshelf taking up one of the walls, his desk beside it, a small seating area in front of the fire, a bed and changing/bathing area. Ignoring Lady Trevelyan for the time being while she lingered in the doorway scowling at the rather large but very singular bed in the room, he first placed his gloves and new reports in the drawer of his desk locking it as he went. Next he moved over to his clothes chest which he kept behind a screen next to a currently empty copper bathtub, removing his fur topped surcoat he folded it with care. Out of all of the parts of his disguise this was the piece he liked the most, he even enjoyed wearing it over his Silverite armor when he had the occasion to wear the plate, although that wasn’t as often as he would like. He removed his almost hated ornate leather doublet and ruffled white shirt, placing them in the area of the chest for cleaning and pulled out one of his much more comfortable and practical v necked shirts. His longsword was also removed but he kept his dagger on his hip, even in Haven Cullen would never allow himself to go unarmed. Lady Trevelyan had moved further into the room and was standing by the window, she glanced sideways as he was just pulling on his clean shirt his defined torso and arms exposed for a few fleeting seconds. She didn’t avert her eyes and blush as he might have expected but instead…well she didn’t seem to react at all. And that was somewhat infuriating.

The shy stuttering boy who had joined the Templars had long been buried, first under his trauma at Kinloch and then cooled and hardened by the Exalted March.

As it was Cullen had become increasingly vain since donning the mantle of The Lion of Fereldan two years ago. It was hard not to be when it just seemed so easy to have women swooning at his touch, he rarely shed any clothing in his seductions but he liked to think that if he did the ladies would at least look marginally pleased at the sight. So Lady Trevelyan’s dispassionate appraisal of his muscled chest severely wounded his already injured pride and yet again caused him confusion. _She blushes prettily enough when I flirt with her but she sees me half naked and doesn’t even have the decency to look impressed!_

He was so tempted to remove his leather breeches to see if that would cause any kind of reaction from his guest but found that what little sense he had left of his own propriety forbid him to do so, it would just have made them both even more uncomfortable.

Shaking off his disappointment he went over to the small side table which was stocked with refreshments, opening the cupboard underneath it he pulled out a red restorative potion and offered it over to the Lady. She eyed it warily at first and he sighed, pulling his hand back he opened the seal himself. He took a sip before giving it back to her with what he hoped was a kind smile ‘it’s not poison, it’s a restorative for’ he pointed to her grazed face which she hastily covered with her right hand, taking the bottle in her left.

She timidly returned his smile ‘Thank you.’

\--

To say Evelyn was feeling uncomfortable would have been a gross understatement. At least her face was already feeling a bit better and she was half tempted to ask who his alchemist was and if he or she would be willing to provide her with the recipe for the potion.

She tried not to be bothered by his presence as he milled around the room, making some little adjustments and preparing his writing instruments. Instead she focused her attention on anything else, she eyed his rather extensive book collection, a marble chess set laid out near the seating area, the dismal view from the window anything to not focus on him.

She had been around military men most of her adult life so seeing half naked men didn’t come as a shock to her. _Admittedly most of them didn’t look like that_ Evelyn scolded herself, chasing away the adjectives that had crept into her subconscious at the sight of Cullen in a state of undress. It had taken all her skill as a player of the game to keep her expression neutral when he had stared back at her, daring her to look away or blush or both. But he was left disappointed; she wasn’t some hormonal teenager and had found men attractive before, if it hadn’t been for the Exalted March she probably would have been married already with three or four children.

Perhaps it was because of her nobility, her position as their nurse or even just out of respect for her father but no one had ever really flirted with her. She knew several of the men she had healed and worked with admired her, but because their intentions had never been expressed she always had felt in control of the situation, she had always been able to shrug off the admiration with little effort. With Cullen however she didn’t feel in control at all.

 _The Lion of Fereldan_ was little more than a flirt. Albeit an unfairly attractive one and clearly adept at making women feel desirous, she almost shivered in recollection of his arms wrapped around her as they had ridden or just how flustered she had become when he offered to bed her. But regardless of how he made her body feel she knew his flirtations were insincere, designed to please although in her instance they just made her uncomfortable. To manage these fluttering feelings Evelyn was actively trying to annoy him, it was proving surprisingly easy as he was clearly used to women receiving his attentions with doe eyed delight. She hadn’t yet discovered just how far she could push his buttons without him reverting to his second persona.

 _The Commander_ was undoubtedly her captor and he scared her. From her first look at the way he stood in the doorway to her carriage, hand on the pommel of his sword she knew he was military and of some rank. She was confident that he was the one who had threatened her sister when she initially refused to join him and who continued to snap at her if she over-tried his patience. Although frightening she had observed that if she acted docile and submissive his anger quickly cooled and he knew he would have no cause to threaten her further. More than that he actually seemed to regret his menacing behavior and that lead her to believe that there was a third aspect of his personality that she couldn’t quite put a label on.

 _Cullen,_ she just didn’t know where she stood with him, such a strange mix of cockiness, anger but also hidden awkwardness and witty humor. Cullen was the side of him that she needed to be careful with, Cullen was the side of him that she _almost_ wanted to know more about but she couldn’t have that, she had her own plans which at this moment in time involved escaping as soon as possible.

She continued to watch him cautiously while he wrote a quick note at his desk and then curiously when he opened a window and whistled. A huge black raven with a recognizable white feather on its chest landed on the windowsill cawing to announce its arrival. He rolled the small scrap of parchment neatly and slipped it into a small leather loop which had been attached to the birds foot, he whispered something which she couldn’t make out and the bird hopped around before launching itself from its makeshift perch, cawing again as it took off into the night.

He turned round then and caught her staring at the display, smirking as she quickly cast her gaze anywhere else in the room.

His baritone cut through the awkward silence ‘Now I need to prepare your ransom letter. We’ll need something of yours.’ He looked her over with the same calculating stare he gave her in the carriage, almost as if he was trying to put a figure on her worth.

‘That ring will do’ and he held out his hand expectantly. Evelyn balled her hand into a fist, he was talking about the simple silver and coral ring that adorned her right ring finger.

‘No, you can’t have it’ she saw his jaw clamp in annoyance, she had to be careful she didn’t make the Commander angry so added in a softer tone ‘please Ser, it’s very precious to me.’

‘It wasn’t a request’

She shook her head and forcing her courage to rise returned his amber gaze with her own pleading emerald one.

‘Makers breath woman I’m sure your fiancée can buy you a replacement engagement ring!’

‘It’s not – it was my mothers’

‘Well she can –‘

‘She’s dead’ his angry glare instantly softened and using his momentary lapse in sternness continued, looking up at him from her sat position. ‘She’s dead and it’s all I have left of her, I beg you not to take it.’

Cullen was clearly affected as he made that now somewhat familiar gesture, massaging the back of his neck ‘very well’ he relented.

‘Oh I know!’ Evelyn was almost pleased with the thought as she pulled out one of her gaudy hairpins. The loss of the other earlier in the day plus the fall from the horse meant that at its removal her hair all but fell out of its previously neatly pinned style and she huffed as it meant she would now need to rearrange it.

\--

Cullen’s eyes widened while she casually let her hair down, fluffing it about her face slightly once all the pins were removed and pulling the majority over one of her shoulders.

He had been wrong in his earlier assessment of her hair color, it wasn’t a dull brown at all. The light from the fire and oil lamps bathed their glow over her, the natural chestnut highlights in her hair now allowed to shine with previously hidden golden and red hues and the act had also softened her features, they no longer appeared harsh framed as they were with those luxurious soft waves.

She caught him staring ‘What? Here take one or all of these, I don’t care’ she held up the set of hairpins.

‘Hmm…no’ Cullen said while stepping closer to where she was sat and drawing his dagger. She paled at his approach and quickly stood hoping to put distance between them but now was effectively pinned as her calves hit the back of the chaise.

‘This is much more personal’ he spoke quietly while grasping hold of her hair with his left hand and drawing his dagger close to her face. She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to pull away, her breathing becoming short and sharp. He was glad he removed his gloves earlier, her hair was as soft as it looked and he took his time lightly stroking it despite the lady’s discomfort.

_Snick_

He stepped back and twirled a small lock of her hair in his left hand, delighting in the colors again whilst he slid his dagger back into its sheath without looking. Remembering himself he looked back at Lady Trevelyan as her eyes slipped back open in confusion.

‘I’ll still have those pins though, they should fetch a small fortune’ he smirked at her indignation whilst snatching the loosely held items from her hand. She looked at the hair in his hand, her color rising, expression changing from shock to anger as she quickly grabbed a hold of her waves gasping when she saw the slightly shorter piece.

‘You absolute – HATEFUL MAN!’ He just shrugged while he set the lock of hair down in his desk, pulling out some more parchment to prepare the letter.

When he looked back up from his work she was still stood there, scowling at him and clearly not at all willing to let his treatment of her lie ‘Well then what now Ser? You’ve taken my Jewelry, taken my hair… there isn’t much left but the clothes on my back’ she snapped.

Of course she didn’t mean it in a suggestive way but Cullen was only a man and so gave an involuntary glance downwards. _Why shouldn’t I have some fun with her?_

‘Oh, I can think of something much more precious I could take’ he spoke without thinking and saw her start at the implication, only just realizing how her words could have been interpreted.

She visibly swallowed and took a step back as he took one forward, keeping two paces between them till her back hit the wall. He expected her to shrink again, kneel and maybe beg but he was surprised when instead she fixed her angry glare back on his face and drew herself up, not backing down when he closed the distance till they were just one step apart.

‘I thought you wanted to ransom me? You won’t get a copper if I’m _ruined_!’ She challenged. Cullen couldn’t stop himself even if he had wanted to and he stepped closer again, he was now all but pressed against her but she just raised her chin in defiance not intimidated by half a foot height difference.

‘Perhaps I’ve changed my mind’ he spoke quietly to himself. _He shouldn’t let himself get distracted_. This close to her he could once again detect her salted caramel scent, he could ever so lightly feel the press of her breasts against his chest, feel the silk of her dress brush the cotton of his shirt as her breaths became faster and deeper. _He shouldn’t be enjoying this._

‘Perhaps I’ve decided you shouldn’t marry that Lord of yours after all’ He placed one of his hands by her head on the wall, trapping her while he ran his other hand across her jawline. _He shouldn’t be tempting himself like this._

She gasped as his hand slipped from her jaw to her collarbone and then down to grasp at her waist, her eyes finally slipping shut as he drew his face close to her ear.

‘Perhaps I want to ruin you’ he whispered into her ear before allowing his lips to trace over the delicate pulse point on her neck. He almost allowed himself a small gasp in surprise as he felt one of her hands gently touch his chest, sliding her hand up slowly towards his neck.

Somewhat breathlessly she uttered ‘Get your hands off me you vile Mabari Fucker’ and with those words her caressing hand came to rest on his throat and began to firmly squeeze at his bruised windpipe. He stopped nuzzling her neck and turned to face her, her eyes had reopened and there was no fear only defiance there. The seconds seemed to stretch as he gazed at her, deciding to test the apparent impasse he squeezed her waist and felt the tightness increase against his throat. Cullen began to realize that nothing would make this Lady back down and he had to get away from her before he did something he would regret. Snarling he released her waist and her hand fell from his throat in the same instant. Cullen turned and stalked out of the room without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wish I could come up with scathing and witty insults like my characters but I'm one of these who thinks of something to say about 6 hours after the event.


	7. Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly nsfw

The second the door had closed Evelyn felt like she could breathe again. She leaned against the wall for some much needed support while she considered what on earth had just occurred.

He was just teasing her again, she was almost sure of it – it was just a bit more intense than his previous flirtations that was all. She was fine, she was still in control of the situation but as her hands slid up to try and cool her flushed cheeks she came to the disquieting realization that she was completely and utterly aroused.

Evelyn touched the side of her neck where Cullen had ghosted his lips over her skin, the nerves there still sensitive and she couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran down her spine. She could still smell him and was ashamed to admit that the lingering woody scent of Oakmoss and Elderflower mixed with something distinctly masculine was rather provocative and also prolonging her amorous feelings.

A laugh bubbled up in her throat. She thought she was so clever and had him all figured out but she hadn’t anticipated having such a physical reaction to him herself, that was her naivety showing. She stumbled over to the window to try and get some air.

 _It’s just a game to him_ she reasoned and with a few deep breaths began to feel her arousal settling at last. _S_ he should just enjoy his attentions for what they were, insincere romanticisms on his part and on hers an unconscious appreciation for male beauty and some gratification of her own vanity. She even reasoned she could return his teasing physical or otherwise without it getting out of hand, shed shown that with her threat. Even though she didn’t believe for an instant that she would have actually been able to choke him it seemed to be enough of a deterrent for one so used to getting his own way.

Yes, she would quickly adapt to beat him at his own game. It would just a temporary and very enjoyable flirtation till she could find a way to escape from him and get back to her purpose.

‘Modest in Temper Bold in Deed’ she consoled herself ‘Bold in Deed’ she reminded herself before shuddering with remembrance.

_She had been running the specialized clinic for a year. Of course their home had been turned over to a house of rehabilitation almost since the start of the war at Evelyn’s request. Her father being a somewhat senior Templar had been coordinating the efforts of that infamous chantry army and being so frequently away from home had allowed Evelyn to act as she wished in the management of the estate. The Exalted March was being fought on two fronts, firstly at the border with Tevinter who were set on expansion and a return to slavery and secondly in the embattled Free Marcher state of Kirkwall. Consequently there were lots of soldiers who needed to recover from serious injuries, work through their traumas and on occasion learn to adapt to life without one or more limbs. Three years and counting had seen Evelyn nurse scores of both regular and Templar soldiers and her exposure to the latter’s Lyrium dependency had given her an incentive to try and help men treat their addiction._

_Although her father had yet to agree to stop his use of the steroid there were several men who, since the Treatise on stopping Lyrium use had been published by Seeker Pentaghast, wished to sever their ties to the drug. Yes it gave a soldier added strength and focus but the dependency that arose because of it was crippling if not properly managed and it was also linked to severe dementia in later life._

_She now would have no Lyrium on the estate at all and so Templars wishing to be rehabilitated at Ostwick also had to agree to a full detox. It was not pretty, the worst symptoms took around one month to pass, then another 6 to 12 months of severe withdrawal ‘episodes’ as the drug began its purge from the bodies system. Of course there were relapses; on the odd occasion she had found one of her charges passed out in an alley after caving and seeking out Lyrium on the Black Market._

_That day there had been such an occurrence, Ser Walter had been found passed out in an alley and was being brought back to the clinic set in the Ostwick garden. She was frustrated, although Evelyn used all of her contacts and pull as a leading member of one of Ostwicks principal families the Lyrium still seemed to be getting into her city._

_‘Please just set him down here’ she requested to the two men who were carrying the burly ex-Templar between them. This was the third time he had relapsed but setting aside any of her own disappointment she began checking the man’s vitals to make sure that the shock of re-ingesting the drug after all this time hadn’t killed him outright._

_His pulse was very fast and he kept giving involuntary spasms while she worked. Just as she was moving to check his pupils Ser Walters’s eyes snapped open of their own accord. They were red._

_She screamed_

\--

‘Whisky’ he ordered, rubbing his eyes with exasperation while Flissa filled a small glass that had been set in front of him. A tray of empty tankards was slid next to the glass, followed by the hulking form of the Iron Bull.

‘So, are we going to talk about _that_?’ Bull asked while pointing to the stairs which lead to the inns rooms.

‘Nope’ he replied in a clipped tone before downing the shot that had been set in front of him, motioning for another.

‘Ok Boss, normally I’d say don’t do anything I wouldn’t do but I got a good look at her –‘ he let out a long whistle ‘so instead I’ll say don’t do anything you’ll regret.’

Cullen downed the second shot enjoying the small buzz that accompanied the warming liquid and at the same time felt a conciliatory slap on his back from the huge Qunari. He sighed and nodded ‘Noted Bull. I need to go and get my belongings from the stables. Flissa pour me an ale would you I won’t be long.’

The stable hand had long since removed his saddle bags and they were placed on the pegs at the side of his Stallions usual stall.

 _How is it possible to despise and desire someone to such a degree?_ Cullen pondered while he rummaged in the bags, gathering the hat and mask that had been stowed there earlier. He’d been in Lady Trevelyan’s company for a handful of hours and she had already driven him to such extremes of emotion that he didn’t know if he was more likely to kiss her or kill her before the night was over. She infuriated him - he wasn’t normally so quick to anger, once angry he wasn’t normally so quick to cool off and he wasn’t used to being denied. It seemed as if the Lady had already figured out how to wheedle her way under his skin and manipulate his emotions, or perhaps it was just coincidence.

He might need to find somewhere else to keep her while he waited for further instruction from the Hands. _Still she is lovely to look at_ Cullen quickly cursed himself and his weakness. He liked to be in control of himself and of the carnal situations he found himself in but with her he was wholly off guard and constantly surprised. _Maybe it’s just because it’s been a while…_

‘Well hello Commander, I didn’t expect to see you back down here so soon’ _Isabela_. Cullen felt himself smirk as he turned to the Rivaini woman who had stepped out of the Inn to light a woodbine. Deciding to leave his items in his bags he eyed the scantily clad woman, her tanned skin and provocative stance was such a contrast to Evelyn _good_ and so he began in his most seductive tone ‘Captain, does your offer still stand?’

Her eyebrows rose almost to the height of the bandanna she wore and she discarded the newly lit cigarette returning his smirk ‘for a pretty one like you, always.’

‘hmm’ was the only acknowledgement he gave as he stalked towards Isabela, walking her backwards with his hands on her exposed arms.

‘This is unlike you Commander, has your noble lady friend not been taken in by your charms?’ She purred whilst allowing herself to be lifted up onto a conveniently placed crate.

‘Stop talking’ Cullen snapped before silencing her more effectively with his lips, palming at her breast through thin fabric that made up her dress. She smelt of the sea also, although she didn’t have the same sweet note that Evelyn had _stop thinking about Evelyn_. Cullen began nipping and kissing the sensitive skin on Isabela’s throat and she gave a practiced moan, he tried not to compare it to the surprised gasp Evelyn had given when he had placed his hand on her waist. Isabela opened her legs so he could stand between her thighs, drawing him in closer by hooking her legs round the backs of his legs willing him to press their bodies closer, _Evelyn would make you earn her affections._ Cullen growled, not out of arousal but in frustration at his minds wanderings and still flaccid member.

He was just beginning to loosen the stays on the front of the Captains dress when he thought he detected a change in the dim lighting of the stables. Seeing no one else around them he then looked up and saw the window of his room. His actions stilled, she was in that room probably still scared out of her senses after he very nearly assaulted her and here he was trying fuck away the memory of his shameful behavior.

Isabela palmed him through his leather breaches and came to the same conclusion as Cullen ‘While I would normally be offended I think perhaps you are distracted?’

‘Perhaps’ he said stepping out of the embrace and shaking his head ‘sorry.’

He kissed Isabela on the cheek while she procured another Woodbine from goodness only knows where and shrugged her shoulders. ‘Don’t be I’ll still get mine tonight but I don’t think you will have much luck.’

Cullen let out a small bark of a laugh and waved himself away. He sat another half hour by the bar but the weariness of the evening caught up to him and so he trudged upstairs to his room.

He was surprised to find Evelyn still awake and standing by the wash basin, she was still in her dirty clothes but had taken the time to clean the grime and dried blood from her face and hands. In his absence she had found something to tie her hair with as it was pulled over her shoulder in a long ponytail and he could see the Elfroot potion was already reducing the redness and bruising from her grazed cheekbone.

‘May I?’ she asked quietly holding up the cloth and at his nod she somewhat timidly approached him and began to wipe his face and neck. ‘You might be more comfortable if you sit’ she suggested and not trusting his voice at her unexpected kindness silently sat on the edge of the bed. She followed him down and sat to his side, their knees touching when she turned to face him and he at once regretted that he hadn’t chosen to sit on the chaise instead.

She had a serene expression on her face while she worked, her hands were so gentle, the action so thoughtful considering their earlier vicious argument. Cullen felt himself began to heat under her gentle gaze and ministrations, ashamed to admit that he was finding more pleasure in these tender strokes than in his earlier frantic pawing.

‘I’m sorry I called you a hateful man’ she softly spoke offering a glance up and smile in apology before returning to her work, moving from his face onto his hands. He couldn’t help but return her smile ‘what about when you called me a vile Mabari fucker?’ He taunted and was overjoyed at the sound of her small giggle, ‘Don’t push your luck’ she teased right back at him.

That she should apologize to him was like a gut punch to Cullen’s sensibilities. This gentle woman had been kidnapped, injured and humiliated as a direct result of his actions but here she was offering him a gentle smile and a sheepish glance from her pretty green eyes.

‘Uh, you are forgiven of course.’ He managed to utter after clearing his throat looking down at how she was taking her time with his hands. She had drew them onto her lap and was ensuring each finger was clean before moving onto his palms and wrists _Sweet Maker she has hardly touched me and I’m already half hard._

Once satisfied with her work cleaning she raised her right hand to his jawline and with a gentle pressure tilted his head back. He could just make out a small but endearing scowl on her face when she saw the bruising on his throat and he couldn’t hide the hitch in his breath as he felt her fingers lightly trail over the purple-ish mark.

She released him ‘you should go to the healers tomorrow’ she said coldly, an abrupt change in her mood apparent while standing and walking away from him, returning the wash cloth to the basin of water on the nightstand.

‘My throat will be fine.’

‘Oh! Not for your throat’ she laughed, no sneered at him ‘Venial diseases can be very serious and are often associated with sex workers or those who are excessively promiscuous.’

Cullen blanched.

‘I admit I didn’t watch the whole show’ she gestured to the window, the window which overlooks the stables. ‘But as we will be sharing quarters I don’t want to risk any kind of crotch rot because of you or your associates’ habits, at least I know your hands are clean now…Goodness she’s back out there already; it’s a busy night for some.’

The whole sentence was delivered with such an air of indifference, with such a scathing _matter of fact_ tone that Cullen was completely and utterly floored. A Chantry Mother could not have chastised in him in any way that would have made him feel more ashamed, unmanned and scolded.

Settling herself onto the chaise by the fire she gave him one more look of pure revulsion ‘Suffice to say we will not be sharing a bed. Good night.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah- Evelyn is not going to take any of Cullens crap!


	8. Outfox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said one update a week for the foreseeable but I am just so happy with this one I thought I'd let you have it early.

‘No So… Leave’m’

Evelyn heard mumbling in the otherwise silent expanse of the room. The predawn light was just beginning to filter through the window, the fire looked as if it had burned down hours ago. She unraveled herself from the tight ball she had been sleeping in on the chaise and sat up to cast an eye over to where the noise had come from. In the limited light she could see Cullen was there, somewhat tangled in his bed sheets and although intelligible he was definitely talking in his sleep.

She was a light sleeper at the best of times and so deciding to forgo any remaining rest she silently stepped over to the widow to begin surveying what she could of her surroundings. The whole town seemed to be set on a hill, she couldn’t see up the hill from her present vantage point but remembered from her ride in that there appeared to be a Chantry sat atop it, somewhat strange for a town of bandits.

A large lake dominated the area at the bottom of the hill, it was probably half a mile away and near it were several large but man made clearings. She wasn’t sure of their purpose, perhaps a market of some sort and quickly prayed she hadn’t been captured by any slavers. ‘No, this isn’t Kirkwall it’s too cold’ she whispered to herself. Her frame shuddered from that sobering thought combined with the chill which she could feel this close to the window and unconsciously drew the fur lined cape back around her shoulders. _Wait when did I acquire this_? She realized looking down at herself that it was the same one that her captor had been wearing yesterday, he must have covered her in her sleep which was surprisingly thoughtful of him. Quickly glancing over to check that the man in question was still asleep she drew the fur portion of it up around her face, enjoying the small feeling of warmth which came from its softness and also the heat she felt rise in her cheeks as she caught his masculine scent again.

 _Silly girl_ she scolded herself before fluffing the cape back down away from her face, she didn’t want him suspecting just how much she was affected. It had taken her a little while to drop off last night as she had been somewhat uneasy after witnessing Cullen’s tryst, she didn’t quite know why it bothered her so - _jealousy?_ She couldn’t hear what went on in the stable yard but it looked as if they spoke all of two words to each other before he was devouring her on that crate. _No I’m not jealous_ she affirmed. Evelyn had known that last night as she had briefly looked on their embrace with little more than indifference. Surprise was probably the most actue emotion she had experienced because she recalled the way he had looked at her while he had her pinned and she had placed her hand on his throat. That look had pierced her reserve, her resolve to hate him had almost faltered under such admiration. No one had ever looked at her with such desire before, it seemed to pain him to walk away from her and she was almost certain that when he came back to the room he would seduce her. _That must just have been my vanity or imagination; clearly I’ve spent too much time listening to Maria, he is a famous womanizer for a reason._

The little flirtation she had allowed herself when he did return was just for her own amusement. If he was going to make her _feel_ things when he looked at her with his whisky eyes then she would respond in turn. Plus it made the look on his face when she had called him out for being a man-whore _so_ much more satisfying. She felt no need to hide her smile as she thought about how much fun it was playing those games with him. Still she couldn’t really hang about here and enjoy herself at his expense any longer, no if she stayed for more than a night her reputation would be ruined and her marriage could be called off, she had to escape today.

 _Still_ she looked back over to the sleeping man a peak of his muscled chest on display _one good turn deserves another._

\--

He woke with a start, that in itself wasn’t unusual but within a moment he found a cup of tea pushed under his nose.

‘Good morning! I hope you don’t mind but I went down and had the servant bring up some breakfast.’ He took the offered cup somewhat dumbly, blinking away the memory of his nightmares ‘Uh - of course.’

Evelyn had proceeded to sit down at his desk, which had been set with some fruit preserves and breads and was preparing herself some honey on rye not paying him any more attention. He noticed then that she was still wearing the surcoat which he had placed on her last night and felt a small bubble of something like possessiveness at the sight.

_He had just finished reading the latest reports, composing his necessary correspondence and issuing new orders. Standing to tidy away his documents he paused to stretch out his back, after feeling a satisfying pop he scanned his desk again and saw the small set of hairpins, he had almost forgotten about Lady Trevelyan quiet and hidden from his sight as she was._

_She had been asleep for about three hours after her brutal assessment of his ‘habits’ and the fire was beginning to grow low in the hearth. He knew he naturally ran hot, a permanent side effect from his Lyrium withdrawal several years ago, but he remembered her shivers from their ride earlier in the evening. Stepping around his desk and over to the chaise he found her curled up as tightly as possible in a fetal position, her face was paler than he had seen it and he considered waking her to suggest she take the bed. No, that suggestion would not be welcome at all, but she did look cold so he decided not to douse the fire or open the window as he normally would before trying to sleep._

_Heading over to the changing area he stripped for bed, donning some rarely used sleep trousers for propriety’s sake. His favorite cape was neatly folded in the chest where he had left it and having some long forgotten sense of gallantry awaken in him shook it out before placing it gently over the sleeping woman. She stirred briefly and he shushed her without thought, the soothing noise seemed to work as she pulled the coat closer around her frame a tiny but tender smile gracing her features._

‘Also some men were waiting in the lower room for you, I suggested they could come up in about thirty minutes’ she paused to sip at her own tea ‘that was about twenty five minutes ago so you probably want to get some clothes on.’

His reflections were cut short and he shot out of bed at that statement ignoring her little teasing chuckle. Cullen proceeded to take a wash behind the screen, he knew she was less than interested in him but he still felt somewhat embarrassed while dressing in the same room as her and so decided to check over his shoulders before switching his sleeping trousers for a pair of well-worn leathers. He wouldn’t need to wear a full set of heavy armor today and instead opted for a simple half breastplate with pauldrons and his usual vambrace. He normally would have worn it with his cape, enjoying that it gave him some distinction amongst their men but as he approached the Lady to ask for it returned he paused at the domestic sight before him. Evelyn had slid back in the desk chair as much as possible also drawing her feet up, she was slouching so that her face was resting against the fur covered collar of Cullen’s surcoat. Her eyes had slipped closed although the motion of her rubbing her own arms for added warmth indicated that she was still awake and clearly content snuggled up in the covering.

He stood for thirty seconds before finally clearing his throat at which noise she jumped, visibly startled. She glared at his amused smirk ‘You should eat something’ she snapped, trying to hide her embarrassment behind her temper.

‘Yes Mother’ he quipped while snatching the piece of half eaten bread she had on her plate.

She looked up at him and scowled ‘I should hope you never gave your actual Mother so much sass.’

‘Not at all, if I was disobedient my father would have given me a hiding’ he said conversationally while munching on his stolen breakfast.

‘Quite right, unruly behavior should be dealt with sternly. If I had known your family I would have advised them to consider more frequent punishments, there was clearly something lacking in your upbringing.’

He took his time with the last of the toast, making a show of licking the honey from his fingers while returning her glare with utter nonchalance ‘Oh? I’ll remember that next time you decide to be disobliging’ his tone dropped and became intentionally seductive ‘Seeing as you approve of it so much then you won’t mind being bent over my knee.’ He slapped his hand on the desk to punctuate his point and was thrilled as she turned bright red and spluttered, failing to provide any of her witty comebacks in response to his blatant innuendo. He wished he had thought of it before, _a good spanking would certainly teach her to mind her manners._

His elation at her flustered state was cut short with a rap at the chamber door and he called for whoever it was to enter, turning to put Evelyn out of his sight even if his mind was still full of her.

‘Captain Samson, Jim’ Cullen greeted as the two men approached clapping the former on the back.

‘It’s good to see you again I trust your missi – er activities in Orlais were successful?’ He glanced to the seated woman but she hadn’t noticed his slip up, she still seemed lost in thought after his not so subtle threat. Samson noted Cullen’s choice of words and realized that some secrecy was needed ‘yes – very successful.’

‘Good, I have a new assignment for you once you have rested. This letter needs to be taken to Chateau d’Onterre.’

This time he heard a rustle behind him as Evelyn must have realized he was referring to her ransom letter. Samson scowled slightly at the name before observing the Lady sat behind Cullen and seemed to recognize what was afoot.

‘We can discuss details on the way to the training field if you like Ser. The first squad are already in position awaiting your arrival.’

‘Excellent. Jim?’

‘Yes Ser!’ The scout gave an overeager salute as he stood to attention.

‘This is Lady Trevelyan’ he motioned to the woman sat behind him ‘she is not to leave this room but is to be treated with every courtesy and upmost respect. Do you understand?’

‘Ser!’

‘Good Man. Samson I’ll be along in a moment I just need to stop off to see the new Healer for a small matter first.’

He heard a un-ladylike snort from behind him before it turned to a cough. Casting one more glare over his shoulder he saw Evelyn doubled over the desk, her face bright red while she beat at her own chest failing to convince anyone that her shoulders were shaking from anything other than laughter.

\--

After laughing for a full two minutes once the Commander and his Captain had left Evelyn finally regained the mastery of her emotions ‘Jim is it?’ She asked while wiping the tears from her eyes.

‘Yes m’Lady’ he dutifully replied from his position by the door.

‘I would very much like to bathe, could you please have the servant bring up water?’

‘Er’ he seemed to think a great deal about this question before deciding that it would be ok if he stepped out for just a moment and he bowed before going to fulfill her request. She took her moment of privacy to look out of the window again and was certain she could see Cullen’s form retreating down the hill towards the lake _not that way then_. The sky was overcast but it didn’t look like rain and although it was very cold she was sure it would be as warm as it was yesterday once the sun broke through the clouds, after all Orlais was always rather humid.

The copper tub was filled promptly and if she hadn’t already made up her mind to leave she would very much have liked to avail herself of it.

‘Thank you, Jim you may leave now’

‘Er, Ah m’Lady the Commander said you were not to be leave the room.’

‘That is quite right Jim, I can see why the Commander trusts you so much’ he beamed at the praise ‘but would my bathing here, in this room be a violation of that?’

‘No m’Lady’

‘I see we are in agreement, but did he not also say that I should be treated with respect?’

Jim nodded, he knew he was being lead to a certain conclusion but despite Evelyn’s best efforts he seemed unwilling or unable to reach it himself. 

‘So I’m sure the Commander would be very unhappy if his particular guest was forced to bathe with an audience?’

‘Er.’ Evelyn sighed, _Did he really leave her under the ‘care’ of such a simpleton?_ Her impatience growing she resorted to sheer bluntness.

‘Jim, if you stay in this room while I bathe you will see me naked.’ Realization dawned in his face at last ‘if that happens the Commander will skin you alive for being so disrespectful so _please_ be a dear and wait in the hall for the next several hours while I take my toilette.’

He scrambled out of the room with urgency and she heard an awkward ‘I’m just outside Lady Trevelyan if you need anything.’

The moment she heard his footsteps retreat down the hall she sprang into action. She dropped the fur lined cape from her shoulders an instantly regretted the loss of its warmth but it was far too recognizable for her to risk leaving with it. Instead she grabbed the simple grey woolen blanket from the bed, she pulled it over her shoulders and looped one of the edges over her head before tucking and then knotting it in place. It would have to do as a makeshift cloak for the time being, Maker knows she already had a chill and couldn’t risk getting sick.

Pushing open the window she glanced around the stables below, taking a steadying breath she carefully edged herself till she was sitting on the edge of the windowsill.

The crate that Cullen had fucked his ‘associate’ on the night prior was placed just below the window and would shorten her fall by several feet. Twisting her body round she briefly hissed in pain as her still bruised hip came into contact with the hard surface. Perhaps she should have mentioned her injury from the horse fall to her captor, but her pride hadn’t allowed it even if he had tended to the graze on her face with sincerity.

After dropping with as much stealth as she was able to muster, and gaining a footing on the packed earth of the stable floor she quickly glanced around to check that she was still unobserved and her heart sank.

Looming behind the inn previously hidden from her view out of the window and the darkness last night were the Frostbacks. They were to the West, she was no longer in Orlais.

‘Well…Shit’ that changed things, she didn’t know the geography of Fereldan well at all. Could she go to the Chantry, try and claim sanctuary or perhaps get a message to her Father? She thought on the nods and looks of respect that Cullen had commanded when he had entered the tavern last night. No, no she couldn’t trust anyone here, if they didn’t bat an eyelid at him bringing a captive woman into the inn then they would have no scruples in turning her back over to him. She was on her own.

She heard a snort and spied the large black stallion they had rode in on the night before _such a shame it has an awful master._ Could she risk taking it or another horse? She weighed up her options but this early in the morning the town was still quiet and a horse draws attention. Plus she couldn’t be certain whether any of the other horses in this town of criminals had been trained with the same recall whistle as Cullen’s had and she didn’t fancy her chances if she were to be flung off again.

‘Redcliffe can’t be that far right?’

\--

‘Curly, aren’t you normally down by the training fields at this time?’ Varric shouted over from his corner of the inn just as Cullen made his way through the door. The rest of the place was deserted at this time but the town’s resident carta member had taken up his office as per usual. He had rooms but liked people watching and found the light better in the main room for writing, his other occupation.

Cullen smiled at his old friend ‘Varric, yes normally but I wanted to relieve the guard on our guest upstairs so that he can get some lunch. I noticed Hawke in here last night you must be happy to have so many of the Kirkwallers in town?’

‘You don’t count yourself among them?’ Cullen shuddered at the memory of his time as part of the Kirkwall Templars. Desperate refugees from the Fereldan civil war, a Qunari Invasion, and influx of slavers, political chaos and then his own commanding officer resorting to Red Lyrium use had soured any happy memories he could have made in the city state. 

‘Honestly I was happy to leave when the Seeker offered me this position.’ He started heading over to the stairs ‘I may bring the Lady down here for some food actually seeing as you are good at entertaining people.’

‘Curly, flattery will get you everywhere’ he heard as he made his way across the large room and up the stairs.

He reached the top of the stairs and immediately felt that something was wrong.

‘Jim, what are you doing out here?’ He asked cautiously.

The man proudly saluted ‘the Lady is bathing Ser, it would have been disrespectful to stay in the room, although if I may say so Ser the water must have gone cold hours ago.’

‘Shit’ Cullen burst through the door, and found the room empty. He walked over to the open window, looked down and saw his horse remained in its stable. Snarling he punched the window frame in anger ‘Jim!’

The scout peered into the room ‘Oh she’s gone, Yes Ser?’

‘Go and find me Messere Hawke at once.’

As the scout scurried away Cullen knelt and picked up his discarded cape. He brought it briefly to his face and could detect her faint honey mixed with sea spray fragrance, despite his anger at himself and Lady Trevelyan he couldn’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the story, I'm having a lot of fun writing it :)
> 
> I may write Cullens interview with the healer later as I'm picturing much awkwardness, especially as said healer is a Tevinter that we all love.


	9. Flight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was going to go up this Saturday but I was just so happy with how it turned out I thought I'd drop it early. Please enjoy :)

‘Think warm thoughts’ Evelyn whispered into the snow flurry which whipped about her. She had escaped an hour ago and for the past thirty minutes of her flight it had been snowing. She was correct in her assumption that the clouds in the sky that morning hadn’t been rain clouds, however hailing from Ostwick which was much further north and also close to the sea she had rarely seen snow. She could recount one snowy Satinalia perhaps before her mother had died, consequently the strata clouds which to anyone else in Fereldan spoke of a coming spring snowstorm had gone unheeded by the fugitive.

_A bowl of soup, maybe some hot chocolate_ her stomach growled at that particular thought and she cursed her ex-captor for stealing her breakfast. ‘Try warm thoughts that aren’t food related’ _Hmm Cullen was warm_. She rolled her eyes at herself ‘Ok no food or sexy thoughts’.

_A hot summer’s day, a roaring fire, a fever…a red Lyrium fever._

_Ser Walter’s eyes were red and she was terrified. One of her assistants and another recovering Templar rushed into the room at her scream and they too were frozen in shock. The man’s pupils were blown wide with none of his iris remaining; the whites were completely blooded as he seemingly stared around the room unseeing. ‘P-Please help, too hot’ the terrifying red eyes squeezed shut as a shriek of pain tore from his throat and a huge convulsion shook his frame._

_‘Penny go and get the Doctor at once, Rylen help me hold him down.’ The man’s flailing was too strong and Evelyn soon was calling for more men to help her, the two of them alone not managing to restrain the spasms that were ripping through Ser Walter. She took one of her arms from him to make room for her other helpers but before they could join in their endeavor another strong spasm caused his arm to swing out of her weakened grip and struck her full force in the face. She crumpled._

_‘Lass!’_

_‘I’m ok’ She hissed while she stood up, rubbing the side of her temple and shaking the fuzz from her brain, it was definitely going to bruise but that didn’t matter. With several grown men now holding him Ser Walter had stilled enough for her to feel confidently safe and so she approached him. Evelyn began her usual checks again, not bothering to try and reopen his eyes. His heart was racing, he seemed to be struggling to draw breath and as she checked his temperature she almost sobbed for her patients well being, her hand felt as if it had been burned. She had never felt a fever like it and for the first time in years she uncharacteristically whimpered at a complete loss of what to do. Surely with a fever such as this he should be a near lifeless corpse but instead he was as strong as an Ox, almost managing to break the grip of four fully grown men all former Templars ‘Where is the Doctor?!’_

A stumble brought her to her knees cutting short her reflections and further soiling her once fine dress. She shivered but wasn’t sure if it was from her horrid memories or the cold, the woolen blanket was almost soaked through and would soon be more of a hindrance than a help when it came to keeping her warm. The snow wasn’t laying but it was making the once hard earth of the forest floor soften so now she was trudging through an ever increasing layer of mud. It was not the easiest task wearing heeled court shoes and she very much wished she had taken one of the horses. Still she was an hour escaped now and was sure if she could avoid detection for another hour complete then she would be free. Without a means to track her and unlimited directions to travel in her captors would have no choice but to give her up for lost, she just had to hope she could find some civilization before nightfall.

\--

‘Cassandra, I heard from Samson you were back.’ Cullen clasped the offered hand in welcome as the formidable Seeker strode into the Inn. He had sent for the warrior as soon as Jim had returned from his earlier errand and was pleased that Cassandra was more punctual than the Champion was proving to be.

‘Yes Commander Ser Hildebrant has been brought to heel. I found some correspondence on him which has indicated a possible new cell of activity in Emprise Du Lyon but we can discuss this another time.’ Her voice dipped towards the end aware of their location, although Varric was almost considered a member of their fledgling organisation he still had strong connections to the Carta and had a wagging tongue.

They both turned their heads at the sound of a large groan coming from the stairs.

A somewhat disheveled looking Hawke trudged into the lower floor of the Inn, Fenris followed and sat himself down by Varric who was watching the small gathering with amusement.

‘Knight-Captain I came here for a break after the fun times I’ve just had in Tevinter, not to have my afternoon naps interrupted by overeager scouts!’ Jim saw the Commanders eyes briefly turn to him and so perceptibly straightened and saluted. Cullen shook his head at Hawkes address; he hadn’t been ‘Knight-Captain’ for three years but old habits seemed to die hard with the Kirkwallers.

‘Apologies Hawke and rest assured you can go back to bed momentarily but I was wondering if you would loan me the use of your Mabari?

‘Ser Barkington, why?’ she asked suspiciously and Cullen almost scoffed, as if he a Fereldan would ever let any harm come to a dog. Ser Barkington would probably receive better treatment from him than Lady Trevelyan herself and he didn’t know if that thought amused or depressed him.

‘We have had a person of interest escape and can’t risk her revealing the location of Haven.’

‘All this secrecy, I liked it better when you were a Templar. You were still a stick in the mud but at least you were direct about it.’

Cassandra cut in ‘Champion, it is good to see you. I wanted to thank you for your recent efforts and I hope we will be able to debrief you later once this pressing matter has been resolved.’

‘Oh you’re the Seeker?’ Cassandra nodded ‘Well there isn’t much to say really, it took a while to track him down but we completed the mission about six months ago, Corypheus is dead.’

Varric beamed from his seat in the corner, visibly swelling with pride at his friends’ accomplishments. Cullen had to admit that Hawke and her companions had been an extremely effective strike team first in Kirkwall during the Qunari invasion and then on their mission to Tevinter. Since their most recent success the Venatori, the cult-like violent expansionists who had been led by Corypheus, had been in retreat and consequently the Exalted March was soon to be declared over. Only their organisation would remain in place to deal with remnants of the cult and continue as they always had done to deal with any impending threats in utter secrecy. And that secrecy had to be protected at all costs.

Steering the conversation back to the matter at hand Cullen re-joined the conversation. ‘Hawke, Ser Barkington, can he track?’

Hawke smiled ‘Of course’ and gave a sharp whistle, not unlike the one he used when calling his horse to heel. He heard bounding above him, the exposed wooden beams of the floor above creaking quickly as a large weight sped across them. Within a moment the pounding noise reached the stairs and then a huge brown Mabari barreled over to where they all stood.

‘Woof?’

‘Who’s a good boy? You are good boy, yes you are, you’re the bestest boy!’ Hawke had thrown herself to her knees to give Ser Barkington ample head scratches, cooing at him in the voice which all Fereldans reserved for speaking to their excitable dogs.

‘Do you have something of hers we could use?’ Hawke spoke, not looking up from her duty giving belly rubs.

‘Ah – yes’ he pulled his cape from off his shoulders; he had put it on out of habit after finding it discarded on the floor. Offering it to Hawke he clarified ‘she slept in this last night.’

Varric gave a wolf whistle, Cullen shot him a scowl and he heard Cassandra make a disgusted noise.

‘What do you think boy?’ The Mabari snuffled the coat then moved over to Cullen and gave a whine. ‘No not him, the other one.’ He gave another few sniffs, looked over at Cullen again before seeming to realize his mistake and then moved to the door ‘woof!’

Hawke laughed ‘that’s a yes then.’ Giving Cullen his cape back she headed over to the stairs and Fenris who up until that point had been brooding in the corner got up to follow her ‘I’m going back to bed but you are welcome to take Ser Barkington with you, I’m sure he’ll appreciate the exercise.’

Cullen began to reattach his cape ‘I’ll come with you Commander, if she has already found assistance then we may need to exert our influence.’ He wasn’t sure if the Seeker was talking about persuasion or violence but decided it didn’t matter.

‘She has at least a five hour head start but is on foot so we should reach her quickly on horseback.’

Now they were stirring into action Cullen permitted himself a small smile, the chase was on.

\--

Evelyn knew enough of navigation to estimate her heading by the sun and could determine, even though it was now well past noon, that she had been travelling in a fairly consistent north-easterly direction.

The trees she had been passing had gradually changed from the coniferous pines of the Frostbacks to the lusher Oaks and Ashes of lower ground. Spring seemed to be in greater affluence in this area too with swathes of spring greens in the canopy and on the ground and a multitude of small animals darting across her peripheral vision from time to time. The snow now fully eased off and the sun finally making an a welcome appearance brought on a cheerfulness to her progress and her woolen cape had not only dried out but was pushed back off her shoulders so she could soak up more of the natural spring warmth.

She was feeling increasingly confident that she had evaded her captor, the alarm must have been raised hours ago and so confident that she would reach Redcliffe soon she began quietly singing to herself.

Another hour of walking and the sun was almost too warm now in the mid-afternoon sky and her sore hip was beginning to throb in protest ‘Makers sake this is taking forever!’ The forest was beginning to thin and the ground was starting to level out but in every direction there were just more trees, broken up by the odd small body of water. _Nothing big enough to be Lake Calenhad_ _wait is that a hut?_ It was prettily situated next to a large pond and rather camouflaged which explained why she had only noticed it now possibly within a quarter of a mile of the place. There was smoke coming from the chimney and she thought she could see a horse in a lean to stable. Evelyn was briefly frustrated that she had given away _all_ her hairpins now as it would have been useful to have something to barter with. Her ring she would never part with and she hadn’t threatened Cullen with violence for touching her waist just for her to have to barter with her body with some random farmer. No she would have to hope the owner was feeling charitable and would be at least willing to give directions for free, anything else would be a bonus.

She approached the cottage door and before knocking smoothed down her flyaway hairs and looked about herself. Her dress had six inches of mud along the hem, she knew she still had the remnants of an ugly bruise on her face and her appearance as a whole hardly gave the impression of a noble lady, but she would have to hope her manners pleased where her appearance could not. Clearing her throat in preparation to knock she jumped when she heard a deep bass ask from behind her ‘Who are you?’ Hiding her surprise and plastering a smile on her face she spun about on her heel and remembering not to judge the heavily armored man by appearances proceeded to ask her business as sweetly as possible.

‘Oh, forgive me for intruding Ser but I’m trying to make my way to Redcliffe. Do you happen to know if it’s close by?’ The man eyed her with great suspicion but after seeing no harm in her replied gruffly ‘Redcliffe is a nearly a week’s walk or a day’s ride away.

‘A Week!’ Evelyn couldn’t help but lament ‘are there any smaller settlements nearby where I could send a message from?’ The bearded man seemed to consider her words carefully as if they were some kind of trap and she couldn’t quite work out what in her manner had given him pause.

‘Why?’ He questioned and she couldn’t help but raise her brow in surprise _well if he wants to help._

‘If you must know Ser I have escaped a Highwayman who meant to ransom me back to my family. I have been wandering for some time in the hopes of finding Redcliffe so that I could apply for assistance there.’ She studied him while he looked at her, she then saw the motif on his armor.

‘Are you a Grey Warden Ser?’ That seemed to rouse him and it was as if a different man now took control of the conversation ‘Yes My Lady, Warden Blackwall at your service.’ He gave a courtly bow and she instantly felt more at ease in his presence.

Grey Wardens were apolitical, a small but elite peacekeeping force which sometimes attended to civil or humanitarian conflicts of their own volition. They swore allegiance to no country, took no fee and despite sometimes conscripting ‘unsavory’ characters to their ranks usually conducted themselves in a most honorable manner. Evelyn was delighted she had found a Warden in her present predicament and almost considered throwing herself at his feet in relief. She was about to tell him more of her situation but the Warden himself spoke first.

‘My Lady are they still following you?’ He looked over her shoulder at the large hill in the distance ‘Following me…’ Evelyn turned her eyes to look in the same direction as Warden Blackwall. She couldn’t make out much detail other than there were 2 horses approaching, one of which was very large and the same midnight black as Cullen’s, it had to be him.

‘Oh no!’ She immediately bolted away from the cottage towards the forest close by, Warden Blackwall’s warning shout going unheeded.

She sprinted as fast as her dress, shoes and the multitude of tree roots would allow. Evelyn wasn’t sure how long she had been running for but the forest had thickened exponentially. The canopy blocking the sun out so that the whole was bathed in an eerie green light, the smell of old decomposing trees and other detritus filling her senses.

She had to stop, she was exhausted and struggling to breathe vowing to herself that if she made it out of this predicament she would never wear a corset again. She didn’t know how he had found her or how long she could evade them for and expected to hear the beat of horse hooves at any minute.

_Thump. Thump_. That wasn’t the sound of horse hooves

_Thump. Thump._ Evelyn stilled not even daring to breathe

_Thump. Thump. Roaaaaaaar_

\--

They had just spent fifteen minutes trying and failing to get any information from a local Grey Warden who had then insisted on joining them in their hunt for Evelyn. Cullen had set off at gallop eager to catch his prey now he was certain she was close by and leaving the other two warriors to catch up. For a time there was only the sound of horse hooves and the pants of the war-hound. Then he heard her scream.

All thoughts of an enjoyable chase fled his mind in an instant and instead he almost succumbed to panic at the thought of her in danger. Deciding on action rather than reflection he turned his horse to the direction from which he heard her cry and spurred his stallion on, fearful of what he would find if he didn’t use every means at his disposal to hasten to her defense.

The forest was immensely thick, his horse frequently jumped fallen trees and he had to duck to avoid the knotted spokes of the ancient woodland. It was nigh on impossible to navigate at speed even for a rider as skilled as him and he cursed as he hit a low hanging branch, striking his shoulder which aggravated an old injury and cutting his face. Finally he saw a lightening in the canopy and his heart nearly stopped at the sight in the small clearing before him.

Evelyn had managed to climb up into a tree and was gracelessly shifting about on the branch, dodging the bear’s massive paws as it sought to dislodge her from her perch. He heard a howl and saw the battle hardened Mabari began to harry the bear, snarling and snapping close to its enormous back legs. The creature turned round at the intrusion and cast a fierce swipe of its left paw the dog’s way that was skillfully evaded. Cullen used the distraction to drive his horse towards Evelyn, at the same time she had seen her chance to escape and so began to make her way along the wooden beam. The moss covered branch was dewy and she was not dressed for climbing, Cullen finally allowed himself to panic as he saw her begin to slip.

She yelped while throwing out her arms in desperation managing to claw hold of the branch, but her grip was unused to holding her own weight and within another second she was falling. Cullen stood in his stirrups, his horse bounding past at just the right moment for him to be able to catch her out of the air, grasping her tightly to his armored shoulder her face pressed into the fur on his mantle.

For a second she flailed and fought him, not realizing that strong limbs around her were supporting rather than attacking but as his horse slowed so did her movements.

He pulled his stallion round to see that the Seeker and Warden had engaged the bear with their war cry’s and he felt confident enough in their skill to look away from the battle and down into his lap at the woman who had narrowly avoided death.

There were no words to describe his relief at seeing her safe and hale so despite himself he began showering her with gentle words, checking her for injuries, shushing her whimpers and calming her nerves. She was panting, gasping for air as her body began to come down from its flight reflex. Her hands fisted in the fabric of his surcoat as she sought to ground herself and although she wasn’t crying tears were rolling down her face. Then she looked up at him.

Cullen found he didn’t care that her face was dirty and still sported that awful bruise. Her color was high from her exertions, her eyes were sparkling from the adrenaline and the tears that had yet to be shed and she had the faintest sheen of a glow on her brow _Makers breath but she is radiant_. Her expression warped from shock and alarm to relief and gratitude as she stared unblinkingly into his eyes. Finally a sob tore its way out of her throat and she threw herself back at his chest.

Cullen huffed at her affectionate assault; despite his armor he was sure she was doing her best to squeeze the air out of his lungs. He slid his arms back around her, returning her embrace and unashamedly reveling in the swell of tenderness that gripped him. It felt like minutes but it was more likely seconds before she regained her composure. She pulled herself back and looked over his face again, scowling slightly when she saw the cut on his cheek.

‘You’re hurt?’ He just shook his head gently still not trusting himself to speak.

‘He was going to eat me!’ She whimpered.

‘No, he was just going to maul you’ Cullen’s voice returned just in time to tease about her untimely demise.

She blanched and tore her gaze away back to the fray at hand and he heard her gasp ‘Did – did she just punch that bear?!’

‘Yes, she does that.’

While she was distracted with the nearby melee he indulged himself, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and inhaling her fragrance to sooth his own frayed nerves. He withdrew at once and cursed his weakness and the affection he was showing, grateful that she was too absorbed to notice his slip up. A few more powerful strikes from the warrior’s respective swords and the enormous creature let out a final piercing roar before crumbling to the forest floor, the heavy silence replacing the sound of battle.

Sensing that the more imminent danger had passed Evelyn no longer seemed pleased to be once again sat atop Cullen’s horse. She quickly tried to dismount but his arms were still around her waist and he banded them tightly holding her securely against his armored chest.

‘Ser Blackwall please!’ The gnarly warrior looked up from his assessment of the beast he had just slain and scowled as he saw Evelyn struggling in Cullen’s arms. ‘This was the man I told you about, he means to ransom me. Please help me!’ Not bothering to sheath his sword the Warden began to make his way toward Cullen’s horse, the Commander steeling himself for a fight but the Seeker intervened and holding up her hands stepped in front of the approaching man.

Cassandra spoke quickly and lowly to Evelyn’s would be rescuer, his frown softening then brow arching in surprise at the communication. After a minute’s conversation and nods from both parties the Veteran approached, sheathing his sword this time.

‘My Lady, I don’t believe these people mean you any harm.’ He offered a kindly smile to the woman in his arms and Cullen could feel himself bristle at the man’s courtly attentions. ‘But the kind Lady Cassandra has invited me to be your escort to ensure no harm or violence against your person and that no conduct unfitting of your station should befall you.’ This time Cullen openly scowled at the Warden’s insinuations while both he and the Seeker returned to their horses.

Ser Barkington plodded up to his own horse looking extremely pleased with himself, he had managed to go off and find a rabbit ‘Woof?’

‘Yes well done, we’ll head back now.’

Evelyn’s shoulders sagged, all the fight falling out of her limbs and Cullen heard a quiet ‘no’ escape her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a Cassandra fan as is evident from my favourite line in this whole fic
> 
> 'Did – did she just punch that bear?!’  
> ' Yes, she does that'


	10. Punishment*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW and dub-con.

Cullen was angry.

The danger now passed and Evelyn now back with him his relief at her safety was warped into frustration at her taking such a risk in the first place. What kind of noble lady would act in such a way, it made no sense! They had established their boundaries last night, he hadn’t been violent or tried to force himself upon her after she had clearly refused him so why had she felt the need to take such drastic measures, to gamble with her life?

He was also a little annoyed and possibly slightly jealous that she seemed to trust this stranger Blackwall so readily and yet fought him at every turn. He supposed that the older man hadn’t kidnapped her so perhaps his jealously was unjustified, but he still wouldn’t be sorry if he got the opportunity to punch him.

She cut into his thoughts quietly, as if not wanting to be overheard by their companions ‘That was a very brave thing you did, back in the forest I mean.’

He didn’t want her conversation angry as he was ‘it was stupid not brave, it’s a miracle we weren’t both killed.’

‘Well we weren’t’ her tone was unsure.

‘Not for a lack of trying on your part, what were you thinking’

‘I had to try and escape’ she replied as if that somehow explained it all away.

‘Why?’ Cullen truly and desperately wanted to know.

She dropped her head, not giving him the answer he craved and so Cullen huffed in irritation ‘You should know better than to traipse across the Hinterlands alone.’

‘Well you should know better than to kidnap innocent women!’ She snapped.

And there it was. It didn’t matter how much he tried to be kind or accommodating, he could save her life ten times over and it would never cause even the smallest change in her view of him. Secrecy prevented him from explaining the real reason she had been taken, a piece on the board in a war she couldn’t possibly comprehend. No, her opinion of him had been fixed the moment they had met, possibly even sooner from the exaggerated stories she must have been told. Lady Trevelyan had no desire to try and see past the Highwayman.

_That’s fine then, I don’t care about her opinion anyway_

\--

Cullen was angry.

It wasn’t the cool threats of the commander or the flirtatious quips of the Lion of Fereldan but a silent brooding anger and it was driving her to distraction. Her few attempts at conversation had been met with one word answers or no response at all, any attempt at teasing or lightness were ignored.

She had tried to thank him for saving her life, or at least allude to her thanks without saying the words but then he had asked her why she had run. Maker she almost wanted to tell him, he seemed so earnest but she couldn’t, it would jeopardize her work and instead she had remained silent till they had snapped at each other about past actions.

Evelyn was getting tired of fighting with him, she was determined to hate him but would very much have liked to have gotten on with hating him in a polite way. Yes he was a criminal but he had also been kind, he was a womanizer but he had respected her refusal, he was her captor but now also her saviour and she would never admit to it but he made her smile with his wry humour and witty remarks. When he had come to her rescue in the forest she had allowed herself a moment of weakness, throwing herself at him shamelessly. He probably just saw it as feminine hysterics but Evelyn knew that her embrace meant more, it was her expression of gratitude and she was thankful she hadn’t let her self hold on to him for more than a few seconds. She recalled how safe she had felt wrapped up in his arms, how much her senses lit up at his warmth and masculine scent – ‘enough of that Evelyn’ she whispered under her breath scolding the direction of her thoughts. It wouldn’t do to find herself with a growing attraction, no she probably just hated him a little less.

The sun was beginning to drop in the sky as they made their way back up to higher ground the temperature falling with the fading light. Evelyn was already feeling bone tired and was now succumbing to the chill so she lazily fell back against Cullen’s armoured chest.

He straightened in his saddle and pushed her back forwards, his gloved hand on her shoulder. It was a jarring change from the almost caring way he cradled her the last time she had fallen asleep, frustrating too as she would very much have liked to avail herself of his warmth.

She turned to face him, wanting to understand his reluctance but he didn’t even cast a glance in her direction. ‘Cullen!’ his eyes snapped towards hers seemingly already annoyed that she had drawn his attention away from the steering of his horse. She looked down at his chest before meeting his eyes again ‘Please, I’m cold.’

His eyes softened slightly and this time when she leaned back into him he didn’t pull away. His arms didn’t wrap round her the way she had hoped but it was a start.

The parallel between her first arrival in the small town compared with her second pained her considerably. Lady Cassandra and Warden Blackwall had headed off to the small Chantry, presumably to discuss terms while once again Cullen drew his horse towards the inn. He dismounted and lifted her down from the horse unceremoniously, not bothering to coax her into behaving herself or even caring if she followed as he trudged inside without a word.

The food although she was sure was as delicious as last night’s stew tasted bland. Where was their easy conversation, their teasing swipes at each other and playful remarks? Where was her Cullen?

After a meal in silent trepidation they made their way to the shared room. The door closed with a gentle click and Evelyn sighed with relief, finally they were alone and he would talk to her right? She waited, Evelyn would have been grateful if he had flirted or discussed her ransom but he still wouldn’t look in her direction. Cullen repeated his undressing ritual from yesterday, taking time to wash while she paced nervously near the fire worrying herself half out of her mind in anticipation. She was so wound up that when he eventually did speak she almost jumped out of her skin.

‘I have not been violent or cruel towards you, so why did you flee, what could be so pressing… why did you leave?’

He asked his earlier question again softly and earnestly and she sighed. She had to give an answer; even if it only had a grain of truth to it so crossing her arms defensively she replied calmly ‘I can’t stay unchaperoned. Even if you don’t lay a finger on me people would assume that, well you know.’ She failed to fight the blush that was rising on her cheeks ‘especially with _your_ reputation and I must to get married.’

He laughed and she scowled ‘Why is that funny. Does duty and honor mean nothing to you?’

His humor drained and Cullen looked coldly at her ‘Duty means everything to me I was a Templar for ten years!’

Her assumption about his desertion was correct then but instead of leaving their argument be he pressed further ‘But it is apparently the only thing that matters to you. How would your family feel if they knew you risked your life needlessly in order to fulfill your destiny as a wife?’

‘There’s more to it than that.’

‘What could possibly entice you into marrying a man who I’m certain you loathe.’

Her eyes widened at his assessment, surprised that he had noticed her reluctance in the mere handful of times her wedding had been discussed.

Could she tell him more? Tell him about how Ser Walter’s eyes never re-opened. That he was the first of fifteen good men that she had watched die. That despite her efforts to rid Ostwicks streets of the drug that was quickly dubbed ‘Red Lyrium’ more and more of the wicked substance was being found. Explain to him that for every three that died one survived and they were stronger, faster but more paranoid, angry and wholly unwilling to consider treatment for Lyrium withdrawal. Could she tell him about how she had found the source of the scourge, would it help?

No, but it could hurt. If he knew her true intentions then he could increase the ransom citing her importance, her true motive was leverage he didn’t need so she told him a half-truth instead.

‘My dowry is to go largely to my own father. We need the money’ she replied flatly and Cullen who had been waiting expectantly, almost hopefully now looked at her with disgust.

‘Money’ he spat.

‘Yes’ she said unflinchingly as he began to pace in front of her.

‘I thought you different… You delight in lecturing me about my values, my morals.’ He was right, considering she worked hard not to judge people her mind had certainly long been made up about her captor and she had been very vocal about his life choices.

‘You seek to make me feel inadequate and unworthy and yet I find you are just as shallow as any of them.’ She wanted to deny his accusations to contradict him but she couldn't without exposing herself. 

He stopped in front of her, revulsion in his eyes and venom in his voice ‘You are just another noble whore willing to spread her legs for wealth. To be mounted and mated like brood mare for -’

She slapped him.

Her hand stung but his words had hurt her far more. She moved to strike him again in her anger but this time he caught her hand, snarling dangerously at her ‘If you were one of my men you would get twenty strokes for that.’

She was incensed and done with his idle threats ‘But I’m not one of your men!’

He seemed to consider her words, his eyes trailing over her face and her figure. ‘No, you very much aren’t a man... Ten strokes it is.’

‘Wha-‘ she was cut off before she could word her protest as he dragged her by her wrist to the chaise, pulling her struggling body down onto his lap as he sat. She was inverted over his knee, one of his strong hands at the back of her neck and the other pressing on the swell of her ass to keep her in place and pinned. Her head was dizzy from the inversion and something like desire that was licking through her nerves, lightning that was spreading across her body from the places where he had his hands on her.

‘What is the matter Lady Trevelyan, have you already forgotten what we discussed this morning?’

Her mind reeled _at breakfast? he licked the honey from his fingers and then – oh no._

‘You wouldn’t dare!’

‘You are so very wrong’ at his words he brought his hand down firmly on her covered rear, she keened but he kept her pinned in place ‘I do not break my word Lady Trevelyan, ten strokes.’

\--

Cullen began peeling the lady’s dress up from the back of her legs while she struggled and swore. Her curses and writhing only served to fuel the fire that had been awoken within him and he struck her clothed ass again and hissed a warning. At that she seemed to submit with a groan her body shaking on his lap but otherwise not moving. Concentrating on the task at hand and not how tantalized he found himself at each inch of calf, thigh, ripe flesh that was exposed he finally pulled the last section of green silk up, bunching it on top of her hips.

Words failed him ‘Lady Trevelyan… and you accused me of wearing frivolous lace.’ Her lingerie was comprised of a delicate white lace undergarment and matching belt. Her white sheer stockings were held in place by the lacy belt, connected with silk ribbons. The ribbons seemed superfluous as her leg coverings were a skin tight fit, caressing the toned expanse of her calves up to the plush softness of her upper thighs. Her lace smalls hugged her hips and the scalloped edge arced sinfully across the swell of each ass cheek, the scintillatingly small gusset dipped inside the crease which ran down the center of her perfect curves and he very very much wanted run his fingers along it.

Cullen’s rough handling came to a halt and striking that beautifully presented backside was the last thing on his mind. For a moment he thought that he should let her go, that he should not tempt himself by touching parts of her that he had no right to touch but then he remembered his anger, remembered that she already thought him the worst of men and just for once thought he would actively try to live up to his Leonine reputation.

He felt the Lady in his lap tense up expecting a strike but instead Cullen began to knead the flesh of her plump perfect arse. Her skin was pale and delicate, turning pink where he pressed. Squeezing harder he almost groaned as he felt the strong muscles of her legs and buttocks clench even padded as they were in that delectable softness. _Calm yourself man, this is supposed to be a punishment for her not you._

When he finally spoke it was with authority, not betraying his excitement verbally even if he felt his body responding to the sight before him with eagerness ‘Now Lady Trevelyan, ten strokes. I want you to count them.’

Starting at her stocking, the top of which was in a matching lace to her delicate panties, he swept one finger up the back of her thigh and up over the curve of her ass, stopping at the edge of her undergarment and admiring the goose flesh that rose in his wake before trailing it back to the starting point.

‘Lady Trevelyan – count’

‘O-One?’

‘Good girl’ he praised before repeating the motion on the other leg stopping again at the edge of her underwear but this time giving an firm squeeze of the flesh there.

‘Ah – Two’

All the struggle had fallen out of Evelyn after those two simple touches her arguments giving away to gentle panting breaths while he stroked her. He repeated the motion on each leg swapping out the single digit for his whole palm and delighting in her breathy counting while his hand dawdled and drew shapes across her curves

‘Three’

‘Maker - Four’

Pulling her skirts even higher till the bottom of her corset was exposed he was able to admire how her undergarments sat low on her hips, the sweet dips at the base of her spine were exposed and he caressed each sensitive hollow in turn before trailing his fingers along and under the waistband of her smalls and she let out and involuntary buck at the ticklish sensation. She wasn’t following his instructions so he gave a warning slap to one of her exposed cheeks and she gasped at the change in stimulation

‘Lady Trevelyan’ he warned, slapping the other cheek.

‘F-Five!’

She began to moan while he slowly traced the edge of her flimsy undergarment from her hip to her core, tracing the deep semicircle it created on each ass cheek before drawing back to her center.

‘Six - yes’

He spent minutes repeating the process.

‘Ah Cullen, Seven’

Each time slipping his finger further under the laced edge, teasing himself and her till he was feeling heady from the noise of her mewls not caring that his arousal was painfully evident as it grazed her stomach each time she gave a writhe or roll of her scantily clad hips.

‘Fuck, Eight’

‘Please, Nine oh!’

 _Maker but it would be so easy to take her now_ his treacherous brain supplied. Testing her willingness he decided to press two of his fingers down towards her core and was rewarded with a sharp thrust of her hips as she moaned wantonly, her voice and body responding positively to his touch and seeming to ask for more.

Even though she was covered he could feel her dampness through her flimsy smalls, proof that the whimpers and gasps he had been eliciting from his captive hadn’t been ones of protest. Feeling emboldened he pressed his fingers towards her core again, allowing his digits to slip under the garment to lightly stroke her soaked folds.

‘Cullen’ she gasped at his gentle touch and it was all the encouragement he needed to repeat the motion. Sliding his fingers up and down, up and down over her delicate flesh till he could hear himself panting along with her. He took his time, teasing while spreading her wetness before stopping at the small nub at the apex of her slit then worrying it with his talented fingers till she was rocking into his hand.

‘Ten. Cullen Please!’

He wanted to taste her, to make her come around his fingers and then lick her essence from them. He heard himself moan at the direction of his thoughts and that seemed only to spur his Lady on higher.

‘Ah - Please’

He began to part her swollen folds, circling her entrance and coating his fingers in her arousal. His middle finger probing, ready to stoke her fires higher if she gave the word.

He lent forward, whispering into her ear ‘Please what? _Evelyn._ ’ He delighted as a shiver ran up her spine at his use of her name. She growled in frustration as he wound her tighter before giving an almost pained cry ‘Please stop, I’m a maid!’

Cullen withdrew his hands immediately and stood. This caused her to roll roughly from his knees so that she landed sideways on the wooden floor with a heavy thud. She let out a sharp cry of pain that he wasn’t expecting and he grimaced when she didn’t move to get up.

‘My hip’ she cried softly. It brought him back, he was still angry with her but now it was shared equally with anger towards himself and he was filled with self-loathing.

 _Maker what a monster I’ve become._ He had been playing The Lion too long, his punishment for her had gone too far. ‘Makers breath I’m so sorry!’ he said while quickly getting to his knees, his arousal forgotten as he moved to help her. He wanted to lower her skirts to make her more comfortable but his hands stilled as he first saw the remnants of a huge bruise on her hip and also worried that any further physical contact from him would be wholly unwelcome. He still couldn’t help but admire her, she still looked utterly ravishing with her flushed cheeks and wild hair, her breasts heaving against their confines. But any kind of admiration beyond the physical was extinguished, her sharp demeanour and constant barbs were no longer a source of interest and challenge, she was just another noble like any other. He shouldn’t blame her for wanting a life of security it was what everyone wanted whether high or low born but it didn’t excite his regard, her being here now was no longer a tantalization but an annoyance. 

Seeing her still distressed he moved again to assist her. ‘Please forgive me’ he whispered.

‘You’re forgiven’ it sounded like an automatic response and brought Cullen no comfort at all but she continued. ‘It’s ok. It was –‘ she seemed to be struggling to find the right words before finally raising her eyes to his the heat in her gaze still evident ‘I didn’t mind.’ Cullen felt some relief at her absolution but it didn’t matter, she didn’t matter. He wanted to be a better man than his actions had just indicated, he _was_ a better man than that and for however much longer she remained with him he would try and show her that he wasn’t the violent seducer she thought he was. He could never care for her but he wouldn’t be cruel and that included taking advantage of her changing feelings. While he still had power over her they could never be equals, even if she welcomed his touch it was given under duress .

‘Well apart from that last bit’ her humor returned and he barked out a laugh at her witty comeback.

‘Do you want to take the bed this evening?’

‘Ah, no thank you.’ She looked briefly flustered again adding quietly ‘I’m not sure I could trust myself’

‘Ok’ he helped her up to the chaise and stood over her awkwardly while she made herself comfortable. He rubbed the back of his neck ‘Would you like to borrow my cape again?’

Her full radiant smile was all the answer he needed.


	11. The Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Chapter Title: Sex-Ed with Dorian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing everyone's favorite Altus!

Dorian was having what many would call a ‘slow’ day. Honestly it had been a slow several weeks but at least that meant he had time to partake in his favorite hobby of people watching. He was in Haven principally to work against the Venatori, researching their motives imbued as they were with ancient Tevinter lore and secondly to get away from his father. He knew he couldn’t avoid the latter forever but he had fled to the other side of Thedas in order to try.

Still he wasn’t the type to mope and so he had also been busying himself as a sort of makeshift healer in the absence of anyone else more qualified in the town. Even that wasn’t wholly engrossing as there were only the usual training injuries from the small contingent of soldiers which were placed at Haven and the odd wound inflicted as part of rarely seen tavern brawls.

 

The clientele weren’t much to write home about either save a few interesting individuals.

There was the ridiculous Qunari Mercenary who kept propositioning him, Dorian was seriously starting to consider taking him up on the offer despite the near constant war their respective peoples had been at for centuries. The Author was the central gossip monger in the town and so consequently Dorian spent at least half an hour in the Dwarf’s company every day. The Seeker was too straight-laced and honorable for him to really connect with and Sera was too much of a Wildcard for him to be able to tolerate for more than the shortest period of time. Commander Cullen was proving to be a good friend once dragged away from his work and the fact he was delightful on the eyes was an added bonus, but as a whole Dorian found himself sorely lacking peers.

He sighed and spied through his window at a rather hairy newcomer wearing unmistakable armor, the stern looking man was making his way towards the Inn. It was an odd though as he didn’t think the Grey Wardens would involve themselves in this endeavor although it certainly met their requirements for secrecy.

Leaving the same Inn he saw the highly recognizable silhouette of the Commander, the furry mane of his cape standing out even from this distance. His friend had only just visited him yesterday and even though it was now twenty-four hours later Dorian still found the whole encounter highly amusing.

 

_‘Pavus?’_

_‘In here, Ah Commander what can I do for you this fine morning?’_

_The Commander was stood in the vestibule of the small cabin he called home staring at Dorian’s breakfast of all things. It wasn’t anything extraordinary, just the usual teas and breads that the inn provided but it seemed to have drawn a pleasant reflection forward for his guest and Cullen smiled at the recollection seemingly not hearing his host’s question. Dorian cleared his throat drawing his attention back ‘Oh forgive me, yes. I suppose it is isn’t it, although we’ll be expecting snow any minute.’_

_‘Cullen, I’ve known you for months now and not once have you decided to stop by for a chat about the weather now what can I do for you?’_

_Cullen looked sheepish and quickly scanned the street outside to check there were no imminent passers-by ‘I have a sensitive health matter I wish to discuss; you don’t have any guests staying do you?’_

_‘None and of course you shall have my upmost discretion, please follow me’ Dorian lead Cullen to the large back room he used as an office and treatment room 2 chairs and a small pallet bed were the largest pieces of furniture but they were surrounded on all sides by shelves and shelves of books and bottles. He wasn’t the best healer but he knew enough to get by, fortunately there was already a highly skilled alchemist come mad-scientist in the town in the form of Dagna and she provided the multitude of lotions, potions and tinctures which were stored around the cramped room._

_The Commander looked as nervous as he had ever seen him and so once they were seated Dorian took it upon himself to try and lighten the mood._

_‘So how long have you been suffering from Erectile Dysfunction?’_

_‘Wha- that’s not! Pavus I was hoping you would be serious’ Dorian grinned as Cullen went from nervous to flustered in a second, did the man not realize just how easy he was to tease?_

_‘Oh apologies for my presumption, gossip spreads like wildfire you know and I had heard that you were not able to put in a performance with our visiting pirate temptress last night.’_

_‘Dorian - Maker’s breath never mind!’ Cullen stood and made to leave._

_‘Commander, Commander wait I am sorry to tease you but please know it only comes from a place of affection. Now in all seriousness what can I do for you?’ He kept his face a professional neutral while the Commander peered at him, waiting to see if another joke at his expense was to be levied. When none came the taller man sat back down and once again looked nervous._

_‘Well, er… it has been brought to my attention that due to the number of different woman I have fu- been intimate with that I am at risk of – Andraste this is embarrassing.’_

_‘Just spit it out Commander I’m sure I’ve heard worse.’_

_‘Very well, I would like to be checked for any contagious diseases that are spread via se- er amorous activities.’_

_Dorian stared blankly at his friends request; how that man could make women melt was beyond him he seemed to be unable to even say the word sex! ‘Is that all? I’d hoped at the very least you had gotten something stuck.’ Cullen blanched at that thought and remained decidedly uncomfortable looking so Dorian decided to spare his friend further blushes, taking out a piece of paper and well used quill to begin his triage._

_‘Can you tell me if you have any of the following; Any fever like symptoms?’_

_‘No’_

_‘Itching?’_

_‘No’_

_‘Rashes or hives?’_

_‘Certainly not’_

_‘Are you sure, I know you are fair haired but have you checked under your ahem - lower curls?’_

_‘No!’ Cullen almost shrieked his response._

_‘Blisters?’ A shake of his head and the Commanders brow was clearly worried._

_‘Pain while urinating?’ another denial and the poor man was starting to look pale. Dorian found it highly amusing that an individual who could so readily decapitate someone on a battlefield would appear quite so squeamish after a few technical terms and so decided to press further._

_‘Pain following intercourse? Any unexplained lumps around the penis or testes? Any foul smelling discharge?’_

_‘Maker’s Breath no, I have no symptoms at all!’_

_‘No symptoms’ Dorian studiously wrote on his note paper ‘just to be sure could you now please remove your trousers.’ He managed to keep a straight face and was rewarded as Cullen’s skin tone switched from sickly green to embarrassed red in the blink of an eye._

_‘If it’s really necessary…’ Dorian let his friend’s statement linger in the air a moment longer, drawing out the discomfort before finally cracking under the weight of his own joke when Cullen stood and began tugging at his belt._

_‘Oh your precious face! No Commander it is quite alright, although I shall always endeavor to wheedle you out of your clothes in this instance I think you can leave your little soldier where it is.’_

_Cullen’s relief was palpable and since entering Dorian's cabin the man finally looked at ease._

_‘Well Commander I think you have been very fortunate, now if I could just give you this’ Dorian held up what the polite society called an Orlesian Letter._

_‘Is that?’_

_‘Yes, if you are going to continue to have a variety of partners then I must recommend that you begin to sheath. This will stop you catching communicable diseases or producing little lion cubs.’_

_‘I always withdraw’ the Commander muttered like a school child and Dorian was actually annoyed at his friends naivety._

_‘Please, who taught you that withdrawal was an effective contraception? If you are determined to have unprotected sex then I will have to insist you sick to anal – I have oils you could borrow and that way there is no risk of unwanted pregnancy. If you need any advice regarding that or perhaps prostate stimulation I could -’_

_‘Makers Breath no, no! I understand. I’ll take precautions’ he snatched the sad sagging thing from his hands and gave it a glare before shoving it into a trouser pocket._

_‘Excellent. Of course if you happen to find yourself in an actual relationship then you remove the risk of sexually transmitted infections however that does require commitment from both parties.’_

_Cullen sighed ‘That’s, good to know’ Dorian’s interest was piqued as his friend almost seemed to be considering the prospect but before he could quiz further Cullen made his excuses to leave._

At the time Dorian wasn’t sure about his friend’s thoughtful response to his mention of a relationship but it all made sense in the space of the next few minutes. Once the Commander had cleared the doorway of the Inn Dorian saw, to his delight, a rather attractive looking Lady following in his wake. She looked slightly disheveled but in her dress and poise she was every bit a noble and he perched closer to the window to peer at his friend’s interactions with this stranger.

He was certainly acting standoffish towards the Lady, bidding her to follow with what he assumed was a sharp word, she didn’t exactly flinch at the exchange but did look somewhat disheartened. They began moving across the street and quickly were intercepted by the new Warden, the dynamics of all three then changed. The bearded fellow bowed and the Lady gave a pretty smile and curtsy in response and Cullen… well his friend looked like he had eaten a whole crate of lemons. The two strangers were having what appeared to be a polite conversation; the admiration was clear in the older gentleman’s eyes although he was quite certain that the feeling wasn’t reciprocated with the Lady and both were completely oblivious to the waves of jealousy radiating from the Commander.

He wished he could hear the conversation as the Lady turned to Cullen with a smile, whatever she saw on his face made her own expression falter.

‘Oh what is that fool doing!’ Dorian hissed to himself while he saw the Lady swallow down her disappointment at his curt answer before restoring her mask of elegant neutrality to once again address the man with the more pleasing manners. Was Varric seeing this? He hoped so, this was just about the most exciting thing to happen in Haven possibly ever and Dorian couldn’t wait to find out just who she was.

A large gust of wind blew down from the mountain and the Lady couldn’t suppress a shiver that racked through her, drawing her arms around herself. The Warden offered his cloak at once but she shook her head and put her hand on his as he moved to undo the fastening of the worn grey garment, withdrawing it a second later. It was a completely innocent gesture but Dorian noticed his friends fist clench in annoyance. Oh how Cullen was seething!

After another shiver form the Lady Cullen finally realized that they probably shouldn’t be standing out in the early morning cold, he went to touch her shoulder but withdrew his hand at the last second – this was so excruciatingly torturous for Dorian to watch and he seriously considered giving his friend some wooing hints at the earliest opportunity.

 

Finally the small party broke up and Dorian nearly clapped his hands with glee as the couple made their way towards his cabin. He quickly schooled his face to neutrality and moved himself to a less obvious position away from the window as they made their way through the door.

 He caught the end of their sniping dispute’ -u could wear my cloak you know!’

‘It’s fine Commander. You’ve made it quite clear this morning that my presence is an irritant to your person, I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you any further.’

‘Good morning Commander, and who is your lovely guest?’ Dorian spoke sunnily as he grasped the Lady’s hand, offering it a quick kiss and beginning his charm offensive in earnest. Cullen huffed at his friends flirtations clearly still feeling some jealousy even if he was aware that Dorians attentions swayed to his own gender ‘This is Lady Tr-‘

‘He kidnapped me.’

Dorian raised his brow in surprise and cast a quick glance over to Cullen. _What are you playing at?_

The almost imperceptible shake of his head told him what he needed to know _I’ll explain later, just play along._

Dorian turned back to the Lady but eyed Cullen from the side _Fine but you owe me._

‘Twice actually although technically the second time he was also saving me from a bear.’

‘I see, well our Lion does like his damsels doesn’t he’ Dorian gave a cold grin to his friend not reconciling the soft-hearted man he knew with the apparent kidnapper before him.

‘Famously so, I’m sure if it had been a female bear he would have found a way to seduce it.’ Cullen looked down at his feet, surely her words didn’t actually hurt him, Dorian had often levied similar insults at his licentious behavior. It didn’t matter for the time being, Dorian couldn’t pay Cullen anymore attention as the Lady’s saccharine yet scathing response was like music to Dorians ears. He couldn’t hold back his laugh and saw her eyes light up in mischief at his apparent amusement ‘Oh my dear! I think we shall be good friends.’ He gave a warm bow ‘Dorian Pavus of Minrathous at your service.’

‘Pleasure to meet you Lord Pavus, I am Evelyn Trevelyan of Ostwick’

‘The pleasure is all mine my dear, I’m sorry that your visit here has had a somewhat unconventional beginning but I shall do everything in my power to make your stay more appealing.’

‘Are you a prisoner too?’

‘Ah no I’m here of my own volition, the South is so charmingly rustic don’t you think?’

‘It’s not so different to Ostwick but then I should think even Val Royeaux seems rustic to someone from Tevinter.’

‘Quite right alth-‘

 

Cullen coughed and scowled at his friend _there is that jealousy again, this is going to be too much fun._ ‘Apologies Commander I was simply enjoying the conversation from your well-bred companion, what can I do for you?’

Cullen huffed ‘she has an injured hip and also keeps shivering.’

‘I told you I’m fine, it’s just a chill!’

‘Now now, let the healer be the judge of that, please follow me.’

He lead them both to the examination room ‘Could you please show me your hip?’

‘Of course’ Evelyn bent forwards to grasp and begin lifting the hem of her skirt unintentionally causing her cleavage to strain against her gown, he heard a strangled noise from behind him.

Dorian smirked ‘Cullen, would you please wait in the hall?’

‘O-Of Course!’ his friend retreated with alarming speed, slamming the door behind him.

Evelyn had pulled the dress up as far as her knees and was waiting for Dorian’s professional opinion, clearly unaware of the affect she had had on the flustered Commander ‘Oh it’s quite alright my dear, I trust you know your body, I just wanted to see the affect you had on my usually stalwart friend.’

‘Oh, yes well – it is just bruised as I say’ Dorian saw her deflection. There was something going on between the two of them and he just had to try and find out more.

‘And as for your chill?’ Dorian briefly put his hand on Evelyn’s forehead ‘Ok, no fever, that’s good.

Listen my dear, I do consider the Commander a friend but I would be a very poor healer if I thought he was harming you and did nothing, he hasn’t hurt you has he?’  

‘What, oh no! For the most part he has been kind, he’s just a confusing sort’ she trailed off briefly pondering her captor’s actions no doubt. ‘But Warden Blackwall is here anyways to act as a sort of chaperone in case the Commander should act disrespectfully, I am to be ransomed after all… it wouldn’t do if I was deflowered by that barbarian in the meantime’ She was trying to joke but Dorian could detect other emotions stirring in her words, not to mention he was deeply alarmed at the path the Commander was pursuing. _There will be a reason for it that man is too noble to do anything like this without due cause._

‘Hmm very well then – Commander?’ He called loudly, heavy footsteps were heard and the door was cautiously opened, Cullen peering inside incase he found the Lady in a state of undress.

‘Cullen – your delightful guest will be just fine, is there anything I can help you with while you are here?’

‘He has a bad shoulder’ Evelyn spoke up at the sight of Cullen shaking his head.

‘Commander?’ Dorian questioned using his best ‘Mother hen’ tone.

‘Makers breath, it’s just an old injury that flares up from time to time. How do you even know anyways?’ Cullen directed the second part of his question at Evelyn but she just shrugged and turned away.

‘Well if it’s an old injury then physiotherapy would be required but that is not my specialty I’m afraid. As for you my dear’ he turned to gather one of Dagna’s restorative elixirs from his crowded apothecary cabinet ‘take this with your next meal, it should deal with any remaining bruising. And Commander, the chill should be easily dealt with perhaps let her bathe and get her some warmer clothes to wear hmm?’

Cullen just nodded and looked thoroughly chastised. The pair made their way back to the Inn, Evelyn taking her farewells with genuine pleasure and promising to stop by as soon as the Commander had made good on his word. This time before they took a few steps out of his door Cullen dumped his heavy cloak over her shoulders without a word, Evelyn looked up at him confused at his cold expression but seemingly warm gestures.

Dorian cocked his head at the pairs antics _Oh this is going to be fun indeed!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think of the 'talk' with Dorian then?  
> Thank you for your ongoing comments and kudos :)


	12. Temptation*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW mildly dub-con if you squint

_What was his problem?!_

He was enough of a jerk during their ride back last night and the subsequent oh so awkward dinner. Then when she had told him she was marrying for money all warmth in him had been extinguished. She hadn’t had the chance to reflect on the cause because of the violent argument that had followed, he had deserved the slap and then some but then came her ‘punishment.’ _Oh sweet maker it was divine._

Yes what happened was inappropriate but, Andraste forgive her wicked thoughts, she hadn’t wanted him to stop. His touch had burned her with pleasure like she had never known, like lightning sparking across her nerves before striking repeatedly at her heated core. The way she had moaned wantonly on his lap, rocking into him like some needy fallen woman, she didn’t know she could act so shamefully. But his talented fingers and caressing touches had awoken a sexual side of her she had never given herself leave to explore, in truth with her decision to marry Erimond she didn’t think she would ever get to experience pleasure like she had read about, like she had dreamed of, like what Cullen had inadvertently shared with her. She knew when she had been begging ‘please’ at first she had been asking him for more, asking him to take her over the edge into that sweetest abyss and it had taken every inch of self-restraint to ask him to stop. To his credit he did, the second she uttered the words and her sharp fall to the floor was a welcome distraction from her burning need which took _hours_ to abate. In hindsight agreeing to sleep in his cloak again had been a mistake, being surrounded by his scent and warmth only served to keep the flames of her desire fanned. She did eventually sleep when she heard him tossing and turning, second night in a row muttering that name again, it was enough to remind her of his pre-occupation with other women and rapidly curbed her enthusiasm for his touch.

That was fine. Nothing was ever going to happen between her and The Lion of Fereldan. His actions were stroking her vanity and stoking her sensuality but it wouldn’t distract her from her self-imposed duty.

She had fully resolved to make the most of her stay indulging as much as possible in the romantic fantasy but then the change she had seen come over him seemed to worsen.

This morning Cullen wouldn’t even look at her and despite several attempts on her part he wouldn’t engage her in conversation. He was ignoring her to the point of rudeness and although she kept catching him looking at her out of the corner of her eye the scowl he wore gave her no comfort. He had been treating her as if she was an annoyance, looking at her like he despised her and so when the cape was draped over her shoulders upon leaving the Healer’s cabin Evelyn couldn’t help but be confused.

It was like that first day all over again, he was being cold but he couldn’t bring himself to be cruel and as she drew the fur mantle closer around her shivering frame she vowed that she would treat him equally. Evelyn would still be kind, it was so ingrained in her she doubt she could stop if she tried but she would not move beyond civility, his behaviour towards her deserved nothing more.

It seemed the Commander had brought her out for company on his errands as he stopped off at one of the small trader stalls that were set up along the street and from some hidden pocket withdrew her hairpins.

‘Seggrit, I’d like to sell these please.’

‘Commander but of course lets see – hmm they are somewhat ordinary I can give you ten gold a piece.’

‘No!’ Evelyn all but shouted and the Commander looked over in frustration pulling her off slightly to the side so the trader couldn’t hear his chastisement of her.

‘Lady Trevelyan you are my prisoner, If I want to sell your trinkets I will so don’t interrupt again’ he scowled to emphasize his point.

‘Ugh it’s a good thing you are pretty as I’m certain you don’t have brains! I don’t care about those awful things but that man is robbing you they are worth at least 40 gold each.’

‘How would you know?’

‘I’ve pawned jewellery in the past’ it was a simple statement and although Cullen looked as if he was waiting for a further explanation Evelyn wasn’t going to be forthcoming with more information about how she had initially funded her clinic, selling off all her possessions till she could convince her Father to support her work. 

‘Segritt’ the Commander returned to the Trader who looked momentarily annoyed but recovered himself well at the Commanders warning glare. 

‘Oh – well er on a second inspection I see these are Sapphires. Yes yes forty a piece is no problem at all Commander. What of the Lady’s ring, that looks to be a nice bit of coral’

’It’s not for sale’ Cullen said simply and Evelyn was grateful she wouldn’t have to argue with the thieving Trader. 

That he was selling her treasures for money was no surprise to her, what was a surprise was that he immediately took the coin pouch up to the Chantry and gave the heavy purse to one of the sisters. Evelyn lingered while the exchange took place, she could only partially hear the conversation but noticed that the sister didn’t look surprised at all at the generous donation.

‘-nk you Commander, this will help as always’

‘-em, at least something good comes from the robberies.’

Evelyn tuned out the conversation and studied her feet with a confused expression _What a confounding man!_

‘Caw Caw!’ The sharp cry from a Raven was heard above them as they made their way back across the street to the inn. Cullen held his arm out and the bird made a practiced land, its talons grasped securely around the Commanders vambrace. The bird cawed loudly again then took off the moment it’s message had been removed from the small leather loop around its leg. Despite herself Evelyn felt her hope swell thinking it could finally be news from her Family.

‘Is it word from my Father or Erimond?’ She couldn’t mask the plea in her voice, ignoring the look of disdain he gave her _he probably thinks I’m_ just _eager to get back for the money._

‘No, I only sent Samson yesterday; I should imagine it will take a couple of days to arrange a means of contact and then several more to discuss terms.’

‘Oh’ she looked crestfallen and seemed to unconsciously hug her arms to herself. That caused a brief pang of sympathy in her captor although she missed his eyes softening as they took in her defeated expression. Upon returning to the inn they ordered hot water to be drawn for a bath as per Dorian’s instructions. Flissa promised to get the kitchen hand to send it up as soon as it was ready but as it would take some time so they retired to their shared room again.

At once Cullen stripped off his armor and set to work at his desk, she half wondered why he had bothered to put it on seeing as they only seemed to run a few errands but she supposed he had an image to maintain, although she couldn’t understand why he would choose to wear that over his finer Highwayman clothes. He was rubbing at his injured shoulder, he seemed to have exacerbated the old injury during the escapade in the Hinterlands yesterday so she did feel some responsibility. She warred with herself but then remembered that she had promised to be kind.

Evelyn coughed to clear her throat ‘Commander, if you would like I could take a look at your shoulder?’ When he didn’t give an immediate refusal she continued ‘I’m familiar with certain types of massage that can help with muscle pain and old injuries.’

He looked up from his work a guarded expression on his face ‘Really?’

‘Yes’ she offered a small smile and was pleased when Cullen’s caution seemed to wane.

‘It would be a big help.’

A minute later and Cullen was shirtless on the bed. Evelyn had given him privacy while he stripped off his top layers taking the moment to remember that she had seen men shirtless before, including Cullen and even if he was the finest specimen of her acquaintance she told herself she would not ogle.

She failed.

Maker but he was glorious. His head cushioned softly on his strong arms, his back sculpted with hard muscle no doubt earned during his time as a Templar. Her admiration didn’t diminish but she did feel pity when she came closer and was able to make out the mass of scars which littered his back. A concentration of silver criss-crossing scars covered most of his lower back, she had seen this before on soldiers who had been subjected to corporal punishment. _Lash marks, no doubt_. There were a few others, less of a silver and more pink or red in color which told her they were from more recent wounds. The shoulder which had been causing him pain sat at a slightly different level to the other, a common injury then.

‘Your shoulder was dislocated yes?’

‘Er yes but it wasn’t put back into the socket for some time’

She hummed in recognition, the muscle had started to heal incorrectly explaining why it was causing him problems even now. For a moment she almost understood why he deserted if the Templars had allowed him to be so gravely injured.

Schooling her thoughts into a more professional direction she began ‘Have you had a massage before?’

‘Yes, years ago.’

She flexed her fingers and began ‘Good, this won’t be anything like that.’

‘Wha – OW!’

‘I told you’ she replied nonchalantly extracting several more hisses of pain and muttered curses from her patient.

‘Makers Breath Woman!’ He woefully complained when she began working on his shoulder proper.

‘It’s not that bad talk about something to take your mind off it.’ She chastised.

‘Like what?’

She racked her brain for a topic of conversation ‘Why don’t you tell me why you hate Nobility?’

She felt him stiffen under her hands and he was quiet for half a minute ‘I served in the Fereldan Circle during the civil war.’

‘Oh’ Evelyn didn’t know what to say to that confession. The Fereldan Civil war had been notoriously bloody, news of it reaching to the far corners of Thedas. King Cailin was assassinated at the outset of the war, the majority of the Nobility pledging themselves to the usurper Loghain. The Arls and Teryns were unhappy that the Free Holders gave no formal pledges and so began a brutal campaign to suppress the masses and consolidate power. The Circle had declared for the bastard Alistair and was besieged for months although she couldn’t recall how the siege came to an end. ‘That must have been difficult. Is that why you left the Templars?’

‘No that was later in Kirkwall’ he hissed as she found a particularly painful knot to begin working on.

‘But that doesn’t explain your hatred of all nobles, just Fereldan ones.’

He shrugged as much as he was able in his prone position ‘I’ve yet to find any nobles that care for anything past wealth and appearances.’ He turned his head to the side to measure her reaction to his words as he continued his justification.

‘You can’t imagine what it’s like to lose your home and parents to war, to be betrayed by people you thought were your friends all because they thought less of the circumstances of your birth.

I have seen Mothers sell their eldest children into servitude just to feed the younger. I’ve seen refugees, the friendless and homeless turned out of Hightown because the Kirkwall Nobility thought they were ‘spoiling the look’ of the place. Towns forced into starvation due to the levies placed on them by their supposed betters. Knowing the cost of my Silverite could have fed a family for months…’

She didn’t know what to say to such an impassioned speech. So she just continued her work, taking hold of his arm and rolling it round in the joint to see that she had improved some of the mobility with her work.

Despite his decrying of the Nobility his breathing had begun to slow, his muscles relaxing as she moved to work on his back as a whole rather than focusing on the problem areas.

‘With the exception of Cassandra I don’t know a single noble who has ever acted selflessly’ she ran the heels of her palms up the length of his spine ‘Maker do that again’ she heard him mutter.

‘You’re not supposed to be enjoying this’ Evelyn complained but did as he asked ‘Cassandra is a Noble?’

Cullen ‘Mmnd’ in agreement although she thought it sounded dangerously like an expression of pleasure ‘She is Nevarran Royalty.’

‘Wow, I’m even more scared of her now’ she was rewarded with a small chuckle and moved her hands from his back to begin working on his lateral muscles along his long lean sides, he flinched almost jumping from the bed as she moved her hands up towards the sensitive skin near his underarms.

‘N-Not there!’ He said somewhat breathlessly and a smile of mischief spread over Evelyn’s face as she realized that she had just discovered that the stalwart Commander was ticklish. She couldn’t resist baiting the Lion and so _innocently_ ran one finger up to the area again ‘There?’

An unmanly yelp followed, ‘Apologies’ she managed to croak out in an unaffected manner his golden eyes peering at her with renewed warmth. Maker she had missed that knee-buckling look, she tore her gaze away and taking advantage of his improved mood decided to distract her own fluttering spirits with a new topic.

‘Could I ask about your nightmares?’

‘No you may not.’ His refusal came quickly but Evelyn persisted, she couldn’t explain it but she felt a yearning to help this contradictory but utterly compelling man.

‘It’s just I know from previous experience that it’s good to discuss –‘

‘Get off!’ Cullen barked and pushed himself up with his arms causing her hands to drop from his body. He half turned sideways to shoot her a glare which she returned with equal fervor in order to not allow her eyes to wander down to his exposed chest.

‘But I’m not done’ she retorted putting her hands on his back and pushing to try and turn him back onto his stomach.

‘Yes you are’ he sat again, gripped her hands and pulled her forwards, rolling at the same time till she found herself on her back staring up at angry but still bemused amber eyes. She was concentrating on her irritation and definitely not focusing on the fact that she was now pinned to a bed underneath a sinfully attractive half naked man.

‘Why are you being insufferable? I’m just trying to help!’ She huffed trying to wriggle her way out from under him, she freed one of her hands but his hips canted forwards as he used his body weight as a cage, one of his strong thighs pressing between her own legs.

‘You think because you have helped my shoulder that gives you the right to pry into my innermost thoughts?’ He gathered her escaped hand up with the other, holding them both in one of his much larger palms.

‘It helped?’ She asked hopefully, her pleasure at being able to help transforming into surprise as he brought his own free hand up to rub his thumb across her cheek.

‘Yes, If I didn’t have to give you back I would be tempted to keep you to be my personal nurse’ he gave her the most heated sultry smirk she had ever seen, the scar on his lip drawing her focus and Evelyn felt herself flush. She didn’t want to lose the upper hand in whatever this battle of wits was and so she faked submission, the fight falling out of her limbs till he felt safe enough to release her wrists. Then she struck.

‘Gah! You Wench –‘ Cullen shouted before breaking out into uncharacteristic giggles. Evelyn didn’t relent, laughing herself as her previously indomitable captor tried to escape her tickling fingers.

‘You minx Stop that!’ He begged with tears in his eyes as he finally caught her wrists again, drawing them up over her head and once again pinning her with his weight.

She gasped as his bare chest was brought into contact with her thinly covered one, his hard planes just grazing the swell of her breasts as they threatened to spill from her dress. Their panting breaths slowing as they both seemed to realise the dangerously provocative position they now found themselves in _How have I let this get so out of hand?!_

Gold met green, but she knew her face showed no fear because she felt none, his proximity was causing her to feel aroused not alarmed. Cullen appraised her face searching for any sign of disapproval while she let her gaze drop to study his lips, licking her own as she fought with her own temptation. 

A long tension filled moment passed before Cullen groaned and lowered his hips till they slotted perfectly between her spread thighs. She gave whimpered ‘yes’ as his leather clad arousal pressed against her exposed lace smalls. _How did I not realize my dress had ridden so high?_ Her whimper turning into a pleasure filled groan of her own as he gave gentle rock against her heated apex.

‘Cullen, I’m Noble’

‘I know’ he stroked himself against her.

‘You don’t like Nobles’

‘I know’ he gently, tentatively rutted into her. Evelyn’s words were increasingly breathy, her senses catching fire one by one.

‘What are you doing?’

‘I don’t know’ his painful indecision was clear as he rocked into her scantily covered core again Evelyn’s eyes rolling back till her eyes slipped closed, Cullen’s heated gaze chasing the expression across her face with awe. His forehead touched hers and she moaned into the tiny slither of space between their lips as he rolled his hips against her so tortuously slowly ‘Evelyn’ he whispered into her neck in response to her pleasured sighs.

Her name on his tongue chased away her remaining hesitancy. She was surrounded by his body, his warmth his scent, his touch and it wasn’t enough to satisfy the burning need that was coursing through her veins. On the next drag of his body against hers she pressed herself up to meet him and heard them both simultaneously gasp at the increased friction.

‘Please’ she whimpered her head tilting back, lips parting as she offered herself up to him.

\--

The invitation was clear. Cullen heard his own breath catch at the sight of her glistening pink lips parted for him explore. He was so close, it would be the work of millimetres to finally taste her and he tilted her head back further licking his own lips in needy anticipation as he moved to close the remaining distance.

‘Maker…forgive me’

_Knock. Knock_

‘Commander, the water is ready’

Evelyn sat up in alarm but Cullen had already leapt from their embrace. He could feel his face burning with embarrassment as he dragged his previously discarded shirt over his head. A quick glance over to the bed and Evelyn’s face must have matched his. Her eyes were glassy, her color high and chest heaving but he couldn’t read the emotion behind her eyes. She moved and sat down on the chaise, her dress once again concealing her scintillating curves but she gave him a nod to show she was composed enough for the door to be opened.

Flissa and the stable boy brought in several pails of water, making two journeys till the copper bath behind his changing screen was nearly filled.

They both let out a huge sigh once the chamber door was closed again Cullen seating himself at his desk while Evelyn stood addressing him.

‘I’m going to bathe now. I assume you will want to stay there to make sure I don’t try to run away again.’ He nodded dumbly while she moved behind the screen. Lost in his self-reflections about how close he had come to losing all control he missed the slight huffing and sound of struggles from behind the screen, not looking up till she was once again standing in front of him with an embarrassed look on her face.

‘My dress’ she said meekly.

He looked her up and down ‘Erm, yes your dress is very nice but I fear I may have ruined it’ looking at the tears and mud stains.

‘Hah!’ her bark of laughter caught him off guard. Even more surprised when she turned around and tried to gesture to her back.

‘Of course the dress is ruined, I mean I need help taking it off.’

‘Oh!’ He began tugging at the lacing at the back of the dress but he felt the danger rising again. _This is wrong!_ He dropped the ribbons and took a few steps back not meeting Evelyn’s questioning glance when she turned to see why he had stopped.

He rubbed the back of his neck in agitation ‘Forgive me most dresses I have experience with tie at the front.’

‘Okay?’

He began to retreat ‘I’ll go and get one of the other Lady’s staying here to help you.’

‘Cullen’ She stepped towards him and he couldn’t help but panic.

‘Please don’t! Maker Evelyn I’m trying to be a better man but my restraint...’

He didn’t bother to finish his sentence and instead fled the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos so far. Sorry this was a bit of a filler chapter but I'm feeling motivated so the next one should be up later this week :)
> 
> Also have you had a sports massage? I have, it was bloody awful!


	13. Revelation

_I asked him to undress me, why did I ask him to undress me?!_ Evelyn’s thoughts raced while she restlessly walked around the room awaiting Cullen’s return. It was a mistake to ever put her hands on him, she’d told herself she was being professional and was genuinely glad that she had helped him but oh when she discovered he was ticklish it was just too tempting not to take advantage of that. And then she had awoken the Lion in him but instead of demurely shrinking back from the encounter as she ought she had encouraged him, pleaded with him, rubbed her untouched body against his like a bitch in heat, like the noble whore he thought she was.

And then he left her. She asked him to undress her hoping he would ignore the intrusion and finally touch her the way she needed and he left her trembling, needy and wound so tightly she was seriously considering getting into the bath fully dressed just so she could relieve her tension. _Shameful wanton woman!_ She berated herself. No, he didn’t just leave he ran out of the room. _Is my Nobility that repulsive to him?_ She shook her head at the thought it couldn’t be that, he must have fucked dozens of noble women…. Because he wants to get a higher ransom then. It seemed likely but he had given away all the money from her hairpins, a man motivated by wealth wouldn’t do that. So it was her personally. That was painful.

Evelyn knew she wasn’t a great beauty, not a delicate blonde or a striking red-head. Not caramel skinned like Josephine or an ebony temptress like his Isabella, but what else could it be. She raked her fingers over her face in frustration, placing her palms flat against her cheeks to try and cool them. She wanted Cullen and he couldn't stand the sight of her, a bubble of dark humor rose in her stomach at the irony of the situation. After refusing him so many times it was humiliating to now be refused in turn.

Her well of self-loathing only increased when Cullen returned with a petite blonde elf in tow that she vaguely recognized. He stammered out an explanation that he would be unavailable for the rest of the day but that Sera would help her bathe and then show her round the town till her appointment with Dorian.

 

And then he left.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn adored Lord Pavus he was intelligent, quite frankly hilarious and she was really enjoying her afternoons spent helping him in his little clinic and gossiping like old fish wives. She liked Warden Blackwall, he seemed honorable, his manners were impeccable and he reminded her of some of the older veterans back home. She liked Varric despite only having brief conversations with him, he had made her laugh despite her being star-struck when she realized who the famous author was.

Sera was a breath of fresh air, although on occasion she found her immaturity slightly trying on the whole her unfiltered speech and actions did make for interesting company.

 _You’re a big person yeah, but you’re also a friend. Heard about you from Jenny in Orlais, got some little people away from that Livi-ass._ That had been Sera’s first words to her and although she was getting better at understanding the almost unintelligible speech patterns of her new ‘friend’ she still didn’t know of any Jenny’s so assumed Sera had mistook her for someone else.

Her few shared words with Cassandra on the ride back from the Hinterlands had marked her out as a woman with strong faith and noble intentions even if the woman herself was terrifying, especially when she saw the Lady hacking apart a training dummy with harrowing precision. Flissa had been nothing but kind and was a sensational chef and Scout Jim seemed to be an idiot but eager to please. Despite her worrying about the clientele of the Tavern no one had acted inappropriately towards her or given her cause for concern.

In the whole of the town there was an air of pleasant companionship and duty and Evelyn was completely and utterly flabbergasted by the whole. It did not make sense!

Why were these people associating with a known criminal?

Her relationship with her captor had never recovered from that sensual morning. Everyday after sharing a breakfast in near silence he would make his excuses and then leave for the better part of the day, only returning late into the evening usually after Evelyn had already settled down on the chaise to try and rest. He tried to be quiet when he came back but she was so hyper aware of his presence that even if she had at times been lightly sleeping her senses stirred as moved around the room.

Despite his self-imposed distance every single night when he returned she felt him drape his cape over her. An unwelcome rush of desire pooling between her thighs everytime she was wrapped in his warm woody scent. Last night while she was once again feigning sleep after placing the fur over her shoulders he didn’t move immediately away and instead brought his un-gloved hand down to brush her hair back from her face. She opened her eyes hoping to see his beautiful eyes staring down at her in the low light from the fire but he had already moved to his bed. Settling himself down for another restless night’s sleep. She wished he would talk to her about his nightmares but it was a level of intimacy they could never aspire to.

Some nights she daydreamed about how her life may have played out if she had met Cullen under different circumstances. Perhaps if he had heard about her Clinic she could have helped him deal with his hidden trauma and he wouldn’t have turned to crime. Maybe in time he could overlook her plain appearance and…

She heard Cullen clear his throat, her attention being drawn from her breakfast and she glanced up to find him looking at her for the first time in days. Her treacherous heart skipped a beat. ‘I’ll be unavailable today; do you plan on running off to bait bears again?’ He asked with a much missed smirk.

Evelyn gave her prettiest returning smile to his question and shrugged ‘That depends, if you intend on leaving me in the company of Jim his intelligence may rub off on me.’

Cullen blinked. Then his face split into a delighted grin and he chuckled behind his glove.

They said no more after that but after days of silence the sound of him laughing was the most soothing balm to her wretched spirits and she left to meet Sera with a feeling of lightness in her chest.

They were nearly at the lake when a familiar voice shouted for her attention.

‘Lass! Is that you?’

Evelyn spun, her eyes widening as she saw who had called out to her ‘R-Rylen!’ She let out an unladylike shriek of delight and flung herself into the Starkhavener’s arms for a spinning hug. He laughed at her affectionate embrace and stood her back on her own feet both of them unaware of the quizzical looks that were being thrown their way.

‘Maker Rylen it’s been years, you look wonderful.’

‘And you're still as lovely as the day I left’ she playfully punched him on the arm muttering _oh stop_ at his flirting which only caused them both to laugh more. ‘It’s so good to see you Lass, I knew you find your way to us eventually. We’re you recruited too? No let me guess, canny thing like you must be one of the Leaders.’

Evelyn tilted her head at her friend’s strange suggestion ‘What are you talking about?’ Rylen gestured around them ‘you know’ as if that explained everything.

Ignoring Sera’s look of unease she focused on her old friend ‘Rylen I’ve been kidnapped the man who calls himself Commander stole me from my carriage scaring Maria half to death in the process and I’m here as his prisoner.’

Rylen looked shocked, then scowled at Evelyn’s assertion ‘Cullen did that? No, that dinnae sound like him.’

She huffed at his dismissal ‘Rylen it’s the truth. Oh but you being here is the best of luck you can help me escape!’

The ex-Templar shifted on his feet in obvious discomfort ‘my Lady I don’t know why the Commander brought you here but I can’t. I took a vow, he’s my Commanding officer.’

She started at his outright refusal, then became exasperated at his sheepish expression ‘Rylen, I nursed you through your lyrium withdrawals myself I – I demand it of your honour… You will help me flee this town of criminals, you must!’ she pleaded.

‘Criminals! Is that what he told you?’

‘Well he is The Lion of Fereldan, it was heavily implied.’

He looked at her with sympathy ‘Oh Lass – that’s not it at all’

\--

Cullen was in an elated mood. He’d exchanged a few words with Lady Trevelyan that morning and made her smile, he loved that bright exquisite smile. He had been in agony since walking away from her and all but ignoring her these past few days. But it had to be done, he was not a good man and couldn’t trust himself not to take advantage of her newly discovered sexual appetite.

He hoped she understood that he had withdrawn out of respect for her earlier refusals and the position they found themselves in as jailer and prisoner. He knew better now, he would be a better man even if his lust was burning him inside every time he caught so much as a passing glance of the Lady.

It hadn’t helped that Sera had found rather form fitting clothes for her to wear. She couldn’t possibly have worn her dress again but the replacement skin tight leggings and slightly too small tunic only amplified her fine figure. _You had her wanton and willing in your bed, you could have explored those sinful curves yourself!_ Cullen had been cursing his newly found sense of decency on an almost hourly basis.

He tried to focus on what Lady Cassandra was saying and not on how perfectly Evelyn had felt pressing herself up against him in her passion, her head thrown back in pleasure, her sweet lips parted in anticipation. Cullen adjusted his stance, thankful that the War Table was high enough to cover his lower half. This, this distraction of his mind was why he needed to keep the distance between himself and the Lady maintained. He was aware that he hadn’t felt an infatuation like it for a decade and although he didn’t think Lady Trevelyan had a deceitful bone her body it wouldn’t do for the Commander to make the same mistake he did as a newly minted Templar.

He would be fine, Samson had finally made it back yesterday having taken longer to establish an agreed communication protocol with their enemy than he would have liked. Nightingale had also joined them at Haven so the negotiations and plan of infiltration could now take place. It may be another week or two but soon she would be gone forever, wedded and bedded to another man and Cullen would finally be able to focus on his work again. He tasted something like regret on his tongue. 

‘Where is he?!’ The occupants of the room looked up from their work, Leliana quickly snatching away a few sensitive pieces of information as they heard hurried footsteps approaching

‘My Lady, you can’t go in there’ Cullen heard the kindly chantry sister explain to the apparent interloper.

‘Move!’ _Was that Lady Trevelyan?_

Suddenly the door to the small room slammed open and the object of his infatuation stalked in full of fury. The Chantry sister looked apologetic and pulled the door closed behind her, trapping the irate Lady in with them.

‘You are the Inquisition’ it wasn’t a question.

‘Who told you that?’ His eyes narrowed at the Lady’s assertion.

‘Rylen, Is it true?’

Cullen would have to have words with his newly returned second and he was annoyed that Sera had allowed the Lady to talk to his man after giving her explicit instructions to monitor her interactions. _No use in denying it now_ ‘Yes, Haven is the base of the Inquisition. I’m the Commander of their forces.’

‘Andraste preserve me’ she muttered at his confession trying to failing to control her breathing, her color rising. She was shaking, her hands forming fists clenching and relaxing continuously while she fought an internal war with herself.

 

'Bastard!' When her green eyes finally opened they were filled with fire and she closed the distance to Cullen pushing his chest a strong shove with all her might and he stumbled against the edge of the War Table. She gave a yelp as he fell, her left palm had slipped and struck one of the sharper edges of his Pauldrons, she drew her hand towards herself ignoring the trickle of blood that ran down her wrist.

‘Where were you?’ her voice was raised, her distress plain in every expression. He couldn’t comprehend her question but he wanted to comfort her so moved so place his hands on her shoulders.

‘I’ve been here all day –’

‘Erimond!’ She shouted shrugging off his gesture of kindness, distress giving way to anger.

‘Eve – Lady Trevelyan I don’t know what you mean’ She looked at his raised hands, the confusion written across his face and she took a step back taking a deep breath to calm herself. She glanced at the other two women in the room scowling at both of them and shaking her head.

‘Why did you take me Cullen, tell me the truth.’

‘To ransom’ he said with all honesty.

That was the wrong thing to say ‘Liar! I don’t believe that an organisation lead by the left and right hands of the Divine and a fucking former Knight-Commander would resort to ransom.’

Cullen glanced to the side, Cassandra was watching the exchange with an unusual expression of awe, Leliana looked as cool as ever but she gave a slight shrug. That was permission enough so Cullen steeled himself, sighing as he began to reveal the whole.

‘It is the truth. It wasn’t personal… Your fiancée Lord Erimond is not a good man. We need leverage in order to draw him out, his mansion is more securely guarded than Redcliffe Castle’ he couldn’t help but rub the back of his neck at his feeble explanation, but he didn’t want to disturb the Lady with the full detail of Erimond’s crimes.

‘When I found out who you were who you were marrying I thought that-’

She cut in ‘You thought that I could be used as bait!’

Of course she wouldn’t understand _she is just another selfish noble_ ‘Evelyn we had to act. We’ve been waiting for an opportunity for years. We had a contact ‘the Herald’ who had been supplying us information and leads about his dealings but he stopped sending reports around –‘

‘I’M THE HERALD!’ Evelyn screamed and she pushed at his armored chest again. The cut on her palm left a streak of blood on his chest plate, the tears falling freely from her eyes while she cradled her injured hand.

Cullen couldn’t speak _No_.

‘Years… I have spent years sending the Inquisition information through my contact. Lady Montileyt just thanked me and said it would be looked in to’ she spat sarcastically, the latter half of her sentence delivered in a perfect Antivan accent.

‘But people kept dying – eventually she said the Inquisition couldn’t act without any evidence.’ _She has to be lying_ his mind tried to rationalize while Evelyn’s agonizing truth continued to be revealed.

‘But you have had evidence! I have sent pages and pages of witness reports, smuggler contacts, testimonies and samples.’ She was pacing as her rant continued, Cullen began to feel an overwhelming sense of dread _Maker what have I done._

‘Do you know how many men and women I have watched die due to Red Lyrium poisoning? How many friends and patients have just vanished for some nefarious purpose after losing all reason?’ She didn’t spare a glance to Leliana or Cassandra, her anguish was all for him.

‘You wanted to use me as bait me but I’d already felt the need to bait myself due to your inaction.’ She pointed her finger and shot him an accusatory glare. She wasn’t wrong they had been sitting on the information for far too long. Finally something in her cracked as she studied her bloodied hand, tears falling anew.

‘Maker save me – I have promised myself in marriage to that…that MONSTER just to try and find something, anything in the hopes that you would finally act!’

At her painful realization Cullen wanted to gather the distraught Lady up into his arms. Beg for her forgiveness, wipe away her tears and promise to shield her from the wickedness of the world till the end of time, but he still couldn’t move, shame pinning him to the spot.

Her heartbroken eyes turned to his for the last time.

‘Damn you and damn the Inquisition!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides*
> 
>  
> 
> If you are reading this in one sitting well done! This is the end of Part 1 so go stretch your legs and grab a cup of tea. Part 2 awaits!


	14. Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over a thousand views :D thank you all so much for your ongoing support xxx

_Cullen narrowed his eyes as the small ferry made its way towards the Gallows, the base of operations for the Kirkwall branch of the Exalted March. He suspiciously eyed the other passengers and other Templars, even the ferry driver wasn’t safe from his scrutiny and Cullen narrowed his eyes when he saw the oar-man begin waving to some acquaintance or other on the shoreline._

_He disembarked carrying only one small pack slung over his shoulder and after showing the waiting guard his papers was brought directly to the Knight Commanders office._

_Meredith Stannard had a reputation as an efficient albeit firm Commander, the Templars under her required to attend mass daily and maintain high levels of physical prowess and mental fortitude. It was one of the reasons Greagoir recommended to transfer him here, the structure, it was hoped, would do him good._

_‘Ser Cullen…’ she trailed off while she perused his notes, her eyebrows raising as she read what was undoubtedly the most intriguing line of his record ‘survived the fall of the Fereldan circle?’_

_‘Yes Ser’ She appraised the still young man with a calculating expression._

_‘And tell me Cullen what have you learned from that experience?’_

_Cullen thought for a few seconds on the question before answering earnestly ‘Our enemies are everywhere. Constant vigilance is the only defense against those that would do us and those under our protection harm’_

_Meredith’s eye shone with recognition and respect at his words. At her slow nod Cullen felt himself swell with pride. Here was a commanding officer who understood, here his diligence would be seen as an asset not a nuisance, here he would finally begin to set right the mistakes of the past_

* * *

 

_Within a year and a half Cullen was Meredith’s second in command and he was ruthless. Specializing in reconnaissance he spent most of his time out of the Gallows, tracking down enemies of the Chantry, political dissidents as well as leading the skirmishes and defensive manoeuvres against the invading Qunari. He quickly gains a reputation as a brutal but ultimately fair guardian and the local population develop a sort of begrudging respect for the stoic soldier. Many of the local noblewomen take a liking to his strong appearance and brooding behavior and he takes full advantage of the pleasures offered. Never more than one night no matter how much they want more, he has learned his lesson, he won’t be taken in by a pretty face again._

* * *

 

_Hawke and her ‘friend’s’ seem to act as a sort of mercenary group who don’t seem to be beholden to any higher power or particular cause. At first he wanted nothing to do with the rogue when he learned just who her cousin was but thankfully their personalities were nothing alike, consequently he works with her over the years and develops a respect for her skill in battle even if he finds her personality trying._

_She chastises him for his inaction in regards to his Knight-Commanders harsh methods but he doesn’t understand._

* * *

 

_The people stopped looking at him with respect and instead started viewing him with trepidation. The Qunari are long defeated but Meredith won’t declare the mission in Kirkwall over and word is spreading about her more unorthodox methods of information procurement._

_He knows torture is distasteful but they are at war and is frustrated that people can’t see that what his commanding officer is doing is keeping people safe. At Hawkes insistence he does question her, but she quickly alleviates his worries, reminds him of their Maker given duty and his own experience when leniency was permitted. His lyrium ration is increased as a reward for a time all is forgotten._

* * *

 

_Cullen starts to feel restless when prisoners begin to be executed without trial or expiring when the torture has been taken too far. His blind faith cracking when she begins to implement her own particularly cruel form of punishment, branding individuals with the sunburst when she deemed them to be enemies of the faith in need of salvation._

_When the Viscount is assassinated she consolidates her power further, initiating a city wide curfew and raising suspicions against anyone who didn’t appear to be the most zealous of Chantry supporters._

* * *

 

_A terrorist act destroys the Chantry and brings Meredith’s true madness to the fore. She plans on raising the city, declaring the whole population heretics, Qun Sympathizers or worse._

_Finally after seven long years of blind devotion and zealotry Cullen turns on his commanding officer when she begins to turn on the Champion and her allies._

_She drew her weapon and Cullen felt his throat dry out, his body yearning for a thirst he had never known to be quenched. Her sword is constructed around a strange red idol, its aura sings to him. It reminds him of his failures in Fereldan, reminds him of his failures in Kirkwall now the world is falling down around him again and whispers that he could better defend the people if he had the sword. He steps forward to try and take it at the same time his Knight-Commander raises the weapon. It splits his lip, the pain chasing away the red fog and stirring his anger._

 

* * *

 

It was Kirkwall all over again.

Admittedly this time there weren’t Qunari rampaging, his superiors weren’t committing war crimes and Haven as a whole was a lot nicer than the poverty stricken, slaver and bandit infested streets of that cursed city. But it was still the same, he was still the same, blinded by his prejudices and sitting idly by while better people than him tried to fix the world’s wrongs.

Despite priding himself on learning from his mistakes Lady Trevelyan’s rebuke ‘ _due to your inaction’_ was a horrifying facsimile to his previous behavior.

 

‘How could this have happened?’ Cassandra was furiously demanding of Leliana.

‘You know we work in silos Cassandra. Josephine rarely reveals the names of her noble contacts. I knew the Herald was a Free Marcher but I didn’t know it was Lady Trevelyan.’ She places her hand on the warriors shoulder and showing rarely seen affection tries to calm her sister-in-arms ‘We must preserve secrecy, as soon as an organisation is exposed it grows and amongst the thousands who join the cause spies and malcontents sneak in. We know this.’

The hands were more frustrated than he had ever seen them, he didn’t blame them however, they had other duties to attend to alongside their role in the Inquisition. He didn’t have that excuse, the blame for this complete and utter disaster laid all at his feet. His hatred of nobility meant he had been focused on fueling his personal vendetta and not on the work which this cause was supposed to be focused on.

Cullen was hardly paying attention to the ongoing conversation, too wrapped up in his own failings to even begin questioning those of his organization.

 

For the second time that day the door to the War Room flew open but instead of an irate Lady Trevelyan an enraged Lord Pavus descended upon them. Captain Rylen followed in his wake, a grim glare levied at Cullen before the man’s professionalism restored itself and he stood to attention.

Dorian began without any preamble ‘I promised to keep up this charade for you on the understanding that your guest would be treated well. So could one of you please explain to me why I’ve just had to bandage and then sedate that poor girl!’

‘She all but collapsed in the street so I carried her to Lord Pavus’ Rylen added his own explanation.

 

‘Lady Trevelyan discovered that we are the Inquisition and has come to some disquieting realizations regarding her personal circumstances’ Leliana coolly explains and Cullen is about to interject but Cassandra speaks for him.

‘It was more than that Leliana, we let have let her down. She placed her faith in the Inquisition and our pre-occupations have led to her seeking the initiative in the mission to stop the spread of Red Lyrium.’ The Seeker places both her fists on the war table and loses herself to thought.

Dorian nodded ‘ah this is to do with her engagement to Lord Erimond.’ Rylen stiffens at the mention of that man’s name, the action noticed only by Cullen.

Dorian crosses his arms at the end of Cassandras speech, he does not look impressed at their explanations ‘and she was bleeding because of her broken heart was she?’

‘No, that was an accident’ Cullen gestures to the bloody smear on his armor and he sees his Captain’s fist clench out of the corner of his eye but ignores it to address the Healer.

‘I-Is she alright?’ He manages to ask in what he thinks is a neutral tone and see’s Dorian soften at the obvious depth of his friends feelings. Despite only being acquainted for a few months the Tevinter Altus had developed an uncanny ability to read Cullen’s normally well-hidden thoughts. If he wasn’t quite so flamboyant and attention seeking he would have made an excellent spy.

‘Well she will wake in an hour so you will be able to see for yourself.’ Dorian offers by way of a peace offering, then remembers he is angry with his friend ‘But don’t you dare come without the explanation that she so clearly deserves!’

And with his threat hanging in the air he exits the room as dramatically as he entered. He knows he won’t hear the end of this from Dorian for some time but is glad that at least for now his friend has decided to spare him.

Rylen remains, his eyes fixed on the floor by Cullen’s boots seemingly trying to glare a hole into existence to swallow his commanding officer.

‘Permission to speak freely Ser.’

Cullen braced himself for another scathing rebuke ‘granted.’

The Starkhavener’s posture drops from attention into something much more casual and he casts a quick look at the two intimidating women in the room. He seemingly thinks better of the colorful language he was considering using and focuses solely on his Commander.

 

‘Cullen I think of you as I would my own brother. I’ll always follow your orders and offer you advice because I believe you are a good man and I trust in the Inquisition.’ He pauses and shifts nervously before fixing his gaze on the floor.

‘But that Lass is the best woman I know. She saved my life and countless more, as far as I’m aware she’s the only person in Thedas actively helping Templar’s end their Lyrium addiction… she’s goodness itself! I don’t want to break my vow to the Inquisition but I’ll be damned if I let her get hurt again accident or not.’ He shoots an earnest glance at all the assembled leadership before dropping his gaze back to the ground scowling and no doubt expecting to be court marshaled for the level of disrespect he has just shown.

His words surprise Cullen on so many levels. Firstly and also selfishly is that his friend clearly has a strong relationship with Lady Trevelyan from their previous acquaintance. It shouldn’t matter of course, he had already worked on distancing himself before the fallout from her discovery today. But he can’t help the small seed of jealousy that begins to sprout at the discovery even if he knows he deserves nothing but her hatred.

He clears his throat breaking the silence that permeated the room. ‘Is there anything else you wish to say Rylen?’

His second looks alarmed at being addressed but composes himself admirably ‘N-No Ser?’

‘You may leave’ Cullen dismisses.

‘Ser’ Rylen salutes his commander and exits before he draws more attention to himself.

 

As soon as the door closes Cullen presses his fingers to the center of his forehead. _She helps Templars with their Lyrium withdrawal,_ Maker knows Cullen is aware of how demanding it can be supporting someone going through withdrawal, he still had bad days even now. He already knew Lady Trevelyan was good, her actions had shown it to be true even if she sometimes tried to hide it behind her barbs or prickly words. This testimony had confirmed the fact, for Rylen to hold her in such high esteem only served to make Cullen regret his prejudice even more. It was easier to think of her as a money grabbing noble, determined to find fault with her and in doing so he had overlooked the hints she had dropped about nursing and helping soldiers. What a fool he had been. If only he had been more open with her, if only he hadn’t perpetuated his criminal Stereotype she may have felt comfortable enough to tell them the truth.

 

More surprising still was the depth of loyalty she had inspired in Rylen and even Dorian. Cassandra was still furiously studying the War Map but Leliana had tilted her head at Rylen’s impassioned speech, Cullen knew that look and began to dread what the Nightingale was thinking. The spymaster could be just as ruthless as Meredith when she perceived a threat to the Divine or the Inquisition.

 

At the end of their conference Cassandra agrees to go with him to the Healer’s while Leliana pens hasty correspondence to her agents in the Ostwick and the ‘Ambassador.’

 

 

Dorian is pouring from a pitcher of water when they make their way over to the Healer’s cabin.

‘Lady Cassandra, Commander.’ He greeted the two Leaders with a small nod, his earlier animosity having retreated upon the sight of the two warriors looking sheepish.

‘My patient has just woken up, let me give her this water and then you may visit her.’

The door is left open behind Dorian and he spies the Lady sat on the pallet bed in the treatment room. Cullen is relieved to see her looking well and takes the time to appraise her. Her tunic had been loosened round the neck in an effort to make her more comfortable although it is still blood stained and he makes a note to ask Sera for clean clothes for the Lady as soon as he is able. She catches him looking at her but tears her face away as soon as their eyes meet. Dorian notices the change in her demeanour and asks his patient if she is willing to meet the visitors. She straightens her spine and nods.

Dorian gestures for them to enter as he begins to leave the room, Cassandra heads in first but as he moves past the threshold the Healer catches his arm ‘Let’s not crowd the poor dear hmm?’

 

He can only make out mumbled words through door, Cassandra sits with the Evelyn for ten minutes and Cullen paces for nine of those ten.

‘Maker’s sake Commander she is fine, now will you stop wearing a hole in my rugs!’ Dorian scolds him but it lacks venom. Cullen still sits but after thirty seconds is pacing again.

 

Cassandra emerges with a look of determination on her face and murmurs a quick thank you to Dorian. He knew the Seeker well and was sure she was about to go and dismantle a training dummy for the next hour or so, perhaps after his interview she would be willing to spar with him. Or perhaps Bull would be willing to hit him with that stick that they usually reserved for a bad patch in his withdrawals.

 

After a moments dawdling in the doorway in which he seriously considered running away he is standing before her.

‘So’ she began.

‘So’ he replied.

‘It seems we are both good at keeping secrets’ she suggested and he is taken aback that considering her current predicament she still maintains her usual humor.

‘Lady Trevelyan I –‘ she stopped his planned speech with a wave of her hand.

‘I know now why I thought your name familiar. You are Cullen Rutherford, Seeker Pentaghast wrote about you in her treatise on Lyrium withdrawal.’ He nodded and she offered him a small smile.

‘I wanted to thank you.’

‘Thank me!’ he almost shouted before correcting the volume and tone of his words ‘Why?’

‘Yes Thank you, you have paved the way for so many… I’ve wanted to meet you for so long. What you and Cassandra accomplished was remarkable.’ She is so earnest, radiating kindness, honesty pouring from her every expression. Each word is like a punch to Cullen’s gut, he doesn’t want her thanks when he deserves nothing but her censure.

 

‘Well I suppose I understand now why they say never to meet your heroes’ she continues quietly.

‘I never claimed to be a hero’ it is a paltry excuse for the deception he has inflicted upon her.

‘No, indeed you haven’t. I must say that whatever transgressions you may have committed towards me you have never once lied.’

She was technically right, he hadn’t outright lied. But he had omitted details, had not corrected her presumptions. ‘You did say I was only half right when I thought Haven to be the head of a secret criminal Organisation… I thought I was so clever’ she chastises herself and her mood shifts, her calm conversation giving way to some of the anguish he had seen in the War Room.

Her breath hitches as tears begin to fall from her eyes, her innermost thoughts being spoken out loud ‘The man I idolize spends his time robbing innocents and whoring. The organization I’d dreamed of being a part of one day is little more than a directionless mob.’

Her breath chokes as she is overcome with emotion. She draws her arms around herself before turning back to him ‘Do you know what it’s like to have your faith betrayed like that?’

Cullen can’t help but throw himself to his knees, grasping her hand and kneeling as close to the bed as he is able, his eyes burning into hers ‘I do, believe me and I’m so sorry.’

He raised their joined hands and turning her palm over began to examine the cut there, ‘Please, please forgive me’ he knows he means for his other crimes against her person and not for her self-inflicted injury.

‘For a criminal you seem to ask for forgiveness a lot’ she manages to tease despite her tears.

‘I’m not a criminal –‘

She drew her hand away from his into her own lap fixing her cool green gaze on him ‘But you are’ she says nonchalantly wiping away her remaining tears. ‘I’m sure you were a good man Commander but your actions are those of a brute!’ He can’t argue with her when she speaks nothing but the truth, he has acted abominably these past two years. For a moment he thinks she will berate him again, she will curse and spite him. But she controls herself, the anger he saw in the War Room having had time to cool.

 

She has nothing more to say to him and the silence drags on between them Cullen not daring to meet her eyes.

Finally he builds up the courage to speak ‘You are right. It is wrong of me to ask forgiveness of you when Maker knows I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself. You will be returned to your family at once of course.’

She doesn’t delight at his words as he would expect and instead flinches as he finishes his sentence ‘No!’

‘But-‘

‘I won’t forgive you for planning to ransom me because it’s the right thing to do. It’s such a good idea I had thought of something very similar myself.’ She is teasing him again, she has to be.

He shakes his head ‘That doesn’t matter anymore, you deserve better.’

She looks annoyed at his brushing off of her words and see’s her resolve harden.

‘Dorian told me you play chess Commander.’

‘Er, yes’ Cullen is confused at the sudden change in the conversation but she continues to speak slowly, willing him to catch her meaning.

‘Well surely you know sometimes you have to sacrifice the Queen in order to win’ _No_. She couldn’t be seriously suggesting. She can’t. He can’t. He placed his hand gently on the side of her face, pressing with the lightest of touches till she turned her head to meet his searching gaze. Didn’t she understand what it would do to him to give her to that man, he knew he had been distancing himself but she must know. A wave of possessiveness washes over him, his anger boiled at the thought of anyone else touching her let alone that vile, murderous creature. _No_!

 

‘I will not send you to him!’ His voice sounds like a growl to his own ears.

 

For a moment his words seem to strike something deep within her and she flushes deeply. Her lips part as she swallows down air. She slides her hand over the top of his, holding it against her face and begins to brush her thumb lightly over back of his leather gloves.

They hold there like that, his eyes boring into her soul and her color increasing as they inch closer together as if magnetized. Her eyes slip shut and it is enough to break whatever spell had been cast over them as she drops her hand and turns her face away.

‘That’s not your decision to make’ she says simply, her dismissal clear.

 

Cullen stands, not wanting to linger to make her even more uncomfortable in his presence than she already seems to be.

‘Will I see you this evening?’ He asks as he reaches the door.

She shakes her head ‘I don’t think so. I will be staying with Dorian from now on.’

‘Of course.’ He says simply.

It isn’t even a fraction of what he wants to say to her. 

 

That night as he returns to his lonely chamber he places his cape over her vacant place on the chaise.

 


	15. Heat

Evelyn can’t even begin to comprehend the range of emotions she feels once the Commander has left the room.

She isn’t angry anymore. Cassandra had explained how the Inquisition worked, why the secrecy had been necessary. The anger she had felt at the deception having bled out of her the same time her palm had been bleeding.

She certainly feels betrayed but that isn’t a new experience, for months she had felt let down by lack of communication on Josephine’s part and a lack of action from the Inquisition as a whole in regards to the Red Lyrium scourge. But that wasn’t a personal betrayal, she felt betrayed on behalf of the good men and women who had lost friends and family to this blight on the land. She tried to allude to the depths of the Inquisitions failures in her War Room tirade but apart from Cassandra’s apologies and a stern promise to do better she really didn’t know if she had had any success in finally calling them to arms.

The personal disappointment she felt was a new sensation. As soon as Cassandra formally introduced herself the puzzle pieces clicked into place in Evelyn’s mind and had had a devastating affect on her psyche. The Seeker and the former Knight-Commander were worthy of her respect and admiration for their former actions of that she had no doubt. But she couldn’t reconcile their past victories with their present behavior most painfully in the actions of her captor – there could be no justification for it.

For a brief moment her soul felt elated when she realized just who he was, she hadn’t been lying to him when she said she had idolized the man. She had helped so many because of his sacrifice, because he was willing to go through the agonizing withdrawal blind, no idea of what would alleviate his symptoms, expedite the process or even if he would survive. But he did, and their research meant that her friends and patients hadn’t had to suffer the agony of an un-managed drug cleanse, their memories would remain intact. A personal sacrifice of the highest order meaning the Commander was deserving of her bashful admiration and every fluttering affection she felt swell in her chest.

But Cullen Rutherford was also the Lion of Fereldan and that broke her heart.

The man she knew only through reputation split her opinion completely. He was both her Idol and her Captor, the best of men and the worst. She had certainly chastised him often enough that he could not doubt her opinion of him but now she began to regret her cruel words and slights against his character knowing he was more than the wicked criminal she had believed him to be.

It was confounding and Evelyn flung herself back onto the pillow to cover her eyes.

The real man, the one she had met was neither of those extremes.

Part of her wished she could start over with him. To forget her preconceptions both good and bad, forget her confusion and their inadvertently shared history and just judge him anew. _Forget how he makes me feel._ She huffed in annoyance, it was no use dwelling on him, she would be gone soon.

The plan to ransom her back to her fiancée had to go ahead, there was simply no other option now. If Cullen backtracked and let her go free then it would expose his alter-ego and questions would be raised, the secrecy of the Inquisition could be jeopardized. She had no doubt that Erimond had resources to make it so, even her Father although not rich in funds had resources and contacts that could cause an issue for this worthy albeit at present directionless cause.

There was no use denying that the Inquisition had hurt her, but she knew as she examined her thoughts that her sham marriage was the true cause of her sadness. That was the reason she had been withdrawing from her family for months, steeling her emotions and closing her heart off in order to endure what would undoubtedly be the most physically and mentally painful time of her life. There could be no set end date for her predicament, she could pray daily in the hopes that the opening she will provide for them would quickly bear fruit. That they could find the evidence they would need to move against him quickly, but she despaired, her recent experiences with the Inquisition suggested that she would be married for some time.

She couldn’t help but dream that maybe, just maybe they could act before she even had to marry that monster. Perhaps while waiting at the top of the Chantry for her fiancée to arrive they would make their move. And so instead of the pox scarred villain coming to claim her, the dashing Commander instead would make a dramatic appearance. Telling her that her work is done, that the evil man is gone, that she is safe before pulling her close regardless of the hushed whispers in the Chantry and then…

A creak from the hallway alerts her to another’s presence. _I’m worse than Maria!_ She scolds herself, shaking away the nonsensical ideas running though her mind and praying that her flushed cheeks are mistaken for illness rather than her shameful musings. She swallows down her disappointment as Dorian returns to the room, fussing about her like a mother hen till he is satisfied that she isn’t going to fall into hysterics again. Poor Rylen had borne the brunt of her meltdown before he was able to carry her to the Healers and coax a sedative into her. She wouldn’t let such a display of emotional weakness happen again _Modest in Temper, Bold in Deed._ Her family motto grounded her and reminded her of her purpose.

The Healer forbade her from heading back up to the Chantry today protective thing that he was but she was eventually allowed to take some air and she stopped off to thank Rylen. Dorian teasing her ‘Knight in shining armor’ and suggestively inquiring if he would also be willing to swoop a distressed gentleman off his feet, or if he only displayed heroics for damsels. The Starkhavener was red in the face by the time Dorian had finished with his shameless flirtations.

‘You are cruel’ Evelyn jested as they made their way over to the Inn for an early dinner.

‘Oh nonsense, a man in my position can’t afford to be subtle about these things.’

‘No one could ever accuse you of being subtle’

‘Now who is being cruel hmm? But still I was disappointed that your man didn’t even seem the slightest bit tempted. I do so like feeling petite next to a huge muscular brute of a warrior’ Dorian wistfully sighed.

‘He’s not my man’ Evelyn felt the need to correct him and Dorian peered at her curiously.

‘No, he’s not is he. Varric and I have some thoughts about that, like pretty little jewels’

‘Do I want to know?’

‘No that would spoil the surprise when you realize you are hopelessly and irrevocably in love with me’ Evelyn laughed at her friends teasing as they sat down to eat.

She tried not to look for him in the assembled patrons. She tried not to be too obvious as she studied the comings and goings through the Inn’s doors hoping for a glimpse of the recognizable mane. She tried not to dwell on his absence as the night wore on. She tried to focus solely on her companion’s witty remarks and lustful longings. She tried and failed.

If Dorian did notice her pre-occupation he was too polite to say anything.

The pallet bed wasn’t as comfortable as the chaise and although she was certainly warm enough with the multitude of blankets they didn’t give her quite the same feeling of being utterly safe and content. Despite her burning emotions of the morning she went to bed that evening feeling strangely cool, an unexplained hollow gnawing at her chest.

\--

Cullen woke after an awful night’s sleep. He hadn’t realized how calming her presence in the room had been. He had gotten used to hearing the sound of her gently breathing just a few meters away and only now missed how quickly the soothing noise grounded him and chased away his nightmares.

Still after everything he had put her through he deserved a lifetime of bad dreams and so washed and dressed feeling resigned to his penance.

‘I received a bird from The Ambassador not half an hour ago after my urgent inquiries yesterday’ Leliana began their morning meeting sounding surprisingly cheery.

‘And did Lady Montileyt confirm the Heralds identity?’ Cassandra questioned but really there was no doubt remaining in anyone’s mind.

‘She did. She also had some choice words for you Commander’ the Bard teased but although Cullen often enjoyed having playful arguments with his peers today he was not quite in the right frame of mind.

‘Nothing the Ambassador can say will cause me much distress. I assure you I have thought far worse of myself these past twenty-four hours than all her elaborate Antivan cursing could hope to instill in me. ’ The Spymaster let the subject drop but he thought he detected a touch of sympathy in her usually unreadable expression.

‘I have had my own correspondence via Samson.’ Cullen retrieved a letter and passed it over to the Left Hand. ‘Lord Erimond agrees to the terms and wants to know a date and location for the exchange to take place. I have given the matter some thought and think Therinfal Redoubt would be suitable for our purposes.’

Leliana hums in thought and a quick glance at the Seeker shows she too is giving the option due consideration.

‘The Order has long abandoned the fort so we needn’t fear any Chantry association. Although largely in ruins there will still be several nooks in which to hide agents or supplies in the event the Lord tries to ambush us. It is also closer to Haven than Chateau d’Onterre and should we need to flee that will mean a one hour ride as opposed to several from Orlais.’

After a moments pause Cassandra interjected ‘Are we certain this is what Lady Trevelyan wishes? Yesterday she seemed very distressed at the thought of being reunited with Livius.’

He felt his shoulders drop when he recalled how Evelyn had expressed herself. That they would need to _sacrifice the Queen in order to win_ , as if her life was little more than a game, as if he hadn’t himself thought of her as nothing more than a pawn.

‘When I spoke to her yesterday she seemed resolved’ he confessed. Admiration shone in Cassandra’s eyes at the Lady’s devotion to her cause.

‘Very well then. I’ll call in a favour with King Alistair to ensure the Fereldan authorities stay clear of the area and we should coordinate the exchange for two weeks time. That will give us the opportunity to get deep cover scouts in place and begin monitoring the exchange site ahead of time.’

Leliana moved a nondescript marker from Haven and placed it over Therinfal Redoubt.

_It’s an unusually warm morning_ Cullen thought as he made his way over to the training grounds as per his usual routine. Once there he quickly sets the assembled troops up with some starting exercises while he sheds his cape.

Rylen had been waiting to assist him with the training but the Starkhavener requests a short break as he sees the small group of Lady Trevelyan, Dorian and Warden Blackwall approaching the training grounds.

As the Captain nears the trio he sees Dorian give a slight nudge and wink to Lady Trevelyan but she doesn’t seem to notice as she finds Cullen’s eyes from across the narrow field.

She smiles at him, a soft sweet thing and Cullen responds with a small bow in her direction. An action which causes her green eyes to sparkle before she looks away from him demurely as her old friend approaches.

She beams unreservedly as Rylen enters into easy conversation with the group. Blackwall stood to her right side with his arms crossed, seeming to be taking his role as chaperone a little too seriously as he all but scowls at the interloper. But in Cullen’s mind there is no doubt that there is a prior attachment between the two Free Marcher’s. _It is for the best, once all this is over she will deserve a better man than me and Rylen is certainly that._

Not wanting to witness the love triangle playing out in front of him he turned away from the conversing group to focus on his work. It doesn’t help that he can still see the two men peacocking in front of her and he snaps at a new recruit in his frustration. This won’t do he needs a thorough workout to distract his thoughts and so informs the waiting troop that he would be demonstrating today.

It is unseasonably warm and so he sheds his armor first before drawing his tunic and shirt up over his head. He thinks he hears a gasp but as he turns he can just see Lady Trevelyan is coughing instead, her face looking red from whatever has caused her sudden discomfort. Blackwall gently taps her on the back but Dorian has noticed his state of undress and offers him a conniving smirk. Cullen rolls his eyes as the Tevinter leans over to whisper something in the choking Lady’s ear, her spluttering starting anew and face reddening further while he turns his focus to weapons rack.

Selecting a slightly longer sword than he typically wears he gives a few practice swings, relishing in the increased speed he has from not wearing plate and also the improved mobility he feels in his back and shoulders from Lady Trevelyan’s physiotherapy that now seems like a lifetime ago.

If his relationship with her wasn’t quite so estranged he would have been deeply tempted to ask her to work on him again. Her small delicate hands were as skillful as they were soft as they slid over his body, pressing and gliding with such care. Another’s touch had never felt quite so exquisite; her fingers had burned a path across his skin, his nerves remembering how sensational she had made his body feel. If her hands felt so wonderful on his back he could only imagine how perfect they would feel wrapped around his c –‘

Cullen growled at the direction of his thoughts, the young recruit who had come to stand in front of him flinching at the primal sound from his Commander.

‘Begin!’ he snapped allowing the trainee to attack first. After a few paltry attempts from the green recruit the Commander loses his patience, with a tactful flick of his sword disarms his opponent and draws his training blade up to mime a killing blow. The knock will hurt but it will also teach. ‘Don’t hold your blade so tightly, you need to keep flexibility in the wrist. Next!’

He is focused on his training but is certain she keeps throwing shy glances his way, he can’t account for it when the object of her affections is clearly trying hard to engage her in conversation. After each individual had attacked him on their own he rearranges the troops into groups of three to try and attack him en-masse.

The first group charge and Cullen parries and doges with ease. He spins and jumps over their blades demonstrating his considerable skill with real delight. Enjoying himself, he finally begins to put some effort into the training and starts to return the levied attacks. A shoulder charge takes him close to one opponent who, once winded, he grabs by the collar spinning them both so that the recruit takes a swipe from one of his colleagues’ own weapons. The shocked attacker lets his guard down after his blunder and is quickly dispatched, the third tries and fails to hold off his own sharp fall to the floor.

Cullen praises and offers suggestions and critiques were needed. His hair is softening in the heat, curls beginning to fall from their usually tamed style. A light sheen of sweat covering his skin as he studiously avoids the small group observing the training. He would make sure that he could never again be accused of inaction, she may hate him personally but as a Commander he would spend his life from this point onwards working to never let her down or cause her to feel disappointment.

That determination comes through in his training and he ups the group sizes relishing in the exercise and challenge. With his focus he misses the way Evelyn bites her lip as he continues to show his prowess, her distraction evident to Dorian and Blackwall. The latter begins discussing military tactics and training recommendations of his own but it only serves to give Evelyn permission to watch the training session more openly. Her eyes widening when Cullen pauses after one group to stretch out his back. 

At a water break he catches her fidgeting and fanning herself while he takes a drink, the droplets of condensation dripping onto his already slick skin. He thinks he hears a groan.

‘Lass are you alright?’ He hears Rylen’s concerned brogue.

‘It’s hot today isn’t it? I’m really feeling uncommonly warm in this sun’ Evelyn breathlessly replies.

‘Captain, if you are done chatting I am in need of another sparring partner’ he shouts the short distance as the final group of soldiers limp away from the training field. He is wearing an unashamedly cocky smirk on his face while he heaves his longsword up over his shoulder and sees her visibly gulp.

‘Ser!’ Rylen assents before turning to his commanding officer and stripping off his own vest. He knows his second is an attractive man but he can’t help the small bubble of pride when Evelyn doesn’t even offer a glance to the Starkhavener’s exposed body. Instead he sees her eyes flick towards his torso, raking up and down before dropping back to the floor. Sees her appraise the way his arm is flexed as he holds aloft the heavy training weapon and then skirts away to study a particularly interesting tree in the distance. Sees her breath hitch as he pushes his hand through his soaked curls, her admiration clear as her lips part in a silent moan before she poorly masks it by offering some observation or other to her two remaining companions.

Dorian is positively vibrating in excitement at the sight of the two of them half-dressed and circling each other. He expected Evelyn to focus on Rylen now he had taken to the field but his sideways glance confirms that her eyes are still riveted to him. Cullen’s vanity is demanding that he puts on a show for the enraptured Lady and he is more than willing to comply.

His Captain is fresher than him, no doubt also wants to impress their audience and hits harder than the recruits. But now Cullen has her attention, now she is finally looking at him with admiration instead of nonchalance or betrayal he is determined to make the most of it. Rylen charges but Cullen swiftly sidesteps and offers a bruising strike to the exposed ribs.

‘You know better than that’ he corrects his friend, not willing to let his duty as Commander slip even while plotting his humiliation.

Rylen clearly wants to make a show of the sparring match too and begins a long series of connected attacks designed to cause the opponent to fall on the defensive or misstep. For a warrior with less skill than Cullen it would have worked but with his unparalleled speed and experience he skilfully dodges the entirety, moving as deftly as if he were a seer and had already predicted his opponents movements. 

Rylen shouts in rage at his superiors baiting and increases the ferocity of his strikes. The clashing blades echoing out across the training field and nearby lake. The two experienced warriors dancing round each other Cullen’s lean muscles rippling and flexing with every twist and turn of his body. 

At last Rylen’s fury replaces his form and Cullen quickly takes advantage of the mistake. Sweeping past the fumbling Captain to deliver a blow to small of his back, a quick pivot and he kicks out the knee from under him before finally striking him again in the ribs. Rylen keels over in pain while Cullen levies his blade at the man’s exposed throat. 

‘Yield’ it isn’t a question and Rylen drops his chin in defeat.

‘Aye, I yield you vicious bastard’ his friend jokes from his prone position.

Cullen isn’t a sore winner and at once offers his hand to help the bruised man up from the floor.

‘I knew an arse kicking was coming after yesterday in the War Room’ Rylen grumbles while he stands rubbing the dust from his backside.

Cullen can’t help but smirk at his Captains discomfort ‘Yes well you should be thankful that you report in to me and not Sister Nightingale, she would probably have had your tongue’ He slapped his friend on the back, laughing as the man paled at the hidden threat left hanging in the air.

Evelyn catches his eyes, a glassy look on her face and she seems to lick her lips unconsciously. He offers her his seductive smirk which causes her eyes to widen in realization that she has been caught ogling. Dorian gives a not so subtle cough at the heated gaze passing between the two and they both check their expressions, allowing neutrality to reign and as he did when she first approached the training field Cullen gives her a small but respectful bow.

Rylen re-joins the group while Cullen dismisses the recruits. As he redresses and moves away from the training field himself he doesn’t look back. He doesn’t need to.

He can feel her eyes on him even as she offers commiserations to her beloved. Rylen is a better man than him and has already won the war, but Cullen retreats happy at least that he was won the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is thirsty ;)


	16. Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of Rape. Nothing explicit but please take care of yourselves and get a pre-reader if necessary.

Bann Trevelyan had always been a man of action.

Despite being the heir to the Trevelyan estate his family’s pious nature and devotion to the Chantry meant that he was still given to the Templars. His education as a warrior had meant that the usual office of learning to manage his estates finances and performing the duties of a landlord and patron had gone amiss. Fortunately the Bann’s first wife and Evelyn’s mother was more than superior to him in that regard and their daughter was taking after the mother in every way.

Bann Trevelyan wasn’t so crude as to have a favorite child but in his eldest there was an uncommon level of respect and deference to her judgement not usually found between a Father and Daughter. He was sent home just under a year ago knowing that the mission was drawing to a close after the leader of the Venatori, Corypheus, had been assassinated and was surprised to find that Evelyn had resolved upon being married. He was worried at first that she was only marrying to allay their finances but she had assured him that it was what she wanted for herself too.

He couldn’t blame her, he was sent to war right around the time she should have been wed and instead of living the life of a Lady as she deserved she had been managing the family and finding time for her philanthropy in his absence.

At first he was keen on the idea, he was the right age to be a grandfather and his daughter deserved to have the joy of children if she so wished.

But then he met Lord Erimond and all hope for his daughter’s happiness fled. As he left that introduction meeting after seeing Evelyn and Maria off in their carriage he returned himself to the White Spire, and on the way there, he prayed.

‘Andraste, please spare my daughter from her wretched fate. I have given my life to your cause and she has given hers to help your loyal soldiers so please… please deliver her.’ He prayed for comfort often but rarely had he ever asked for anything, that night he poured a lifetime’s worth of faith and devotion into his prayers.

‘However you decide to act, I will know it is your sign.’

Three days later he received the raven from Lord Erimond. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at the words but he knew in his pious soul that his prayers had been answered. True to his nature within ten minutes he had left Val Royeaux, Maria was recovered and put on a ship back to Ostwick and the Trevelyan vessel would return in two-weeks’ time with what could only be described as a small army. Most of the men were ex-Templars or recovered soldiers from Evelyn’s clinic and they were as loyal to her as they were to him.

He didn’t know yet whether he would be fighting Highwaymen or Erimond but one thing was certain, he would make the most of this Maker given opportunity and save his daughter.

\--

‘Cassandra’ Cullen greeted as he made his way into the War Room the following morning. The stoic Seeker merely nodding her head before returning to her notes in front of her.

Cullen began reviewing his own missives and correspondence while they waited for the third member of their council and found he didn’t mind the companionable silence he shared with the Seeker. His mind had been racing often enough recently that these War Meetings were starting to become a reprieve from his fluctuating emotions and the unhelpful thoughts which stirred every time he saw a glimpse of Lady Trevelyan. At least in here he could concentrate on being the Commander, of course all good things must come to an end and Cullen’s peace was cut short when the Lady herself walked in behind the Spymaster. The last time she had been in this room had been when her anger had bubbled over at her discovery of the Inquisitions role in her capture, her hand was still bandaged from that encounter. This time although she appeared calm and composed he felt himself stand on edge, he quite honestly couldn’t take any more surprises.

‘Cassandra, Commander, I have asked the Herald to join us today. I think considering recent revelations and decisions it would be good to get her opinion, no?’

Cassandra shrugged ‘I have no qualms with this, Commander?’

She leveled her green gaze at his. A cool exchange passed in which she waited to see if he would object, as if he ever could considering the wrongs he had inflicted upon her. Although he had to wonder what the Spymaster meant by bringing her here, especially as she was the one who placed the most value upon their secrecy.

‘No problem at all, welcome to the Inquisition Herald’ Cullen gave a small formal bow and saw the tiniest returning smirk grace her face at the action.

The Lady observed silently as they recounted the recent missions that Cullen’s soldiers and Leliana’s scouts had been involved in. They had recent success gaining a foothold in the Western Approach, it would need a soldier rotation and new Commander sent soon. _Perhaps I could send Rylen?_ Cullen thought jealously before berating himself at the childish notion.

‘That moves us on to current missions. To make repairs to fort in the Approach we will need coin. I have several pieces of Blackmail that are ripe for collecting on. Commander I understand that a lot of nobles are currently making their way to the Winter Palace for peace talks, perhaps the Lion of Fereldan could pay them a visit?’

‘No!’ Evelyn’s sudden outburst caused the assembled leader’s heads to turn.

She cleared her throat, the pink tinging her cheeks receeding ‘Forgive me for the interruption but what you are suggesting is just not acceptable. The Inquisition has to be better than those we are trying to thwart, we need to be as close to infallible as possible otherwise we are just perpetuating injustices.’

Cassandra interjected, feeling the need to defend her beloved organisation ‘Lady Trevelyan, while I agree with your sentiments the members of the Inquisiton are not slaves. There are salaries to pay, armor to buy and infrastructure projects to complete. Although distasteful these ‘Lesser Evil’s’ that we commit do serve the greater good.’

Leliana joined the rebuke ‘Indeed Herald, what you are suggesting is a pretty notion but it will not fill our coffers.’

The Lady looked down at her feet clearly chastised at the responses of the older women.

Cullen was frustrated on her behalf, wondering why Leliana decided to bring her if she had no intention of hearing her speak. They may not want to listen to her ideas but everyday he began to loathe donning his Highwayman mask again, If she had other options they could pursue than he would welcome her intervention ‘Herald, perhaps you have some thoughts on how we could better?’

Evelyn’s eyes shined with gratitude at the opening he gave her and she gave a confident nod before straightening her posture and began to speak with a tone of authority.

‘Well we must stop robbing innocents for a start’ she gave him a kind but firm glance. ‘I know there will be a time and place when we need the skills of the Lion of Fereldan, considerable as they are , but it shouldn’t be in pursuit of coin.

As for blackmail I can overlook how distasteful it is but each time we do it jeopardizes the Inquisition’s secrecy. If the Lord being extorted decides not to comply then we risk exposure and bringing a witch hunt down on our heads, it should be reserved for extreme cases only.’ She paused expecting to hear an instant dismissal but when none came she felt emboldened.

‘As for money. Sister Nightingale, your scouts could be better served gathering rare resources in between their other duties. Do you know how much a few stems of Crystal Grace or Prophet’s Laurel can fetch nowadays?’ It was a rhetorical question but he saw a calculating look in Leliana’s eyes and had no doubt the bard knew exactly how much it would be worth.

‘Commander your men could keep an eye open for rare minerals, if they can’t mine themselves there are several agencies who pay well for such information. You have a wonderful Alchemist and Blacksmith here, give them an apprentice or two and begin selling their wares. I’m certain the merchant’s guild would be delighted to retail the Items, it is such a high quality you are producing here.’

Again she continued and Cullen found himself a little in awe at her well thought out, considered and most importantly _lawful_ suggestions.

‘Your army could be used to target actual bandits and smuggling rings, if you could clear out their hideouts I should imagine there would be considerable treasure and resources we could employ.’ Leliana stopped simply listening and started taking notes.

‘Joesphine, ah forgive me ‘The Ambassador’ could petition the wealthy who are aware of the Inquisition’s noble cause for donations of coin or materials. I have also been thinking that Orzammar could be persuaded to heavily invest in the Inquisition if they knew of the work we were doing to try and halt the spread of Red Lyrium. They are just as keenly invested in stopping it as we are as it is exceedingly bad for their business. Their laws forbid them from surfacing themselves therefore I’m sure they would be more than happy to support our endeavor.’ She honestly looked as if she could have talked for hours, so bursting with optimism and ideas. He was proud of her and gave her a small smile of approval which she returned.

‘Lady Trevelyan, this is… it is a lot for us to consider but I thank you for the insight you have provided.’ Cassandra seemed as equally impressed as him. ‘Regarding Red Lyrium, where there any leads in particular you felt would be worth looking into?’

She looked taken aback at the show of trust but ultimately delighted at the chance to direct the Inquisitions movements in that area.

‘Yes, yes of course! Hmm here in Valammar, I believe there is a smuggling ring who are moving the Red Lyrium for Erimond and… here on the storm coast there is an old fort which is being used as a port and bolthole for transferring the goods across the waking sea.’

 _She is amazing_ the thought rose unbidden in his mind. He was certain they had accomplished more in terms of overall strategy in the last ten minutes than they had in the past year.

Once she had stopped writing notes Leliana spoke up again ‘Thank you Herald, let’s move on and review the plan for the handover at Therinfal Redoubt’. The Lady remained impassive, not betraying any of the emotions he was certain must be swirling around inside her at the promise of being handed over to the man she considered her worst enemy. It was admirable, she was admirable. He began to feel an emerging emotion, one of real respect and regard for Evelyn as she remained as regally composed as a Queen during the discussion.

‘Our hope of course is that we will find something during the several hours Lord Erimond will be absent. If that fails we will try to infiltrate the Chateau again whilst you are away on honeymoon.’ He saw the Lady pale slightly at Leliana’s allusion. ‘If that is not possible then we will be relying on you to continue the search while you are married to him.’ Despite her changing complexion she maintained her composure. He hoped the Nightingale was just doing this to be kind, to not excite the Lady’s hopes of a quick resolution, kindly making her aware that this endeavor was unlikely to reach a rapid conclusion. But he felt miserable for her, the marriage was almost certain to take place and may be of some duration during which time... The feeling of respect morphed into one of pity and he noticed the slight shake in her hands before she tucked them behind herself to avoid further scrutiny.

‘Once we do have something concrete it will then be another matter entirely to get a third party to act against Erimond on our behalf. I have some possible leads but this search in itself may take some time.’

At that he finally saw her betray some emotion. Her eyes dropped to the table and he saw her visibly gulp, she took a deep breath before raising her gaze again. Her eyes were glassy, restrained tears in their emerald depths but nothing else gave away her unhappiness at the prospect of a truly horrific series of events.

Leliana’s tone shifted and became dark. He had heard her speak like this before, right before she dismissed him from a room to begin plying her trade.

‘It is paramount of course that you keep up the appearance of a loyal and dutiful wife so that suspicions aren’t raised.’ Cullen felt his heckles raise at what was being insinuated.

‘I understand you lost your mother at a young age but I trust you are aware what will be expected of you in regards to your husband’s sexual needs… Cassandra has books you could borrow if you nee-‘

Cullen saw red ‘Is this really necessary!’ he snapped but Leliana didn’t even flinch.

‘If you like we can ensure that you have a reliable supply of Witherstalk to prevent pregnancy in that regard.’

‘Leliana, that is quite enough’ Cassandra warned. Cullen gripped the hilt of his sword so tightly he swore the metal would have indents from his fingers.

‘You can be comforted however that despite the inevitable consummation of the marriage we will ensure that a divorce will be forthcoming after we have been able to imprison Erimond.’

‘Leliana!’

‘What? It’s imperative the Herald understands her role if her mission is to succeed’ the Bard innocently responded but this time stilled her tongue and returned her gaze to Evelyn, gauging her response.

‘I understand and I still am determined to do this. I will support the Inquisition however necessary.’

Cassandra let out an irritated sigh, Leliana offered a small smile of triumph.

She stuttered slightly as she continued ‘I-If you will all excuse me Rylen is going to tech me some self-defense techniques this morning and I am already running l-late.’

‘I could have helped you with that’ Cullen volunteered, trying to lighten her now depressed spirits.

‘Commander when I have gained enough skill that I feel confident taking on six men at once I will let you know.‘ She was teasing about the sparring match she observed a few days before but her words lacked their usual playful tone. Clearly Leliana’s baiting had affected her more than she was willing to admit. He felt compelled to ask her if she was sure about the plan, about all of it. He wanted to reassure her that they could find another way that she needn’t sacrifice herself as she had so aptly put it.

But he couldn’t say any of that and instead dismissed her ‘very well Herald, Good day.’

The Lady left the room as composedly as she entered it.

‘She’s good’ Leliana spoke up once the door had re-closed, from the Bard it was high praise indeed.

‘That was distasteful Leliana’ Cassandra once again reprimanded but even she seemed to acknowledge that they had needed to test her resolve.

Cullen was too angry at the Left Hand to make any small talk and so made his own excuses to leave, his conscience blackening at the thought of her being used this way.

After an hour of correspondence and troop re-deployments based on Evelyn’s suggestions he headed over to the training grounds, spying his two captains supervising the drills.

‘Samson’ Cullen greeted before turning his attention to his second in command ‘Rylen, I understood you were to give Lady Trevelyan some self-defense lessons this morning’ he looked around the field not able to see the Herald anywhere.

‘That’s not all he wants to give her’ Samson crudely jeered. Rylen rolled his eyes and Cullen studiously ignored innuendo.

‘Aye, but she postponed. Said she was feeling a bit unwell and went over to see the Healer.’

She wasn’t with the Healer, he had just passed Dorian in the Inn. Cullen had a sinking feeling at the thought she was alone after Leliana’s cruel jibes. Perhaps he should go and fetch Dorian, or let Rylen go and check on her. After all she wasn’t his to worry about, but neither of those had been witness to that mornings exchange. _Maker, what she must be feeling._

\--

 _Modest in Temper, Modest in Temper, Modest in Temper_. Evelyn chanted as she walked briskly back to Dorian’s cabin after making her apologies to Rylen. She entered and noticed that the Healer was absent, most likely off for his morning tete-a-tete with Varric. That was for the best, she didn’t want anyone to see what she knew was coming. Leliana’s words were replaying over and over in her mind ‘Dutiful wife, sexual needs, consummation’

Her breathing began to grow shaky, deep irregular gasps as she began to grapple with her new reality. _Modest in Temper, Modest in Temper…_ her mantra was proving ineffective against the rising terror in her chest.

She slammed shut the door to the small back room where she had been residing, spinning so her back was pinned against it and covering her mouth as a choked scream tore its way from her throat.

Tears that had remained un-shed for the past ten minutes were now unrestrained and poured forth while her despair grew. ‘No, no, I can’t!’ She wailed to herself, sweat forming on her brown as she succumbed to panic at the thoughts of her ‘duty’ as a wife.

Suddenly bile rose in her throat and she scrambled to her feet quickly pouring and then downing some wine to try and calm her nerves and force the nausea away. She sobbed openly while she drank another large glass of wine before throwing the goblet down in her anguish.

Rape, there was no other word for that she would have to endure. ‘Andraste preserve me, I don’t want this, I don’t want it!’

Horrific as her fate was she _had_ chosen this. No one had coerced her; she was a rational creature and had put a lot of time and thought into her plan. But she had never really thought about _that_ at least not in the way Leliana described. Her misery was entirely self-inflicted and the spymaster had taken great care to assure her that it would likely be of some duration.

‘Maybe years – I can’t.’ Her shaking limbs were insufficient to support her weight and she sat back down on the hard wooden floor, the gasping breaths began morphing into complete hyperventilation as she failed to calm herself. She felt dizzy and slipped onto her side, curling herself into a ball in effort to protect herself from her own rapid, tumultuous emotions.

But she couldn’t protect herself, no one could protect her. She was heading to the void and even if she somehow made it out one day she would carry the scars forever, trapped in a perpetual torment of her own creation. She succumbed to her panic.

 

* * *

 

‘Herald?’

 

‘Lady Trevelyan are you in here?’

 

‘Evelyn!’

Strong arms pull her upright from her prone position on the floor. She is sure he is rubbing at her face and hands, trying to ground her but her breathing is still uncontrolled, her vision unfocused, her thoughts incoherent.

‘Come on breathe with me now’ he begins a slow inhale and exhale, encouraging her to follow his pattern.

‘I’m here, your safe. That’s it, just breath slowly’

_Cullen_

‘Come back to me’

Finally her gasping stopped, her eyes regained their luster and she regained her senses.

‘There you are, wait I’ll get you some water.’

He held the cup to her mouth, encouraging her shaking hands to hold the goblet herself but still helping her tilt the liquid down her throat. It cooled her sore throat, parched as it was from her earlier crying choked breaths.

‘Better?’ The concern was etched on his face. She must look wretched with her wild expression and tear streaked face but it didn’t seem to bother him and he waited patiently till she regained coherency.

‘Cullen!’ His Silverite was uncomfortable but she couldn’t have cared less as she clawed her way onto his lap, straddling his legs, letting his arms bundle her up and allowing her to press her face against his fur covered shoulder. She needed his strength, his warmth seeped into her aching limbs, the woody masculine scent soothing her woes.

The feeling of relief caused her tears to fall anew ‘It’s not fair!’ she cried into his shoulder.

‘I know’

‘I don’t want to do this’ she confessed.

He pulled back, looking deeply into her eyes and rubbing his thumbs across her collar bones ‘You don’t have to’ he tried to reassure her but it had the opposite effect.

‘I do!’ she sniffed and he wrapped his arms more tightly round her at her outburst, shielding her from the world. He held her till she calmed down again, not saying anything but letting her nuzzle into his chest, grasp at his arms and rake her fingers through the fur on his cape. After several minutes silence she finally had the courage to speak once more.

‘I have to do this, there can be no argument on that matter. But I need you to promise me something’ she caught his gaze, pleading for him to understand the severity of her request.

‘Anything, I will do anything you ask of me’ she believed him.

‘However long it takes, please don’t give up on trying to bring down Erimond. If I thought no help was coming, that I was resigned to that fate for the rest of my life. I know it would eventually break me… so please, I beg you. Don’t abandon me to him!’

He gathered her hands in his own, clasping them together and kissing her fingers ‘I promise. I will not rest until you are free of that man.’

She met his honest golden gaze and her doubts were allayed. Even though her faith in the Inquisition had been betrayed before she knew she could believe in him. Her heart felt emboldened with his words, her emotional armor slipping back into place although she made no move to escape his embrace. Eventually he stood, carrying her with him as she refused to relinquish her hold on him. He moved and placed her on the small bed, she shivered as he moved away, taking his heat with him so he dragged one of the thin blankets up round her shoulders.

‘Shall I go and find Dorian?’

She wanted to tell him no, that she’d much rather he stayed with his kind eyes and calming presence. His quiet comfort was just what she needed, she loved Dorian but knew he would try to force her to cheerfulness. But she had already taken up so much of his time, he already thought the worst of her and no doubt this latest display of weakness would have him holding her in even more contempt. So instead she agreed to his question.

‘Cullen’ she called as he was about to leave.

‘Did you mean it, when you said you would d-‘ she needn’t have finished her question. He answered unreservedly and ardently.

‘ _Anything_ ’


	17. Last Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 kudos yeyy!!  
> Thank you to everyone who has supported this story so far. Especially if you have taken the time to leave kudos or comment. 
> 
> Please enjoy the next chapter :)

‘And then he propositioned me, me! He just came right out with _So Vint wanna ride the Bull_ ’ Evelyn laughed at her friend’s truly awful impression. He had been in particularly exuberant spirits all day, no doubt aware that tomorrow Evelyn was due to be handed over for her ransom and trying to cheer her emotions. She had been prone to periods of dejection since that morning when Cullen had found in in the throes of a panic attack, she hadn’t had one since her mother died so it was somewhat humiliating to fall back into childish habits now. Although Maker knows she had reason to despair considering what her future was to hold. Dorian could chase the blues away for a time but he didn’t help her deal with the root of her fears, the only comfort she had was Cullen’s promise to work tirelessly for her freedom. It was her only solace.

‘I distinctly remember you saying that you liked to feel petite next to muscular brutes and Bull certainly matches that particular criteria.’ She teased her friend not letting him get away with his feigned dislike when she knew he was actually flattered by the attentions of the Mercenary.

‘Yes I know what I said. But he’s a Qunari Evelyn, a Qunari! I’m no virgin but don’t know if I’ll be able to handle-‘ he gestured about a foot in length with his hands.

‘That’s enough!’ Evelyn squeaked. Her friends here always seemed to have a penchant for oversharing and maid that she was it often made her uncomfortable, unused to such open discussions of _that_.

‘Hmm, feeling shy are you? Very well but what is a ridiculously handsome man supposed to do?’ He twirled his mustache theatrically.

‘Do what makes you happy’ she said gently and he nodded at her words.

‘Sound advice indeed’ and it was. It was a shame she wouldn’t be able to follow it herself. He noticed her shifting mood and so quickly continued the conversation.

‘So my dear, what or perhaps whom makes you happy?’ She gave the question some serious consideration.

‘Well my family and friends of course. I love horses and riding oh and dancing although I haven’t had much opportunity these past few years.’

‘Dancing you say’ his eyes twinkled mischievously; she groaned as he sprang up to speak to Maryden and commanded some of the Chargers to push tables aside.

‘Dorian, tomorrow I’m being handed over to quite possibly the most evil man in Thedas. Today is my last day of freedom so I’m not sure I’m in the mood for dancing.’

‘But that’s exactly why you must, who knows when you will have such an excellent partner again. Besides what better way to charm the object of your affection than to dance with another equally attractive man till he is seething with jealousy!‘ He winked at her and gestured over her shoulder.

‘I don’t know what you are talking about’ she snapped. But the moment Dorian turned away she couldn’t help but shyly glance around the room. She felt a butterfly in her stomach as she saw that Cullen had just taken a seat at the bar. He had ordered a drink having shed his armor for the day and seemed content to watch the comings and goings of the evening.

She hadn’t admitted her attraction to anyone but herself but that hadn’t stopped Dorian and even Varric alluding to it on occasion.

As she tore her eyes away she found Dorian smirking at her distraction.

‘Not one word!’ but she added quietly ‘I’m sure the Commander has much better things to be doing than watch a silly girl dance around with her equally silly friend.’

He tskd and rolled his eyes at her words ‘We’ll see…Maryden let’s start with an Antivan Tango!’

After her first dance Evelyn did feel more buoyant so she was happy to join in with Sera when she excitedly linked their arms together and spun them round. She felt dizzy and giddy after those two minutes, before joining in the clapping of Varric as he demonstrated some kind of Dwarven dance that involved him crossing his arms, repeatedly kicking and shouting ‘Hey!’ with each beat.

Blackwall walked her through a somewhat stiff Orlesian Waltz and then Dorian reclaimed her for a Rumba. It didn’t quite feel right dancing in pants instead of a dress but she made it work, she couldn’t remember the last time she had had quite so much fun. She was sure her Tevene friend was just doing this so he could show off in front of Bull, the Qunari certainly not taking his eye off The Healer as they moved through the sensual steps. She knew people must have been looking at her also but she had stopped caring, resolving to make the most of her last night among friends.

Rylen approached her when she was catching her breath and taking a few sips of her wine ‘Lass, I haven’t had the chance to dance a Ceilidh in forever would ye be so kind?’

‘But of course Ser Rylen, lead on!’

\--

Cullen was quite simply enraptured. He had tried time and time again to regain a professional standing with the Lady after his early transgressions and those few heady caresses he had taken from her. He redoubled his efforts when she announced herself as the Herald and again after he found her in despair following the discussion of her duty.

But as he watched Evelyn twist and turn through the dances, her hair coming loose of its braid, her smile warm and radiant he abandoned all attempts at propriety and permitted himself to openly admire her.

She was a magnificent dancer and Dorian was doing a wonderful job of leading, displaying to the whole tavern just how graceful, lithe and passionate Lady Trevelyan could be. He had never once regretted the Templar’s lack of training in that regard to such a degree. What he wouldn’t give to be able to hold her in his arms and move with her in the graceful manner she was accustomed to instead of the no doubt clumsy attempt he would give.

He thought he saw her offer up a shy smile to him as she went to take some refreshment and despite his discomfort he was determined, after that tiny offer of encouragement, to make his way over to her and ask her to dance. He downed the rest of his whisky, stood and saw Rylen claim her attention and her hand.

She delighted in the dance with Rylen as much as she had any of the others that evening, offering the Starkhavener a pretty smile when he kissed her had at the end of the song before he lead her away to engage her in easy conversation. Cullen felt like a dour old man sat in the corner, brooding and casting a gloom on the otherwise happy occasion so he decided to retire for the evening. Tomorrow would be exceptionally trying and he began to feel uncomfortable openly lusting after a woman who was quite happily enjoying the affections of another.

‘Spin the bottle!’ Isabella hollered across the Inn and tables were hastily pushed together. Hawke and Fenris refused of course but several of the Chargers and other assembled patrons made their way over to the grouped furniture.

Isabella pulled Rylen away from where he was conversing with Evelyn and pushed him into one of the vacant chairs, seating herself on his lap. Dorian dragged a somewhat confused looking Evelyn over by her hand and it was clear from her expression she had no idea what that game would entail.

Cullen remained seated by the bar, his curiosity getting the better of him although he had no appetite for the game, he had no appetite for anyone but her.

‘I’ll go first seeing as I suggested it’ the Pirate said confidently spinning the bottle. It rotated several times, landing in its exact starting position which was where she was sharing the chair with Rylen.

‘Lucky me’ she drawled before swiveling in his lap and pressing forward with confidence.

Cullen had never wanted to punch another man quite so much, had he no regard for Lady Trevelyan’s feelings at all! He cast a worried glance Evelyn’s way and noticed she had averted her eyes, his concern for her all but roaring in his skull. _The actual fool_ Cullen snarled to himself. Rylen had the heart of the best woman Cullen had ever met, why would he be trying to jeopardize that.

‘Your turn’ Isabella purred into Rylen’s ear and he grinned at the attention.

‘Let’s count that last spectacle as my turn also shall we and let someone else have some fun’ he drawled. His brogue clearly impacted by the level of alcohol he had consumed, he passed the bottle along to Sera next to him.

He wasn’t sure if Evelyn was even playing as she was sat a little ways behind the circle nursing her drink, her eyes cast low. But he didn’t want to find out, the thought of her being intimate with someone else fueling that possessive jealousy again.

Of course Cullen was fated to experience disappointment in that regard.

‘Evelyn!’ Sera squeaked and sprang from her seat and he watched Evelyn pale as the jubilant elf bounced over.

‘Oh no, no I’m not playing’ she threw her hands forward in protestation and to try and halt Sera’s rapid approach.

‘First time I’ve kissed a big person yeah’

‘Please I’d rath – mmphh!’ Her refusal was cut short as Sera placed both hands on her face and pressed a firm but chaste kiss to Evelyn’s lips whose panicked eyes remained wide open for those few seconds.

‘Aww, don’t look so alarmed Evie it’s just a game’ she winked before returning to her seat.

The turns continued but he couldn’t take his eyes from Evelyn, she continued to pale and withdrew into herself. Eventually muttering to no one in particular that she was feeling too hot before heading over to the door which lead to the stables. He followed her with his eyes til she had departed and then began plotting what cruel and unusual punishment he could think up for his Captain.

Cullen felt eyes on him and glanced up to see Dorian glaring at him with meaning, gesturing over to the door where Evelyn had just retreated. _Go after her you idiot_ he seemed to be saying.

He wanted to but it wasn’t his place to intervene and he shook his head, although she must feel awful after Rylen’s awful display she wouldn’t want comfort from him.

Dorian scowled at him again _Cullen Rutherford so help me…_

He held up his hands in surrender _Fine, I’ll go!_ The Healer offered him a smirk of triumph.

She was leaning over the fence at the far end of the small yard, her silhouette brightly lit up despite the late hour due to the almost full moon. She was the perfect addition to the landscape, the view of the valley and lake below only enhanced by her graceful figure and he took a moment to admire her while she admired the view. _Enraptured, enchanted, perfect_ his head was filled with wonderful words.

Till he saw her shoulders lightly shaking and remembered that he was there to be a friend, nothing more.

He approached cautiously but she knew it was him before he had even announced himself.

‘This is getting rather clichéd don’t you think? You always finding me when I’m upset, like some dashing storybook Knight.‘

‘I am a dashing Knight…I was worried about you’

She arched an eyebrow at him disbelievingly.

‘Dorian sent you over here didn’t he?’

‘Dorian sent me over here’ he confirmed with a smile and she let out a small un-lady like scoff at that. ‘He does like to meddle’ not able to hide the humor she was feeling even if her tears were still falling. Cullen felt a warmth bloom in his chest at her returning smile, pleased that he had been the cause for once.

‘Don’t hold it against him you know he means well, but truly, are you alright?’

‘Yes’ she paused ‘No. Of course I’m not’ she confessed.

‘I’m sorry I can’t imagine how it must feel, I don’t know why Rylen did that.’

‘Rylen, what did he do?’ she sounded confused, maybe she missed it, but then why else would she be crying.

‘He kissed Isabella’ he felt like he was tattling on his friend but she just stared at him somewhat blankly till he felt the need to explain his words.

‘I thought you and he had an understanding’ he shuffled his feet, fearing adding to her burdens.

‘Oh, Maker no!’ she laughed ‘Rylen is one of my favorite people but he is almost a big a flirt as Dorian. Not to mention he was my patient for over a year. It wouldn’t be right, I don’t think I could ever feel that way about him.’

Cullen took that revelation in his stride clamping down on the brief staccato in his heart. Just because she wasn’t attached to his Captain didn’t change the fact that she didn’t like him, or that she was still technically his prisoner, or that she had a fiancée and she had already refused him on several occasions. There was a near inexhaustive list of reasons why that news shouldn’t matter. But it did.

Clearing his throat to collect his scattered thoughts he ventured.

‘Then why are you upset?’

‘You wouldn’t understand’ she sniffed and began drying her tears, repressing whatever pain she was experiencing now she had an audience.

‘Try me’ he suggested kindly surprised at the gentleness in his tone. She looked over at him, also seemingly wary of his show of chivalry.

‘Well, it’s about choice’ she began quietly. ‘So much of my life is predetermined. I will behave in a certain way, dress in these dresses, learn suitable accomplishments for a Lady of my station and then marry some pompous Lord or other and breed.’ She paused to sweep her few flyaway hairs back from her face before continuing on so quietly that he had to move closer, standing hip to hip by the fence just to hear her speak.

‘So the small things, the freedoms I do get such as what I read in my leisure time or what I wear under my dresses’ she gives a knowing sideways glance to Cullen, his thoughts quickly turning unchaste at the memory of her scantily clad arse plump and perfect as it was. ‘Those choices are precious to me.’ She gave him a wary look expecting him to begin laughing at her at any moment but he remained attentive.

‘That was my first kiss. And it was a choice I wanted to make, but it was taken from me and it was awful. She tasted like Ale!’ Her brow furrowed and a small but adorable pout graced her lips as she tried not to sound petulant.

Cullen was silently grateful that he had been drinking Whisky before cutting off that train of thought _Why should I care about that, I’m the last person…_

He looked over to her and his thoughts stilled at her open and searching expression, he sighed in resignation ‘You’re being foolish.’

‘See I knew you wouldn’t understand!’

He smiled as she predictably lost her temper ‘Let me finish’ he scolded her in a warm tone. ‘You’re being foolish because that wasn’t a kiss.’

Confusion flittered across her face ‘look I know you are more experienced than me but I know things, I’ve read books. That was a kiss!’

He smiled affectionately ‘It is not a kiss if it is not returned; it’s just someone putting their face on yours.’

She seemed to consider his words, her scowl smoothing out ‘Hmm, well then…’ she trailed off and began fiddling with the end of her loose thick braid.

‘Perhaps, perhaps you could describe it for me?’ She looked up at him earnestly her pupils dilating in the low light ‘just so when it does happen I’ll know’ as if he could ever refuse her anything when she looked at him like that.

Cullen smirked as he turned to face Evelyn, he wasn’t touching her but the proximity was enough for him to detect her sweet sea spray scent, her earlier paleness being over taken by that most attractive blush.

‘Well, first there is the build-up. The sweet tingling anticipation you’ll feel as your lover draws close to you, as if magnets are drawing you in to each other’s arms.’ He didn’t miss how she turned to face him too, taking a half step forward as she did.

‘You’ll feel that rush of desire overcome you at the closeness. Your pupils will dilate and your throat will feel parched, only your lover’s lips able to quench the all-consuming thirst.’

The swell of her breasts began to rise and fall more quickly as she visualized his description, her thoughts unfathomable as she considered his seductive words.

‘Then he will most likely want to touch you. Light up your senses to draw you even closer to him, like a moth to a flame.’ Cullen reached up not able to stop himself from illustrating with touches of his own. ‘Perhaps he will comb his fingers through your hair.’ He did so, pushing some of her chocolate waves back from her face before threading his fingers through the thick tresses at the back of her head, a tiny moan of appreciation escaping her lips as he grazed her scalp. ‘Maybe he will choose to caress your moon lit face’ his hands left her hair and he allowed his fingers to trail a path along her jaw to her chin, swiping back up to her ear before placing his palm alongside her sweet heart shaped cheek. Cupping gently and tipping her head back ever so lightly so he could better admire her dazed expression as she subtly nuzzled into his palm.

‘Or maybe he will use his strength to forcefully pull you even closer to him, not wanting even an inch of space between your lustful attuned bodies.’ He slowly allowed his hand to drop, gliding across her throat and décolletage, pushing aside the neck of her tunic to expose her soft fair skin to him. Her breath hitching as he trailed his warm fingers over the top of her covered breasts on his way down to her curved waist. Once there he gripped her more firmly with his one hand, dragging her forward till her lush curves were pushed against his own hard planes.

‘Cullen’ she whispered, her eyes were trained on his own lips while she unconsciously caught her own full bottom lip between her teeth. Making it swollen and wet, perfect for him to claim is she so wished.

‘Finally when you think the tension is about to snap he will edge even closer to you, dipping his head down desperate to taste you. Inhaling your intoxicating scent, sharing your breaths and you will slip your eyes closed as you wait on the precipice, waiting for that soft first caress of his lips on yours.’

Cullen hovered an inch away from her lips, he would not close the distance himself. She had already experienced that once this evening and he would never want to take that choice away from her. If she wanted him as he hoped, as her ragged breaths and quivering frame indicated then she would have to make the first move.

She seemed to understand why he was holding, her eyes studying his to see if there was any insincerity in his words or actions. At last her own arms slid around his broad shoulders her eyes slipping closed and she licked her lips one last time -

The door to the Inn slammed open and Evelyn jumped and sprang away from him, her cheeks bright red at seemingly being caught in the arms of the Commander.

Cullen was about to dismember whoever had just come through the door but she spoke before he could.

‘We were just leaving!’ she yelped at the newcomers. He turned with a look of absolute contempt, his fury barely contained. It was Rylen and Isabella, arm in arm and seemingly planning to avail themselves of the private space in the stables.

‘Ah Commander – Ser!’ Rylen greeted, Isabella didn’t seem to mind that there was an audience and began to nibble on the Starkhavener’s ear. Evelyn didn’t wait to see what the brazen Rivaini would begin tasting next and slid round the intoxicated couple back inside.

 _You will pay for this at our next training session!_ Cullen’s glare seemed to scream as he too made his way towards the pair. Just as he was slipping past he caught Rylen by the arm in a vice like grip, painfully squeezing and holding him in place while he reached into his own pocket. His Captain looks down at the translucent sagging sheath that is forcefully placed into his palm. _Well at least Dorian will be happy._

‘Take care Captain’ Cullen offered a venom filled goodbye, slapping his friend unnecessarily hard on the back as he made his way inside.

She studiously avoids him for the rest of the evening, attaching herself to Dorian and not even once glancing his way despite the very intimate embrace he had just held her in. That speaks volumes and so feeling a fool for ever having entertained the idea that she would want him in that way he finally did as he ought to have done an hour ago and retired to his room.

 _Stupid vain man!_ He cursed himself while beginning his ritual of washing and undressing for bed. He has blown out about half of his candles when he hears a knock at his door, pondering what Jim could possibly want at this hour?

‘Wait’ he mumbles while pulling a shirt over his head, his hair disheveled from prompt redressing.

‘Yes? Oh, Evelyn’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought Jim deserved a break from being the 'interruption'. Also Varric dances a Kossack!


	18. Last Night*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

_What was she doing?_ Well she was making her way to the Commanders room was what she was doing and she knew why. It was what she had said to Dorian _do what makes you happy_. Well tomorrow she was about to embark on the most wretched excuse for an existence for an indeterminate length of time and Maker help her, she wanted to be happy just once before that inevitable misery. She had been very happy for a full ten seconds in the little yard, certain that Cullen was going to kiss her and relieve some of the pressure from the mountain of sexual tension that seemed to exist between them.

And then – Rylen. He may be one of her best friends but she couldn’t recall ever wanting to strangle someone so much in her life. And as for Isabella, well she admired the woman. She’d already had the Commander and now was probably off having some fun with the Captain too. Maybe she would be willing to smuggle her away on her pirate ship, away from her lonely fate and teach her all about how she managed to get Cullen to pounce on her like he did…she really would very much like to know _exactly_ what she needed to do to make that happen.

Her thoughts had distracted her from her trudge up the stairs and along the hallway till she was presented with the familiar door.

 _I shouldn’t_ but the way he had looked at her outside with that smoldering, knee-buckling, heart-stopping gaze. The look which said he wanted to devour her soul and she was quite prepared to let him if it would end the endless cycle of perpetual lust she had found herself in with him. She couldn’t have imagined it. He had wanted to kiss her, but Maker-forgive her weakness that alone wasn’t going to be quite enough.

Hand shaking she reached up and gave a tentative rap against his chamber door.

She heard a muffled ‘wait’ and immediately regretted her decision to come, what if she had misread his signs, what if he had _company_. She was about to escape down the stairs but the door flew open before she had even turned.

‘Yes? Oh, Evelyn’ An irate looking Commander answered the door but his annoyance dissipated as soon as he saw it was her standing in front of him. His hair mussed no doubt from having just hastily dressed, curls slightly loose from their usual fixed style. She bit back a groan at the sight of him and found herself grateful of the fact he was clothed. If he had been shirtless knowing how tightly wound she already was there was a good chance she would have just melted into a puddle of sexual desire or thrown herself at him like some mindless Harpy.

Her scattered thoughts reorganized themselves and she cleared her throat before speaking ‘Good evening Commander, May I come in?’

‘Of course’ he sounded curious, that was a good sign she hoped.

He closed the door behind them and she almost jumped at the sound. This was it, she was alone with him, in his room and all her planned words fled her mind. He circled round and gestured for her to sit but she declined, she couldn’t. Evelyn was all but vibrating with a mixture of excitement, worry, caution and need.

A long awkward pause followed till Cullen broke the silence.

‘Can I help you with something?’ He tilted his head endearingly as he asked.

‘Yes! Yes I think you can, I hope you can…’

‘Very well what do you need?’ _You_ her traitorous mind supplied.

‘Ah well’ she began to fidget with the hem of her shirt, not able to meet his questioning glance. Maybe she should just strip and jump in his bed, that would give him the idea right? But he deserved at least some explanation. Never had she found it so hard to speak to a man before, perhaps she should have prepared a poem to recite _no that’s clichéd_. This lack of self-confidence was really so unlike her.

She took a calming breath _Focus Evelyn._

‘I realize that by asking this of you I am being something of a hypocrite. Especially after being so cruel to you when I first knew you’ oh yes, she had been very critical of his life choices but here she was hoping to take full advantage of his promiscuity.

‘Cullen I would like for you to - That is if you don’t find the idea too disagreeable’ _out with it you silly girl!_ She squinted her eyes shut, balled her fists and finally said the words

‘I would like for you to take me as a lover - Please be my first!’

As she opened one eye cautiously she saw Cullen had frozen in shock. His eyes wide, lips slightly parted complete and utter bewilderment written across his face. _Not the reaction I was hoping for_ she thought while waiting for him to speak. When he didn’t she realized what the problem must be.

‘I know you don’t think me pretty’ she ventured although that still didn’t draw any reaction from him other than a tiny furrow on his brow.

‘But I was hoping you would be able to overlook it for one night, or perhaps we could just put out the fire. Or I could even be face down if you prefer’ Maker she sounded desperate didn’t she. But she was, not so desperate she would ask just anyone. No only he would do, she wanted Cullen.

‘Evelyn’ Cullen hesitantly said sounding as equally unsure of his words as she was of hers.

‘I know it’s a lot to ask of you, but the thought of that man being the first to touch me…’she couldn’t hide her shudder and that finally drew a reaction from him and he scowled darkly.

‘Evelyn’ He sounded…sad?

‘I’m sure you understand that at least this way it’s my choice.’ There, she had asked and felt hopeful for the first time in weeks.

He didn’t raise his eyes as he spoke ‘Evelyn. I’m sorry that you have to bear this burden. I know I said I would do anything for you and I hate that you have made a liar of me. But I won’t.’

Her hope fled being replaced by uncertainty and hurt. For a full minute she couldn’t speak but her fidgeting and pacing increased, her body expressing her unease even if she couldn’t give voice to her thoughts.

‘W-Why? Cullen I want you, I want you to’ he looked pained but could only shake his head, her remaining confidence draining being replaced by acute and painful mortification. _Am I that repulsive?_

‘Because I’m not beautiful?’ He took two large strides and grabbed her hands, bringing her shaking fingers together and kissing them. His golden eyes finally rising to meet hers as she looked away to hide her anguish.

‘You are beautiful. Andraste as my witness you are the most lovely creature I have ever seen’ those words sounded exquisite coming from him, they were joyous to hear but did not match up with his previous or current refusal. And instead she felt anger at what must be nothing but a white lie, designed to make her feel better, a hollow comfort.

‘Then why?’ she all but wailed sounding pitiful to her own ears. He continued to brush his thumbs over her gathered hands but it brought her no solace from her crushed spirits.

‘Because, If we have sex now.’ He cut himself off checking his words in an effort not to cause her more pain ‘It would be for the wrong reasons.’

Of all the times for him to develop a conscience, it just had to be when her humiliation could be most profound. He must have known that the fear of her fiancée wasn’t the only reason she had come to him tonight. Her own rather open admiration of him couldn’t have been mis-interpreted, he had to know that she wanted him for more than just physical relief.

She wanted to explain to him that she had developed a truly strong regard for his character, that she admired him and worried about him and was going to miss him. But it would all be in vain.

He didn’t elaborate in his refusal and she took the agonizing silence as his final opinion on the matter. She tore her hands from his and turned abruptly away to hide her heartbreak from him. She wasn’t asking him to make love to her, she doubted he was capable of such an emotion but for him to refuse to give her satisfaction in this. Something he had always given out so freely before. Despite him calling her beautiful it was the greatest insult and the most painful disappointment.

‘So that’s it… I’m to go to that monster having never known a loving touch’ with her back turned she missed the look of furious agony that crossed his face at her words. But she had no more time for his games with her heart and so stepped away to escape his pity.

She had only pulled the door open and inch when two hands slammed the door shut. His bared arms either side of her frame, caging her.

‘Where are you going?’

 _To cry my heart out_ she thought ‘to bed’ she answered.

‘The bed is the other way’

She began to feel angry with his toying and spoke with venom ‘Now you are just being cruel, you have already made it very clear –‘

‘You think you can come to my room, say what you have just said and then _leave_?!’ He hissed.

She refused to turn back around ‘I’ve just offered you my body, I’m not sure what else you want from me.’

His hands left the door and wrapped around her, she felt him crumble against her back, his head nuzzling her hair.

‘YOU! I want you. Don’t you understand?’ His grip tightened and he began to kiss the exposed column of her throat, wiling her to relax into him but she couldn’t. She held firm despite the sensational feeling of relief his confession had given her, despite the tingling she felt sparking through her and the press of his lips to her sensitive skin.

‘You must! You must know how much I want to. Evelyn I yearn to claim you, to take you as a wretched man like me dreams of taking an innocent maid like you.’

His words we’re like a piercing strike to her core, desire flooding her as he confessed to wanting her in that most primal of ways. His vice like grip retreated and he began to pull wide the laced collar of her shirt, forcing it down over her shoulders and nipping and licking the skin bared to him. Sinful words being whispered into her ear.

‘To take your virginal cunt as passionately and sweetly as you deserve.’

 _Yes,_ Maker she wanted him. Her body began to tremble against his as her defenses crumbled under the onslaught of his touches and words. She began to roll her body into his, her hips grinding against his desire of their own accord, her heart swelling with an uncontrolled and burning need.

‘And then when you are needy and begging for more to take your body against mine and fuck you again, and again and again.’

He punctuated each affirmation with a kiss to her exposed shoulder, his arousal evident as it pressed into the crease of her ass.

‘But I will not take a thing from you. Not tonight, not while you are still my prisoner. Not when you only want to give yourself to me out of fear. Do you understand?’

She nodded eagerly, she would have agreed to anything he asked of her in that moment desperate as she was to encourage him to continue laving affection on her.

‘I will not fuck you, say it.’ He commanded.

‘You will not fuck me’ she recited like a prayer.

‘I am not going to take a single thing from you tonight, but I plan on giving you so so much.’

She moaned at his promise her head tilting back till it hit his shoulder as he once again began his assault on her neck and shoulders. ‘I’m going to give you such rapture you will forget all you troubles. You will forget your own name.’

His hands were sweeping up and down, over and along her curves and Evelyn found herself panting and arching into his searching touches, chasing the sensations as they wash over her body.

His hand teased its way into her tresses, stroking her waves before gripping at her scalp lightly to gently coax her head further back. At the same time he crowds over her, leaning forward till their noses are just brushing.

Since entering the room Evelyn finally finds herself looking into Cullen’s burning golden gaze and what she sees there makes her body burn even hotter. His pupils are blown wide with lust a look of pure admiration, desire and even devotion radiating from his gaze.

Time stops as they take the measure of each other. Both with flushed cheeks, parted lips and both with an expression of awe and realization that this was finally happening. That the person who had consumed their thoughts for the past month, who they had desired like none before them felt the same the impassioned impasse was over.

‘May I kiss you?’

She nods ‘Ye-’

He silences her with his lips unable to wait even one second longer, swallowing down her gasp of shocked delight at that exquisite first brush of lips on lips.

His kiss was soft and teasing, a gentle pressure as he slowly coaxed her into responsiveness her earlier gasp transforming into a captured moan. He slides his tongue over her lips and she revels at the new sensation, Cullen repeating the sensual glide with every pass till she opens up to him and he can taste her in earnest. She moans around his teasing tongue and gives an involuntary buck backwards into his hard waiting body. Her own confidence rising in the kiss she tentatively licks forward savoring his aroma, his usual Oakmoss scent mingling with the warm honey toned whisky on his breath.

She hears a passionate groan and realizes it has come from her own throat and hears an answering rumble in his chest. The vibrations shoot straight to her core and she finds her needs more of the new rapturous feeling that she cannot name.

She begins clawing at what she is able to reach of him, her arms bent up behind her as she strokes his hair and shoulders, their wet wanting mouths twinning and exploring with ever increasing desperation.

He takes advantage of her raised arms and grips the hem of her loose shirt, lifting and pulling it from her body. Her curves exposed for him clad only in her breast band and there he pauses, their chests rising and falling in unison

‘May I touch you?’ his voice is deeply affected.

‘Maker Yes’ she pleads and then gasps as his hands immediately come up to cup her thinly covered breasts. She arches into his hands wanting to feel more of his strength and he growls at the wanton shift of her body.

‘More’ she whispers and he is more than willing to oblige ripping down the flimsy covering and allowing her bosom to spill forth into his greedy hands. ‘You are perfect’ he sighs as he begins to palm and grope her soft swollen breasts, tweaking her nipples into hard peaks and eliciting more pleasured gasps and whimpers from his captive.

Evelyn arches like a bow, her ass is grinding against his length, her breasts pressed forward into his eager hands and her head tilted back onto his shoulder where his lips are continuing their assault on her sensitive skin.

He draws her face back towards his and kisses her fiercely, one hand continuing his attentions on her chest while the other moves to the laces of her pants. She feels him smirk into her lips when he realises they are tied with a bow and she senses her anticipation spike as he begins to pull slowly on loose end. When the fastening has parted as a result of her writhing he slips his hand down into the garment, pushing past her smalls and at once trailing slow circles around her sensitive bud. She lets out a loud surprised exclamation of pleasure at the new sensation stoking her sexual desire and Cullen is forced to chastise her.

‘Hush Evelyn. If anyone comes to disturb us I will be forced to stop’ he increases the speed of his talented fingers to illustrate exactly what she will be missing out on.

‘No’ she whines her disappointment and presses kisses to his jawline, begging him with her body to continue his exploration of her body.

‘Yes’ she breathes when he does so, returning her kisses with equal fervor.

She has never felt so warm, so hot and wet, her slick is already covering her folds and Cullen uses her desire to moisten and further stimulate her oversensitized pearl. This is a more intense sensation than anything her own fumbling hands had ever been able create and she voices her delight in a series of curses and praises.

‘Maker, Cullen, so good, yes, more’ other breathy sighs and whimpers escaping her lips with increasing frequency as her peak approaches. He covers her mouth with his free hand in effort to curb her wayward mewls and moans but it just adds a fiendish level of sinfulness to the whole affair. They are still standing right next to the chamber door and Evelyn finds the thought of being caught in this wicked embrace, of being touched in this forbidden manner adds to her passions, her cries becoming louder the more he tries to quiet them. She has never felt anything like it, like the ecstasy he is wrenching from deep inside her pleasure like she didn’t even know it was possible to comprehend. Her hands leave whatever of his body they had been grasping at and come forward to brace herself against the worn wooden door. She uses the increased leverage to rock into his hand, her fingers almost gauging marks into the wood as she seeks her release with abandon. He detects her increased urgency and drops his hand from her mouth to grasp at her hips, trying to hold her steady even has he begins to rut into her despite their coverings. Her exaltations begin to choke as she heads towards the precipice, even her cries to the Maker being silenced as her mind starts to blank.

‘Yes Evelyn. That’s it, give into the feeling, give yourself over to me.’

‘Cullen, Cullen, Cull –‘ once again he grips her hair and pulls her head back to capture her mouth with his own, a domineering display drinking down her screams of pleasure as her body succumbs his hands.

She arches and stills against him, his lips and fingers coaxing her through her orgasm with such attention and care that she can’t stop the contented sigh that escapes her.

She is still holding herself up against the chamber door, her arms quivering as she comes down from her high. Cullen takes the opportunity to discard his shirt before circling around to the door, He lifts her arms before sliding in between her half naked frame and the smooth wood and he sees her eyes widen and her breath hitch when she notices his matching state of undress.

She offers him a shy smile and his returning smirk causes the butterflies in her stomach to once again become unsettled. Grasping her waist she is pulled forward against his hard waiting chest and she revels in his crushing embrace, holding him as tightly as he is holding her.

‘What is your name?’ he asks and she can't hide confusion at his question.

‘Evelyn‘ she answers a dark seductive look crosses his face and he offers a tsk of disapproval.

‘I did promise to make you forget your own name, looks like I have more work to do’ he whispers and then nips at her ear. Evelyn lets out a squeal of surprise as he grips her ass tightly, hoisting her up against him, her legs wrapping around his slim hips and their lips crushing together once more.


	19. An interlude*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I don't know what's happened but this chapter is truly awful and for that I apologise. There is zero plot at all so I won't be offended if you skip this one.
> 
> I would have just shelved this but honestly the next several chapters are plot heavy so thought I'd let you have some smut to see you through.
> 
> My regular sensible writing will resume shortly!
> 
> NSFW

Cullen spins them, Evelyn’s back hitting the chamber door as he once again starts devouring her lips. Oh but she fits against him perfectly, whether front to back as they were when he brought her to climax not one minute ago or now chest to naked chest. Her breasts pressing into his hard planes, hips locked together, his manhood grinding unashamedly into her covered core.

She feels so good, so right and his body is screaming at him to take her maidenhead. She has offered it to him but he still won’t, no matter how much she is driving him wild with the little moans he is eliciting from her. He wants to fuck her but he can’t and reminds himself that she was only here for physical relief, she was here out of fear for her future and out of desperation. Although he was flattered that she had chosen him, that she trusted him enough to guide her through her first sexual experience he would know his place, unless Evelyn _felt_ for him as he did for her he wouldn’t take it further than kisses and caresses.

Cullen had already decided to try and be a better man for her in the hopes that he might earn her heart and her affections the right way. And to that affect he noticed how he was currently rutting her into the door like some lust crazed beast, she deserved better than that.

‘Hold tight sweetheart’ he whispers and feels her arms and legs grip hold of his body tighter, his own arms supporting her weight more fully as he draws her away from the door and crosses over to the large bed. Evelyn spends the short journey kissing at his jawline and temple, her hands stroking over his back and hair, exploring his body eagerly and enthusiastically. Cullen can’t believe this is the same inexperienced woman who till this evening had not even been kissed and he feels some pride that is he who has encouraged Lady Trevelyan’s sexuality to awaken, that he has caused her to bloom into an enthusiastic and eager lover.

Cullen lays her out gently and takes a moment to admire her wild debauched state. Her hair has long come undone and is fanned about her as if she were some Orlesian painting of a long forgotten god. Her magnificent breasts are rising and falling enticingly, her breathing somewhat ragged from her earlier high and renewed excitement. Her dusky nipples still peaked and pert, demanding his attentions, her pants loose at the fastening and very much in the way of his admiration of her.

He kneels between her calves, leaning over and slipping his thumbs under the waistband of the offending garment ‘Do you trust me?’

She sees where his hands are and understands what he is asking ‘Yes’ she replies calmly and his heart warms with gratitude that she is giving him the honor to look upon her fully naked form.

He takes hold of her pants and smalls and peels them down her body in one long stroke, a flush spreading across her chest at being so exposed, one arm covering her breasts and the other slipping down between her thighs to cover her core.

He takes hold of her hands, drawing them from her body and threading their fingers together whispering in awe ‘Evelyn, you are beautiful.’ She is bared before him and despite him being hard since the moment she came to his door he feels his member strain even more furiously against his own thin sleep trousers.

He shifts pulling her arms up over her head till she is lightly pinned under his weight, her body unconsciously arching up as she tries to find friction. Cullen senses her increasing need and smirks, who knows if he will ever get the opportunity to have her in his bed again and he will be damned if he gives her her satisfaction too soon.

He kisses her deeply once again savoring the taste of her. She is both salty and sweet, light and dark and he drinks up her flavor in earnest, gently biting on her lower lip as he pulls away ‘Last time I had you in this bed you were rather naughty.’

‘Oh, I don’t recall’ she feigns innocence, leaning up to peck at his lips again but he draws back till he is just out of her reach a small adorable pout gracing her features at being denied.

‘You tickled me most cruelly’ he reminded her in a gently scolding tone.

Her pout transformed into a pleased grin ‘Yes and you giggled most shamelessly’

He laughs at her teasing, her eyes sparkling when she hears and feels the delighted rumbles in his chest.

‘Minx, however shall I pay you back for your transgressions?’ He begins to nip and lick at her neck and she tilts her head back offering herself up to him.

‘I will accept whatever punishment you see fit’ she breathlessly responds.

‘Is that so’ he releases her hands and kneels back, dragging his hands down her body as he goes, trailing his fingers over her throat, her breasts, the sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs ‘perhaps I should spend hours finding your ticklish spots?’

She bites her lip to try and hide her zeal; at the sight of the glistening flesh trapped between her white teeth Cullen’s more depraved thoughts come unbidden to the forefront of his mind.

‘Or maybe you would like me to spank you again Lady Trevelyan’ she gasps at his words ‘you certainly seemed to enjoy it last time’

‘Mhhmm’ a noise of approval escapes her throat and she gives the slightest nod of her head, not wanting to appear too eager but clearly more than aroused by the idea of his hands on her ass again. He is taken aback by her willingness to act out his lurid fantasies, her excitement at the prospect of being manhandled in such a way filling Cullen’s own mind with newly provocative images and he is quite interested to know just what ideas the ‘books’ she had been reading had given her.

‘Or perhaps… I should drag you to your knees and have you suck my cock in repentance’ he tested.

Her lips part and eyes darken and she looks at his face with a calculating expression. Whatever she sees reflected in her emerald gaze has her scrambling up to her knees before him. A groan escaping his throat as she looks up expectantly at him with doe eyes, her breasts unknowingly pushed together, her unbound waves pouring over her shoulders like a chocolate waterfall.

 _Maker give me strength_ ‘Eager are we?’ he tries to tease grasping her chin to try and regain control of the situation but he cannot mask his own rising excitement. She would look so lovely with her lips stretched wide around him, all swollen and wet.

‘Yes’ she says simply before lunging, claiming his lips while her hands move to the front of his pants to begin fumbling with the knot. He moans into her mouth as she inadvertently brushes against his length while attempting to free him, those clumsy touches giving him more pleasure than he has ever been able to wring from himself with his own skilled hands. His mind blanks under her attentions, her inexperienced fingers finally loosening the stays on his pants, her hands slipping under the fabric to grasp and begin pumping his rock hard member.

He gasps ‘Evelyn, sweetheart stop…this ah isn’t what we agreed’ his protestations weaken as he hears her hum with excitement as she peels back the thin cotton fully exposing him. His eyes slip open to watch her hand work him, he finds it mesmerizing watching her learn to touch him, responding to his sighs and the subtle movements of his body. As he begins to lose the fight with his conscience he tries again to wrest control from the succubus working him ‘I said I wouldn’t take from you ple-‘

‘Please let me do this.’ She pleads and nips his lips again all the while stroking him with her soft warm hands ‘It’s not you taking, I’m giving. Cullen I’ve wanted to touch you for so long…’ How could he deny her that request? Although he has no intention of fucking her mouth this time, her first experience with a man, her hands prove too naturally talented to resist. His head tips back and eyes slide shut in surrender ‘yes’ he whispers breathlessly and she brings her other hand forward at his consent, exploring the planes of his chest, the dips of his abs and his own sensitive nipples.

He let’s his guard down and gives himself over to her care, his hips begin moving of their own accord, rocking into her hand with each stroke as he pictures himself filling her cunt over and over. His tip leaks precum making the glide of her hand over his swollen shaft easier, increasing the sensitivity of his cock and increasing his enjoyment of her sinful ministrations.

He curses his weakness as he feels his end approaching far quicker than he would have liked. His eyes slip open again to see Evelyn enraptured with her work, her breasts bouncing lightly with each shift of her hand, her lips parted, her expression one of aroused concentration. He reaches forward to greedily palm at her bosom, feeling her tits lift and land in his hands rhythmically; his caressing turning into firm kneads of her soft flesh, his thrusts becoming frantic and uncontrolled.

‘Maker, Evelyn. I’m going to –‘ he abandons her breasts to pull her face close with both hands, crushing his mouth to hers, forcing her to swallow down his moan of euphoria as he shoots his white hot seed all over his stomach and her hands.

He parts for air and nuzzles at her forehead with his own, his breathing is ragged but quickly calms till he is able to sit back onto his heels and face Evelyn again.

She looks up shyly at him ‘thank you for letting me do that’ at the same time she draws one of her spend covered fingers up to her face and sucks it clean with a quiet little contended hum.

Cullen growls at her display, standing to slip his pants fully from his hips and using them to wipe up the remaining slick from his abs and her hands.

Evelyn is now sat in the middle of their tangle of sheets, openly appraising his naked body, licking her lips and looking far too pleased with herself for Cullen’s liking. So with no ceremony he grabs her by each ankle and pulls her legs firmly till her ass is just at the edge of the bed, he drops her limbs and stands between her spread thighs.

She lets out a squeal of surprise at being so abruptly maneuvered and tries to sit up before Cullen crowds over her from his position on the edge of the bed, pushing her shoulders firmly back into the mattress.

‘You wicked temptress’ he snarls and bites her lower lip with just enough pressure to make her let out a little mewl of pleasure mixed with pain.

‘You just love to misbehave’ he drops his face and gently nips at her throat and collar bone before focusing his attention on the sensitive hollow, sucking and grazing one area till Evelyn is whining and writhing beneath him and he is satisfied he has left his mark.

‘You brute!’ she cries when she senses what he has done but her outrage just spurs Cullen on and he next latches on to one of her dark rose nipples

‘Oh Cullen!’ She whimpers at the new stimulation her body arching off the bed in an effort to press herself closer to him. Cullen relents and lowers himself over her wriggling body, his re-hardening cock grazing against her soaked folds drawing more mewls and yelps of delight from his beautiful lover. The nub he has been worrying peaks and hardens in his mouth and once he is satisfied it will remain that way for some time he begins laving attention on her other breast, working her till he elicits the same responses.

He nips and suckles at her breasts while his hands sweep up and down her body, pulling her legs wide when he reaches her thighs, allowing his shaft to glide up and along her slit and hearing her breath hitch at the action. The twin sensation of his mouth on her chest and his cock stroking her over sensitized clit has her whining and bucking like a wild thing. She closes her legs around him her heels digging into his own flexing buttocks and she pulls him towards her caught off guard by the sudden addition of her strength, the grind of his hips pressing so fully against her heated apex she gives an un-lady like ‘Oh fuck yes!’

The grinding and groping continues, Cullen’s cock is soaked in her arousal and Evelyn’s desperation is proving to be contagious, an almost fever induced sheen of sweat covering their gliding bodies, the moisture glistening in what remains of the low candle light.

‘Cullen, will you? Please, please take me’ he growls into her breasts and gives another hard thrust against her core, a sharp moan of pleasure being drawn from her mouth and her hips to flex upwards till she catches the tip of his cock with her entrance.

 _She is so wet, she is so willing and she wants you_. He presses forward lightly, testing her resistance, knowing it would be the work of an instant to fully impale her and Cullen almost sobs as she begins to roll her hips against him trying to draw him into her. But this isn’t what he wanted, he knows it’s not what she wants and he berates himself for letting their embrace get so out of hand.

‘No!’ he cries and moves back up her body, taking her face in his hands and making her meet his furious golden eyes.

‘I will not fuck you Evelyn say it’

‘But-’

‘Say it or I will walk out this room right now’

She looks disheartened and Cullen immediately regrets being firm with her, despite his bluff he knows there is no way he could ever leave her in this state but he is proving a weak man and needs her to reset the boundaries he is so desperate to cross.

‘You will not fuck me’ she says quietly after a short pause and pounces. Kissing her deeply, tasting the words and thanking her with renewed tenderness. Her affirmation cages his inner lion and a sense of calm focus absolves him, once more he can concentrate on giving her the pleasure she deserves.

Leaving his hands to work at her breasts he allows his mouth to carve a path down across her abdomen, reveling in the softness of her skin the further down his lips trail.

He sinks to his knees at the foot of the bed and Evelyn props herself up on her elbows, her chest heaving with anticipation as she watches with fascination as her thighs are drawn up over his firm shoulders.

‘May I?’ He asks while once again shooting her a heated gaze, his eyes shining with intent and hers glassy with desire.

She visibly swallows ‘mmhmm’ the lust filled whimper accompanied by a small nod is permission enough for him and he offers her a seductive smirk before lowering his head, speaking breathily across her sensitive folds ‘I am going to make you feel so good sweetling.’

Flattening his tongue he gives a long slow lick from the start of her slit all the way up, flicking at her pearl when he reaches it. ‘Ah!’ He doesn’t stop to absorb her flavor or appreciate her shocked delight, deciding after that first taste of her salty musk that it is highly addictive and diving down again to repeat the sensual act.

‘You taste wonderful’ he whispers across her pearl and Evelyn gives up on trying to watch the flagrantly sinful display, slumping back onto the bed and succumbing to the sensations, with her legs wrapped around his head there is little she can do but accept that she is at his mercy.

Her moans are filled with curses and praises as he laves attention upon her, her hands bunching and grasping at the bunched up sheets below her. Her orgasm building quickly from the expert way he is working at her clit, licking and nibbling and suckling her into incoherence. But he wished it was his cock and not his tongue burying into her, his own neglected member once again weeping with desire despite his earlier powerful orgasm, the denial is proving too much to endure and so Cullen decides to do what he can to take her over the edge quickly.

He slides his middle finger through her folds and into her wet cunt ‘MAKER!’ she shouts at the new stimulation and bucks towards his hand trying to draw his finger deeper. He withdraws only to repeat the intrusion, her thrusts and writhing being restrained with his free hand on the flat of her stomach so that he can focus on stoking her pleasures even higher.

‘Ah, please, please’ she begs in time with each stroke of his finger and with every flick of his tongue. Her pace begins to falter and so he latches onto her clit, applying a light suction while rolling it around with his lips, his index finger being added to her body just as she begins to clamp down around him. Evelyn can’t offer any coherent praise or words of encouragement, her mind blanked of all but the ecstasy being poured into her body.

‘CULLEN!’ She screams as she falls from the edge, her body giving a violent spasm as her orgasm rips through her, her head thrown back as she arcs into the abyss. He coaxes her through her high, prolonging her pleasure with expert skill and care till she finally all but collapses against the sheets.

While in her almost comatose state, Cullen gently pulls her body up to the top of the bed and covers her with the sheet. He dresses in some clean smalls although they are still tented from his own arousal and blows out the rest of the candles before sliding into the bed with her.

She rolls into his body and he pulls her closer, cradling her in his arms and sharing his warmth.

After a minute he remembers his promise and so asks quietly ‘What’s your name?’

Silence answers him for all of thirty seconds before he hears a quiet ‘sleepy’ mumbled against his chest he chuckles at her response.

‘Ok Sleepy, sweet dreams’ and kisses the top of her head, affection swelling in his heart.


	20. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is back!  
> The next couple of chapters will have shifting pov and time jumps so apologies in advance.

Bann Trevelyan approached the crumbling fort with apprehension. There was something just not quite right about the place but he couldn’t identify the source of his unease and settled on the assumption that he was just nervous for Evelyn’s safe return. They had ridden through the night in order to arrive at daybreak on the day of the handover, determined not to miss his opportunity to reclaim his daughter not only from the vagabond who had taken her but also keep her free from her fiancée for as long as possible.

The way Lord Livius had stared at his daughter during their one and only encounter made him deeply uncomfortable, there was admiration there to be sure but also a certain look of violence about his soon to be son-in-law’s glare. Plus the skittish way the servants had acted around him indicated that he was a man with a temper and he despaired if he should turn out to have cruel tendencies in addition to those other non-desirable traits.

It was why he hadn’t relented in his prayers to the Maker since he had heard of her unorthodox deliverance. Admittedly the Maker had a sense of humor in taking her away from the Lord into the arms of a bandit but he knew divine intervention when he saw it and was determined to capitalize on his God’s good favor.

The large group of mounted men riding alongside him began to slow their horses as they reached the courtyard of Therinfal. Dismounting after he had done and at once forming up into their squads, they may have all been retired soldiers or ex-Templars but their years of training and experience was still visible in their every action.

‘Bann Trevelyan!’ He turned to see Erimond sneering at him in a somewhat cold welcome, winding his way down the worn stone steps.

‘What a delightful surprise. I told you there was no need for you to travel so far and that I would handle this exchange.’ He gave a small curt bow which Bann Trevelyan was forced to return.

‘Yes that was an unexpected kindness from you however I shan’t let Evelyn think I have abandoned her and so decided to make haste’

Erimond peered along the organised lines behind him ‘Indeed and with so many men at your disposal!’

Bann Trevelyan gave an un-gentleman like shrug of his shoulders ‘just my personal guard plus an additional few squadrons. If we get the opportunity I have every intention of capturing that crook and will require the men to escort him to Val Royeaux for trial’

A grim smile crossed his host’s face ‘But of course. If you would like to direct your men to follow my servant then might I suggest that they await the fugitives’ arrival in what remains of the barracks.’

Trevelyan was thoughtful ‘hmm yes, to maintain the element of surprise quite right. Ser Barris follow the good gentleman would you?’

‘Ser’ the assembled squad saluted before marching off towards an uninteresting looking door in the rear of the courtyard, a haggard looking boy being shoved in the direction of the horses to begin seeing to their needs.

‘Well my dear Bann Trevelyan, shall we have some refreshment. We have a rather sizable wait ahead of us.’

Erimond gestured up the stairs and he began to follow eyeing as he went past the youngish boy who was tending to their mounts.

The appearance of the young man gave him some distress, his rags were dirty, his lank blonde hair covered up by an over sized hat and he looked half-starved _and this is the way he treats his servants._ He was filled with renewed certainty that his intervention at this exchange was the right course of action, he had to try to prevail upon Evelyn the danger of her situation. He would be damnned if he didn’t at least try to prevent his beloved daughter’s marriage to this man!

\---

When Evelyn first opens her eyes and realizes it is now light outside she despairs, _today’s the day_ she thinks gloomily and tries to rise. She wonders why she is unable to sit up when she feels the strong warm arm wrapped around her waist tug her back down to the bed.

‘mm Evelyn’ her heart flutters at hearing her name sleepily mumbled into her back and when she thinks on it last night was the first time sharing a room with Cullen when he hadn’t mentioned that other woman in his sleep. That gives her some childish feeling of pride and she lifts his arm lightly in order to roll over to face him.

She feels even more joy at the sight of the normally fierce Commander in state of blissful sleep and contented relaxation.

He looks younger like this, his curls sleep mussed and allowed to drop across his forehead, the deep brow furrows and scowl that usually adorns his face having been smoothed out, the tiniest of lopsided smiles gracing his lips.

Oh but she loved those lips, that scar, his hands…all of him. She begins to blush in remembrance of last night, the noises she had made, the things she had wanted to do to him and the things he had done for her. _Oh sweet maker his mouth!_ The sensations she had felt were indescribable and she slipped her eyes closed to try and draw forth the imagery.

 _‘I want you’…kisses soft and teasing…’You are perfect’…_ _fingers gauging marks into the wood…hips locked together…her heels digging into his flexing buttocks…‘I am going to make you feel so good’… her head thrown back as she arcs into ecstasy_

She hears herself give a small whimper of desire ‘Maker you are a beautiful sight.’

‘Cullen!’ she gasps and covers her reddening face with embarrassment, peering through her fingers to see his sleepy golden eyes openly appraising her.

‘You shouldn’t cover your face; I think I made it quite clear last night that I enjoy looking at you.’ How was she supposed to respond to those words, to that look of admiration? It was so alien for her to want anyone let alone for the feeling to be reciprocated and she felt herself flush as she tried to formulate her words.

‘I- Cullen. Last night was’ _wonderful, amazing, the best night of my life_ ‘- just thank you’ she settled on and felt ashamed at how feeble her response was in comparison to depth of her feelings.

Thankfully Cullen still seemed too sleep heavy to mind her fumbling attempt at gratitude ‘hmm, do you know this is the first time I have ever woken up to find a woman in my bed.’

Another flutter of her spirits. She is definitely not his first lover but at least she can claim some unique distinction ‘oh?’ her timid acknowledgment doesn’t really convey just how happy that thought makes her.

‘Oh indeed’ any further reply she might have made is cut off as he rolls her onto her back. Cullen might have underclothes on but that doesn’t stop her feeling his rock hard length brush up against her own exposed sex.

‘Can you feel what that’s done to me?’ He gives a slow roll of his hips ‘What you have done to me?’

‘I-I’ Evelyn’s mind blanks as he continues rocking against her, her breaths becoming shallow, her desire pooling and throbbing in anticipation. He dips his head lower, leaning towards her lips clearly eager to taste her again and she rises to meet him.

‘Oh the door is locked’ Evelyn shrieks at the mumbled voice from the hallway, pulling back from Cullen and trying to draw the sheets around her naked body. The Commander growls and hops from the bed, opening the door with a scowl but holding it close so that the visitor can’t see her in the bed.

‘What?!’

‘Commander Ser, Sister Leliana has sent a summons for you’

‘Very well I will be there shortly’ he moved to close the door but Jim wedged his foot before it could shut.

‘You haven’t seen the Herald have you Ser, I’m to fetch her also’

‘I’ll see to the Herald’ Cullen snapped his patience clearly wearing thin.

‘But-’ The Commander kicked the offending foot away.

‘You’re dismissed’ he slammed the door in the scouts face, before slumping forward to bang his head against the wooden frame. She couldn’t help but giggle at the sight and he sighed and looked back over his shoulder at her with an answering playful scowl on his face.

‘Perhaps we should dress?’ she suggested with another laugh.

‘Unfortunately I agree’

They wash and dress hastily, sharing the space and facilities with a comfortable ease. She sees him pause when instead of his usual tunic he pulls on his much finer ruffled shirt. She has a small pang of sympathy for him when she sees how unhappy he looks in his Highwayman disguise, scowling darkly at his mask before he shoves it into his jacket pocket.

* * *

‘Commander, Herald’ Cassandra greets as they make their way into the war room. Evelyn offers a smile to the Seeker and Sister Leliana, the latter of who gives her a returning smirk _Of course she knows._ Cullen doesn’t see the exchange or if he does is too used to the Spymaster’s arch looks to be disturbed by it ‘What news?’

‘The Chargers have just reported back from the Storm Coast. Herald your lead has proved most fruitful, with the port now disabled it is likely that their smuggling operation across the waking sea will have taken a severe blow. I should imagine in a matter of weeks the Free Marches will be Red Lyrium free’

‘That is’ she feels some elation, the memories of blood red eyes will not haunt her for much longer ‘Forgive me, that is wonderful news.’

‘Additionally the Ambassador has been making inquiries about potential alliances, although we don’t have anything yet confirmed her initial overtures to Orzammar have been warmly received.’

The Leaders of the Inquisition continue to discuss the upcoming assault on Valammar and some of the other smuggling routes scheduled to be targeted but Evelyn briefly tunes out the conversation. _The Free Marches will be Red Lyrium free_ , it was the best parting gift they could have given her and hardened her resolve to do her part for the Inquisition. Now they had delivered on her information she owed it to them to help put an end to the Red Lyrium scourge for good, despite the personal cost.

‘What about our current operation?’ Cullen pointed to the marker over Therinfal Redoubt and Evelyn felt her stomach lurch in anticipation.

‘Erimond departed from d’Onterre yesterday at noon and has made camp in the fort. Our deep cover scouts report no other activity around the area’ Leliana turned to her ‘although you will be pleased to hear that Bann Trevelyan is en-route to the handover point.’

Evelyn smiled at that unexpected surprise, but although a month ago she would have flung herself into her Father’s arms now she felt some wariness. Bann Trevelyan was a fair man but cared passionately about his family and she feared that the Inquisition could suffer from some misplaced retribution at his hands. Maybe she should be honest with him at least up to a point, if he knew her marriage was a sham then he would intervene at once regardless of the contracts and financial repercussions so she would have to choose her information carefully.

She prompted Leliana to continue, her need for information burning at her nerves, hope rising unbidden in her chest ‘If he left his estate yesterday have your agents been able to infiltrate yet?’

‘Yes, as soon as darkness fell. I’ve only had one Raven from Butler to confirm that they are inside but as of yet they haven’t found anything that will be suitable evidence, he is one of my longest serving agents and will know what to look out for.’

At that her happiness deflated a little, she should have known better than to give way to optimism.

‘They will continue their search till the allotted handover time this evening. I’m sure that even if there is no hard evidence found in this first sweep we will have some new leads, that way once you are established in the household you will be able to direct your search most effectively.’ She gulped and dropped her gaze to the table, missing how Cullen’s fist tightened around the pommel of his sword.

‘Yes, Thank you Sister if that is all may I please be excused?’ Evelyn couldn’t raise her eyes, she didn’t want to see Cassandra’s pity, Leliana’s nonchalance or Cullen’s… well he probably cared about the mission first, he had been a Templar after all. Bile rose in her throat.

‘Yes we can take it from here, Thank you Herald.’ Evelyn gave a small curtsy, the action felt somewhat odd whilst wearing trousers but she needed to remind herself that she was a Lady on the verge of being married. _I’m about to be wed to one of the most Evil men in Thedas._

She stepped outside the cramped room and took a deep shaking breath, and another, and another.

It wouldn’t do for her to succumb to panic now so she stumbled towards to nave and seeing no one around to judge her for her weakness fell to her knees in front of the statue of Andraste.

 

 

She kneeled and chanted, wept and prayed, praised and cursed for hours. It wasn’t what she had wanted to do in her final few hours with the Inquisition but it was the only way she was going to find the strength to see through her task.

Cullen’s voice cut through her reverie ‘I’m sorry to disturb you, but it’s time.’

She stood tall and took a deep breath, despite her outward calmness she felt like a calf being lead to slaughter ‘Of course, lead the way Commander.’

As he escorted her from the Chantry they passed Leliana and Cassandra who both offered small bows. She couldn’t blame the hands for capitalising on her initiative, for acting upon this plan, her plan. And she offered one small final prayer that they would begin to lead the Inquisition in the honorable and just manner it deserved.

They were just about to enter the small stable yard to depart when she heard ‘Wait one second if you please!’ She turned to find Dorian striding with purpose in their direction, her other new friends Sera, Blackwall, Varric and of course Rylen following close behind.

‘Well isn’t this a big cliché, all your friends gathering together to wave the brave heroine off on her journey’ Dorian spoke as if he were angry but his eyes twinkled with genuine warmth. ‘Honestly we could be in one of Tethras’ cumbersome stories’

‘Hey don’t knock my art Sparkler’ Varric chimed in while giving Evleyn a firm shake of her hand.

‘M’Lady’ Blackwall said stoicly whilst giving a deep bow. Sera was anything other than stoic as she flung herself at Evelyn for a hug ‘Ugh pissin’ shite. Hate goodbyes, I’ll make sure Jenny’s eyes are open yeah!’

‘Rylen’ she cried as the Starkhavener embraced her warmly ‘You take care of yourself lass’ she nodded and had to swallow the lump in her throat.

‘T-Thank you all’ tears were starting to form in her eyes and she quickly clambered up onto the Cullen’s large black horse, the owner himself not saying a word as he slid into the saddle behind her.

They trotted out of the stables towards the lake and she took one last longing look back up to Haven and the Frostbacks, it looked resplendent lit up in the pinks of the large setting sun.

Cullen saw her distraction and spoke quietly into her ear ‘You see that peak there directly behind the Chantry, with the large glacier down the one side?’

‘Yes, it’s very unusual’

‘It’s the only mountain like it in the whole range so wherever you are in Fereldan if you head towards it then it will lead you back to this valley.’

‘Here?’

‘Yes that way you will be able to find your way back to me – mean, I mean the Inquisition.’

‘Hmm that’s a pretty thought’ she sighed before focusing her attention forwards ‘Come on then Commander, the world isn’t going to save itself!’

* * *

She shivers as the sun finally sets and wishes that she had taken up the Inquisition on their offer of a coat. But nothing could appear out of the ordinary, it was already going to raise questions that she was no longer in her own clothes.

Still she had no qualms about sitting back into the saddle to make the most of Cullen’s unarmored chest, snuggling into his warmth and trying to commit his scent to memory while he was relishing the opportunity to hold her close this last time. But Maker she was so scared, the strength granted to her from her earlier vigil draining from her at a rapid pace, her fear rising with the moon.

Evelyn knew they were approaching their destination when Cullen began to slow his horse, she didn’t think he was doing it on purpose but maybe there was a small part of him that was dreading the handover too. He may not care for her much beyond the physical but she couldn’t imagine that any man who had confessed to wanting to take her virginity would be happy about then handing his prize over to another man, especially one as unworthy as her intended.

The trees began to thin and in the distance she could see a clearing and stone structures beyond it, her heart gave an uncomfortable lurch and she couldn’t mask her quiver of horror.

Cullen slides off the horse first before helping her dismount, holding her briefly when he notices her shaking. He tilts her chin to see her pale and nervous expression 'Evelyn...' he begins to say something but stops himself. _Why does he have to look at me like that?_ His amber eyes burn into hers and her breath catches in her throat as he brushes her cheek with his gloved thumb. She knows he is just trying to reassure her but it was chipping away at her conviction and she begins to feel her earlier unshed tears pool at the corners of her eyes. She rips her gaze away ‘I have to do this’ she manages to whisper before striding away, hearing a pained noise from behind her.

Just as they approach the break in the trees, the few torches and a large campfire visible in the ruins of the old fort Evelyn stalls. She couldn’t look at him again but needed to hear his voice, to draw on his certainty. ‘You remember your promise don’t you? You will keep looking for evidence; you won’t abandon me to this fate’

His voice contains nothing but conviction 'I swear, I won’t fail you. I will find a way to get you away from him. ’

She takes a deep breath, squares her shoulders, Cullen grasping at her wrist just before she moves out of his reach.

_In her mind he tugged her backwards, bundling her up in his arms and crushing his lips to hers. ‘I can’t send you to him’ he would whisper before lifting her back up onto the horse and whisking her off to safety._

In reality when he saw her tear streaked face he knew that there couldn’t be anything between them. She belonged to someone else. ‘I didn’t want you to see me cry’ she sobbed, holding herself slightly away from his body even if her hands were clasping desperately at the fur on his cape.

‘I’m so sorry, if there was another way…’

‘It’s ok’ she snuffed and wiped her freshly fallen tears away. ‘Here let me help you’ she pulled his velvet and gold mask from his jacket pocket and slipped it over his head. As he adjusted the fit of the covering she un-clipped his hat from his belt and offered it up to him.-

Now the Lion of Fereldan stood before her, his mission clear as was hers and even if her heart was breaking she would be strong. She takes a decisive step back ‘Goodbye Cullen.’

Evelyn turns and feels the cool steel of his blade at her throat, his warm hand gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze before they step forward together.

* * *

Leagues away Leliana’s eyes narrow as she once again scans the small coded note sent from Butler.

‘Charter’ she speaks quietly, the agent slipping out of stealth from behind ‘Yes Sister?’

‘Arrest, Dorian Pavus at once.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o what have I done?!


	21. Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning  
> This chapter contains assault and attempted rape please please don't read past the divide if this will be upsetting. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves xxx

They make their way into the clearing and at once the positioned sentries raise the alarm, more torches are lit and Cullen brings them to a stop near the forest line, his assessment of the visible archers and few armored men making him err on the side of caution.

Evelyn scans the handful of men, they are all in heavy plate similar to Templar armor but with unusual red hoods _must be Erimond’s guard_ , finally her eyes land on the unmistakable Knight Commander armor twinned with the colors of her house.

‘Father!’ she shouts and tries to pull away from her own guard, but Cullen just draws his blade closer to her exposed throat and snaps in her ear to hold still. It is all part of the illusion of course, she trusts him implicitly ‘something isn’t right’ he whispers behind her head, his muffled words inaudible to all but her. Lord Trevelyan gives a quick wave of recognition at his daughters shout before looking around him in confusion.

‘Where are my men?’ she can just hear him hiss towards the man walking at his side and she shudders at the sight of her arrogantly smirking Fiancée, preening at the chance to make his introduction.

‘The Lion of Fereldan I presume, it’s an honor to meet such a fabled folk hero’ he gives an ostentatious bow and she can hear Cullen give a quiet snort of derision.

‘I am Lord Livius Erimond and I believe you have something of mine’ both daughter and father shoot and unseen scowl at that presumptuous statement. But the words are also a command and two heavily armored men move out from behind the Lords and start forwards.

‘Stay right there!’ Cullen commands to the approaching men, drawing Evelyn a step back at the same time. They seem to understand that if they press forward he will retreat and so turn to Erimond for guidance but the Commander decides to take control of the situation.

‘One of you gentlemen may approach alone, unarmed and with my payment.’

‘How dare you-‘ Trevelyan snaps clearly not used to being told what to do. Cullen gives another sharp tug on Evelyn’s shoulder and she feigns a whimper of alarm, her father quieted but still clearly incandescent at her treatment. _Maybe I should hold back a little on the acting, I don’t want them to start fighting._

Erimond starts to move but Trevelyan pushes past him muttering ‘she’s my child.’

Although they must be out of range of the archers the few sentries do raise their bows in readiness of a counterattack should the Bann’s life seem in danger.

As her Father approaches she can’t help but smile and feel a swell of relief. Although her ordeal hadn’t been so arduous she feels a pang of guilt as she looks at Bann Trevelyan’s care worn face and regrets the strain this must have placed on her whole family.

‘Daddy’ she almost cries, reminding herself to hold still and not launch into his arms for a hug.

Bann Trevelyan is scowling deeply at Cullen’s mask and the sword pressed to her throat, clearly looking for any easy means of disarming him so she tries to draw his attention.

‘Is Maria well?’

‘Yes, she was recovered without issue.’ The distraction works and a wry smirk is drawn from him ‘I’m sure as you can imagine she thought the whole thing was one big adventure’ a small smile crosses her face, of course her excitable sister found the experience fantastical. She was certain Maria was busy circulating the story throughout her whole acquaintance, no doubt painting the affair in the most romantic light.

‘Evelyn, has he hurt you at all or done anything inappropriate towards you? You need not be afraid child, none of this has been your fault and you can tell me the truth.’ He asks gravely but she quickly shakes her head to dispel his worst fears.

‘No Ser, I’ve been treated with nothing but respect and even had a female attendant’ she wasn’t sure if Sera would appreciate being called an attendant but she supposed there was some truth to it.

‘I see, but why are you no longer wearing your own clothes?’ he scanned the whole of her body looking of any evidence of violence or mistreatment seemingly satisfied upon seeing her healthy if dressed somewhat unorthodoxly.

‘My dress was damaged during my escape attempt’ Evelyn said with a small smile.

‘You tried to escape?’ _Of course I did_ Evelyn thought while nodding _, if I had kicked Cullen one inch lower I would have collapsed his windpipe and then who would have saved me from the bear!_ She decided to keep the bear escapade to herself.

‘Several times’ Cullen mumbled to no one in particular however it was overheard by the newly retired Knight-Commander who gave a small chuckle at the Highwayman’s obvious exasperation.

‘That’s my girl’ the older gentleman beamed with pride before throwing the coin purse towards Cullen’s free hand. The Commander caught it deftly but didn’t stop to check the coinage was even genuine, the money was nothing to him and if she could see his face Evelyn would have seen how his eyes flashed with disgust as he caught the ransom.

‘There, you have been paid now release my child!’

‘I shall, first return to your fort and I will draw back to the tree line. When I’m satisfied your men won’t be able to follow me I’ll release Lady Trevelyan.’

‘Out of the question! How am I supposed to trust you-‘ the Sentries stirred at Trevelyan’s raised voice and so Evelyn knew she had to intercede.

‘Father please don’t let there be bloodshed on my account. I believe you can trust this man.’ She pleaded, she wished she could say more but hoped her expressive eyes were enough to convey her meaning.

‘Yes but –‘

‘Please, he has not harmed me in any way. He may be a criminal but he has treated me with more respect and care than some other supposedly worthy men.’ She gave a meaningful glance over his shoulder at Lord Erimond but kept her voice low so her words did not carry.

‘I trust him’ she gave a small prayer, while her Father considered her words with some confusion. Bann Trevelyan studied his daughter intently, some unspoken communication passing between them before as in most things his judgement gave out to his reliance on hers.

‘Very well, it will be as you say.’

He turned abruptly and waved ‘Erimond, we retreat to the Keep’ the sentries stood down and slipped back into the shadows.

Cullen let out a sigh of relief at the de-escalation of the situation and gave a small pull on her shoulder, Evelyn stepping backward with him.

‘There is something odd about Erimond’s guards’ Cullen whispered behind her as they waited for the retreat to conclude ‘find your Father’s men as soon as possible and please get away from here.’ She raised her hand and placed it over his on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze of acknowledgment.

‘I don’t like the way Erimond looks at you.’ He confessed and her heart gave a traitorous skip, she was certain he sounded jealous.

‘I don’t like Erimond at all’ she heard him give a chuckle at her teasing reply, even in the face of their separation they could still make each other smile and that thought warmed her more than the way he was pressed to her back, his fur shifting forward to almost cover her shoulders. They were alone in the clearing, Cullen’s sword dropped and he placed it back in its sheath, his hands sliding round her waist and holding her tightly. She wished she could turn around to look at him, she hated to admit it but he did look quite handsome in his fine clothes and mask, but she settled on just enjoying the feel of his body this last time.

She felt his head slide forward to nuzzle the back of her hair and he breathed deeply trying to commit her scent to memory.

‘Evelyn, I… Good Luck’

Then he was gone.

* * *

‘Let’s celebrate the safe return of dearest Evleyn’ Erimond cheered as the party of three sat down at the impeccably furnished camp. A ragged looking servant brought out some refreshments but he was shooed away before he could serve, their host insisting on pouring the wine himself. It seemed that Erimond and her Father had decided it would be safest to spend to the night in the Fort before heading out during daylight hours. She supposed they didn’t want to risk her being kidnapped again but in truth she would have preferred to depart immediately not wanting to spend any more time in the presence of her betrothed than was absolutely necessary. Still she was to be married to him any week now and perhaps she should take the opportunity to discuss their plans for wedded life. So she began the topic once the guards had been dismissed leaving them in what would have once been a fine looking hall but now was little more than a crumbled and cold shell, the few candles and sconces doing little to provide any warmth.

‘Lord Erimond, I don’t know if my Father ever mentioned to you the clinic I have set up in Ostwick, helping soldiers with their injuries and helping Templars overcome their Lyrium addiction. I was wondering if I would be able to set up another such clinic in Orlais, with your blessing of course.’

Erimond glanced sideways to her Father, seeing him swallow down a few large gulps of his wine. ‘Indeed he has My Lady, but I’m afraid I will have to deny your request.’

She didn’t try to hide her confusion at his refusal ‘My Lord, with the end of the Exalted March there will be legions of Templars returning and we should do what we can to assist those who are no longer part of the Order either by choice or due to injury.’

‘That will not be possible. I will expect you to be conducting yourself in the manner of a noble Lady and not fraternizing with wounded animals’ _injured soldiers_ Evelyn mentally corrected his shameful use of language.

Lord Trevelyan gave a large cough and scowled at Erimond, he was going red in the face no doubt angry at the slights upon his child and his beloved Order, he readied himself to begin protesting on his daughter’s behalf but she could argue for herself.

‘I see, so providing I am not personally involved perhaps we can arrange some kind of sponsorship for the clinic I have already established. The money could come from my allowance directly’

Erimond threaded his fingers and gave her a chilling stare.

‘I’m afraid my dear that your clinic is a conflict of interest with one of my most important business ventures. My hope is that with you no longer leading it this ‘trend’ of Templar’s weaning themselves off Lyrium will come to a stop. Far more important to keep the army of the most holy strong and committed wouldn’t you agree Lord Trevelyan?’ He was all but confessing to being the supplier of Red Lyrium in front of her Father, surely he wouldn’t stand for this as he knew of the heartache it had caused.

Her Father gave another small cough and wiped his brow with his napkin ‘What, hmm yes.’

 _He would never agree to stop my work_ Evelyn thought, he had been distracted since they had sat down for supper that plus his reddening face and coughing gave her some cause for concern ‘Father are you well?’

‘Yes of course, just a little stifled wearing full plate again.’ He must not have heard her Fiancée’s plans to shut down her clinic as he changed the subject much to her dismay as she would have liked his support ‘But tell me Evelyn do you know where you were being kept, the name of the village or any noticeable landmarks perhaps? We have men here with us and if possible I would like to bring that Highwayman to justice.’

She had her excuses ready but Erimond interjected ‘You need not worry my dear Bann, I have already sent my personal guard to deal with the rat’s nest that brigand crawled from.’ _What?!_

Evelyn experienced a sharp flood of panic at his words and rushed to try and stop whatever madness had been unleashed ‘Lord Erimond, while I appreciate your diligence in this matter I have to ask you not to pursue this course of action. There were families and civilians in that town, if you have indeed discovered the location I was being held you should have come for me directly. Setting a whole settlement to flame to spite one man is not lawful!’

Her Father looked disturbed at this new information, her Fiancée ignoring his mumbled _is this true?_ to offer Evelyn a reply to her protest, venom lacing his voice ‘I have no intention of just spiting one man… the Inquisition have meddled for far too long in my affairs and must burn!’

She considered herself a reasonable player of the Game but her eyes widened in shock a whispered ‘Oh No!’ escaping her lips, her Father coughing and spluttering his own displeasure at his daughter’s obvious distress. 

Erimond sneered ‘Don’t look so surprised my dear Herald.’ _Herald… he knows. Maker save me he knows._

Finally Bann Trevelyan interjected as he saw his daughters paling face and visible tremors ‘Herald- Evelyn what is he talking about? The Inquisition are a myth –‘ She needed to tell him the truth, but how could she confess with her enemy in the same room as her, then again he already seemed to know who she was so why was she still alive?

Erimond laughed manically ‘So, your beloved papa really was ignorant of the whole? In that case I feel some guilt at slipping him the Red Lyrium just now’ _No!_

As if on command Bann Trevelyan slid forward with a groan ‘Daddy!’ Evelyn shouted, standing and moving to tend to her collapsed parent but Erimond got to her before she could take two steps. He gripped her shoulders with bruising strength and shoved her violently down back into her chair.

‘Let me go!’ she began to struggle against his hands, desperate to get help as she looked at the wheezing man face down before her.

‘Did you really think I didn’t have spies within that organization?’

‘HELP! HELP PLE –‘ Erimond struck her face viciously, her cry being cut off in a gasp of pain. 

‘Who do you think interfered with the leads you were sending them all this time?’ Tears began to flow from her eyes, the salt stinging the cut which had opened on her cheek.

‘You meddling wench, do you know I was so close to having you assassinated?’ He pulled her scalp back forcibly, even though her neck was twisted painfully she couldn’t take her eyes from her Father, he wasn’t yet fitting and despite being slumped over his eyes were open although she couldn’t know if he was able to hear what Erimond was confessing.

‘We had just lost our figurehead, the Exalted March had decimated our forces and rumor of your clinic was beginning to spread. I had thought all was lost…But then fate smiled upon me and your dearest Father writes to me with an offer of marriage!’ He gives a long and evil laugh, Evelyn taking the chance to escape his clutches. This time she makes it to her Father’s side, he was feverish but not burning to the touch, _I have to control his temperature_ and so began trying to unhook his cape. Erimond seemed content to let her work at saving her parent’s life while he continued to posture ‘I thought our marriage would be the end of it but you still continued to interfere. The Inquisition seemed revitalized with you at their heart and you have cost me a Kings ransom in smuggled Lyrium.’

She removed his cape and then began to work on his gloves and bracers but Erimond caught her hand, pressing his thumb painfully into the newly healed scar till she screamed and slid to her knees. ‘But I forgive you your transgressions for you have given me the perfect opportunity to strike at their heart.’ He dragged her up and threw her aggressively against one of the ruined walls, her terror switching from fear for her Father to fear for herself as he advanced menacingly.

‘It has been impossible finding a way past their scout network but with Nightingales forces deployed here and at my estate _finally_ my Red Templar’s have a way through the Inquisition’s defenses.’ She began to absorb his words, her dread rising in tune with the depth of her failures, _our plan to infiltrate his estate, this distraction… he twisted the whole thing to his advantage he has played us all for fools!_

‘Even if that impressive Commander makes it back in time it won’t matter. My spies have ensured they will be divided. And whilst divided they will fall. Haven will be burnt to cinders and the Inquisition nothing more than a footnote in history.’

This was all her fault, her arrogance thought of this plan, her conceitedness’ taught her that although she was only one woman she would be able to stop this monster single handed. _I’ve doomed Father, I’ve doomed Cullen, I’ve doomed the Inquisition.._. _Maker forgive me._ She felt numbness as Erimond approached her, smearing the blood from her cut over her face and laughing at her look of crushed despair.

‘Have you poisoned me also?’ She whimpered whilst turning her gaze on her prostrate Father.

‘No’ he gave a sinister smile, tilting her head back by her chin ‘I have need of you.’

‘Why, you’ve already taken your revenge, would it not be better just to kill me?’

He laughed and his hand on her chin slipped to her throat, squeezing it with vengeful intent.

‘Why my dear Herald you are lovely but not at all intelligent. When I ascend to the leadership of this wretched land I shall need heirs, and for that I will need a wife.’

Evelyn screamed as he forced his lips onto hers, her limbs flailing till she was finally able to knee him forcefully in his groin. She pushed past his form now crouched and huffing in pain and tried again to rouse her Father.

‘You BITCH! How dare you strike me!’ Erimond screamed at her from his position by the wall, she feared someone hearing his shouts; if his soldiers found them she could not expect mercy.

At last Bann Trevelyan’s eyes slipped open at the noise, some coherence of the situation being reflected in the panic in his eyes ‘Run’ he uttered through his chapped lips before he groaned and passed out once more.

‘Daddy No’ she cried then felt her Fiancées arms around her waist.

‘NO!’ she flailed and kicked but was thrown to the floor, her head giving a loud thud on the hard grey stone, rending her briefly blind and insensible to the world around her.

When her vision returned Erimond was on her, groping one exposed breast where her shirt had been pushed up while trying to wrench her pants down from her hips with his other hand. She gave a strong kick and turned, crawling away towards the door but her ankle was grabbed and she was dragged back. He forced her over onto her back ‘You slut, you are mine!’

She would fight till the end and began to punch and claw and shriek into his face with what little was left of her strength, but it only seemed to enrage her attacker more and he struck her violently once again, this time she could taste the blood.

‘You are my whore now’ he snarled into her ear and began to fumble with his own fastenings while new tears flowed from Evelyn’s eyes mingling with the blood and dirt on her face. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out the horror and the shame.

_No No No, Maker, Cullen, Anyone, Save me!_

She heard a loud crash twinned with the twinkling of broken glass from right above her and felt Erimond’s heavy body slump onto hers.

‘I-I I just wanted to help’ her eyes opened and she shoved Erimond off her, sliding backwards from his unconscious body as if he was made of poison and staring up in fear at the horrified looking lanky servant from before.

‘I, I’m Cole. I had to help. It was wrong what he was doing, what he does do. But you can stop him’ The boy took an unsteady step forwards and Evelyn shrunk back, still too traumatized to speak.

‘Please, you must help’ _I can’t help anyone, I’ve killed them all._

Despite her suffering she nodded in thanks and on shaking legs stumbled over to where her Father was still slumped in his chair and started trying with all her might to pull him over her shoulder. But she was no warrior and his Silverite plate was too heavy even with her adrenaline surging.

‘Evelyn…run’ She ignored her fathers choked words, the jostling having woken him.

‘I won’t leave you here’ she said while stubbornly working on his buckles but her hands were wracked with tremors, her eyes clouded with tears and rage and pain and it made for slow work.

‘Please. Find our men, send some of them to me if you must but then go and help the Inquisition, It’s what the Divine would want’ She cursed his unwavering faith at a time like this.

‘N-No!’ She refused him but he grabbed her trembling hand and urged her to look at him. He was sweating profusely and although not yet fully red she could see the first signs of blood shot in the whites of his eyes.

‘My child, The Herald. I’m so proud of you. Now get away from here and save your friends.’ He tried to command and she sobbed openly at his selflessness, angry at him for asking her to abandon him like this.

‘Please don’t make me leave you’ she wailed, gripping his hands in desperation.

‘Evelyn. Modest… in Temper. Bold in –‘ he slid back into unconsciousness with a pained sigh and Evelyn let out a keening cry of anguish. She ransacked her mind, trying to find any means of helping him but in her distress could think of nothing. _But it’s not too late to help them._

She pressed her lips to his forehead scorching. ‘Ok Daddy, ok, I’ll do as you ask.’ She kissed his head one more time, drawing back with sorrowful promise to send help.

‘Cole?’ the boy appeared beside her in an instant and gave Bann Trevelyan a pity filled look.

‘I know where your men are imprisoned, I took a key’

She nodded and with one last prayer filled lament focused herself ‘Let’s go’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :(


	22. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2000 views! Thank you all so much for your ongoing support :)
> 
> Retcon warning, I changed the name of Lelianas agent because I was an idiot. His name is Butler not Butcher, some of you eagle eyed gamers may remember why that's significant 
> 
> Please enjoy!!!

The trees whipped past at rapid pace as Cullen pushed his mount hard. He had to get back to Haven, fearing what he may do if he stayed in the perimeter of Therinfal for a second longer. _I trust him_ she had said those words unabashed to her own Father, while he had his sword to her throat. Shame swelled within him at her continued displays of goodness, she was sacrificing herself for their cause and here he was slinking off into the night like the crook he pretended to be.

He had given her directions should she ever need to find her way back to Haven, but not only did he think it was unlikely she would return to him it would undoubtedly be for the best if she stayed away. She was too pure, too kind and although she had laughed off the idea of being in a relationship with Rylen he was certain that she deserved someone equally as worthy as his Captain. Someone not tainted by his failings, his nightmares and his ongoing prejudices, someone who no matter the mission would never allow the woman he…cared for to be sent to the wolves.

Even if she did return to them whatever intimacy they had shared these past few weeks couldn’t be repeated. He would work tirelessly to free her from her husband and once done he would not rest until Lady Trevelyan could have no cares in the world, till she had found someone deserving of her affection and could live the life of love and luxury which she had earned.

The full moon rose higher, the evening continued to cool and with the repetitive thud thud of his horse’s hooves a strange calm washed over Cullen. He had his new purpose, his new mission and _this_ time he would not fail.

The town was unchanged when he arrived, the few soldiers stationed at Haven relaxing now their drills for the day were over, the usual pleasant smells and bustling noise coming from the Inn. The civilians and traders mostly retired for the evening, their chimneys’ smoking, soft glows filtering from the shuttered windows and doorways. The Inquisition hadn’t spontaneously collapsed as a result of Lady Trevelyan’s departure and that thought comforted him.

He drew his horse towards the stable of the Tavern, looking forward to a quiet evening drowning his sorrows but the moment he dismounted the Iron Bull approached him looking unusually grave.

‘Boss, they’ve arrested Dorian’ he began without ceremony, steadying Cullen’s horse while he dismounted. He couldn’t hide his confusion as his feet landed on the stable floor, Dorian was not only popular but had proved invaluable with his knowledge of Tevinter lore and was their only healer.

‘Who?’ _Who would dare?_ Cullen wanted to say.

‘The Hands, say they’ve got evidence that he is a Venatori spy’

‘Maker’s breath’ that had to be impossible, they would have known…Bull would have known! There was a reason they kept a Ben-Hassarath in the Inquisition and it wasn’t just for his prowess on the battlefield. Judging from the scowl on his face he didn’t need to guess what the Qunari’s sentiments were on the matter.

He nodded in understanding, this required intervention and quickly ‘where are they holding him?’

‘Under the Chantry.’

He made to leave ‘Boss before you go.’ Bull peered at his face intently ‘you know, he isn’t a spy?’

‘Of course he isn’t’ whatever he saw on Cullen’s face seemed to satisfy him somewhat and although his arms were still crossed his posture relaxed.

‘That’s good to hear, but I know how ruthless your Nightingale can be. Cullen if you don’t get him released then the Chargers will.’

The threat was clear and although he didn’t think the Chargers would be able to defeat the entirety of his stationed men, there would be a bloodbath if it got that far. He wouldn’t let that happen _, I was just thinking about how the Inquisition hadn’t collapsed with the loss of the Herald, seems I’ve tempted fate_. He pushed that thought aside for now ‘Understood Bull, just give me some time.’

He headed immediately to the Chantry Undercroft, one of Leliana’s newer agents daring to try and stop his entry was snarled at in such a way his legs actually gave way and he whimpered from his position on the floor while waving the Commander through. He would have to have words with the Spymaster about the line of command; if the boy had tried to stop Cassandra from entering he would have beaten to a pulp without hesitation. Although he couldn't believe Dorian was a spy he had no reason to doubt Leliana either, it was confounding and an unnecessary stress they could do without. He felt a migraine coming on as he descended into the humid depths of the Chantry, he hated being down here his claustrophobia having never abated despite his otherwise clean bill of health.

He overheard the interrogation as he made his approach some anxiety welling up at the heated words.

‘This madness I am not a spy!’ Dorian sounded fearful and he increased his pace, hoping he wasn’t too late to intervene on his friends’ behalf.

‘You are lucky the Herald impressed upon me the importance of being better than our enemies. If I had had this information a month ago you would have already lost a finger.’ Cullen mused how such an otherwise lovely lilting voice could sound quite so cold.

‘But you haven’t asked me any questions yet?!’

‘I know, the first finger is a warning to make sure you are aware of the seriousness of the situation.’

Cullen slammed open the cell door startling Dorian who was sat in the middle of the stone floor on an old chair. The room was cold and windowless but he was relieved to see no table, rack or other tools of Leliana’s ‘Trade’. Cassandra and Cullen had both been adamant about not permitting torture in the Inquisition so he was saddened to see the Right Hand standing off to one side, arms crossed and allowing this farce to play out. Leliana herself didn’t glance up from the prisoner at his sudden entrance, too intent on watching every twitch and tell on Dorian's panicked face. He moved between the two, forcing the Nightingale to finally acknowledge his presence.

‘Sister Leliana. Can you explain to me why you have arrested one of our most valuable allies?’

‘Here’ she said with indifference handing him a small rolled up note which would have been carried by one of her birds.

_N,_

_Correspondence indicates Altus in league with E._

_Immediate inquest advised._

_B_

Cullen scoffed ‘This is no proof at all! It’s just what ‘B’ has claimed and until we see the actual correspondence in Dorian’s own hand it is nothing more than slander and you have acted brashly.’

She stared coldly into his eyes, no doubt in her expression ‘Nonsense, I trust Butler implicitly.’

‘And I trust Dorian, you have accused him far too readily’ he shot back.

She gave a callous wave of her hand ‘Oh please. Butler has been with me for years. Lord Pavus has been here months. Does it not seem convenient that an expert on the Tevinter occultists just shows up at our door offering us his expertise?’

‘Time served is no indicator of loyalty’ He thought of all of the Inquisitions leadership she would know better, why was she being so naïve, so undisciplined?

‘Perhaps not, but we all want to end the Herald’s suffering as quickly as possible, should we not therefore act quickly to extract whatever information he has?’

Dorian piped up in his own defense, his earlier distress having receded now he had his own supporter ‘And how would Lady Trevelyan feel when she finds out you have butchered her dear friend to expedite her rescue?’

Leliana was un-flustered in her retort ‘She wouldn’t need to now’

Cullen shook his head at her disingenuous attitude ‘Lying has always come far too easily to you.’

‘Withholding information is not lying’ she sniped clearly unhappy with having her methods questioned.

The tension in the room increased with a long drawn out silence, highlighting their impasse.

‘Cassandra, you cannot possibly agree with this?’ The Seeker looked deeply uncomfortable at being drawn into the argument and shuffled from her position in the corner.

‘You know Cassandra leaves these kinds of matters to me’ now Cullen was getting angry.

‘Well perhaps you need some oversight; clearly your autonomy has gone unchecked for too long if you are willing to act so unjustly!’

Leliana’s expression darkened ‘You overstep you authority Commander.’

‘We are the joint leaders of this Inquisition, our authority is equal’ he held out his hands in exasperation.

‘Not in this, I command you to step aside’ Cullen squared his shoulders, his hands dropping knowingly to the pommel of his sword to highlight his seriousness.

‘If you do this it will tear us apart. Bull and the mercenaries won’t stand for the torture of their friend and I don’t have the men stationed at Haven to overcome them if they turn on us’

Leliana gave a cruel laugh ‘How convenient! The other spy in our organization has sympathies for this one’ with that she shouldered past Cullen, drawing her Dagger and pressing it to Dorian's throat. He visibly gulped but otherwise remained calm in the face of the threatening Nightingale. Cullen gripped her wrist, drawing the dagger back and once again placing him in defense of the prisoner

‘Enough Leliana! I will not stand for this.’

‘Cullen if you persist on being in my way then I will treat you as hostile.’ The Spymaster was faster than him, if she was determined she would have no problem getting the first strike in, his sword would be little use in such close quarters so he would need to incapacitate her quickly with his greater strength. Still that first attack was going to hurt and he wished he had had time to change into his armor, his fine Leathers were going to offer him no protection from her sharp knives but he would be damned before he was going to let her lay a finger on an innocent man.

_I can’t believe we are at each other’s throats over one unverified rumor. Evelyn would be ashamed._

‘This has gotten out of hand both of you stand down.’ Cassandra shouted, stepping forward at last and placing a hand on both of their chests. 

‘This is not what the Herald would want’ she spoke softly to Leliana, the spymaster still not giving any indication she would back down. Next Cassandra turned to him ‘We have already failed Evelyn before now, you know we must do whatever we can to help her.’ _That is why_ Cullen thought. The Hands of the Divine felt their failures as keenly as he did and now for better or worse were on the same dogged mission as he to try and save her. It softened Cullen’s opinion of the Spymaster just enough for him to release her wrist and step back, the disagreement settled, for now.

The Seeker gave him a small nod of acknowledgement as he ceded to her judgement ‘We will await further evidence before we act’ Cassandra spoke in a tone which brooked no argument and finally Leliana re-sheathed her dagger, grasping her hands behind her as she resumed her usual stance.

‘Very well but Lord Pavus will stay here till my agents return’

He wasn’t about to speak for his friend ‘Is that ok with you Dorian?’

Dorian smoothed out his robes, brushing away invisible wrinkles from his earlier manhandling ‘If it will stop my untimely mutilation then I wholeheartedly agree. But I assure you there will be no evidence to find and I shall be expecting apology as soon as I have been vindicated.’ Dorian sniffed and pulled his chin up high, his pride returning now his life was no longer threatened and Cullen smiled as a sense of normality returned to the room.

‘I’m sure all of the Inquisition’s leadership will agree to that’ Leliana arched her brow at his assertion but her tiny smirk showed that she agreed to his terms.

Cullen gave a small sigh of relief as his weariness caught up with him, so he patted his friend on the shoulder and bid them all good night. As he did so a loud deep thud could be heard, it echoed through the small chamber, the loose dust and crumbling mortar raining down from the low ceiling.

‘What in the Makers name…’ Sprinting footsteps could be heard above them and also approaching from the corridor, the same boy as before burst through the door ‘Ser, Sister, we’re under attack!’

* * *

It was a scene of ever increasing pandemonium.

The buildings nearest to the lake were all aflame an almost impenetrable wall of fire and smoke preventing the fetching of water to douse the spreading flames. The families and merchants fleeing towards them with what few possessions they could carry were choking on the thick acrid smog, the air dry and interwoven with screams. He could see the Chargers calling on homes, leading the evacuation to the Chantry and dragging children and the elderly from their beds.

In the distance he could see his men had formed a defensive line and were doing the best to control the advancing attack but they were failing and clearly on the retreat. Cullen darted forward and drew his weapon, as he reached the front line his heart sank. Cassandra joined him at his side ‘Commander what is – Maker’ the Seeker had no doubt had the same thought as him, they were all going to die.

Around a three hundred heavily armored men were marching towards them cutting down any who were caught within their reach whether they be armed or not. They were all in full Silverite and all had a distinctive Red hood, the same he had seen earlier that evening. _Erimond’s men_ Cullen growled and joined the fray, issuing new orders to the lieutenants and rallying his troops. ‘Samson, fall back and have Leliana send for reinforcements’ he commanded. _I doubt we can hold out that long, but at least there will be someone to burn our bodies_ he thought grimly. Drawing his sword he sent up a ferocious cry ‘INQUISITION WITH ME!’

For a time his presence seemed to bolster their defenses and they stopped ceding ground, a glance over his shoulder showed him that almost all of the other homes were now evacuated, the Chargers heading inside to defend the civilians from the onslaught which was certain to head their way. Despite their small gains for every one of their enemies that was felled three of his own men also lost their lives. Most of the Inquisitions army wore full plate but several didn’t, having been relaxing or off duty at the time of the attack, for those who weren’t properly equipped it was a massacre. Only his considerable skill had so far saved him the same fate and he once again lamented his foolish Highwayman garb.

A fierce battle cry sounded from behind him and he saw Hawke and Fenris join the front line. The two warriors swung their great swords with unrivaled skill and deadly intent, Ser Barkington distracting and disarming opponents with all the ferocity he could expect from a Mabari war hound, Isabella and Varric flanking the front line, dealing out death to any of the approaching foe which dared to break through the defensive wall. They fought with violent intensity, with apparent glee and vigor, Cullen felt grateful that the Champion and her peers were on their side. Watching them cut through their enemies like butter he could see why the strike team were able to put down the Arishok and Corypheus. ‘You Bastards are ruining my vacation!’ Hawke shrieked whilst dismembering and then beheading an attacker, but even she couldn’t turn the odds in their favour.

As the battle wore on Cullen’s muscles protested with the strain of a prolonged assault, his allies all around him were beginning to tire but their enemies were not fading at all, he wondered how it could be possible till he saw one of the red-hooded soldiers draw out a vial, glowing crimson in the firelight. It made sense now, those who survived the initial consumption of Red Lyrium became conscripted into Erimond’s ranks. _He is making an army of super soldiers._

The injured soldier downed the poison shuddered and then stood, his severe injuries were shrugged off and he lunged, gutting one his men in savage strike.

‘Retreat to the Chantry!’ he shouted with regret, his well-trained squads stepping back in time to give the more greatly wounded men time to make their way inside. But time was all he could give them, they had lost this fight and now just needed to take out as many of their enemies as possible before they all succumbed to the blades.

Haven had fallen. Almost the entire town was now reduced to burning ash and even though they had lasted well against the super-powered enemy over a third of the attacking force remained and there were only a handful of defenders left fighting. The Chargers, Kirkwallers and his Officers and half a dozen other soldiers remained standing. An arrow flew from behind him, Leliana striking one of their enemies through his helmet but where he fell another quickly took his place. They were going to die and he didn’t think the Inquisition would survive for long after this crushing defeat.

He wiped the soot and sweat from his eyes, they stung from the salt and heat but the pain focused him. He glanced to Rylen and Cassandra who stood ready at his either side; it would be an honor to die next to such skilled warriors, next to his friends. He wasn’t scared of death, not if his sacrifice would give the innocents a chance to escape _but Maker I regret not living to keep my promise to her._ He hoped once word reaches her she would abandon her plan to marry that bastard, he hoped she would know that they tried their best, he hoped she would remember him.

‘To the last man!’ He cried lifting their spirits for the final onslaught.

He blocked a vicious strike from a hammer wielding monster of a man and let out a sharp cry of pain. His arm wasn’t broken but it was numb and he switched to his other hand just in time to duck the follow up attack before running the enemy through. _It’s no good, I’m weak, I haven’t got enough strength left._ He began to recite the chant under his breath knowing that any second now would be his last. He heard the noise of rolling thunder in the distance, the faint rumbling becoming more recognizable over the din of battle the longer it went on. It wasn’t thunder it was hooves, at first he thought perhaps he had chosen the wrong religion, that in fact the noise were the Valkyries of Avaar myth coming to take their fallen souls away to the Lady in the Sky. But he didn’t want to die with blasphemy on his tongue and recognized instead the unmistakable noise of a Cavalry approaching. But they were already defeated sending in a Cavalry now was just a cruelty, but then their enemies had been cutting down innocents with malice and utter contempt for their neutrality in this conflict, it wouldn’t surprise him to know that a defeat wasn’t enough for them, they craved annihilation.

It grew louder and louder a deafening roar shaking the earth and causing some of their attackers to pause.

‘Target the Red Templar's only’ he heard a voice command, it was familiar.

‘FOR THE INQUISITION!’ The resounding cry to her instruction was shouted by a hundred voices just as a huge crash was heard. Cullen fell backwards as a tsunami of silver smashed across the opposing lines, cutting a brutal swathe across the remaining attackers who were powerless under the sudden onslaught of metal and horses hooves on their exposed flanks.

It was unbelievable to witness, it was shocking, it was a miracle. Trained and skilled heavy Cavalry crushed their enemies underfoot, routing them completely. But how could it be? The Inquisition didn’t have a mounted unit and no one was close enough to offer aid. _Unless…_

His heart stopped. There by the tree line, standing proudly in her saddle whilst shouting support and directions to her men. Overseeing the absolute decimation of the remaining enemy fighters and witnessing her resounding victory with a look of determination and ferocity. One half of her face cast in silver moonlight, the other in the golden glow from the fires making her look ethereal even in the chaos around her.

‘Evelyn!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing battles is hard!


	23. Betrayed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Haven part 2

‘How can those men just stand there, did they not hear my cries for help?’ Evelyn whispered to Cole as they snuck past two sentries, she was no rogue but the soldiers seemed deaf and dumb to anything that wasn’t openly a threat.

‘The Red sings too loudly.’

Evelyn looked on at the stoic warriors ‘I see, these are the survivors then.’ She felt as if one the mysterious puzzle pieces had clicked into place, at last she finally knew the fate of those poor souls who survived the initial consumption. She pushed the thought of her Fathers fate from her mind, he would have time before he succumbed either to death or mindlessness though she swallowed down the lump in her throat at him having to suffer either. On the one hand if he was alive _somewhere_ then maybe she could find a cure in time, but knowing her indomitable Father who never bent to anyone’s will but her own, to him mindless servitude would be a living void.

From the limited research she had been able to perform she knew the Red Lyrium was ten times more addictive than the Blue, whoever was providing the first draught was clearly promising more of the poison if they entered into servitude. _All those men and women throwing their lives away to become mindless monsters or dying for their hit…Erimond has to be stopped and I will make him pay for what he has done to my family._

Cole cut through her angry thoughts ‘They think they serve the Elder One and his higher cause, but they don’t.’ Her savior seemed a little odd, but from the look of his pallid features and bony frame he had clearly suffered great abuse to Erimond’s hands, yet had still felt bold enough to intervene on her behalf. She would forever be in debt to him and once they were away from this place vowed to offer him a place in her household and fund his education, it would never be enough but she would try to repay him his kindness.

They approached a heavy looking door, reinforced with sturdy iron brackets and with a wooden beam slid across the frame. They heaved the heavy sleeper away together and Cole produced a rusted key which mercifully opened the lock smoothly, there would have been no way she could have forced the door.

It was dark in the new space compared to the silvered light outside so her eyes took a few moments to adjust, when they did she gasped at the huge number of huddled men sat or crouching in the cramped room.

‘Lady Trevelyan! Thank the Maker.’ A familiar voice called out and one of the Silverite clad figures strode towards her.

‘We were locked in here by Erimond’s men.’ Evelyn could finally make out the face of Ser Barris and she threw herself at him for a relieved hug, stepping back she looked about her at a sea of mostly familiar faces, it seemed as if her Father had brought half of Ostwick with him!

‘Lord Erimond can’t have more than ten men here, how did they ever overpower you?’

Barris looked embarrassed and she noticed a few of the other men drop their heads in dismay. ‘Ah well it wasn’t like that my Lady. The man who brought us here was Knight Captain Denam, several of us knew him from our time on the Exalted March. I had served with him myself, he was a good man and a good Templar, we had no reason to distrust him.’

‘It’s always Templars, always Lyrium users who are targeted. No wonder he wanted me stop my work’ she mused aloud.

It was then Barris noticed her bruising and bloodied face and scowled glancing around the room ‘My Lady what has happened to you, did the Highwayman do that? Where is Lord Trevelyan?’

She took a calming breath before briefly recounting the whole, how Erimond had tricked them and tried to force himself upon her, how her Father had been poisoned and her narrow escape but most importantly Lord Trevelyan’s command to help the Inquisition.

Barris was shocked in solemnity at the horrific list of Erimond’s crimes but after a moment to recompose himself his eyes flashed fiercely, he gave a salute with a mumbled it will be done.

‘Timothy, Sam’ He called and two young looking men stood to attention. ‘I want you to find the Lords, put Erimond in shackles and stabilize Lord Trevelyan, then join us in Haven. We will be riding hard so our tracks will be easy to follow.’

’Yes Ser!’

Evelyn nodded in gratitude at her men’s diligence and turned to her new friend ‘Cole, will you stay with my Father too?’

‘Yes, I just want to help.’

She grasped Cole’s hand and squeezed it strongly trying to show him the depth of her gratitude. ‘I know you do and that will be a great comfort, Thank you.’

They left their makeshift cell, the sound of a hundred armored boots quickly roused the few remaining guards that remained in the fort. But in the face of such numbers they were quickly overpowered, Denam himself threw his sword down once he saw that defeat was inevitable. ‘Coward’ Barris spat ‘You should die with your men with honor’ before he knocked the man out with a strike to his head.

They marched out of the eerie fort in formation to the large field only a small ways off to where their mounts had been left to graze. Barris brought over her Father’s beautiful Antivan mare which whinnied when it recognized Evelyn. ‘My Lady, you’ll need to lead us’ he said whilst handing her the reins, the animal nudging her hand in encouragement.

She patted the mare affectionately before mounting with ease ‘Of course, get your men ready. We ride at once!’

 

As it happened Evelyn wouldn’t have needed exact directions to the Inquisition’s hideout for as soon as they were within ten miles of the town they could see the smoke. Haven was burning, the mountains were back-lit with an ominous orange glow, black billowing fog rising up into the skies, indicating the attack for miles around. She spurred her horse faster, a feeling of failure rising in her gut as it was woefully apparent that they hadn’t reached the Inquisition in time to warn them and prevent the assault. Now she began to dread what she would find there, if Erimond had sent a Legion even with her skilled riders it was unlikely they would be able to overcome such odds. But she prayed it wasn’t the case, so many lost their lives after ingesting Red Lyrium it seemed unlikely that he would have been able to recruit so many without raising suspicion.

She felt her adrenaline surge as she could smell the burning homes expecting to find nothing but annihilation and a ruined town. They were minutes away but it felt like an eternity was passing with nothing but speculation about whether the Inquisition hadn’t already been obliterated. _I’ve failed them all, my Father, my friends, Cullen._

No, she couldn’t give way to such thoughts. If any of the Inquisition still lived they would help them escape, if they were all already dead then they would avenge them and take out as many of Erimond’s army as possible before they too were defeated.

They approached Haven from the dense forest, through the gaps in the trees she could see that almost all of the town was scorched, only the Chantry and a handful of buildings at the Southern end of the town remained and that was where the fighting was most fierce. Barris spurred his horse forward to assess the situation himself, he must have liked the odds as he gave a determined smile.

‘Target the Red Templar’s only’ Evelyn shouted although she couldn’t be sure if her voice would carry above the din of battle. Their enemies were being held back by a line of Inquisition soldiers, grouping them together and making them easy targets for the might of her highly skilled Cavalry ‘For the Inquisition’ she roared.

‘FOR THE INQUISITION!’ Her men shouted a reply in unison as they crashed through the tree line on thundering hooves. For a moment there was nothing but the chaos of metal on metal, horseflesh on hard earth the noise was a cacophony of screams and clashing. She stood slightly away from the battle surveying the scene from atop her horse, she was in equal parts horrified and mesmerized by the sight. _All those people!_ Her heart broke as she scanned the fallen bodies at the lower end in the town her trepidation rising as she strained to make out the familiar fur coat among the fallen. _Where is he?_ A sudden thought stoked her fear, what if he never made it back at all, what if Erimond had planted assassins in the forest and he was lying injured and alone somewhere how would she ever find him.

‘Evelyn!’

Her head whipped around to the shout and she met his golden gaze. Time slowed as they looked over each other, the sounds of battle fading, their shared relief and disbelief palpable. He was rising from the ground his face covered in soot and sweat, fine clothes utterly ruined, his curls untamed and falling into his face his exhaustion apparent but despite it all he offered her a fleeting smile. _He’s alive, he’s alive_ she had never felt such an exquisite torrent of emotions, her spirit fluttering with happiness and joy and some other unnamed feeling _Maker I think I –_

‘Commander!’

His gaze was drawn away by Rylen, no doubt awaiting new orders to be issued now the battle had turned overwhelmingly in their favor. She couldn’t go to him now, not in the middle of this war zone and so checked her feelings. People had died here today, it was not proper for her to be thinking of the future when so many had given their own in their defense.

 

\---

 

He wanted to go to her, his feet almost carried him in that direction before his second caught his attention, reminding him that his duty to the men and women of the Inquisition needed to come first.

‘Rylen. I don’t think there is much fight left in our enemies so prepare a group of throat slitter’s for their injured.’

Rylen nodded then added his own observation ‘Aye Ser, I don’t know what has gotten into Evelyn’s men but I shouldn’t think there will be any left alive for questioning’

‘No, Nightingale will be frustrated but after the chaos they’ve caused and the innocents they’ve killed I can’t say I’ll be sorry at that outcome.’

Rylen saluted and went to issue the new orders, Cullen beginning to plan the logistics in his mind for the clear up of the town, the respectful burning of the dead and how in Thedas they could possibly recover from this.

By the time the sun was beginning to light the horizon the fires had been doused, the enemy slain and the Chargers had cracked open a miraculously undamaged barrel of ale.

His other Captain approached him with a look of bewilderment on his face, joining Cullen as he lounged on one of the Chantry walls waiting for his chance to speak to Evelyn who had just been joined by her Father and another young boy.

‘Samson, where have you been?’ he couldn’t remember seeing him at all after the initial assault.

‘Helping the injured Ser, I can’t believe we survived that attack.’ He was briefly annoyed that he had been absent from the front lines during the battle, Samson was one of his best but it was done now and he shared his disbelief at their continued existence.

‘Where did all these men come from?’ Samson questioned.

‘They are the Herald’s’

‘Lady Trevelyan is back?’ He sounded as surprised as Cullen had felt when he first saw her over the hordes of combatants.

‘As you can see’ he gestured over to the edge of the Chantry where Evelyn’s conversation with the two new visitors was coming to an end, the young boy helping her Father towards the Chantry. He began to think on what had happened at Therinfal to injure both Lady and Lord Trevelyan. He couldn’t see the latter’s wounds but Evelyn’s cut and bruised face could only have been caused by violence and he was resolved to seek vengeance on whoever had laid a hand on her. Cullen was so absorbed in his thoughts he missed his Captain’s mumbled ‘I should go and thank her.’

 

He heard a scream.

 

‘Shut up you bitch!’ Cullen's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed with rage as he saw his friend wrestle with Evelyn, eventually overpowering her and drawing his dagger to her throat.

‘SAMSON!’ He bellowed running forward along with several other of the resting warriors.

‘ALL OF YOU STAY BACK!’ Samson shouted in turn, Evelyn whimpering as he pressed the sharp blade right to the spot above her artery.

‘I don’t know how you did it Lady Trevelyan. But Erimond will be so happy to have you back he may just forgive our failure to kill you all’ He couldn’t have misheard. Samson had planned this, this massacre! One of his best friends, the man who helped him through some of the worst of his trauma’s after Kinloch was working for their enemy.

 _No it can’t be he must just be confused_ ‘Captain stand-down!’ he pleaded.

‘You’re one of Erimond’s men’ He heard the man recently introduced as Ser Barris ask as a statement rather than a question, the former Templar drawing his sword in an open threat.

‘Not his, I serve the Elder One’ Samson sounded boastful and Cullen took another few slow steps forward, he was unarmed and raised his hands to try and placate his irate friend.

‘Not one step closer Commander or I swear will slit her pretty throat.’ He drew the dagger across her skin, a thin cut opening along with her cry of pain, her red blood dripping slowly from the wound and trickling down her neck.

This was madness, he couldn’t lose her now! He looked about himself, he was only a few steps away and could definitely reach the pair in one lunge, but it was impossible to try and disarm Samson while Evelyn’s life was in danger. He wouldn’t be quick enough to stop the killing blow.

‘Why are you doing this?’ he asked his friend, perhaps he could talk him down from this insanity.

‘Why?!’ He hissed ‘did you ever stop to think that maybe some of us enjoyed using Lyrium?’ he asked the question accusingly.

‘But it robs you of your sanity’ Cullen retorted, Samson had been Lyrium free almost as long as he had _hadn’t he?_

‘It makes us strong!’ he snarled and heaved his prisoner one step backwards the action making more of the Ostwick men unsheathe their swords and begin circling round to try and prevent the assailants obvious plan of escape.

‘I said back, all of you!’

They reluctantly did so, only Cullen was standing anywhere remotely close enough to intervene but the Captain ignored his presence, unarmed as he was and trusting that his threat was being treated seriously.

Samson’s eyes darted to the amassing crowd, seeing most of them in Silverite not unlike that of a Templar and guessing their origins ‘Can’t you see there is another way. The Chantry used us for their wars, betrayed us and now they will abandon us. But you can join me! Corypheus has given us a purpose a new calling. We will –‘

‘I killed Corypheus!’ He heard the familiar voice of Hawke shout from behind him before she strode through the crowd, placing her Great Sword in its holster on her back and giving a hidden hand signal at the same time.

‘I didn’t just knock him unconscious and hope, I didn’t throw him off a cliff leaving his fate unknown. I killed him. He is dead.’

‘Champion’ Samson smiled ‘that you did, but Corypheus is omnipotent…he has been reborn!’

Hawke crossed her arms and using her famous sarcasm began to taunt, her words distracting Samson from whatever she had planned. ‘That’s some nonsense you’re spouting. Magic isn’t real, people who are dead don’t come back to life. ’

‘You are wrong, Corypheus is alive.’ Samson tried not to rise to her baiting.

‘Nope, you’re lying he is extinct, deceased, expired, gone to meet the Maker or as I said before deady-deady dead dead!’ Hawke continued as petulantly as she had started, a small tick of annoyance on Samson’s brow. Cullen himself knew just how irritating Hawke could be when she set her mind to it and if he wasn’t currently focused on saving Evelyn he would have found her taunts highly amusing.

‘You narrow minded ant, don’t you see I serve a GOD!’

Ser Barkington howled and launched himself out from behind the Chantry, his massive teeth bared and targeting Samson’s neck who instinctively raised his weapon away from Evelyn to strike at the hound. At the distraction Cullen seized his chance, lunging forward and throwing himself between her and Samson’s returning blade, pushing her to the ground and following her down to protect her body from attack. Even though they were falling away Samson’s rapid strike at the pair still made contact.

‘AH!’ The dagger pierced Cullen’s unarmored shoulder and he let out a sharp grunt of pain as they landed on the hard floor. Even then he had used his forearms to cradle Evelyn’s head while he crouched over her, covering her and placing himself in harm’s way as her human shield.

‘No Cullen!’ he heard her cry but he couldn’t respond, focusing on managing his pain and bracing himself for another blow.

Mercifully the other onlookers had also used the distraction to close the distance and the second strike as it descended was blocked first by a sword, then by hands on Samson’s wrists and arms and finally by a gauntleted fist knocking the traitorous captain unconscious.

Cullen didn’t see who the other rescuers were but was grateful. _Maker I wish I had worn my armor!_ He pushed his pain aside and drew back to look down into Evelyn’s eyes finding them fraught with worry and concern. All other people, movement and noises being drowned out as he finally got to study her up close since her dramatic return. At first he felt his anger rising as he looked at her injuries, although Samson didn’t cause them he was very tempted to go and run the man through for working with Erimond. _He must have done this, I will kill him_ he silently vowed.

‘Cullen you… are you hurt?’ she asked, her eyes scanning what she could see of his body. His adrenaline leaching from him now he could see she was also unharmed apart from the obvious and in the quiet and calming tone she questioned him with.

He gave a sigh of relief _she is safe_ ‘No’ he answered wanting to banish the worry from her face but he was caught and her eyes looked saddened at the lie.

‘You took a blade for me’ she stated, her expression softening briefly in gratitude as she saw him give a small wince of pain.

‘It’s nothing.’ He tried to reassure her, he failed. Her face showed a kaleidoscope of emotions ,relief and happiness, regret and indecision before finally settling on livid. Lady Trevelyan once again did not live up to the Modest in Temper portion of her motto as she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. It was firm, forceful and desperate and his knees almost buckled as he heard Evelyn give a long lust filled moan into his mouth.

 _I’m dead, I have to be, there is no other explan_ \- just as Cullen was starting to enjoy his afterlife she pulled back.

‘YOU BLOODY FOOL! You could have been killed’ she shouted while pushing at his shoulders, forcing him to kneel back and sliding herself out from under him as she kneeled herself to face him. Cullen was dumbstruck as the violent wave of anger receded as quickly as it came and she kissed him once more, this was nothing more than a chaste brush of her lips but it meant more as when she drew away he heard her give a whispered ‘Thank you.’

Cullen reached forward to cup her face, brushing his thumb gently along her cheek and reassuring himself that she was real, that he was real that they were both somehow alive and together. He knew what he was feeling, every fiber of his being was screaming it, it was all consuming and drowned out even the pain of his knife wound. He should say it, before the spell was broken and reality intruded on their reunion.

‘Evelyn I-‘

‘Would you kindly take your hands off my daughter!’

Cullen sat back with a start. Everyone was looking at them with expressions ranging from delight and amusement to barely contained anger in the form of the man who had just addressed him.

‘I-’

‘Father you should be resting’ Evelyn stood and walked over to Lord Trevelyan taking his other shoulder helping him back towards the Chantry. She shot him an apologetic smile over her shoulder and simpleton that he was he returned it despite the knowing looks from his companions.

‘What?!’ he snapped to his audience.

‘Nothing at all Ser. I owe Varric a few gold is all’ Rylen said with good humor as he pulled Cullen to his feet. _That’s odd why is everything still foggy?_

‘Oh Shit!’ Rylen swore as Cullen slumped forward. Cullen was thankful his friend was there to catch him but was too dazed and tongue tied to give anything more than a pitiful sounding ‘ow’ as he was heaved upright.

‘You big daft brute playing hero like that. Let’s get ye stitched up before you lose any more blood.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a lot in this chapter so I hope it wasn't too jarring for you all. Added that teeny bit of fluff at the end to sweeten what has been a very heavy couple of chapters x


	24. Aftermath

‘So Erimond has admitted the whole, pity he escaped before your men could apprehend him’ Cullen summarized after Evelyn had finished recounting the series of events that lead to her return to Haven. It had been hard reliving the ordeal but she didn’t want to exclude any information, she may have overlooked something in her distress which the Hands or Cullen may be able to better understand, their judgment not clouded by her tumultuous emotions.

‘Yes. That was why he wanted to stop my work curing Templar’s of their addiction and why he was determined to wipe out the Inquisition.’

‘But why poison your Father?’ Cassandra asked.

Guilt rose within her _it’s entirely my fault, how am I going to tell my brother and sister, my mother?_ She realised the assembled Inquisition Leaders were waiting for her answer and cleared her throat ‘I think Erimond thought he was complicit and should share the same fate as the rest of the Inquisition. When I confessed he knew nothing, well it served to get rid of a witness plus my Father wouldn’t have stood by and watched…’ she couldn’t say it again. To be violated in such a way, seconds away from experiencing the full horror he had planned. She shuddered and pushed the dark thoughts from her mind, remembering instead to thank Cole again for his timely intervention.

Cullen sensed her distress and so changed the subject ‘What of Samson and his claim that ‘Corypheus’ is the leader of the Red Templars?’

Leliana spoke up for the first time since the meeting had begun ‘We certainly cannot allow news of Corypheus’ survival to be made public. There would be mass outrage, we’ve only just declared the Exalted March against the Venatori over.’

Hawke huffed from her position in the corner; her arms crossed and an expression of frustration on her face ‘I’m telling you he is dead!’

Cullen shook his head clearly still reeling from his friends betrayal ‘Why would Samson lie at such a time? He was boasting that he served such a Master.’

‘With all due respect your Captain hasn’t exactly proven himself to be the most trustworthy has he?’ Cullen conceded the point and once again fell into silent contemplation, trying to consider if he had missed any signs that could have pointed to Samson’s duplicity earlier.

Evelyn rejoined the conversation now her dread had receded ‘Could Samson be telling the truth, could he be back from the dead?’

Hawke let out a groan of annoyance ‘Look you can debate this mysticism bullshit all you want but I’m leaving.’

Cassandra interjected ‘Champion we could use your presence here, we had hoped-‘

‘I know what you are going to say and it’s a firm no. I don’t work for the Inquisition, I take out bad guys and I’m pretty pissed that one of them appears to be recruiting again. So I will find out what in the void is going on and I do that best by getting out in to the field.’

Cassandra looked a little disheartened but didn’t respond and no one else objected to the brazen declaration.

‘I’ll send you word through the usual channels if I find anything.’

Evelyn was in awe of the older woman; if only she could be as strong then maybe she would have been able to protect her Father and friends instead of needing to be saved by them. But she could never be a warrior like Hawke or a skillful rogue like Sera, she was a Lady and a Lady always remembered her manners ‘Messere Hawke, I must thank you for distracting Samson earlier. I hope Ser Barkington wasn’t too gravely injured?’

Hawke gave a full grin ‘You are a sweet one aren’t you? Don’t worry about it, it was just a scratch but I’ll be leaving him here with Varric so he has the chance to recuperate. Curly, I trust you will keep an eye on him?...the dog not the Dwarf.’

Cullen gave an ironic salute ‘on my word as a Fereldan.’

She gave a signature wry smile ‘I knew I liked you Knight-Captain’ Hawke said slapping Cullen on his wounded shoulder, laughing as he gave a small wince of pain. ‘Such a hero’ she mocked on her way to the door. The Champion vacated the room but she could still be heard hollering across the length of the Chantry ‘Fenris, ‘Bella were leaving!’

Cassandra moved the meeting on ‘We still need a consensus regarding Lord Pavus.’

Evelyn was confused ‘Dorian, what about him?’ She had seen little of her friend all night and into this morning, the Healer had been working non-stop on the injured, saving countless lives in the process.

‘He is still under arrest’ the Seeker clarified

‘Why?!’ she couldn’t hide her shock.

‘He is a spy’ Leliana stated simply.

‘He is not a spy’ Cullen countered with a sigh.

‘He is not a spy!’ Evelyn said with conviction. ‘I’m certain that couldn’t be the case. Something Erimond said… He said that one of his had been interfering with the leads I had sent to you, that couldn’t have been Dorian as he has only been here six months and that’s right when I stopped sending information.’

Cassandra nodded and seemed to accept the truth of her defense ‘Leliana, who did you originally send to investigate the Heralds information?’

The spymasters lipped thinned; a flash of anger in her eyes before she once again regained her composure ‘Butler.’

She saw Cullen pinch the bridge of his nose ‘the same Butler who accused Dorian?’

The Spymaster gave a slight incline of her head in acknowledgement. ‘It appears I have a traitor to root out’ she said simply and began to sweep out of the room but Evelyn grasped hold of her cloak.

‘Please no more killing Leliana!’

The spymaster shot Evelyn an incredulous look ‘You are too naïve, he has betrayed us, betrayed you! None of this would have happened if it hadn’t been for his interference. Your Father wouldn’t be dying, all those people wouldn’t have just been slaughtered and you want to show him _mercy_?’

That suspended her argument, was she right? No, it felt like this was inevitable, Butler interfering with her information only gave the Inquisition more time. If they had been a bigger nuisance then they could have expected a much earlier and possibly much stronger response from Erimond. Still mercy for mercy’s sake wouldn’t win over Leliana. _Erimond is still out there, Butler might have information as to his whereabouts._

She replied softly ‘You can’t know that. Besides we have precious few leads, we could use him.’ She doubted she could stop the Nightingale doing anything she set her mind to but hoped the bloodshed would end.

Leliana calculated, Butler’s life being weighed up in terms of usefulness. ‘Very well it will be as you say, Cassandra a word?’ The Hand’s took their leave, leaving Evelyn alone with Cullen at last.

Cullen cleared his throat ‘so.’

Evelyn looked up at him, her breath catching at the disarming expression of tenderness written on his face.

She felt her cheeks redden in response to that heated look and her remembrance of their kiss only a few hours ago _. Maker I threw myself at him, in front of everyone!_ Despite her embarrassment at her earlier behavior she couldn’t say she regretted the action. It had felt like the most natural thing in the world to do, a joyous articulation of relief and happiness at seeing him again forged with a depth of feeling risen higher because of her narrow escape and his sacrifice.

_I’m staring at him aren’t I? I’m acting like a love sick fool, think of something to say you’re embarrassing yourself!_

\---

Cullen felt the tension in the room thicken the second the door had clicked shut. He found her staring at him quite openly and felt his own face become tinged with the same pink as hers as she scrutinized him. She looked beautiful all flushed; the bruising and cuts quickly healed thanks to one of Dagna’s more potent restoratives. He met her gaze levelly, there was so much he wanted to say, so much he wanted to do. Although with her Father resting in the main portion of the Chantry he pushed aside some of his more unchaste thoughts.

Finally she broke the awkward silence, hugging her arms to herself as she asked ‘how is your shoulder?’

_She is always thinking of others first_ ‘It’s fine. Dorian stitched me up and has said it will heal without issue.’

‘I’m glad’ she said with a smile, the small fleeting tilt of her lips doing wonders to calm Cullen’s nerves.

‘Yes, I have to say you have a penchant for putting yourself in harm’s way Lady Trevelyan.’ He offered her a crooked smirk and saw her own discomfort diminish as she grinned in response to his jest. She dropped her defensive stance and stepped closer to him, their bodies turning into each other as they did whenever they fell into easy conversation. _Even since that first night._

‘It seems I do. It’s fortunate I have such a capable guardian.’ She offered him a look filled with meaning and he closed the remaining distance, he grasped her hands and brushed his thumbs across the back of her knuckles. It wasn’t nearly enough to quench the yearning he had building inside him but he didn’t know how much of her earlier kiss was given from genuine affection or relieved desperation, he wouldn’t go further till he was sure.

She seemed content to just have her hands held so Cullen asked the question which had been burning at the back of his mind since he saw her again.

‘What will you do now?’ _Will you stay with me?_

She looked down and away, masking her feelings ‘Some of the men want to stay, Cole too. He likes animals and you will need another stable hand with all the additional mounts but as for the rest of us we are returning home today.’

_No._ Cullen shook off his disappointment ‘so soon?’

‘Yes, I don’t know how long my Father has left but I’d like to let him see home again if possible. At the moment I’m working under the assumption that he didn’t drink a full dose but his symptoms are progressing.’ Her tone shifted from matter of fact to an outpouring of sadness ‘It’s slower than in other cases I’ve seen but we’ll be lucky if he lasts the month.’

‘I’m so sorry’ he said not meaning it to sound hollow but what could he possibly say in such a situation? She had already lost one parent; it seemed cruel to take away the other under such awful circumstances.

‘Why should you be sorry, it’s nothing you’ve done.’

And there it was, he could hear the self-loathing laced within her words. Maker knew Cullen was an expert at lamenting his own failings but he couldn’t in good conscience allow her to think she was responsible for the current turn of events in any way.

He dropped her hands and pulled her forward to hold her gently, her own arms wrapping around his back, her face pressing into his chest ‘you must not blame yourself.’

‘I shall attribute blame where it is due. I lied to my Father for years, it was my plan, my mistaken arrogance and over self-confidence that did this.’

Cullen spoke with certainty ‘Erimond and his spies did this. No one else and certainly not you.’

She sighed deeply and squeezed him tighter as he gave her absolution ‘we’ll have to disagree on that.’

He could barely hear her words mumbled as they were into his chest but he dropped the subject for now, hoping to have more time to convince her of her innocence.

‘And then, what of your future?’ He had to know if his feelings could ever be returned by her or if this, whatever is was, was just another example of a foolish infatuation on his part.

‘If you mean after my Father has passed…well I will return to my clinic. I’ve gotten my family into a financial mess and it’s not fair for me to leave my brother to fix it. So I’ll stay in Ostwick and fund my work however I can.’

‘But we need you’ he said suddenly causing her to draw back and look him in the eye. He cleared his throat before clarifying ‘The Inquisition needs you, you are the one who has given us a renewed sense of purpose not to mention corrected our moral compass.’ Of course it was more than that but he couldn’t bring himself to say the truth _I need you._

She scoffed ‘The Inquisition managed fine without me and it will do so again. My involvement with this organisation has come at great personal cost and I don’t think I could stay here without good cause.’

Great personal cost. Meaning of course her Father, her dignity, even her innocence had fallen victim to the machinations of this secret war. Cullen felt ashamed; she had a family and a home in Ostwick, a role among her men and her work which she loved and would he ask her to really leave all that behind? For what, an uncertain future built on the attraction of a month’s acquaintance. He had nothing substantial to offer her, he couldn’t give her the life of a Lady, couldn’t grant her security or wealth. He already knew he wasn’t worthy of her, hadn’t that been why when he perceived an attraction between her and Rylen he had felt relief that she would be properly cared for.

She cut through his reflections with a question that felt like a punch to the gut ‘Do you know a good reason for me to stay?’ Her Emerald eyes held his steady, asking but not pleading, tentative and hopeful.

The ugly selfish part of Cullen roared at him to kiss her, show her that his feelings weren’t just some fleeting effect of her beauty, tell her the whole truth even about his past mistakes, tell her whatever it took to secure her presence in his life. But this was the same Cullen who had let his foolish prejudice and hatefulness blind him to her goodness when they first met, the same Cullen who had been using women as little more than playthings…

He couldn’t, he’d vowed to be a better man. He would keep his word even if it meant letting her go.

Cullen dropped his embrace and stepped back, the distance was still small but it felt like leagues compared to the closeness of a moment a go.

‘I can think of nothing more important than family.’ Cullen said with a smile that he hoped reached his eyes. ‘What’s more you are fortunate to love your work and I’m sure that will keep even you out of trouble Lady Trevelyan.’ The professionalism in his tone felt as cold as ice.

‘And as you say you have already given so much to the Inquisition.’ _Let her go_ ‘so I think it’s time the Herald took a well-earned rest.’

‘Oh’ her face crumpled in disappointment but wasn’t enough, he needed to push her away and he knew exactly how.

‘I mean no disrespect but you aren’t really well equipped for a military life and we are an organization of highly skilled fighters after all.’ _Maker forgive me_.

Disappointment shifted into hurt, a deeply pained look crossing her face, her eyes finally dropping from his. Cullen bit the inside of his cheek to stop him from retracting his words. At least if she was in Ostwick she would be safe and he would track Erimond to the ends of Thedas to make sure of it.

Her arms slid back around herself ‘you’re right of course. People to see and salons to attend and whatnot…’

She gave him a look of forced cheerfulness ‘I’ll bid you goodbye then Commander.’

‘Yes, Goodbye Lady Trevelyan.’

* * *

The Ostwick contingent departed within the hour, hoping to make it to the coast by nightfall so they could set out early by ship the next day.

Cullen went to wave her off. He saw her tears falling as she hugged Dorian and Rylen, saw her give Cole a few motherly words of comfort and advice. Saw her honor the few ex-Templar’s that were remaining and their respectful salute in return.

To the Advisors including himself she gave a formal bow, there were no tears for him, no smiles or longing looks, by using what he was sure was her greatest regret against her he had made sure of that. She once again mounted the beautiful Antivan mare looking every bit the regal Lady, or possibly a triumphant general, then without looking back departed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End... Of Part 2


	25. The Lion Returns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this one.  
> Hope it's ok x

Evelyn twiddles with her silver and coral ring as she sits by her Fathers bedside, once again resuming her vigil having barely left his side since they arrived back at Ostwick a week ago. The sea passage had been difficult, the increasing heat and humidity making it difficult to control Bann Trevelyan’s fever effectively, fortunately as soon as they docked the family’s experienced Doctors stepped in and helped to improve the patient’s condition.

Now situated back at their estate with the cooling sea breeze blowing in through the wide opened doors and windows her Fathers health had stabilized. The family were making the most of these precious days before he inevitably lost his fight with the Red Lyrium in his veins.

She knew she had duties to attend to, correspondence to send and fundraising to begin in earnest but despite reassurance from every quarter she was still guilt ridden about her Fathers fate and this was her penance.

Her Brother and Mother were just thankful that she was returned the family unharmed after her own ordeal and near miss. Maria’s exuberance was subdued due to the event but even she gave way to higher spirits when she pestered Evelyn for information regarding her captor and his dramatic rescue. Bann Trevelyan himself had completely absolved her ‘Evelyn, I have been on campaign for five of these last six years. At any time I could have taken a blade to the throat or arrow to the head and been killed at once in a foreign land, it was my duty and I would have accepted such a fate with pride. As it is I am actually dying in my own bed, surrounded by my family after giving my life in defence of my daughter, I don’t just accept that as my fate I embrace it and thank the Maker for his kindness!’

Although meant to soothe her, his speech did nothing to assuage her conscience.

Her family often spent time in the sick room also. Maria would spend the morning regaling them with latest news from her extended correspondence or what gossip she had discovered at the Salon the evening prior. Suffice to say all of their acquaintances were eager for her return to sociable engagements, impatiently waiting to hear about the exciting adventure, wanting every detail to furnish their own letters and private gossip. Evelyn found that most trying, the nobility seemed to have no care at all that they were expecting to enter into mourning any week now and she had never felt more ashamed of the machinations of society.

Max spent every afternoon studying with Evelyn and Lord Trevelyan. He was unlike his Mother and younger Sister and applied himself well to his somewhat rushed education. She was confident that in no time at all he would be comfortable managing the estate independently and was relieved that their good name would be carried forward in the most capable of hands.

So the first week passed with Evelyn taking her meals and sleeping on a small cot in her Fathers room. Nursing him with her own hands and always vigilant should his fever spike, it was the least she could do and it still wasn’t enough for her to feel atonement.

The only time Evelyn left his side was when Lady Trevelyan visited. The couple sat close together, whispering to each other and talking in muted tones as if they were in the first blooms of a romance rather than entering its twilight. It was so heartening to see that despite twenty years of marriage the pair were just as enraptured with each other as they ever were, Evelyn felt both joyous and envious at the sight. More so when she considered her own bleak prospects for a happy or even any marriage.

Cullen might have preserved her virginity but she knew she was completely ruined, a failed engagement, her age, her time spent unchaperoned with a known womanizer. Despite Maria’s assertions to the contrary she knew it was why her so called ‘friends’ were eager to see her again, to get the chance stare and mock the fallen woman behind their fans.

The chance of a good marriage was now slim to none, and as to marrying for love….Well that didn’t matter anymore, he obviously hadn’t felt the same way.

She gave an audible sigh alerting her Father to her present distress.

‘You’re thinking about that boy again aren’t you?’ Evelyn glanced at her accuser, seeing his ever -reddening eyes sparkle with amusement and curiosity and determined not to let him get the better of her.

‘Cole? Yes I often think about him, I hope he has settled in well’ she deflected. She knew very well who her Father was referring to. He had made several such comments about her pining and moping even though she was trying very hard not to show whatever lingering unhappiness she felt at Cullen’s professional, almost cruel dismissal.

‘Being coy are you?’

She shook her head at his teasing ‘and you’re being nosey, plus he is hardly a boy.’

‘Well that much is true. Cullen Rutherford; Knight-Captain of the Kirkwall arm of the Exalted March, Commander of the Inquisition and The Lion of Fereldan. Quite a bunch of impressive titles, quite an impressive man from what I’ve heard of him. Although I’ll never forgive him for putting you in harm’s way’

‘No one is asking you to. He should never had kidnapped me or threatened Maria and I promise you I scolded him quite thoroughly on the subject.’ Along with a whole host of his other transgressions she had perceived or read about. She had been predisposed to hate him and had behaved like a shrew because of it, maybe that was why he was eager to see her gone. That despite the almost complete turnaround of her own feelings he couldn’t look past her earlier coldness and whatever physical attraction he seemed to have for her quickly overcome at the prospect of getting her out of his way. _No doubt so he can start whoring again without being hen-pecked._

‘Of that I’m certain, I should hate to be on the receiving end of one of your put downs!’ Bann Trevelyan smiled fondly ‘but I saw the way he threw himself in front of that blade. And I think I’ll never forgive myself if I don’t thank him for saving your life. Pass me my writing desk would you.’

Evelyn did as asked, appreciating the distraction from the sadness and gnawing unease she felt at the thought of Cullen taking a new lover.

One of her first commands as soon as they returned was to fashion what had once been a bed tray into a small desk which meant her Father could write his letters without needing to interrupt his rest. He was weakening every hour and it had quickly become clear that Lord Trevelyan would not be joining the ranks of the brainwashed soldiers. Perhaps it was his age, Divine intervention or just luck. For they did consider it lucky, it was better for him to die with his dignity than become the mindless servant of the one who inflicted this horror upon him.

She brought over the inkwell and quill, setting them into carved recesses so as not to spill over the cotton sheets and her Father set to work putting pen to paper.

‘You know that was the second time he’d saved my life’ Evelyn said idly just to fill the silence as his pen scratched even lines out onto the parchment.

‘Oh?’

She scoffed ‘Yes, during one of my escape attempts I had gotten lost and there was a rather ferocious bear…’

She recounted the story with as much humor as she could, seeing her Fathers shoulders shake with laughter as she distracted him from his correspondence. Evelyn was glad she had made him smile even as her own heart lurched at the remembrance of his protective arms, warm body and burning eyes.

‘Do you love him?’

‘I-’ she wanted to deny it outright. But she couldn’t lie to her Father, not on his deathbed so instead chose to remain silent, folding her hands in her lap giving no answer as opposed to a false one. Lord Trevelyan meant well, how often had he said he wished for a love match for her but his constant allusions to something that could never be was only causing her pain. Whatever affection there had been was just a fabrication of her own overactive imagination. Cullen was a man renowned for his trysts and although he had respected her enough not to simply add her to his list of conquests, it was clear he hadn’t thought her as anything more than a willing bed mate. A trifling distraction.

Her eyes became glassy with unshed tears; her Father sealed his letter and placed it on a growing pile on his bedside, all to be sent following his death.

He grasped his despairing daughter’s hands ‘there there my child’ he soothed. ‘I didn’t mean to upset you, I promise you it will all work out. It always does.’

She sniffed and wiped her tears away before they could fall, feeling the fool for crying over a man who didn’t care for her when the best man she could ever hope to know lay before her dying. _Dying because you weren’t strong enough to protect him…_ as Cullen had so aptly chosen to remind her. He didn’t think he had done it intentionally but he had broken her heart twice that day, first by dismissing her and then by highlighting her greatest weakness. _No more_ , she vowed straightening in her chair and once again attending to her Father, she would overcome this love sickness and learn to be content with her family and her work.

 _I shall never think of him again_.

\---

It had been a little over a month since Evelyn and her comrades from Ostwick had departed when they received the news.

Bann Trevelyan was dead. The account stated that not long after arriving home a particularly violent seizure rendered the decorated soldier unconscious and in that state he remained until his death. Falling asleep surrounded by his family in his ancestral home, it was possibly the best possible ending to the cruelest of situations.

Cullen read the missive and sent up a small prayer for the late Bann’s soul. In the end the elderly Lord had surpassed all expectations, surviving a full month after his exposure and Cullen had no doubt that his daughter’s tenacity had something to do with it.

He couldn’t imagine how she must be feeling. He had lost his own parents after a five year absence, at the time Cullen had been reeling from his own wounds and betrayal to consider the impact of such a loss on his siblings or himself but now he wish he had been more attentive, perhaps then he would be able to send comforting words to her that wouldn’t sound like hollow platitudes.

Cassandra spoke solemnly ‘there will be a small service in the Chantry this evening to honor Lord Trevelyan’s passing. I imagine most of the Ostwick recruits will be present’

Cullen nodded ‘I’ll make time to go also. Without the Trevelyan’s we would never have survived Erimond’s attack. I wish there was more we could do.’

‘Perhaps you yet can’ Leliana procured a thinly filled envelope, his name neatly written on the front in an unfamiliar hand. ‘This arrived alongside the notification’ she handed the letter over and Cullen turned the paper over to see the Trevelyan seal intact.

He arched an eyebrow ‘You haven’t opened it?’

Leliana scoffed ‘just what are you implying Commander?’ She asked in her singsong voice knowing full well that this sealed letter was an anomaly, ‘I’m not so heartless as to read a dying man’s behests before the intended recipient.’

Cullen stared down at the unassuming letter; it was a surprise to say the least. Why would the late Bann write to him at all, perhaps a warning against him pursuing Evelyn? _He could have saved himself the trouble; I’ve burned that bridge myself._ Cullen sighed and put the letter in his pocket, it was foolish to speculate, he would read the letter when he had the time and heart to do so. A month after the attack on Haven they were still rebuilding so requests from the dead would have to wait till he had secured the needs of the living.

 

 

* * *

 

_Three months later_

Cullen felt his spirits renewed as he spurred his horse through the early autumnal evening. It had been too long since the Lion of Fereldan had had the chance to test his skills and he had been looking forward to this mission, he couldn’t risk his swordsmanship slipping. Varric had done a sterling job of circulating false reports, keeping the myth alive that the renowned Highwayman was still operating and still conducting his affairs with no respect for the law.

At first he had been loath to put on his black velvet mask, his newer clothes were just as fine as before but they made him feel uncomfortable despite the luxurious fabrics. He knew the Herald disapproved of this method of information gathering and financing but as the months had ticked by without so much as a line from Ostwick her disapproval was pushed further from his thoughts. As she had hinted at it seemed as if the Herald had cut all ties with the Inquisition both professional and personal.

It hadn’t stopped him thinking about her of course, she came to him in pleasant dreams almost as frequently as his nightmares. But where his nightmares could be quickly shaken off, the traumatic event having happened so long ago, the memory of Evelyn’s smile was not so readily forgotten. Every morning he would either wake up in a cold sweat after reliving his torture, or painfully aroused with the remembrance of her sinful moans and soft hands. At first he had refused to touch himself on those mornings, not wanting to tarnish her memory, but as the weeks rolled by the frustration became too great and his sheets kept being ruined. Now it was a matter of course to relieve his aching loins, spilling over his stomach at the lightest stimulation, whispering her name in his empty room or biting down on his pillow if the dreams had been particularly vivid.

Sometimes he found himself back at her carriage, all servants and siblings absent but this time she didn’t deny him. Instead she welcomed his touch, eagerly bouncing on his cock while screaming ‘Oh Ser Lion!’

Another time they were back in the woods. Instead of him kneeling to help her climb his horse he forced her to the ground, tearing off her travelling cloak and palming her breasts through her fine silk dress. He had the satisfaction of rutting her from behind while she mewled and then begged for more while he stretched her virginal cunt.

A rattling neared distracting him from his depraved fantasies. _The Herald is gone!_ He thought before finally spotting the targeted coach. He steered his stallion off the road to hide behind some trees, noting that there was no additional mounted guard alongside the approaching carriage. This wasn’t going to be much of a challenge at all, still he was here for information and could only hope it was present and that the Lady inside was attractive enough to provide the distraction he craved.

Erimond had gone underground since Therinfal. Despite a widely publicized version of events which detailed the Lord’s crimes someone was yet protecting him, Samson and Butler had so far proved of little value in terms of leads and there was still no word from the Champion.

That’s why today was important, why despite his reluctance to return to his Highwayman alter-ego Leliana had eventually persuaded him it was their only option.

The Spymaster herself had been absent for about a week, attending most holy on a trip to Wycombe but he was certain her vast network of informants would quickly report back if the Commander was shirking his duty. The carriage rattled closer, Cullen felt his heart rate rise and adrenaline surge in that all too familiar way. He would tie up the guard, have his way with the wench inside and find whatever leverage he could.

Feeling confident he launched out of the tree line ahead of the carriage. The driver and guard quickly drew the carriage to hasty stop and began hurling obscenities in his direction.

‘I AM THE LION OF FERELDAN!’ Cullen shouted over their bluster, the men quieting at once.

‘Your money or your life!’ He said next, the men giving each other a worried look before dropping down from the carriage, disarming and falling to their knees.

‘Please Ser, we want no trouble!’ He would need to thank Varric, clearly his reputation now proceeded him. Although he was regretting the chance to duel at least it would leave him with more energy for what came next, he smirked as he approached the carriage.

‘Mon Dieu!’ The Lady inside was probably of a similar age to him, she wore a wedding ring but that was of no significance to an Orlesian. Her breasts were large and pushed up high, she was blonde, she was beautiful and would do quite nicely. He closed the carriage door behind him, the thin oak panel doing nothing to conceal the giggles and moans which filtered out into the night.

 

* * *

 

Cullen threw his gloves down and hastily shook off his fine clothes and furred coat.

The mission was a mistake, it was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He had made certain to clear out the carriage once the Lady had been sated, no jewel or letter was left undiscovered, but he had left unsatisfied. Not able to reach his completion despite the encouraging noises and praises from his conquest, his cock softening almost as soon as it had hardened, his body not wanting to betray her even now.

He roared and slammed his fist into the bookshelf _Forget her!_

The sting from his hand and small trickle of blood did not distract from his pain. Neither Kinloch nor Kirkwall had ever made him feel this wretched. In those cases although he shouldered some of the blame he had ultimately been betrayed along with those he had sworn to protect. But this was all him, it didn’t matter if she never saw him again he had vowed to be a better man for her and after little persuasion here he was slipping back into hold habits. His impotence was certainly punishment for once again becoming the vagabond she had worked so hard to eradicate.

He picked up his recently discarded mantle and, as had become his ritual, he held the fur lining up to his face for an instant in the foolish hope of detecting any scent of her. Of course there was no trace and so the cape was flung to the side, the care usually given to the garment forgotten in his misery. For he was miserable wasn’t he? He couldn’t account for it, had no reason to be but he was so frequently dejected even Dorian had started passing comment on his depression.

‘Maker, I miss her’ he spoke out into the silence of the room, feeling the pooling of tears in his eyes before chastising himself and wiping away the traces of his sadness.

Cullen sighed and moved over to the small dresser chasing his negative thoughts away with a shot of whisky from his decanter. It was the same aged batch he had been drinking during their night together, the memories of their shared evening pouring back. They were his only treasures now, he so often replayed them they were ingrained on his very soul, her expressions, her touch, her taste always at the forefront of his mind. He couldn’t even remember the face of the woman he had attempted to fuck that evening but Evelyn…she was there, perfect and smiling and no matter how many other lovers he should take he knew that none were ever going to be comparable.

He loved her.

Even now after four months of silence, with no hope of ever having her feel the same way, or even of seeing her again, he loved her. And he would go on loving her for the rest of his lonely existence. He should be thankful for his memories of her, Maker knew after his latest display he deserved not even those, his depravity at risk of tarnishing one so pure, so above him in every way.

He downed another shot and then stomped over to his desk to try and work himself into numbness. Sitting down he pulled out a huge heap of overdue correspondence which he had been disregarding while the rebuilding efforts had been underway.

Some hours later he rubbed his eyes as he sealed the letter to his sister, it must have been well after two in the morning and he should probably retire if he was going to be remotely useful with recruit training in a few hours. Standing he accidentally brushed away the requisition which was on top of the severely diminished pile and before replacing it his eyes widened in recognition.

It was the letter from Bann Trevelyan. How could he have forgotten about it? Maker knows the late Lord’s daughter was in his thoughts frequently enough.

He snatched up the letter, hands shaking in anticipation as he hastily broke the seal. Inside was one simple piece of folded parchment and Cullen sat to read the contents.

_Commander Rutherford,_

_I find I am unable go to my grave without first unloading my conscience._

_What you did to Evelyn was despicable. Although she has assured me that your ways have changed and that you were perhaps acting for a noble cause, make no mistake that violence against my daughters, against any woman is abhorrent and I should be ashamed to call you one of our virtuous order._

_Despite this first sentiment let me assure you I did not write merely to insult you, although you have certainly erred these few years I have known you by reputation to be an honorable man and it is for this reason I beseech you now._

_I don’t know what my dearest Evelyn intends to do with herself once I am gone. I pray she doesn’t return to the Inquisition, she was born for more than a life of danger and uncertainty, but you know that don’t you? At this I will come to my point._

 

_You will find that monster Erimond and you will put him down like the rabid dog that he is. You will work tirelessly to wipe any trace of that man and his schemes from the face of Thedas. The nightmares Evelyn now has must be soothed, she should not have live in fear of renewed violence or retribution._

_If she should return to the Inquisition you will never again permit her to be in harm’s way, or give her reason to cry. She has cried enough over the both of us. I charge you with protecting her, caring for her and cherishing her as she deserves and as I suspect you already do._

 

_If you do all this and the day comes when you feel you are worthy enough to ask my Daughter for her hand you will know you have my blessing._

 

_Maxwell Trevelyan_

\---

The kitchen hand wiped the soot from his brow as he began to tend to the Commander’s fireplace.

After dusting off the finer particulates he began to rearrange the remaining charcoal ready for this evening’s fire but paused as he studied an odd looking black lump. He shrugged and flung the thing back on the fire he wasn’t paid enough to wonder why the Commander was burning his mask.


	26. The Lady Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 150 kudos!  
> Thank you all so much for your ongoing support and amazing comments xxx

Even though it had been expected the death of Lord Trevelyan hit the family and the close Ostwick community hard. Almost the entire state went into mourning for a period of several days in the lead up to the funeral. The event itself was observed by half the city, the residents pouring out onto the streets to make a honor guard for the procession all wanting to celebrate the life of the man who had given so much to the common good.

Evelyn was so glad to see the regular tradesmen and workers make their support known ‘Maker bless you Lady Trevelyan!’ one well-wisher called out to her mother and even in her grief she had the presence of mind to tilt her head in thanks.

Indeed the kind words and approval of these local people meant more to her than the distant cousins and fair weather friends who were just eager to find out if anything had been left to them in the will. They were all to be disappointed, despite not yet being twenty one Max had inherited all, her Father had made sure his decision couldn’t be overturned in law and despite her brother’s currently grieved state she felt confident that the new Lord Trevelyan would prove to be just as generous and philanthropic as the former.

 

Bann Trevelyan was given a hero’s funeral as was befitting a Knight-Commander of the Order and one of the most senior Free Marcher Nobles. Even though her tears flowed freely she had to admit it was the most beautiful and bittersweet of days.

 

The widowed Lady Trevelyan was permitted to remain in mourning for up to a year and so steadfast was her love that Evelyn had no doubt her mother would do so and remarrying was out of the question. For the late Lord’s children however a three month mourning period was considered suitable. Although Maria had re-joined society after month, Evelyn was planning on mourning for the whole. She began to take a daily walk over to the dunes, followed up by several hours at her clinic, but the work which once fulfilled her now felt hollow in comparison to that which she had lost and the larger fight against Red Lyrium, the war she was no longer a part of.

To say her spirits were low would have been an understatement, not a week went by when some new report of the Lion of Fereldan’s promiscuity was circulated, each causing a fresh wave of disappointment to pierce her still broken heart. Although she was certain some of the stories were fabrications, Varric had admitted as much when they had been talking one day, several of them sounded so much like him that she knew he had taken to his old ways. Her estimation of him had clearly been too great and despite her pleading with the Inquisition to be better her words had obviously fallen on deaf ears.

Evelyn hid her growing distress; she had become an expert in closing off her emotions especially when _he_ was mentioned. She had made good on her vow to not think of him, at least consciously. Subconsciously he was almost always there, either in pleasant dreams or her nightmares. He came to her that night, his once warm gaze turned cold as he taunted her for being weak, watching on in disgust as she failed to fight off Erimond. She awoke with a scream and at once broke down into tears, the horrors of her near violation leaving her trembling and rocking, praying to the Maker for strength to overcome her misery.

_This is no good!_ She had to regain control of her life and so vowed to speak to Barris in the morning; if her greatest fear was being weak then she would find a way to be strong.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Her three months of mourning passed and that evening was to be her return to society. She had decided to forgo her training with Barris today needing the extra time to prepare for the event but was still determined to take her walk and so set out at the usual time.

She had not gotten far when a breathless messenger caught up to her.

‘My Lady there are two visitors in the salon.’

She gave a quick sigh in disappointment. Her Mother was still not seeing visitors so in her absence Evelyn was the de facto Lady of the house, Max was still occupied with his studies and so he shouldn’t be disturbed either. Since her Father’s death he had thrown himself into living up to the legacy of Lord Trevelyan, she suspected he was distracting himself from his grief but that was the way of men.

 

‘Who is it?’ Most of her acquaintance were to see them this evening so it seemed odd they would call before, especially at the early hour.

‘They didn’t leave names’ Evelyn gave an unladylike huff, the servant picking up on her apparent annoyance.

‘Would you like me to see them out My Lady?’

‘No it’s ok, inform the guests I’ll be along presently.’ She sighed at having to cut short her walk but turned back to the house, stopping to inspect her reflection in a hallway mirror.

It was still Evelyn staring back at her, same neatly pinned hair, same angular features same beauty mark as she had always had. But her green eyes had lost their luster, her complexion missing it’s brilliance her smile still pleasant but it never reached her eyes.

She brushed off her black woolen dress although there was little dirt, still it would be going into storage today and wouldn’t do to spoil it before being packed.

She glanced over her appearance once more, adopted the poise and expressions that were expected and swept her way into the morning room.

‘Forgive me for keeping you waiting I – Leliana?’

‘It’s good to see you Lady Trevelyan’ Leliana gave a small bow. Evelyn couldn’t speak.

The Sister was wearing regular Chantry robes as opposed to the black hooded garb she was used to seeing her in. The white made her look younger, softer and for the first time she realized Leliana was actually quite a beauty. Still that didn’t explain why she was in her home, especially as she had heard nothing from the Inquisition for months, apart from a small note of condolence from Jospehine.

 

Searching for a topic to breach the awkward silence Evelyn looked to her left and realized she didn’t recognize the woman who remained seated on Leliana’s left.

The spymaster saw the direction of her thoughts and answered her unasked question ‘Allow me to introduce her Holiness Divine Justinia.’

‘I- Maker forgive me’ Evelyn at once fell to her knees. How could she not have recognized her, her likeness was posted to every Chantry.

She heard a quiet chuckle from the seated Lady ‘Please my child, do not prostrate yourself on my account. Indeed it is we who should be asking you for forgiveness for intruding at the this delicate time. May I first say how sorry I was to hear of your Father’s passing.’

_The Divine is in my house!_ ‘I thank you your Worship, he was a pious soul and is gravely missed.’

‘He was a most loyal soldier and from what I’ve heard a very fine example of the nobility.’

‘He was the best of men’ she agreed wholeheartedly.

‘And from what Sister Leliana has told me you are just like him.’

Evelyn gaped and noticed Leliana offering a small smirk ‘I-I thank you but no. I don’t deserve such praise.’

The Divine shifted and appraised the kneeling woman more openly. ‘Is that so? Have you not single-handedly set up a clinic to help my returning Templars and other wounded soldiers recover from their ailments?’

‘Well-‘

‘And did you not enter into a most unsuitable arrangement just to try and thwart one of the most evil men currently in existence?’ This time she didn’t answer, the thought of her doomed engagement still caused her pain.

‘And did you not at a time of great strife and personal loss bring salvation to my Inquisition, saving the lives of countless civilians and my most loyal group of servants?’

‘Please your holiness; anyone would have done the same’ she protested, this was too much!

‘I think not’ Justinia rose to her feet and Evelyn scrambled up also, hastily offering refreshment as she should have done from the outset. She clearly was not the Lady she thought she was if even the most basic rules of hospitality had slipped her mind.

 

‘Sister Leliana do you have the Writ?’

‘Certainly your Worship’ Leliana pulled a thick wedge of parchment from her robe. The Divine took it with thanks before presenting it to Evelyn with a small bow.

‘Your heroics must remain secret; you know why, the work of the Inquisition is not yet complete, but please allow me to give you some token of gratitude.’

Evelyn took the proffered document and read the first few sentences, her eyes widening in disbelief.

Were they mocking her, did they really think so little of her that they would try to appeal to her most fervent wish? ‘Your Worship, I can’t accept this.’ She tried to push the document back towards its original owner with no success. ‘I do not need to be paid off to keep the Inquisition’s secrets!’

The Divine laughed warmly ‘You did say she could be fiery Leliana. We are not crooks Lady Trevelyan. The Chantry and indeed Thedas as a whole owe you a great debt of gratitude and this is our way of repaying it.’ Evelyn started scanning the document again, looking for any loopholes or clauses but there were none and she began to regret her hasty assumption. _In perpetuity_

‘From this point forward your Clinic will be funded in its entirety by the Chantry. Publicly we will be doing so to honor your Father and all fallen Templars, but you will know that you are the one who has earned this. It is your Legacy.’

’Maker bless me, I thank you. I thank you for my Family, for the men and women who will be helped by this. I cannot thank you enough...’

The guests couldn’t stay long and for secrecy’s sake were unable meet the rest of her family. Her brother who was aware of all the particulars would be informed of their visit but no one else. As Leliana was leaving Evelyn tripped up on her promise to herself for the first time in months.

’Sister before you go is Cul – Cole. Is Cole doing well?’ Evelyn wanted to face-palm. _So subtle, she won’t have noticed that at all._

Leliana gave her a soft smile, one she hadn’t often seen on her face before. ‘ _Cole_ , is well. I think he misses you deeply but is not likely to admit it to himself’

Another small bow and her guests were gone. Evelyn was left somewhat dumbfounded, pondering just how she was going to explain what had transpired to her brother and why after all these months Cullen had decided to make a welcome return to her thoughts.

Suffice to say after the mornings excitement she was not at all looking forward to this afternoon’s party. Aunt Lucile was famous for her summer balls and although she had been in mourning and so missed the great event, it was now time for the autumnal picnic. Despite her wishes to stay at home her mother was not suitably recovered to attend and Maria required a chaperone.

In truth she herself should have been escorted but with her reputation now in tatters it seemed foolish to send her brother along to protect her honor, when the world at large assumed she had none.

Evelyn chose to wear a mustard dress with maroon accents, her hair was elaborately pinned up, a respectable amount of cosmetics applied and her face plastered with an expression of serenity. To any observers she was every inch the noble Lady.

The party began and carried on exactly as she had expected. It seemed nothing ever changed in society apart from the fashions and after making one round of the garden Evelyn felt thoroughly bored. She sat down behind a rose trellis to be alone with her thoughts for a while. Although she had read and re-read the document the Divine had given her she still couldn’t quite believe it. Her greatest wish granted, no need to tie herself to some miserable Lord or other just to release her dowry. She could now remain in Ostwick and work in her clinic till the end of her days _Will that be enough?_ She pushed the thought aside as some nearby gossiping girls caught her attention with a painful piece of news.

‘Apparently the Contessa de’Chauncy has had a run in with the Lion.’

‘Lucky her! Just his type of course, married and supposedly a great beauty.’

‘Her husband is furious and is considering divorce even though the Lady insists that they didn’t have sex.’

_That seems unlikely_ she thought glumly, She didn’t know the Contessa but decided at once that she hated the woman.

‘Perhaps he was just tired from all his other women.’ The pair tittered at their joke, no doubt counting her amongst the multitude of his lovers.

Evelyn thought on Leliana’s words. If he supposedly missed her then he was certainly doing all in his power to distract himself from his discomfort, that familiar lead weight dropping in her stomach at the thought of him being intimate with another.

‘Lord Summerton’

‘My Ladies’

_Hmm_ , Summerton had once been an admirer of her’s, he wasn’t particularly intelligent or handsome and if the Divine hadn’t interceded that day she could very well have had to marry him or one just like him. _Thank the Maker that won’t be the case!_

‘My Lord are you happy to see Lady Trevelyan once again returned to us? I believe you were once quite sweet on her.’ Now Evelyn felt awkward, she hadn’t meant to eavesdrop but if she moved away now she would be spotted.

‘Haha as were half the men in Ostwick’ he confessed.

‘And now?’

The Lord seemed to think for a second before dropping his voice an octave, taking on the tone of a conspirator even if his volume remained unchanged and still audible by several of the other guests.

‘I’d still plough her but she isn’t exactly marriage material is she?’

The unnamed Ladies let out a gasp of shock at the Lord’s coarse words before giggling nervously, unsure if they should allow the slight to go unchallenged. Evelyn balled her fists, she knew it was what they all thought and had prepared herself to hear far worse.

‘Come now don’t sound so surprised! The family are weakened financially, with the young pup at the helm I doubt their situation will improve. The youngest is an air-head and as for the elder, well who would want to tie themselves to a whore.’

Evelyn felt her fury rise ‘could be fiery’ Leliana had said, right now Evelyn could have summoned and inferno. She rounded the corner of the trellis, her hands folded in front of her. A look of confused hurt on her features.

‘Lord Summerton, such shocking language! What would your betters think?’

The pompous Lord paled and stammered, looking to the Ladies either side of him for support but they held up their fans and tried to slink into the hedges, their shame forcing them into hiding.

She held his gaze steadily, purposefully letting her hurt show on her face for any and all spectators and to shame the Lord into answering her rhetorical question. ‘I-I well, I must apologize –’

Her eyes glinted. Evelyn let out a playful giggle, her lilting laughter and kind smile giving Summerton an unexpected reprieve and he joined in with a nervous laugh and awkward smile of his own, the onlookers seeming confused by this turn of events.

‘Oh my dear Lord, you need not worry about any offence caused to me. We are old friends after all and I’m certain you just compared me to a whore in jest yes?’ She asked so sweetly that the man couldn’t help but nod enthusiastically and thank the Maker that he going to walk away from this blunder unscathed.

She stepped closer and let out a contented sigh, the Lord relaxing further and deciding to try and strike up conversation.

‘So L-‘

‘Yes, I’m not offended for myself at all. But as for my siblings and my family name…’

He howled in pain as Evelyn brought her knee up to his groin. After the initial wail all eyes not previously observing the exchange were turned in their direction, all in time to see the Lord sink to the floor before doubling over in pain. Wheezing as he curled into a ball and cradled his shattered manhood.

‘Just as I suspected, there’s almost nothing there at all’ Evelyn said loudly in that too sweet voice. Then she leaned over, placed her heel on his exposed flank and pressed ‘I’ve seen rats with more impressive pricks than you and I’m certain I have bigger balls.’

‘m-mercy’ the man stuttered, the assembled Ladies turning away in disgust at this pitiful showing, the men looking on with humor as their supposed equal was brought low by a woman.

‘If you ever insult my family again I will ensure that you are left with more than just bruised pride and crushed bollocks.’

 

The man just groaned his acquiescence. ‘Pathetic!’ she spat and made a mental note to thank Barris for her lessons. Evelyn offered a scathing look to the simpering Ladies still trying to pretend they hadn’t laughed at her misfortune, one of them let’s out an audible squeak of fear. _No wonder the Commander hate’s nobles_ her mind supplied before she pushed thoughts of him away.

 

She span on her heel and regaining the poise of a Lady began to walk with her head held high, her bearing comparable to that of Royalty.

‘Let’s go Maria’ she commanded, her sister beginning to trail her at once.

‘Evelyn that was…’

She braced herself for her sister’s disapproval. She shouldn’t have assaulted him even if he had deserved it; it had been selfish and impulsive. Just because she would never marry didn’t mean she had to try and ruin Maria’s chances too ‘Maria please’ she protested preparing to apologize once they had retreated to the safety of the carriage.

 

‘…Amazing!’ Maria squealed and threw her arms around her sibling’s waist, temporarily impeding her escape ‘I knew you would come back to us, I’ve missed you so much my dear sister!’

Evelyn’s eyes brimmed with tears at the affectionate display, had she been acting so cold, so unlike herself that even Maria had noticed. She brushed her hand through the younger’s hair ‘come on’ she whispered ‘let’s make a dramatic exit!’

Maria let go excitedly before shooting a scathing look over her shoulder to the still shocked by-standers giving a disapproving ‘hurrmph!’ before re-joining her sister’s side

‘This is the best day of my life’ Maria muttered and Evelyn just laughed. While perhaps not the best day of her life the Chantry funding her clinic, her training paying off so spectacularly and Maria being proud of her… _it’s definitely in the top five!_

With her self defense having such a spectacular first outing Evelyn found that her nightmares didn’t bother her so much after that.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Sister!’ She heard Lord Trevelyan shout from his study, Maria was out at a tea room so she knew her brother was calling for her.

‘Max, what is it?’

‘Come come I have the most wonderful news!’

Max sat down at the desk his Father had once graced. He was surrounded by stacks and stacks of paper of all sizes looking rather tiny amongst the sea of books and letters.

Evelyn had been Seven years old when he had been born and here he was weeks away from his twenty-first birthday and already living up the late Lords legacy.

She was so proud of him.

He excitedly gestured for her to sit down before pulling out a formal looking document. ‘So I have been doing a review of, well, everything when I came across your dowry contract.’

’Oh, I admit I’ve never seen it myself I just knew it was protected and that there were freedoms within its means distribution.’

’Yes, which is why you wanted to use it to fund the clinic although that’s not a concern anymore since the Chantry stipend has started coming through. Anyways there is another clause in it which states that if both your natural parents have died and you are still unwed the money goes to you in it’s entirety.’

’What?’

’I think it must have been a clause to provide for you incase the estate was entailed away to a distant cousin or such. But that’s by the by, Sister you are an incredibly wealthy woman!’

Evelyn was floored, this was her second enormous suprise in as many months, she was sure she would soon die of a heart attack if this kept up.

’But, I have no need for those kinds of riches. Can I not give it to you?’

He smiled softly, ‘Of course you would want to do that but I must decline. Now we aren’t supporting the clinic we have more than sufficient income, plus I have multiple new business ideas which will help with future growth.’ Evelyn was unsatisfied with that answer, she didn’t want the extravagant things in life what was she to do with a fortune?

’By all means give all the money away, I know your charitable nature, but I’d much rather you used it to procure something you want. Maker knows you deserve it.’

 

The news had circulated of course, within a matter of days she had gone from being scorned as an old maid to one of the most eligible women in the Free Marches.

Some simpering Tantervale second son was addressing her at the latest Salon but she couldn’t pay him any attention at all. Her mind was too busy considering her brother’s words.

What did she want?

‘Lady Trevelyan I must say you are looking radiant this eveining’

Well she knew the answer to that even if she wouldn’t confess it. But _he_ had made his feelings clear.

So the more appropriate question was what did she want that was within her power.

‘I have been considering following your example to set up some kind of respite home for the wounded war dogs and it would be remiss of me to not ask your guidance’

 

Erimond. She wanted to put an end to his vile machinations, seek justice for her Father, retribution for the Inquisition and quite possibly vengeance for herself.

She could wage war from her safe haven in Ostwick, she had already had several pieces written up in the newspapers about his misdeeds, forcing the man himself into hiding. But it wasn’t enough.

‘Are you comfortable with your seat? Perhaps we should take a turn of the courtyard’

 

Erimond himself had complained that her work had cost him a fortune. The Inquisition, when prompted to act on her leads proving a most effective tool against his schemes.

 

The Inquisition had the spies, the soldiers, the men to do what needed to be done. And she had the information and the means to make it so.

‘These bonbons are divine, may I feed you one?’

She stood abruptly ‘Please excuse me My Lord’

The boy who had been slowly leaning forward slipped face first into the void where Evelyn had been seated. ‘W-Where are you going My Lady?’

‘To deal with some unfinished business.’


	27. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly nsfw

The following evening whilst sitting down to a family dinner Evelyn makes her plans known, the silence is deafening.

‘I expected you would run off somewhere’ Max says quietly ‘you haven’t been happy since you got back.’

‘Max that’s not true, I am happy here. I am content.’

‘Then why are you leaving so soon? You aren’t required to marry and I still need you, I can’t manage all this on my own!’ Evelyn shakes her head but before she can reply Maria speaks up, strangely subdued.

‘Is this for him? I know I am a romantic but you can’t think anything could come of a relationship with the Lion of Fereldan, he wouldn’t treat you right.’

She flushes deeply ‘I would never be so foolish as to chase after a man. This is something I have to do.’ The siblings protested for some minutes more and Evelyn began to feel truly awful, was she really making such a terrible mistake? Lady Trevelyan who had been silently observing the whole at last intervenes after seeing her daughter’s discomfort grow.

‘Enough you two!’ She shoots a pointed stare at the younger children.

‘If either of you decided to go off to join a noble cause what do you suppose Evelyn would say?’

They both look sheepish; of course they would have had nothing but their Sister’s full support.

‘That’s what I thought’ Lady Trevelyan said, somewhat pleased with her ability to quiet all arguments with a simple sentence. ‘Evelyn my dear, you have a kind heart and a strong head on your shoulders, your beloved Father trusted your judgement and so do I. You do your family and yourself proud’

‘Thank you’ she replied to the vote of confidence, her eyes shining with gratitude.

The elder Lady Trevelyan gave a knowing smirk ‘And if you happen to get a bit of action on the side well…’

‘Mother!’ Evelyn and Max both gasped in union, Maria succumbed to a fit of giggles.

* * *

The next three weeks passed in a blur while Evelyn made the necessary arrangements. Max went above and beyond providing maps, mounts and also chartering a vessel for her trip. Maria placed herself in charge of her Sister’s wardrobe, buying new dresses for her and a fine Navy Blue travelling cloak all of which were constructed of thick water resistant fabrics to compensate for the colder climate and the approaching winter. ‘Can’t have you shaming yourself even if you are in the middle of nowhere’ Maria had teased.

When the day to depart arrived Evelyn was in high spirits, made even higher when she waved to her friend who would be joining her on the trip.

‘Josephine!’ as always the Antivan is impeccably dressed in shimmering fabrics, her hair impeccably styled, her features enhanced with just the right amount of kohl. Evelyn was a little envious that the Ambassador could pull off such finery without it looking gaudy but didn’t resent her more simple grey travelling dress, she herself had grown quite fond of wearing her hair in a ponytail over one shoulder and had adopted that style now.

‘Evelyn’ the Ambassador said warmly before greeting the rest of her family.

‘We shall make such a merry party on our way to Haven’ Josephine assured her Mother just as the captain called for boarding. ‘I’ll leave you to your goodbyes’ she gave a flawless curtsy before climbing the gang plank.

‘I shall expect to hear from you very often’ she charged with Maria, the younger sibling nodding and dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

She turned to Lady Trevelyan next ‘I have every faith in you my dear and I know that your Father and late Mother will be keeping watch over you’ that nearly broke her resolve as she uttered a small word of thanks, fighting back her tears. Max drew her into a big bear hug ‘Take care sister, Maker watch over you.’

The first day at sea Josephine broached a topic that Evelyn would rather forget.

‘Can I please say how truly sorry I was to hear about your evidence and information not receiving the proper attention. And what it lead to…’

Evelyn fought back her shudder ‘Josephine please.’

‘I insist. You trusted me, placed your faith in the Inquisition and we let you down. I can’t imagine how awful these past months must have been for your family and I can’t help but feel some responsibility.’

She sighed and shook her head ‘That won’t do at all. Maker knows I tried to blame myself for long enough, but as Cullen said at the time the only person responsible is Erimond. He is the villain here and I don’t want you feeling any guilt.’

The Ambassador gave her a thoughtful look ‘If not for that then at least for not doing my due diligence in regards to the leads you gave us, perhaps if I had followed up then the spy’s may have been discovered sooner.’

Evelyn gave a begrudging laugh at her friends stubbornness ‘Very well, I forgive you, but I assure you it’s not necessary.

A pause and sip of their tea later and Josephine turned the conversation into an interrogation.

‘Now my dear Lady Trevelyan, a little bird tells me you are quite taken with our Commander.’

Evelyn started at being accosted so unexpectedly _no doubt the little bird is a Nightingale._ ‘The Commander is an attractive man’ she replies as nonchalantly as she can manage.

‘Is that all he is?’ she pressed.

‘No’ she conceded. ‘He is kind, honest to a fault, caring and really quite funny when you look past his stern exterior.’

‘And is he perhaps part of your inducement to return?’

Evelyn rolled her eyes ‘No, I’m returning for my mission and my mission alone.’

Josephine arches a brow in semi disbelief, clearly fishing for more information without using words.

‘In another life I could find myself feeling very attached to him but the way fate has dealt our cards I’m certain nothing will ever come of it.’

‘Why ever not? I can’t believe he wouldn’t have noticed you charms’

She laughed, ‘My charms and those of every other Lady in the country!’ She alluded to the crux of the issue and saw the Ambassador’s small look of sympathy.

‘Cullen is a lot of things, but he is also the Lion of Fereldan.’ She dropped her eyes studying the decorative pattern on her china plate ‘And I respect myself too much…could not give my heart to a man who would have a different mistress every night.’

A small moment of silent passed before Josephine spoke again ‘Still, _La Douleur Exquise_. I envy you.’

‘Oh yes’ She laughed again trying to lighten the mood. _Maker knows if I could trust him I would be well and truly lost._

* * *

They arrive in Haven just before noon on the third day of travel. Their horses are stabled at the Inn, one of the few buildings to survive that horrific attack and she is pleased to see Cole on hand to take care of their mounts. He offers her a small smile and tiny nod of his head before turning his attention to his work and she makes a note to check in and once again thank him later this afternoon. From the sounds of clashing metal coming up from the valley it sounds as if the soldiers are still training and she is a little relieved, despite steeling herself and having weeks to prepare she still isn’t really sure what she is going to say to the Commander.

 _After all, he doesn’t want me here_ she reminds herself, needing to be prepared to defend her decision to return.

The Chantry is deserted apart from the one lay Sister who she was abominably rude to that time she discovered she was in fact a hostage of the Inquisition. The Sister’s eyes widen at the sight of Evelyn and she dips her head feeling embarrassed. Clearly she was going to need to make a list of all the people she would need to speak, thank and apologize to and make it an early priority. A small squeal cut the air as they made their way into the war room as the Spymaster, once again dressed in her usual near black robe, threw herself onto the Ambassador.

‘Leliana!’ Josephine cried under the forceful hug.

‘It’s so good to see you Josie.’ Nightingale remembered that they weren’t alone and stood back trying to reassert some authority but Evelyn just smiled at this little display of humanity.

‘And you too of course Herald. I must thank you for allowing Josie to accompany you it has been too long since all the Inquisition’s leadership were in one place, I’m sure once Cassandra returns at the end of the week we will have a lot to discuss.’

 _Cullen is here then_ , she tried to calm her thumping heart at the thought of being reunited with him soon. _He probably isn’t even as attractive as I remember, maybe I had Seheron syndrome last time or Maria’s love poems had influenced me._

The two friends start talking to each other rapidly in Orlesian and although she was fluent she tried not to intrude too much on their conversation. Admittedly there was a lot of discussion regarding a beautiful new pair of shoes which Leliana had recently acquired and she was surprised once again at these little snippets of humanity that the otherwise cold woman seemed to be showing.

She moved away from the center of the room to study some of the tomes placed along the wall.

If she was staying here then she should look for something to educate herself on Fereldan’s Geography and current politics.

After a few minutes absorbed in a book detailing the civil war the room of the door was pushed open, briefly hiding her behind the large oak panel and blocking her view of the newcomer.

‘Commander, excellent timing’

Evelyn’s heart stopped.

The door slowly began to swing backwards and as it receded she could see a tall armored figure come into view, a furred collar around his shoulders and golden hair, a halo in the candlelight. He was facing away from her of course which gave her some much needed time to try and cool her burning face and to calm her racing thoughts.

‘Please allow me to introduce Lady Josephine Montileyt our Ambassador’

Recognition colored Cullen’s tone ‘Oh I see. A pleasure to meet you at last Lady Ambassador.’

‘And you as well Commander. Leliana has told me a lot about your endeavors’

Cullen paused and rubbed the back of his neck, Evelyn found the familiar action extremely endearing and at once cursed her traitorous mind. He cleared his throat clearly feeling awkward ‘Yes well, we all do what we must I suppose.’ She paused at that noting how he sounded saddened almost, but perhaps she was reading too much into his words.

‘Have you heard from the Herald recently? I confess I have wanted to write to her for some time but have been struggling to find the words.’ Just as she had regained control of herself he floored her again. He had wanted to write to her? Why? He had made his feelings very clear; it was most likely just lingering guilt about her Father’s death. _No doubt he wanted to unburden his conscious so he can better enjoy himself s_ he thought bitterly.

Josephine was without doubt a master of the game, Leliana too as neither of them so much as glanced in her direction even if she could see a small smile appear on both their lips.

‘Yes, I have seen her recently’

He stepped forward his eagerness becoming apparent ‘And is she well?’

‘You should ask her yourself’ Leliana interceded by pointing behind him, not wanting to draw out the agony for either party much longer.

 _Was it too late to hide? Oh Maker why didn’t I do anything nicer with my hair, this dress is so plain!_ She all but flattened herself against the wall, although she hoped she would sink into it she found it helped support her as her breathing increased in anticipation.

Cullen’s back stiffened and he cautiously glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widening and lips parting with a small exhale of surprise.

‘L-Lady Trevelyan!’

Evelyn bit her bottom lip hard. _No, he’s definitely as attractive as I remembered him._

It was all she could do to stop her from squeaking like a scared mouse as a most familiar pair of eyes fixed on her. Even if their expression held nothing but shock their color, his reddening cheeks and stuttering words all lead her to believe that he was just as deeply affected at their reunion as she. His eyes scanned her whole face before raking once over her body, a wholly unwelcome but wonderfully tingly feeling sparking across her nerves at his obvious appraisal.

Leliana and Josephine begin talking in Orlesian again but this time she couldn’t make out any words. The white noise in her ears caused by the blood surging to her scarlet cheeks made sure of that

While neither of them spoke Evelyn’s more rational mind began to assert control over her sexually charged body. This is ridiculous; she has a right to be here despite how he is staring at her. It’s her mission that needs to be completed and after what felt like a lifetime she builds up the courage to speak.

She takes a decisive step forward and comes to stand by his side at the war table ‘Commander’ she greets professionally with a small but neat curtsy.

‘You’re back’ he whispers. Those quiet words almost undo her, saturated as they were with awe and disbelief.

‘I am’ she replies in what she hopes in a confident manner.

‘To stay?’ hope colors his voice and she feels her stomach flip and lips twitch with the tiniest of smiles in response. This time she didn’t trust herself to speak, all her efforts focused on trying to maintain eye contact so instead she just gave a small nod.

He takes a steadying breath, slipping his eyes closed for a fraction of a second ‘I’m glad.’

‘Me too’ she confesses and once again his molten orbs are locked onto her emerald ones as he searches her face for a deeper meaning behind her words.

He takes a tentative step forward but at that moment Leliana and Josephine share a small peal of laughter as they make their way past the tongue tied couple and out of the door. It is enough to break the spell and he seems to remember himself.

‘Herald’ Cullen says formally while giving a small bow. Then he too leaves the room and Evelyn remains standing somewhat confused, staring dumbfounded at the space where the Commander has just retreated.

 _That was fine, this is fine. Professionalism is for the best_ she consoles herself, trying to ignore the small pit of disappointment in her gut.

She will be able to concentrate on the task at hand without distraction now, she won’t have to feel jealous of his other women as she cannot count herself among them--

The door slammed back open startling Evelyn from her darkening thoughts and causing her to visibly jump.

Cullen stands backlit in the doorway. His hands have clearly carded though his hair in the thirty seconds he had been absent, his curls and eyes both a little wilder than they had just been, his indecision and torment clear. He stands there on the precipice, not knowing what to do and she hate’s seeing him unsure of himself and lacking confidence. She thinks she has enough strength to give him just a little push…

‘Hello again’ she says with a small smile and it is all the encouragement that is needed for Cullen’s control to break.

Two large strides forward and he bundles her into his arms, pressing himself into her body and pushing her into the desk behind her. Her shocked little gasp turns into a contented sigh as he tightens his arms around her and nuzzles his face into her hair. He is squeezing her so tightly against his armor she can hardly breathe but she wouldn’t change the exquisite feeling for the world. She buries her face into his shoulder, blinking back her tears and taking in his masculine scent.

 _Maker I’ve missed him_ she thinks, forgetting for the time that she needs to keep her walls up and feelings in check.

‘Maker I’ve missed you’ he confesses and she tightens her own arms around him in gratitude, happy that he has the confidence to speak where she dare not. She knew she should reply but her guard was beginning to reassert itself. No matter the heady sensations this welcoming hold was causing her she couldn’t forget that Cullen had hurt her all those months ago. It had taken hours of practice and several bruised ribs from training till she had felt master of herself again, before she was able to quell her violent nightmares and quiet her fears.

But as she melted into the warmth permeating her, the press of his armor switched from painful to grounding, the Elderflower and Oakmoss she could detect was nostalgic and inviting, his steadying breaths soothing her fluttering spirits. She squeezed her thighs together and bit back a groan of desire. This was impossible, he was unmaking her with nothing more than an embrace, her well-constructed defenses crumbling against the softest of assaults. Evelyn needed to assert herself, set her boundaries. This time their relationship would be on her terms not his.

‘I hope my being here won’t be an issue for you’ she spoke into his fur, loving the way it tickled her cheek and being reminded of all those cold nights made warm by its comfort, by his comfort.

He pulled back slightly to look at her ‘Why would it?’ he sounded confused which in turn confused her.

‘I know you don’t rate my skills particularly highly…’ she dropped off hoping he caught her meaning.

He did, and in a moment he had relinquished his crushing grip and dropped to his knees at her feet. He looked up in supplication, his hands holding her thighs loosely, his touch scalding through the thick fabric of her travelling dress. Despite herself Evelyn felt her arousal pool and her skin flush at being addressed in this intimate way.

‘I had always promised to be honest with you but I lied that day.’

‘Cullen, you don’t have to do this’ she wanted to look away but couldn’t, she was rooted to the spot, her eyes trapped by his pained gaze.

‘I do’ he gave a small brush of his thumb along her thigh, a gesture meant to comfort but only heightening her excitement, before continuing.

‘I have drafted countless letters trying to explain to you why I said those things that day, why I pushed you away. Thinking it was for the best that you would be safer away from Erimond, away from me. But I have no excuses for hurting you as I did.’ He was apologizing, Evelyn couldn’t believe it, the overwhelming tightness in her chest threatening to break forth.

‘You didn’t-‘

‘I did. I know it, I used your fear against you and it was despicable of me.’

She drew her eyes away; his confession proving painful to hear.

‘Evelyn, I have never thought you weak. Not for one instant, you showed more courage and strength in those awful days than I have in my entire lifetime. It is wrong for me to even be addressing you in this way but I must. I beg your forgiveness.’

Having him kneel in front of her like this, his eyes burning into her soul, pleading so eloquently gave Evelyn a rush of little experienced power. He made her feel like a Queen about to pass judgement on her errant Knight.

‘Please get up’ she asked quietly.

He shook his head, seeming determined to prostrate himself for his lies that day. Pity welled up within her, she had gotten the better of her fears on her own but he was still suffering, still weighed down under his regret.

‘Very well, you did hurt me. Your words compounded my greatest failure and caused me distress for a long time.’

Shame crossed his features, she wasn’t trying to hurt him in return but she wouldn’t lie to him either.

‘I’m better now. And although what you did was cruel it was done with good intentions’ He was trying to protect her, he hadn’t wanted her to leave at all, he had wanted her possibly as she wanted him.

She moved her hand forward to gently cup his cheek, his handsome face turning up to more fully meet her eyes, his breath catching at the small gesture.

‘Cullen’ she tilted his chin up further encouraging him to rise with a gentle pressure.

He slid slowly up her body, dragging his armored chest across her curves as he did so, his hands moving from their place on her thighs up over her hips and settling on her waist.

He allowed himself to be guided by her hand till she brought his face to rest an inch away from her own. There she paused, feeling that maddening spark between them, that magnetic pull rippling and stronger than ever… she pressed herself forwards to close the distance.

‘I forgive you’ she whispered softly against his lips, needing him to taste the absolution on her tongue.

Cullen surged towards her after that gentle first brush of lips, captured moans escaping from both of their throats as they sought to reaffirm whatever un-explainable bond they shared.

It was all consuming, the flood of feelings she felt was comparable to the highest waves she had ever seen at Ostwick during storm season. The swell of the sea crashing against the breakwater mirroring her defenses as they were shattered by his kiss.

Her body was pinned by his against the War Table, his hips fixed tightly against hers as he sought to close any remaining distance between their bodies. She was grateful, not only could she feel his desire for her in that most primal of ways but it was also stopping her from collapsing from overwhelmed feelings and breathlessness. He felt her waver and slid his hands down from her waist to pull her up by her ass, placing her on the edge of the war table and giving him more leverage to continue devouring her. Her hands were now able to fully unravel his tight curls and his attentions shifted from her lips to what flesh was exposed of her neck and throat. 

When they finally broke for air she shifted her hands to his chest and pushed, causing him to take small step back and providing her with a much needed inch of space.

‘We can’t’ she said breathlessly whilst sliding her body from the table.

‘Why?...You aren’t my prisoner anymore.’

 _Oh sweet Maker_ the look he was giving her was so much more intense than the puppy dog eyes he had fixed on her earlier.

‘Have you found someone else?’ He sounded truly pained at that thought.

‘No, there’s no one else’ she reassured him whilst straightening her dress.

‘Then-‘

‘For me’

Cullen looked confused but she had to do this.

‘I want you, I want to be with you but I can’t be with the Lion of Fereldan.’

‘But-’

She couldn’t let him sway her, she valued herself too much to be just another distraction. She put some more space between their overheated bodies.

‘You say you’ve missed me but from what I’ve heard you have been comforting yourself quite well.’ Evelyn knew it sounded petulant, jealous even but Andraste preserve her despite all those months telling herself it didn't matter it really did.

‘I’m going to murder that Dwarf’ she heard him mutter ‘Evelyn I’ve thought of none but you-‘

She cut him off before he could explain ‘Thoughts are well and good but your actions speak differently.’ It sounded more harsh than she intended but at the same time gave her the momentum to finally share her ultimatum ‘Cullen I can’t share you!’

He took hold of her hands ‘Evelyn, since the moment I first laid eyes on you I have never been with another woman.’

She scoffed and pulled her hands from his ‘That’s a lie, that first night I saw you with Isabella.’

He gave a frustrated sigh ‘I didn’t sleep with her. I wanted to, to forget about you but by that time you had already found a way under my skin. I’d known you four hours and you had already ruined me for all other women!’ That caused her righteousness to falter slightly and she crossed her arms defensively.

‘What of all your other trysts these past months?’ She hated the way she sounded, like some scorned lover. They had never been together, had exchanged no promises he should be able to be intimate with whoever he wants, was this not the shrewish behavior she had scorned in herself.

He began to sound defeated ‘Evelyn there has been no one but you, it’s the truth. I have been on one mission only and I couldn’t, even though I had no hope of ever even seeing you again I couldn’t betray you.’

‘What was her name?’

‘er de’Chauncy I think’ he gave a pained groan ‘Leliana has the details of, well, everything if you don’t believe me… but if you can’t trust me then I’m not sure-‘

Evelyn began to panic and at once re-grasped his hands.

‘Please, just give me a little time’ It was her turn to plead, worrying that she could destroy her first real hope of happiness with her insecurity.

‘This is a lot and I want to be sure, I just don’t want to get hurt again’ he seemed to understand her caution and gave her a lopsided smile.

‘Of course’ her hands were brought to his lips and he gave them a sweet chaste kiss.

‘Perhaps I’ll see you for dinner?’

‘I’ll be there.’

The dinner was the simple fayre she had grown to love during her last stay. Cullen told her about the improvements they had made and were continuing to make to the town as they rebuilt. Stone walls, siege equipment and a few watchtowers were all in progress or planned. The Ostwick recruits had been helping out tremendously and Warden Blackwall had decided to remain also. His eyes sparkled as he talked and she admired the renewed passion he seemed to have for their shared cause.

She told him about the idiot Lord she had assaulted, drawing a loud laugh from him which caused one or two knowing glances from some of the residents. Evelyn could have sat and talked with him all evening, it was so easy for them to fall back into their companionship, but she had arranged to catch up with Dorian and so made her way over to the newly refurbished corner which had seemingly been claimed by the Tevinter in her absence.

She settled into the plush velvet chair he had acquired from somewhere and was immediately given the full chronicle of Bull and Dorian's affair, she didn’t ask for details but she certainly got them anyways. So thorough was this regaling that after an hour she probably could have written a book about the intricacies of anal sex and cross-race courtship.

It was nice catching up but she was distracted to say the least. Cullen chatting with his officers and his warm laughter frequently caught her attention; they shared a few heated looks from time to time drawing complaints from Dorian.

‘You two are going to make me gag!’

‘Why?’

‘Why, she asks innocently. Do you know how much he pined while you were away? It was really quite pathetic especially with those big brown eyes of his. Please for the sake of everyone in Haven take that man to bed.’

She giggled as she saw Cullen decide to retire for the evening, biting her index finger as she thought on her friends’ words. They were only taking it slow because of her falsely placed jealousies, she had spoken to Varric and Leliana who had chased away all of her worries and simultaneously made her feel awful for not just trusting Cullen implicitly.

She should probably retire too, it had been a long day. But she had just poured herself a large glass of wine so decided to finish that first.

Evelyn crept along the hallway not wanting to wake any of the other residents till she reached her room, it was next to the Commander’s and she looked at the familiar door longingly, wondering if she should bid him goodnight.

She decided the better of it and focused on finding her key.

Then she heard it.

At first she wondered if it was coming from another room but theirs were the only rooms on this side of the landing. Then she heard it again, an unmistakable moan coupled with the creak of a bed. A sharp pang of pain and anger hit her, her hands twisting in the skirts of her dress. She herself had drawn such a sinful sound from him once, but this time instead of exciting her it made her blood run hot, rage boiling any lingering alcohol from her veins.

 _How dare he!_ He said there had been no one else that there was no one else, she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt but here he was disregarding her wishes at the first possible opportunity.

Her heart hardened as she stepped towards his door, another groan from him strengthening her resolve.

Let him be caught in the act, let the image burn so painfully into her mind that she never again was fooled by his seductive lies or longing stares.

She twisted the handle, he hadn’t even remembered to lock in his haste to bed whichever whore he had taken a fancy to that evening. She pulled the shutters down around her emotions as she prepared to see his insincerity in action.

The light was low but it was enough for her to see the truth of it, her eye’s widening and throat drying at the sight. Cullen was naked on his bed, was making noises which flooded her body with need and he was completely alone.

‘Mmn Evelyn’ he spoke into the room as his hips bucked into his oiled hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back together at last!  
> Also I'm not even a little bit sorry about that last part, Cullen touching himself is hot and I will die on this hill x


	28. Joining*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for all my wonderful readers who have taken their time to comment and cheer me on. You keep me inspired and I want to thank you all so much.
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is NSFW. So very very NSFW!  
> I highly advise you read it with the AC on xxx

Cullen’s head rolled back onto the cushions he was propped up on as he continued to work his impressive length. She had wanted the image of his infidelity seared into her mind but instead the sight of him pleasuring himself with her name on his lips was scarring her very soul.

Maker he was glorious, hair slightly damp from bathing, skin still dewy with droplets that were reflecting the candlelight, his rigid manhood glistening from whatever oil he was using to simulate her wetness.

She had to speak, despite how utterly desired and shamefully aroused he was making her feel with his quiet moans and murmurs it was wrong to watch this private moment. She had resolved to make her presence known when the door she had so quietly opened fell back into its frame with a bang.

 

 

‘Cullen, I’m so sorry!’ She gasped as his eyes snapped open at the sudden noise. Her cheeks were a deep scarlet and her eyes squeezed shut as if she could take back the violation she had inflicted upon him. She had been pondering if she could trust him all day and yet she was betraying his trust at the first opportunity, surely he must despise her now.

She heard some muttered curses from the corner of the room as Cullen hastily pulled on some pants. Evelyn knew she should just leave but she was still rooted to the spot, he deserved an explanation at least.

 

She opened her eyes when he cleared his throat, he still wore no shirt and Evelyn found it very difficult to look at anything other than his naked chest.

‘Cullen I’m so sorry I barged in here. I heard noises and I thought that you were with someone and it hurt and I’m sorry I should have trusted you from the start. Instead I’ve made everything awkward and-‘

He started to laugh and it cut off her self-loathing filled rant.

‘You made it awkward?’ He asked incredulously before rubbing the back of his neck. ‘Makers breath Evelyn I’m so sorry you had to see that.’ He couldn’t meet her eyes ‘It’s been the only way I’ve been able to manage my thoughts of you.’

‘Oh’ she said simply, eager to know what exactly had inspired him to take himself in hand and moan her name.

‘But why was your door unlocked?’ she asked instead.

‘I had thought you might call on me’ he looked embarrassed at his admission, studying the decorative edging of the Antivan rug which spanned the length of the room.

‘But you decided to touch yourself anyway?’ She couldn’t hide her smile as he pinched the bridge of his nose his shame rising in tide with her amusement.

‘It was not the most logical decision I have ever made… Just having you back so close, what you must think of me.’

 

Considering what she had thought a mere minute ago the idea that he was using her image to bring himself pleasure was actually rather appealing and extremely arousing. She nibbled at her lower lip trying to decide if she was confident to ask the question really on her mind. Cullen apologized again finally meeting her eyes, whatever he must have seen in her green gaze gave him pause as he moved from embarrassment to openly appraising in an instant. His eyes raking up and down her body with unconcealed lust, his manhood still hard in his thin breeches. She caught his open admiration and felt her nipples peak under her heavy clothes, her eyes darkening with desire as she razed his broad chest and toned physique.

The air was thick with anticipation, but she knew all the control rested with her. This strange limbo they found themselves in was entirely of her creation and entirely unnecessary. When she gained independence her only real want had been him, she thought at the time it was impossible but here her heart’s desire was, waiting for a word, a gesture, anything to shred the last of his restraint.

_I want him._

 

‘What thoughts?’ She asked softly while turning to lock the door.

‘E-Evelyn?’ Uncertainty laced his voice.

‘What thoughts have you been having of me?’ She asked again a little louder before moving to stand closer to him although still just out of his reach.

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet ‘Ah I fear you would think me a boor if I described them to you.’ This much closer she could see the blush that had spread across Cullen’s cheeks and chest, how his pupils were blow wide with lust and how he studied her face as she pulled her hair free from its confines.

‘Tell me’ she insisted while with deliberate slowness she brought her hands to the criss-crossed stays at the front of her gown. He visibly swallowed, his eyes fixed to the laces she was slowly unfastening, breathing becoming unsteady as she began her torturous tease. Small glimpses of flesh were being uncovered as she first widened her neckline, exposing her décolletage and collar bones. Then the pushed up swell of her breasts became visible and the edge of her silken corset. Cullen gave a small groan and reached forward tugging on the dress to try and rip the rest of the offending fabric away but Evelyn stepped back and gave him a look of warning.

‘Cullen I want you’ he gave a small sigh of happiness at her confession ‘but there has to be nothing but honesty and transparency between us and so…’ she paused and held her sagging dress to her frame waiting for him to complete her request.

 

He shifted on his feet once more, his whole body itching to touch her, to taste her. Finally his fierce need won out over whatever shred of hesitancy remained.

‘I think about the last time I had you in my bed, how we were the night before you left. Wet and writhing beneath me, begging for me to fuck you.’

‘Yes’ she whimpered squeezing her thighs together, pulling her arms from her sleeves and pushing the dress to her hips. She looked back up at him expectantly, needing to hear about how he had dreamt of her, how she had consumed him even in her absence.

‘I like to imagine how you would have mewled and screamed my name if I had just given into your temptation and claimed your sweet cunt.’

Evelyn forced her dress down over her legs, stepping out of it and her slippers and standing before him in her corset and stockings.

‘More’ she pleaded.

‘I think about how I brought you to completion with just my fingers, how you screamed into my hand as brought you ecstasy against my door.’

She turned and offered him a view of her ass as she rolled down her stockings, a strangled groan coming from behind her and spurring her confidence. ‘And then how intoxicating your arousal tasted once I got my tongue inside you, your sweet sweet cries as I sucked your pearl, bringing you such bliss you forgot even your own name.’

 

Once her stockings were removed she sashayed over to where Cullen was stood hard and waiting, she stroked her hands over his chest, feeling his muscles twitch under her timid exploration then spun till they were back to chest making sure to slide up to his neglected member, loving how snugly it fit against the cleft of her ass. Giving a coy look over her shoulder she pointed to the small bow at the base of her corset, arching a brow in an unasked demand.

He gave a small smirk ‘I remember your fiery temper and disobedience, how you bucked and moaned on my lap as I gave you your punishment.’ His hands were trembling but were still making quick work of the overlapping ribbons, in no time at all her corset had fallen to the floor and her breasts were being assaulted by his calloused firm hands.

‘Oh I’ve missed these’ he said playfully into her ear as he massaged her chest, alternating soft strokes and firm kneads her already hard nipples becoming even more erect under his ministrations.

‘How delightful your ass felt below my palms, red and swollen from your spanking. How the gusset of your delicate smalls were dripping with your arousal.’

He swept two fingers down between her thighs, stroking over her clothed sex to find them just as soaked as he had described.

‘Such inspiration’ she moaned as he circled her clit a few times, her head rolling back onto his shoulder as he began to lick at her sensitive throat.

‘I remember your soft hands working my cock, you were so eager to learn, so eager to please. I vowed that if I ever found you so willing again I would teach you how to pleasure me with your mouth.’

She moaned as he tilted her head and claimed her lips, just like their first kiss it was demanding and hot. Evelyn’s mind was already fogged from the sinful words he had been pouring into her and Cullen who had already been on edge before she had arrived was starting to rut despite their coverings in a frantic attempt to find release. _He said he had missed me but I could never have imagined_ …she began to falter under his talented fingers, it would not do. She needed the control tonight and so she stepped away drawing an endearing huff from her lover.

Evelyn turned back to him and brought herself close enough to just lightly press their bodies together.

He hissed as she gently grazed over his clothed erection and she captured the noise with her lips, teasing him back into responsiveness with her tongue.

When they broke for air Cullen’s eyes were pleading as they had been earlier that day. Only this time he didn’t want her forgiveness, he just wanted her. She had never felt so powerful, even as she sank to her knees before him.

 

‘Well then, teach me’ she said simply before dropping her eyes to his clothed cock.

‘Maker yes’ he hastily stripped away his thin pants before guiding his rock hard manhood towards her waiting mouth. She began by giving a few tentative kisses and licks, familiarizing herself with the taste and texture of his sensitive organ.

‘Open your mouth Evelyn’ he growled out, fingers gently holding her hair as he pushed his swollen head past her wet lips. He hummed as she took as much of his length as she could manage, her saliva coating him and dripping from her mouth as he slowly edged his way in and out past her soft lips. ‘Put your hands on me Evelyn, work me at the same time’ she hastily brought her fingers up to wrap around the base of him, holding his girth in both her hands as her confidence rose and she began to apply a light suction. He moaned and she tasted the salt of his precum, she found the taste of his need combined with the moans and praises he was uttering highly addictive and she double her efforts to draw more of the nectar from him.

‘Evelyn I’m going to push deep now, hold your breath when you have to and breathe when I withdraw’ she gave a small nod and took a deep breath as he pressed his rod right to the back of her throat, once there he gave a few little rocks before withdrawing ‘good girl, breathe again now.’ He pushed back forwards, rolling his hips for a few seconds longer before giving her a moment to recover. ‘You are doing so well Evelyn, do you think you can take more?’

She moaned around him, loving the feeling of power she was experiencing at being in control of his pleasure. She shifted her hands to his thighs and this time leaned into his curls to take the whole length of him. ‘Ah Yes!’ he shouted as he lightly thrust towards her face. He repeated again, and again, each time Evelyn’s breathing growing more steady, and Cullen remaining down her throat for longer. Finally his legs began to tremble, his thrusts becoming more irregular although still gentle and controlled. ‘Can I come into your divine mouth?’ He begged. She withdrew in order to answer, admiring his glistening length and teasing his slit with her tongue ‘yes Cullen, I want to taste all of you.’

He stooped low to give her a promise filled kiss before straightening and thrusting forward, hilting himself into her expectant throat and guiding her face with a firm hold of her hair.

‘Yes, yes, Evelyn you suck me so beautifully’ his hips began moving of their own accord, her mind focused only on bringing him to completion. ‘You’re going to gag but I want you to swallow down as much as you can, do you understand?’

She could only nod as she felt him swell between her lips. ‘Maker, Eve take my cock yes!’

His thrusts stuttering as he gave a final broken cry ‘Ev-!’ He surged forwards, stilling as she felt spurts of his hot salty seed coat her throat. She gagged once but quickly swallowed down what she could, a few droplets escaping and trickling down her chin, only to be greedily licked away as soon as he had withdrawn. Evelyn deciding she loved the tang of his spend on her tongue and proud that she had drawn such sinful noises from her lover.

 

Evelyn sat back on her heels and was met with a look of pure adoration that caused her to blush and look away. ‘Was that ok?’ she asked feeling suddenly unsure, sensing him crouch next to her and draw her into a love filled kiss. He gave small hum of appreciation when they parted, stroking her face affectionately ‘That was perfect, you are…beyond anything I could ever dream.’

She leaned into his touch kissing him again and enjoying the soft caresses they were sharing, till he grazed her soaked smalls and she gave a moan into his mouth.

Cullen chuckled at her distress ‘Let me see if you taste as good as I remember’ he said while drawing her up towards his desk. He stripped away her last garment before perching her on the edge as he had done in the War Room earlier that day, dropping to his own knees and kissing and nuzzling the plush flesh of her thighs.

He pulled her ankles wide and nudged his shoulders under her spread legs so that her knees were bent up by his head. Evelyn was panting with anticipation as he used his fingers to part her folds, he held one soaked finger up to her mouth ‘taste yourself Evelyn’ he commanded and she rushed to comply. Hearing him groan as she licked her juices from him, putting on a show of sucking the digit as eagerly as she had just sucked his cock.

‘You wicked woman’ he complained at the display taking his revenge by drawing the flat of his tongue up the length of her slit. His finger dropped from her mouth as she gave a loud cry at that first warm stroke, his hands coming to settle on the back of her thighs to keep her open and exposed as he repeated his action.

Cullen plundered her core, licking into her untried hole before laving attention on her sensitive clit. The nub becoming swollen as he gently sucked and rolled the stimulating peak around in his mouth.

‘My mind has failed me again’ he spoke breathily across her heat causing her to whimper ‘this is so much better than I remembered’ she bit down on her finger to try and quiet her little pleas and moans but Cullen noticed and halted his work a proud smirk on his face as she gave a little wail of disappointment.

‘Evelyn, I am claiming you tonight. And I want everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours so please don’t hide your pleasure from me.’

 _Yes, we do belong to each other don’t we._ Even before they had made any commitment, she had thought of none but him and him only of her. His remark of mutual possession stoking her desires higher, emboldening her actions as she fixed him with a look of pure resolve ‘Make me scream.’

 

He gasped at her brazen words and gave a pleased sigh when she grabbed a tight fistful of his curls and pushed his head back to her apex.

This time she didn’t hold back her cries of pleasure as he redoubled his efforts to please her. She felt him shift so his mouth and hot tongue were all for her pearl and his fingers could explore her sex. One large digit slid into her with ease, her juices making the glide in and out smooth and sensational. Evelyn gripped onto his hair and shoulder as she felt her end approaching, rocking with whatever leverage she could find into his beautiful face. She gave a small hiss as she felt a second finger breach her channel, the stretch noticeable as he took his time to scissor and prepare her for what was to come, any discomfort quickly fading and changing, layering up the levels of pleasure she was feeling.

‘Cullen, Cullen’ she began to chant in time with his fingers curling up into that sweet spot inside her ‘Please, I want to, I need to!’ She cried as Cullen latched onto her clit, sucking hard as she reached her edge and screaming his name as he pushed her over it, her vision lost to rapture, her body quivering with the tingling aftershocks of her powerful orgasm.

 

While still in her lust clouded daze Cullen rose and carried her to the bed, he set himself down against the pillows where he had earlier been propped up and brought Evelyn round to straddle his lap. His cock hadn’t softened despite his earlier release and was now trapped between his hard planes and her pliable curves. He kissed her through her haze whispering again about how perfect she was, how much he had missed her, how he adored her. Once she was coaxed back to her senses she began to affirm her feelings too. Finally confessing her own sadness at their time apart, how she was so happy now and lastly teasing about how she thought Cullen was going to take her on his desk.

He laughed into the crook of her neck when she said that, temporarily stopping his tender nips and licks at the hollow of her throat.

‘Evelyn I have every intention of fucking you on my desk at your earliest convenience, but for your first time? It would be uncouth of me’ she felt his member throb between them and felt a fresh wave of lust rush through her. Their kisses became more heated, her certainty growing with every fresh piece of skin Cullen nibbled at or stroked lovingly.

‘Are you sure you want this now, I don’t mind waiting for you to be ready’ her heart burst at his thoughtfulness even in the heat of their shared desperation.

‘Cullen, I’ve waited long enough. Please be my first?’ She asked the same question she had all those months ago when she came to him and recognition shone in his face before he gave her a quiet yes and another hot kiss.

She tried to slide from his grasp but he held her tight.

‘Where do you think you are going?’ He questioned while pulling her back onto his lap. She flushed at needing to speak out her thoughts ‘I, er presumed I would need to be lying down.’

He gave a seductive smirk, his scar pulling up and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

‘Lady Trevelyan, You are the one in control tonight. You are the one who will be taking me’

She flushed with mortification ‘but I don’t have the right parts!’

He shushed her with a kiss and grabbing a firm hold of her ass pulled her up onto her knees, as she wriggled in her new position she felt his solid erection brush through her folds.

‘Oh!’ her excited gasp came as a surprise as she finally comprehended his meaning.

‘You see’ he reassured ‘you said you want me, so take me, take your pleasure from me.’

She tilted her hips so her wet slit brushed across his tip again drawing an encouraging hum from her lover. ‘I don’t know how’ she complained biting on his lip in frustration and earning another chuckle from Cullen.

‘I’ll help’ he whispered as he guided the tip of his member into her virgin sex.

She whimpered at the intrusion, it wasn’t painful but he was just so much wider than the fingers he had prepared her with. Cullen kissed her softly placing no force on her hips and restraining his own need to rise up into that welcoming heat, once she was accustomed to the feel she began to slide down onto his hard erection. Impaling herself inch by slow inch on his stiff shaft, her shallow pants transforming into a small sigh of satisfaction when she felt the full length of him seated within her.

Cullen groaned into her mouth when he had been fully encompassed still holding steady, giving her time to adjust to his girth and the unfamiliar sensation.

 

They shared another bond affirming kiss and once her discomfort had morphed into a feeling of pleasant fullness Evelyn asked ‘H-How do I take my pleasure from you?’ in a tone Cullen found rather adorable. Cullen rolled his hips up into her, Evelyn moaning at once as his cock stroked her inner walls while her clit brushed against the base of his manhood and the dark curls there. He repeated the roll and she began rocking into him in turn, fissions of pleasure shooting out from her core, building and collecting into something more urgent as they continued their desperate, pleasure seeking rut against each other.

Cullen brought his hands and lips over to her long neglected breasts and at once began laving attention on them. One hand tweaking a nipple while his mouth suckled on its partner, his free hand splayed out across the expanse of her back to push her heavy chest closer to him. It all stoked Evelyn’s passions higher the multiple sensations of his cock, hands and mouth setting every nerve in her body on fire.

‘I-I need more’ she whimpered and nipped at his ear in frustration.

‘You are an experienced rider yes?’ she nodded albeit somewhat confusedly ‘then ride me’ he commanded as he grabbed hold of her plush cheeks and firmly pulled her up before slamming her back down onto his slicked length.

‘Ah!’ She cried at the increased friction the action caused, her knees sliding forwards till they hit the bed either side of Cullen’s hips, using the purchase to push herself up from his lap and dropping once more onto the thick trunk filling her.

Within a few heartbeats she had found a rhythm of rising and falling, up and down, her breasts bouncing right before Cullen’s eyes who relinquished his attentions on them to focus fully on the exquisite pull of her walls milking him for her pleasure. She became bolder, rising higher, using his shoulders for support and spearing herself with more force as nature took complete control of her body. Evelyn felt Cullen’s hands grab firmly onto her hips, the biting press of his fingers only adding to her pleasure. The room was filled with the sounds of their bodies meeting over and over, her desperate cries of his name and Cullen’s praises to the Maker and to her.

‘CULLEN!’ She rode him harder, chasing the high that she knew was inevitable, her walls clenching around him as screamed her release. Cullen’s hips began to piston into her as she tumbled into ecstasy, prolonging her high as she succumbed to absolute pleasure.

 

‘My turn’ Cullen whispered as she fell backwards onto the mattress his length briefly withdrawn causing her to mewl at its loss. Still dazed her knees were once again dragged up over his shoulders and she screamed with joy as he sharply impaled her, gasping at the increased depth this new angle afforded.

‘I’m going to fuck you senseless Evelyn’ Cullen growled before withdrawing entirely and slamming back into her soaked sex with force, ripping a gasp of elation from her chest. He repeated the action again and again, Evelyn’s arms coming to rest above her head, her fingers twisting into the sheets to try and find any purchase as he pounded into her willing body.

‘You feel so wonderful my beauty, so tight, so wet, so much better than I could have imagined.’ Evelyn could only moan in response as his pace increased. He had kept his word again. Evelyn was completely senseless to all outside stimuli, there was only him, only them, his broad shoulders looming over her, his face glistening from effort, his heavy cock penetrating her over and over. She felt her own need rise again in response to his choked words and the drag of his hard sex in and out of hers. Nervously she dropped one hand down moaning as she felt the wet slide of their bodies joining, Cullen groaned as he felt her questing fingers.

‘Touch yourself Evelyn, I want to see you fall apart again.’ She whimpered at the command and began to circle her pearl, already oversenstized and sparking with jolts of pleasure within moments she was once again at the edge.

‘Cullen yes more!’ She cried as her cunt began to tighten around his solid thickness once more. Cullen took hold of her knees and spread her wide, spearing her with violent thrusts whilst watching her fall into ecstasy. She gave a long keening cry, her back arching as she orgasmed wildly . Cullen gave a final thunderous roar of her name as he slipped one of his arms under the arch of her back, holding her close and penetrating her deeply as his hot spurts painted her channel, filling her to the brim with his seed.

* * *

Later that night as she rested in his arms she heard him give a mumbled 'Evelyn'

She stopped drawing circles on his pectorals, raising her head to see what he wanted. Her face broke out into a full smile when she saw he was sleeping fitfully and she nestled back into his embrace, the rise and fall of his chest lulling her off to her own restful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, did I do good? It was such fun to write I think I'm going to struggle to get back to the plot now I can finally write this fun stuff instead x


	29. Breaking*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Bit of Fluff, bit of smut, bit of drama. Please enjoy :)

Cullen wakes just as the skies start to lighten to pink in the cool autumnal morning. The room quickly becoming bathed in a rose gold radiance which picks up the auburn highlights in her hair and paints her skin with a beautiful pastel glow.

Evelyn senses him stirring and shuffles in his arms to face him his heart swelling at the sight of her sleepy smile and fluffed hair.

‘Good Morning’ she says with that gentle expression and Cullen feels himself blush under her adoring stare, he feels his arm twitch wanting to rub the back of his neck but it is pinned under her weight and so he settles for pulling her close instead, his mind still too muddled to process the overwhelming feeling of joy he feels at having her in his arms at last.

After a moment of holding her he breaks his silence, drawing back to look in her eyes ‘How are you feeling, are you sore or-‘

‘Eager are we?’ she teases and giggles as he feels an unmistakable blush color his cheeks.

‘What- No I’m just trying to care for you.’ Her little amused titters subside and she gives him a chaste peck on his cheek.

‘I’m fine’

‘Fine?’ He asks bringing his free arm up to stroke her cheek.

‘Perhaps a little more than fine’ She confesses while leaning into his touch, a dazed smirk on her face. ‘I wish we had done that months ago’

‘If I hadn’t acted like a complete fool and pushed you away we might have’ he bemoaned, his hand leaving her face to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Evelyn wouldn’t let him sulk for long however, pulling her hand back towards her face ‘we got there in the end’

Cullen could only hum in response as she stroked and kissed at his knuckles delicately. He wondered how even the softest, most innocent touches from her were able to ignite a fire in him like nothing and no one else had ever come close to achieving.

‘How long have you wanted me?’ She asked sweetly and Cullen chuckled and pulled her back close, her nakedness pressing into him and adding kindling to the embers of his passion.

‘Longer than I should admit’ he pressed a kiss to her forehead, her hair, her cheek.

‘Don’t be coy, tell me’ she arched her back in order to look up into his eyes, her breasts pressing more firmly against his own chest and Cullen couldn’t help but glance downwards, the deep v of her cleavage stirring his arousal. He kissed her lips softly, using the time to think seriously on her question ‘I think from the moment I brought you back to Haven.’

‘This room?’ She asked returning his kiss with more forcefulness a frustrated huff escaping her throat when he once again drew back to answer.

‘No, when we were dining together. You turned to talk to me, your whole posture shifting, welcoming and something just clicked. I’ve never felt a connection like it’

An enormous smile lit up her face at his words but it was quickly lost to his sight as she kissed him once more. ‘So long’ she whispered against his mouth, her tongue coming forward to flick at the scar on his lips drawing a seductive rumble from deep in his chest as he captured her tongue with more force. His arms banding like iron around her back to pull her even tighter against his body, his cock hard and leaking as it pressed into the soft flesh of her thighs. They grope and groan into each other spending what feels like eternity wrapped up in each other’s arms, relearning their lover’s body in daylight hours. Cullen’s quiet pants of pleasure mixing with the sounds of her escaping moans, her hands becoming more assertive as she tries to stroke over every inch of his skin that she can find.

‘What about you?’ He asks during a much needed break for air, turning her body slightly away from his so he can begin to massage her heavy breasts.

‘Mmn yes’ she whimpers, pushing her chest forward into his greedy hands mewling as he begins to work her erect nipples with hard pinches followed by gentle swirls.

‘Ah! If I’m being honest with myself probably since you pinned me against that wall over there and threatened to ruin me.’ Cullen feels his brows raise at her admission and rolls her fully onto her back, he follows her body, grasping hold of her hands and fixing them to the mattress either side of her head, caging her with his hips and hands.

‘Like being pinned do you?’

‘Only by you’ Evelyn spoke seriously for a second and he sought to soothe her worries with a gentle coming together of their lips. It was the calm reassurance they both needed as Cullen settled his weight over her, loving how perfectly their bodies fit together as he allowed his hips to drop into the embrace of her sex.

She gasped at the contact of his arousal becoming coated in hers, the brush of his shaft against her moistened slit drawing more little moans of pleasure from her and a more detailed confession too.

‘It was only by some miracle that I had any presence of mind left to shun your attentions, any other day and I would have lifted my skirts for you then and there. You are incredibly persuasive when you get all growly.’

Cullen gave a surprised laugh ‘I’m not growly!’ She didn’t answer as her eyes rolled back and slipped shut ‘I knew you were a minx at heart’ he teased and rocked against her again ‘Still I’m much happier you chose to give yourself to me.’

‘Mmmn Yours’ she mumbled into his skin, her thighs sliding up to rest around his hips. Cullen lined up the tip of his cock with her soaked entrance ‘Mine’ he replied, kissing her with all the promise of love and longing and devotion that he was unable to put into words before sliding into her in one smooth stroke. A contented sigh escaping his lips as her tight walls stretched to accommodate is girth while she gave a little ‘oh’ of pleasure at once again being filled.

Cullen took her slowly, languidly, the glide of his cock in and out of her wet heat unhurried and patient as he set himself on trying to memorize the way her silken core felt around his shaft. His lips only leaving hers in order to shower her with praise, whisper how good she felt, how much he needed her how she was his and he was hers.

As her pleasure built she began to pull against her restrained hands, her back arching up as new sensations washed over her ‘Cullen more please!’

‘No sweetheart I’m going to take my time with you’ His pace remained tortuously slow, his thrusts becoming shallow as he sought to remain within her tight cunt for the longest time possible, even the withdrawal before sliding back into her proving too much of a separation for him to bear.

Her legs clamped fiercely around his waist, her calves on his flexing buttocks encouraging him to penetrate her more deeply, her increasing whines of rapture sounding like the sweetest music to his ears.

‘Oh Evelyn, you were made for me my darling, I’ve never felt anything like this’ As his own approach neared Cullen finally gave into temptation and began to rut into her more forcefully. Evelyn’s breasts bounced with each snap of his hips, her breath being chased from her lungs as she chased her own high.

Her orgasm broke first, she screamed his name while he rhythmically pounded her into the bed, her body curved and head thrown back as she tumbled into ecstasy. The sight of her so completely undone by his cock alone combined with squeezing pull of her core was inspiration enough for Cullen’s own end to come thundering through him. He finally released her hands and held her body tight to his, his lips on hers as he gave a few last desperate thrusts into her quivering body before stilling at the deepest part of her channel, his load shooting from him with rapturous force as he claimed her body in that most primal of ways.

They bathed in the afterglow, sharing gentle kisses and caresses till the noise from the street below began to increase and break through their Elysian bubble.

Evelyn sighed and sat up, the blankets pooling around her waist making her look like some great renaissance painting, she looked at him expectantly _‘I love you’_ he wanted to say.

‘We should get dressed’ was what he eventually said but she still gave him a small answering peck before rising to find her discarded gown.

They quickly decided to keep their relationship private at least for the time being and so parted after sneaking one more passion filled kiss in the stables.

‘To work?’ Cullen asked with a crooked smirk and Evelyn laughed as he offered her his arm in a decidedly gentleman-like fashion.

‘To work’ she agreed, keeping a respectable distance between their bodies as they made their way over to the Chantry.

That was how the next few weeks passed. Strategizing and training during the day he would see only a few glimpses of her around Haven. The meetings they shared were equally professional, Evelyn proving invaluable again in selecting targets and siphoning through their leads. Occasionally they could share a heated gaze or longing touch while their companions were occupied but were careful to avoid discovery. Still temptation was proving hard to resist and there had been more than one instance when Leliana had needed to re-ask him a question after his mind had wandered, his favorite daydream of taking Evelyn face down on the War Table distracting him from his duty.

After dining either as a pair or with their friends their nights were reserved for each other. As soon as they stepped out of the Inns main room into their narrow hallway they invariably jumped on each other. Frantically kissing and groping at their wanting bodies, undressing the moment Cullen’s door was locked and spending the next several hours having wild passionate sex interspersed with conversation.

Evelyn asked him about his childhood, his time served with the Templars and the difficulties he faced in Kirkwall. He asked about her history too but she seemed to be much more eager to learn about his past, sometimes she would ask him a very leading question and then just wait, making Cullen feel uncomfortable as he tried to hids his darkest failure from her. 

Despite their openness he couldn’t bring himself to tell her about Kinloch and what he endured there, how he had failed, how a tiny part of him feared she was just using him too. Still her questioning never lasted long and usually after half an hour their touches once again became heated and Cullen would take her on whatever piece of furniture was closest.

Their mornings were mixed. Although some days were like that first morning he had her in his arms, they exchanged soft promises and reaffirmed their bond with slow and sensual love-making. Some mornings he would wake to find Evelyn already dressed and acting somewhat cold. Other times she would have left the room entirely and he wouldn’t see her till their afternoon meeting. Cullen would search her face for any clue as to her discomfort but she would appear unaffected and they quickly fell back into their easy routine, although he was certain sometimes her eyes were rimmed with red.

The meeting that day fell on one such morning, Cullen tried to catch Evelyn’s eyes but she was studiously looking at the large map and missives in front of her. Cassandra had just returned after a successful expedition to Valammar. Although it wasn’t the source of the Red Lyrium it was another crippling blow to the smugglers and the Inquisition felt positive that the tide of the war was turning in their favor.

‘We do have one slight problem’ Josephine began.

Leliana gave a lilting giggle and turned to Cullen ‘Yes, it seems your favor at the Orlesian court has finally run dry. There is now a warrant out for your immediate capture with a rather hefty reward.’ A sun bleached ‘Wanted’ poster was placed down on the table and Cullen almost laughed at the illustration. The portrait was ninety percent the furred mane of his cape with his mask and hat being the only other recognizable features. The artist hadn’t even captured his sharp jaw or recognizable scar and Cullen scoffed, literally anyone could fit the description if they had the proper attire.

‘What has caused this change?’ Cassandra questioned.

‘Celene has always bowed to popular opinion and it seems our Commander has finally made one too many enemies, no doubt irate husbands demanding he brought to justice’ he saw Evelyn clench her fist but couldn’t comfort her now. ‘What those pompous nobles think of me is of little consequence’ he sharply replied.

Leliana wasn’t done with her teasing however and gave another small laugh ‘Perhaps if you had spent your time better satisfying your women we wouldn’t be in the predicament.‘

Cullen felt himself flush with anger at her insinuations, as if the only reason he was a member of the Inquisition was to look pretty and whore himself for favor but before he could reply Evelyn cut in with a cool dismissal.

‘He’s been satisfying the one that matters’

  


Josephine gave a small squeak of excitement, Cassandra looked a little glassy eyed and Leliana gave a wry smirk as if the Herald’s confession had been her plan all along. Finally Evelyn met his eyes and Cullen’s heart stopped at her small smile and affection laced gaze. She had openly claimed his affections for her own and it was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Yes they were together, yes it was real and yes she was the _only_ one that mattered.

 _‘I love you’_ he wanted to say, but this time he could only give a nervous cough and rub the back of his neck, cursing his hesitancy in the face of her honesty. He had time to make it up to her however, he would worship her tonight and every night after that for as long as she would have him.

* * *

_Cullen spent the time counting the bricks that made up the opposing wall, his posting at the Fereldan Circle was boring to say the least. Although he was still honored to serve he felt somewhat wasted here guarding the Archives and Scholar’s that made up the best and brightest of the Kingdoms elite. He had taken his vows in the hopes of being able to protect others and fight on the front-line but instead he was trapped inside during the siege._

_It was a fool’s errand on the part of Loghain’s allies. The Circle was situated on an island on a lake and completely impenetrable, there were only a handful of other Knights remaining but in all honestly even one man would have been able to hold the keep._

_Just then a far more interesting sight crossed his field of vision and he flushed and shifted in embarrassment as the lovely Solona winked at him._

_A year he had been mooning over her like some love struck teenager, for most of that time she hadn’t paid him the smallest bit of attention. In the past few weeks however she had finally turned her pretty blue eyes towards him and Cullen was reveling in his new found infatuation and their lust filled encounters._

_It started with a small talk in the hallway, she rested her hand on his grieves, leaned in close to whisper seductive words into his ear. Even though it was the first time Solona had ever spoken to him she openly propositioned him, fortunately one of the senior Templars calling him gave him the excuse to move away which he did…practically running away from the petite blonde temptress._

_But she had been persistent, over the course of a few days she had found him time and time again till at last he had relented ‘Just one kiss’ he promised himself, feeling the lie on his tongue a soon as her sweet soft lips met his._

_One kiss turned into several till they were disturbed and forced to part and he had to take himself in hand to relieve his aching pressure. The next time she found him he wasted no time pinning her against the wall, groping her through her robes as she coaxed his hesitations away. She begged for him to fuck her, her words lighting a fire in his veins that not even the numbing Lyrium could stop._

_Although he had fumbled his way through a few sexual encounters whilst in training he had never burned for another quite like he did Solona. He wanted to know her as a person, not just a plaything and so he often tried speak to her before their caresses became too heated. However she had no interest in talking, placing open mouthed kisses along his jawline, or palming him through his heavy skirts. He longed to learn about her childhood, her past, her likes and dislikes but she always shushed his questioning, so even though their relationship seemed sudden he decided to take this odd blessing as it was and stopped trying._

_Their affair began in earnest when she found him on his night patrol, he had her in the Library, rucking up her skirt and leaning her against the shelves while she bounced against him with a ragged determination. It went on from there, always quick and to the point. Sometimes they didn’t kiss at all, she simply leaned over whatever desk they were closest to and waited to be filled, he knew it wasn’t what he had thought of as a healthy relationship but she seemed content._

_The one time he managed to drag her to his quarters and actually take her on his bed she couldn’t wait to be away and maybe that should have rung alarm bells in his head. But they were at war, trapped on this island and Cullen quickly pushed away his concerns in exchange for the brief distraction their affair provided._

_They were in the middle on one such tryst, Cullen eagerly trying to strip away her robes when Solona pushed his hands away ‘Did you hear that?’_

_Cullen could hear nothing but the blood rushing in his ears and so continued his assault._

_She pushed him away again and said in a louder voice ‘I said did you hear that?’_

_A group of four rounded the corner, one of the senior residents Uldred among them. Cullen swore and righted himself about to snarl at the group for being awake when there was a curfew in affect._

_‘Ah the young Templar and his little friend. We don’t mean you any harm’ Uldred said with a sneer while Solona backed up behind Cullen._

_‘Young man we want the code to the gate, give it to us now’_

_Cullen spluttered, mind still dazed from her kisses to process the very dangerous situation he found himself in ‘No!’_

_‘Very well, do it.’_

_The world went dark as an unseen thump to Cullen’s head rendered him unconscious._

_When he next woke he was in chains, his hands bound above his head in the decorative circular chamber used for graduations. Solona was fawning over him asking if he was alright while Uldred and the small group watched on._

_‘If you mean to torture me you will fail. There are other Knight’s in this tower and as soon as I am missed they will come down on you with unforgiving force’_

_Solona cut off his view of the older men ‘Cullen just give them the code, I don’t want them to hurt you’ It was the most affection she had ever given him and just for asking so sweetly he almost did as she asked. But his duty had to come first._

_‘No, it doesn’t matter about me. If that gate is opened the Loghain’s men will storm the castle, there aren’t enough men here to stop a full assault. They will slaughter everyone Templars and Civilians alike’ He managed to angle his body so that one of his hands could reach over to hers, she grasped it and gave it a warming squeeze._

_‘But Cullen they’ll hurt you’ she seemed genuinely sad, perhaps she cared for him after all._

_‘I can endure it’ He tried to reassure her but his quiet words were overheard by the onlookers._

_‘Oh we’re certain of that, a Templar’s willpower is renowned, but what about her?’_

_Cullen sensed movement from behind Solona and dragged her forward onto his chest, he took a tight hold of her wrist but didn't have the leverage to protectively wrap his arms around her as his instincts are demanding of him._

_‘You won’t have her!’ he shouts as one of the men grab Solona around her waist, dragging her away from him but Cullen’s grip is firm and he keeps a tight hold of her even at the expense of bruising her wrist._

_‘Let go of her!’_

_‘Please Cullen just give them the code!’_

_‘I-I can’t. They will overrun the circle, there are children up there.’_

_‘CULLEN PLEASE!_

_‘No Solona!’_

_‘Let GO’_

‘Let go!’ Cullen is pulled off the bed, his hand finally releasing Solona’s wrist.

The thump of the floor returns the rest of his senses and a feeling of utter dread rises within him. Evelyn is grasping at her wrist that looks reddened a purple bruise already starting to form, her eyes are shining with tears and look of panic crosses her face as Cullen reaches out to her.

‘Evelyn, i'm so-‘

‘Shut up!’ she cries, backing away from him and hastily throwing on a tunic and leggings from the night before.

‘Please let me explain’

‘Who the fuck is Solona?!’

Cullen’s breath leaves him in a rush, his words failing him for a minute while Evelyn’s quiet sobs shame him.

‘How do you know that name?’ He finally asks, seeing the anger flash in her eyes. She gives a small whimper as she massages her wrist staring up at the ceiling as she collects her thoughts and tries to lock her pain away behind her walls ‘Almost every night you speak her name. I’d hoped that you had put this other woman behind you, that I would replace her in your thoughts, but it’s impossible. It’s all about Solona...’

‘Evelyn it’s not what you think’

‘Well tell me what it is then, talk to me’ she begs pausing a beat to see if he will answer her request but he can only look away.

‘Cullen I’ve given you weeks to explain, more opportunities than I can count but this infatuation you have for another is breaking my heart.’

He doesn’t want to hurt her but how can he explain ‘I-‘

She waits again patiently, her eyes searching his face, pleading for any clue to help her understand.

But there is no way she could, she who had given up so much for her own duty would be disgusted to know how easily he was broken.

‘I don’t want to’ Cullen finally says and he hates that he sounds like a petulant child.

‘You don’t want to…’ She says quietly, simmering with rage and pain and he can do nothing to take it away.

‘Well I can’t be with a man who is clearly in love with another woman.’ She turns towards the door and Cullen panics as she starts to move away.

 _No No! I don’t love her_ ‘She’s dead’ he fumbles his words, cursing that he can’t say what he wants to, not now when it would be tarnished and she would think him saying it only as an excuse.

‘That doesn’t make it better for me! How can I possibly compare to some perfect first love who consumes your thoughts even now.’

He rakes his hands through his hair, standing and trying to step closer to her but she backs away his frustration rising at her lack of understanding and his painfully lacking explanation ‘Evelyn that’s not it, you are purposefully twisting my words.’

‘Am I? _Solona, Solona please don’t go_.’ Her mocking tone cuts him deep but the tears falling freely down her face hurt him far more than cruel words.

‘If you had not lied to me about this’ she gestures between the two of them to indicate their new relationship ‘being anything other than physical we might have been fine. But you’ve told me you wanted more, that you care for me...’

‘I do’ he pleads.

‘I can’t do this Cullen. I’m falling for you, hard. But I can’t be with a man who won’t be open with me, won’t let me share in his burdens and keeps crying out another woman’s name in his sleep.’

She turns and moves over to the door again ‘Don’t-‘

‘I think it’s best if we keep our relationship professional from now on.’

‘You don’t mean that, please Evelyn I’ve only just got you back’

She shakes her head whilst opening the door ‘That’s true, but I never got you in return.’

The door clicks shut with a sense of finality. Cullen moves over to their shared wall and can hear her crying through the thin plaster. He slides down to the floor and places his ear and hand against the hard surface. It didn’t matter that the sound of her choked sobs were causing him pain, this was nothing compared to her suffering. He had to fix this he just didn’t know how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I wrote this but I'm almost shouting at this Cullen 'tell her you idiot!!!'  
> Still then we wouldn't have a story would we ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Unrelated question, is Tumblr worth it? I don't think I have time to maintain a proper page but at the same time I want as many people to read this story as possible. I'd appreciate your thoughts xx


	30. Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30! I can't actually believe it, thank you all so much for your ongoing support xx
> 
> Updates might become a bit more sporadic soon. Life is getting busy!

Cullen was losing his mind. For three days he had nothing from Evelyn but curt dismissals, firm adherence to Inquisition business and not even the tiniest of glances even when speaking directly.

When he had first joined the Inquisition he had been proud of his new title, correcting anyone who chose to address him as he was in the Order, however now the word ‘Commander’ was like a shard of ice, chilling his heart every time she called him such instead of using his name.

It wasn’t that Evelyn was being cruel, she wasn’t ignoring him, their relationship was functioning and professional but compared to their insatiable passions and hot touches only a few nights ago, the difference was agonizing.

‘Is her wrist ok?’ He asked Dorian after seeing Evelyn had taken to wearing a bandage.

The healer muttered something about patient confidentiality but when he saw the genuine concern on Cullen’s face he relented ‘It’s fine, just badly bruised. It didn’t need wrapping but our Herald didn’t want anyone to think less of you for an accident.’ Cullen groaned and hid his face in his hands as Dorian's jibe continued ‘after all she did go public with your relationship only for you catastrophically fuck it up.’

‘Maker I know. What do I do Dorian?’ He looked up to his friend, the desperation clear in his expression as he really had no idea about how to fix this.

‘You really are hopeless aren’t you’ Dorian said affectionately.

‘I - Yes. I’ve never been in relationship before, never cared for anyone like I do her.’

Dorian moved over to the chaise where Cullen was sitting, placing himself down next to him and patting him on the knee in sympathy.

‘Well if I were you I would try and deal with those Nightmares of yours first. There’s no use kissing and making up if you are only going to keep shouting out another woman’s name in your sleep’

Cullen jumped from the chair ‘She told you?!’

‘She was upset and needed a friend to talk to.’ Dorian soothed, going on to explain that he wasn’t given any details ‘Wonderful thing that, talking. You should try it sometime.’

Cullen hesitantly sat back down ‘Well, when I served in Fereldan-‘

‘Oh no no! Not me…’ Dorian gave him a look of meaning which spoke volumes, it was both an encouragement and a threat wrapped up in one twirl of his mustache.

Cullen sat in his room that evening considering his friend’s words about dealing with his Nightmares. He remembered that months ago Evelyn had said that talking could help, she had encouraged him even then to open up, to try and rouse him into exorcising his demons. Even when she had nothing at all to gain from it she had wanted to help him, help a man who at the time was her captor and been a nothing but an ass towards her. He stripped his armor and sat down to his work but his mind was distracted. He knew he could trust her. At every turn Evelyn had surprised him with her selflessness, her compassion and her desire to heal those around her. If there was anyone he could discuss his failings with it would be her and he was almost certain of forgiveness.

He rummaged through his desk drawer to find the well-worn letter from Bann Trevelyan. In truth the words were almost memorized he had read them so often and following the late Lord’s instructions had become his new mission, his new purpose.

_If she should return to the Inquisition you will never again permit her to be in harm’s way, or give her reason to cry._ Maker but he had failed spectacularly. He stowed the letter away and moved to his bed trying to fight away the image of Evelyn crying over his inability to open himself to her.

Rest did not come easily.

Ironically his old nightmares, the ones that had driven him to despair and quite possibly cost him the love of his life, had yet to resurface. Whatever broken piece of his subconscious supplied his night terrors he had been dwelling instead on a hurt expression in green eyes and a perpetual estrangement caused by his own unwillingness to trust. In truth over a decade since Kinloch the thought of losing Evelyn was far more terrifying than the lingering sense of betrayal and old aches caused by the physical torture he had received in the Circle.

And so as he lay awake, dawn only a few bells away, he vowed to speak to her.

A couple of hours restless sleep did not deter him and Cullen was resolved to tell her everything after this afternoon’s war meeting. He wouldn’t let her make excuses or revert to professionalism; he would unburden himself, explain the truth of his relationship with Solona, explain his trauma and reason he found it difficult to trust and beg her to forgive him.

He studied her from across the War Table, partly praying she would look up and the partly hoping she wouldn’t catch him so openly pining for her attention.

‘The evidence shows Florienne is working with the Venatori to overthrow Celene’ Leliana summarized their latest breakthrough.

‘Do we think she has been the one shielding Erimond?’ Cassandra inquired.

‘It seems likely; there are few others who would have the influence to do so without tripping over one of my spies.’

Josephine added ‘Not to mention she is ideally placed to usurp both her cousin and Brother should the Orlesian civil war worsen.’

The assembled leaders of the Inquisition processed the information, Leliana summarizing their next steps. ‘So we need a confession or proof of guilt. Something in Florienne’s own hand which we can provide to the Empress and thus undermine Erimond’s support.

Cullen racked his brain, perhaps they could send some of Leliana’s agents to Val Royeaux or Josephine could apply pressure on their noble allies.

‘We need the Lion of Fereldan’ Leliana said simply.

‘Absolutely not.’ Cullen didn’t hesitate in throwing out _that_ plan.

‘Leliana is right, this mission is made for you’ Cassandra agreed although she at least sounded unhappy about it.

‘No. I burned my mask, I don’t want to be a part of that life any longer’

He looked at Evelyn begging for her support but although she inclined her head, a small blush coloring her cheeks when he confessed to destroying his disguise she still didn’t speak up, _I’m fighting this on my own then._

He placed both palms firmly on the table ‘Have you all forgotten I am a wanted man? I’ll be killed on sight if I’m lucky and dragged off to prison if I’m not. Not to mention that this is the Empresses own cousin, she won’t have half a dozen guards, she’ll have a full squadron at her side.’

‘That’s true. Although I’m certain with such a high reward you are unlikely to be killed, the additional men will prove troublesome.’

Cullen sighed and stepped back as the Spymaster and Seeker seemed to second guess their idea. Any relief he felt was short lived as Evelyn brought the worn ‘Wanted’ poster up to her face.

‘What if we give them what they want…’

‘Herald?’

She looked sideways at the crude drawing a small smirk gracing her features.

‘A decoy. I could ride ahead on the Commander’s horse, I’ll wear the cape and hat and I’m sure we can make up a new mask in no time at all. I’ll draw the guards off and the Commander can deal with any that remain and get our evidence.’ Cullen saw red, her Father’s words were dancing in front of his eyes, the thought of her in harm’s way causing every protective urge in his body to protest.

Leliana and Cassandra both nodded positively at the idea and Josephine scribbled an order for some black velvet on her parchment.

‘Over my dead body!’ Cullen snapped and slammed his hands firmly on the large map, several markers falling over from the vibrations. For the first time in days Evelyn really met his eyes, her emerald gaze unwavering under his fury.

‘It’s a sound plan Commander’ Evelyn says coolly.

‘It’s madness! What happens if you are caught, or killed?’

‘We’ve already established that the Lion is far too valuable to killed.’

He rounded the table, just short of grabbing her shoulders and trying to shake some sense into her, deciding instead to rake his fingers through his curls in exasperation. ‘Captured then, interrogated and tried for my crimes! No, No I forbid it.’

‘You can’t forbid it, we are equals. And besides I’m the best rider in the Inquisition.’

‘Evelyn I can’t let you put yourself in harms way!’ Cullen’s plea didn’t mean to sound so angry and if it had been anyone else he knew he could have accepted that it was indeed a sound plan. But it wasn’t anyone else, it was _Evelyn_.

She folded her arms defensively ‘And you think I’m happy with letting you absorb all the risk alone?’ That was rich coming from the woman who hadn't even looked at him in days. 

Cullen scoffed and he saw her eyes flash with anger, her temper awakening and bubbling under her outwardly calm exterior.

‘Commander I’ve been riding since before I could walk. I promise you they won’t capture me’

‘What if you are caught unawares, or my horse spooks and you are left unprotected’

‘I’m not some defenseless maiden! I promise you I can keep myself safe’ she almost shouted, her arms spreading in her agitation. Cullen still scowled and remained unmoved, her irritation rising with his reluctance to see sense.

‘You doubt my ability? I shall prove myself to you then.’

He arched a brow; unamused and unwilling to concede where her safety was concerned.

‘The sparring ring this evening. If you can land a hit on me we’ll abandon the plan, If not -’

Cullen finally spoke cutting her off ‘If not I’ll still want to test your riding ability. My Stallion is several hands too large for you and unless you can convince me that not even a Kelpie could keep pace with you the plan is off’

‘Fine’ she agreed.

‘Fine’ he replied, hoping that was the end of their argument. However Evelyn stared him down, her tone turning back to that deadly cold which signaled her extreme displeasure.

‘This is happening; I shan’t be hanged in your stead so you needn’t worry. I do have a rather obvious alibi.’

Cullen wouldn’t ask what alibi she was alluding to, he just seethed and folded his own arms, Evelyn gave a vicious sneer at his unwillingness to rise to her bait.

‘I don’t have a cock. You’ve bedded half of the Orlesian court so your whore’s will have no choice but to testify to my innocence. In a way we are lucky you fucked your way to infamy!’

Cullen flinched; he couldn’t hide the hurt on his face. _So that’s the way she still sees me._ Evelyn’s own anger faltered as she realized how cruel the words were that she had just spoken, Josephine’s quiet gasp at the scathing insult causing shame to cross her features.

‘Maker, Cullen I’m sorry’

Cullen didn’t hear her quiet apology or the fact she had used his name for the first time in days. His mind was reeling from the implications of her ridicule and his emotions confused at the humiliation she had afforded him in front of their friends... _She’ll never forgive my past_. He wanted to trust her with all of him, had planned on confessing his worst failure to her but how could he now. Not when she still held such a deep rooted disgust at his mistakes, not when she would use his past to hurt him, throwing it back into his face with the smallest provocation.

He felt her hand on his arm ‘Cullen, please I didn’t mean that. I don’t-‘

He withdrew away from her touch and into himself, turning and walking towards the door.

‘Cullen!’

‘This evening Herald’

\--

‘I’ve been too hard on him haven’t I?’

‘The whipped puppy look he has every time you stroll by is quite something to behold’ Evelyn gave a small laugh but the quiet groan that followed it up showed how deeply unhappy she actually was.

‘You know I’m trying to remain neutral in this little quarrel’

‘If you’d heard what I said to him earlier you wouldn’t be neutral, I was a royal bitch’ Evelyn rubbed at her face and leaned forward onto her leather covered knees. She and Dorian were perched on some old crates near the sparring ring, waiting for the Commander to come down from the Tavern.

_He burned his mask_ Cullen was trying so hard to be a better man and yet she still had not let go of her old prejudices. Everyone had a past but to use his against him so vindictively was new low for her and she couldn’t shake the look of hurt and betrayal on his face.

‘Only you know if you’ve gone too far, if you were just being jealous over a dead girl then maybe you’ve let him suffer enough but it’s more than that isn’t it?’

‘Yes. I’ve grown up witnessing a wonderful relationship, my Step-Mother and Father were so happy together, never any secrets and it was such a beautiful thing to see, especially among the nobility.’ She gave a longing filled sigh ‘And the truth is I want that, I want it with Cullen. But I’ve made it so much harder for him to ever trust me now…I don’t know what to do’

Dorian gave a somewhat exasperated laugh ‘I swear I’ve just had this exact conversation with your strapping young Templar. Honestly the two of you are such fools.’

Evelyn cried at her friend’s teasing ‘I need optimism Dorian!’

The Healer wiped a comedic tear from his eye, his attention drawn away ‘You need more than optimism love, here he comes now. My goodness look at that scowl!’

Cullen strode down the hill with Rylen at his side, a scowl was a polite way of describing the dark intensity which colored the Commander’s features. His lips were drawn thin, his brow furrowed, his eyes hard as he stared her down during his approach. He wasn’t wearing his armor, adopting instead a tight fitting maroon undershirt with his brown leather breeches. Evelyn was briefly thankful that he was fully dressed, till she saw the way shirt bunched and stretched across his taut muscles, hinting at what was below without offering anything more than a scintillating slice of skin at his throat.

Dorian cleared his throat ‘Such intensity… Maker can you imagine how good the sex would be if you were on speaking terms right now.’

Evelyn could imagine it and gave a tiny whimper, not certain whether the noise that escaped her mouth was from fear or lust and deciding it was an intoxicating mixture of both.

Rylen left Cullen to his stretches and brought over a blunted practice sword to Evelyn.

‘Rylen’ she greeted, drawing her eyes away from Cullen’s graceful form as he moved through a few warm up drills.

‘Lass, are ye sure about this? I know you said Barris gave you lessons but the Commander is a bloody tough bastard, not to mention I haven’t seen him this focused since he was on Lyrium. You’ll not best him easily.’

While she didn’t think the Commander was likely to relapse from her words alone she shuddered at the thought of him closing off because of her earlier cruelty. _I have to make this right somehow._

As Cullen stepped into the ring she turned back to Rylen ‘I don’t need to best him, I just have to not get hit’

‘hmm well in that case try to stay on his left side, he has a slightly shorter range of movement there from an old injury. He won’t rise to baiting and is unlikely to tire before you do so you’ll just have to hop about like a Halla.' She nodded in thanks and stepped through the wooden bars, her heart race already increasing as she squared up to her opponent.

‘Please play nice children; I don’t want to have to cast any broken bones!’ Dorian chipped in and she gave him a small smile, noticing a few other Haven residents descending to observe their match.

‘The bout will be five minutes in length’ Rylen shouted over the rails ‘No low blows. First to land a killing blow is the winner. Start!’

Cullen closed their starting distance in one lunge, Evelyn cursed and gave a somewhat panicked parry as she sought to find her footing under the unexpected assault.

The next few blows were more familiar and delivered at a slower speed, Evelyn giving easy blocks and moving with practiced steps. Remembering that her tutor and opponent were Ex-Templars it made sense why she was finding the match comfortable and she felt her confidence rise a small smirk pulling at her lips.

‘Barris has trained you well in such a short time’ Cullen complimented. Her eyes quickly drifted over him and she was frustrated to see that he wasn’t even the slightest bit out of breath despite the solid minute of dueling.

‘Yes we practiced every day for three months. I had to do something other than pine over you.’

Cullen scowled ‘Judging from the sentiments you seem to hold I’m sure your heartbreak was of short duration.’ He took an unexpected sidestep then, Evelyn misread his movement and fumbled forwards leaving her side exposed and Cullen twisted to deliver a firm blow to her ribs with the pommel of his training sword.

She hissed but quickly resumed her defensive stance.

‘It was. I found solace in working to overcome my fears and Nightmares, you should try it’ she spat spitefully despite the throbbing in her side. The hit was no more painful than bruises she was covered in for those months but the added sting was that Cullen had been the one to deliver it. She hoped to draw some reaction from him with a remark on his night terrors but the coolness in his gaze remained, only a small arch in his brow indicating some surprise.

‘So you want to try and anger me do you?’ _Am I that obvious_ she snarled and launched an attack of her own. Cullen parried and spun with ease, the flat of his sword hitting the back of her thigh painfully.

She didn’t cry out despite how much the blow had hurt channeling the pain into her anger and adrenaline instead. She flung herself back at him with a series of quick blows, finally putting Cullen on the defensive for a few beats, a sideways strike aimed for his neck was blocked at the last minute by his own weapon. Their swords crossed between them as they stood face to face, violent intent sparking in their eyes. Evelyn’s breathing was ragged and she knew she was flushed, Cullen studied her face and form with calculating intent, his eyes briefly dropping to her lips betraying his innermost thoughts before schooling his face once more.

‘Does it anger you that I’ve had such a famously rapacious history?’ He asked nonchalantly pushing their crossed blades back with such force that Evelyn tripped and fell into the dust of the ring. He circled her, his spiteful tirade continuing while she picked herself up, trying to ignore the shake in her arms.

‘Are you curious to know how far down on the list you appear or you do you worry I’ve had so many women that I have lost count?’

_I probably deserve that_ after her harsh criticisms earlier in the day she should have expected some retribution. He gave a few testing strikes, he was hitting harder now and her already tired arms were aching painfully under his strong strikes. The ambient noise of their clashing blades and the cheers from the onlookers increasing as the match drew to a climax.

‘Do you find yourself wondering if you are the best Lover I have ever had, or if there are others who pleased me more?’ She bit the inside of her cheek, telling herself that the tears welling in her eyes were from that sharp pain rather the Cullen’s unrelenting physical and emotional attack.

‘You don’t mean that. You’re just trying to distract me so I lose.’ He gave a small smile, his eyes softening ever so slightly.

‘Is it working?’

She wanted to scream ‘No! Frankly I’m disappointed you resort to such underhanded tactics.’ She launched a brutal counterattack praying that she could keep him on the defensive long enough to run the clock down even though she had a sinking feeling he had been toying with her for the whole of their match.

‘But I suppose I shouldn’t expect anything else from the Lion of Fereldan’ she jeered vengefully. The softness in Cullen’s eyes turning to hard-hearted ferocity in an instant. Seeing that she had finally drawn a reaction from him she smiled gleefully, perhaps she could force him into an error after all, she could win.

‘A criminal such as yourself, I’m certain there’s nothing you wouldn’t-‘ Cullen moved so fast she almost couldn’t see him, he swept her legs out from under her with a bulldozing swipe of his sword. Evelyn’s retort dying on her lips as she hit the ground hard, her breath forced out of her lungs as Cullen straddled her chest. His practice sword was pressed against her throat preventing her from speaking further, Cullen’s face only centimeters from hers.

‘There is _nothing_ I wouldn’t do to keep you safe!’

The look in his golden eyes was all burning passion and lustful hunger. He was panting and flushed, his pupils blow wide as his animalistic nature found succor in having her pinned under him. _Sweet Maker but I could die happy looking at this man._ The carnality of Cullen’s words made Evelyn give an unbidden moan of pleasure, his eyes dropping to her lips once more.

‘There is no one I wouldn’t hurt, no one I wouldn’t kill to keep you from harm’s way. Don’t you understand?’ The openness and honesty now pouring from him made Evelyn’s breath catch and he inched his sword away clearly fearful of causing her actual harm.

She thought she heard time called on the match but she was lost to all except his sincere words and amber orbs, there was only Cullen.

Evelyn dropped her own weapon in order to raise her hand and touch his cheek, Cullen seeming startled by the skin to skin contact but leaning into it once he saw her expression was one of kindness.

‘I can keep myself safe’ she said quietly, praying he wouldn’t close off his emotions and hide behind his walls again.

Cullen looked so conflicted, his urge to protect her warring with his desire to trust, she just had to make him see. She spoke softly fearing he might bolt if she pushed too hard ‘I feel the same you know. I want to keep you safe too, that’s why I have to do this, please let me protect you my Lion’

Cullen released a breath, tension easing in his shoulders and his eyes shining with understanding. He gave a desire fueled groan and he began to lower himself towards her parted lips.

A wolf whistle cut through air, both participants gasping at the sudden noise and quickly separating. A few complaints and boos flooded the little arena with noise and she was sure she heard Cassandra shout ‘Who did that!’

Cullen scrambled up, taking the sword from her throat and rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks were only a few shades lighter than his maroon shirt.

He cleared his throat before glancing back down to speak to her ‘Stables at noon tomorrow’

‘Yes Commander’ she said quietly while looking up at him, her own color no doubt matching his. Evelyn bit her lip to stop herself from begging him to stay, she wanted to throw herself at his feet and beg her golden Adonis to take her right there in the ring.

‘Herald’ he nodded once before striding away. A small and pitiful whine of longing escaping her as she openly ogled his leather clad ass.

‘You Southerners have bizarre courtship rituals’ she heard Dorian comment and turning saw Iron Bull nodding in agreement as they both strode towards her.

‘Hey Lady Boss. You did alright there, can tell it had been a while since you had practiced though. If you want you can join the Chargers for the odd training session from time to time?’

‘Yes thank you, I was a little stiff but I think I held up quite well against the Commander no less’

Bull eyed her with amusement ‘Is that what you thought?’

‘I-yes’ Bull just gave a slow shake of his head ‘No?’

‘No’ he confirmed

‘Oh’ she felt a little deflated.

‘Hey it’s all good. I think the fact he chose not to connect that first lunging attack with your exposed chest means he likes you.’ She let out a groan and let her back fall into the dirt, covering her eyes in shame and vexation.

‘Yes Thank you Bull’ Dorian deflected on her behalf ‘Shoo, away now’

She let out another sigh and considered how on Thedas she was going to keep her relationship with the Commander professional now her whole body was screaming at her to go find him and mount him.

‘Dorian, you’re going to have to help me stand’ she confessed.

‘Has he hurt you?’ Dorian sounded exasperated.

‘No, but I fear I’ve melted into an agonizing puddle of molten sexual frustration’


	31. Hard Riding*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW
> 
> Some fluff and smut for your reading pleasure. Plot will resume next week xxx

Evelyn was fidgeting with the rim of her shirt as she waited for Cullen to join her in the stables.

The sparring match had seemed like a good idea when she proposed it in the War Room although the slight wince she gave when she brushed over her bruised rib indicated that it was perhaps not the sensational display she had hoped it would be. At the time she had been frustrated at his quick dismissal of her decoy plan and angry at his lack of trust in her, admittedly that was more to do with his unwillingness to communicate than his hesitancy to put her in harm’s way… _The bear, her panic attack and Samson’s blade during the attack on Haven_ she recounted some of the times he had gone out of his way to protect her even at extreme personal risk. Even during her kidnapping he had seemed genuinely grieved when she had been injured falling from his horse. She should have expected his immediate and violent refusal of the scheme, his behavior had always been protective of her and it made perfect sense for him to act in the same way. But she had foolishly taken his rebuttal as a slight on her own abilities, and now she had bruised pride to match her bruised bones. Still after the way she had called him out in the War Room she supposed she had deserved to be so thoroughly trounced. Evelyn regretted that she had lashed out and had hated herself more than she thought possible as her words visibly pained him. Despite spending hours commiserating with Dorian she still hadn’t worked out quite how she was going to fix their relationship after this setback.

The _only_ positive to be taken from yesterday was that the match had given her the chance to prove herself, thus affording her the opportunity to spend the day riding with him in preparation for the planned assault… however she hadn’t been prepared for it to be so bloody arousing. Cullen was so intense when he was fighting; it had been thrilling to be the center of his world for those few minutes. She loved how he had focused on her with his burning golden eyes, his body reacting to the slightest twitch or tell in her movements, getting to experience the grace and power he possessed. He was so strong, what those hands could do to her, coaxing her body into submission, then when he pinned her, _Maker Evelyn stop this!_

She dropped her hem to rub at her tired eyes, her sleep last night had been extremely restless as her mind played out all the hedonistic scenarios she could have found herself in if she hadn’t forced them into this estrangement. She gave a pitiful groan and pushed aside her lust-addled thoughts there would be time to sulk of her self-imposed abstinence later.

‘Herald’ His voice almost made her jump.

She noted that he was still using titles, a small seed of disappointment sprouted at being addressed so but she had started it and it would be for the best _it will help me maintain my distance._

Then she felt a familiar fur collared coat being draped over her shoulders and she couldn’t stop the surprised little ‘oh’ that slipped past her lips. Evelyn was so glad she was facing away from Cullen as she felt heat paint her cheeks at the comforting remembrance of cold nights and being snuggled up in its warmth, of clinging on to the wool and velvet blend as her fears had overtaken her, of feeling the tickle of the mane stroke her cheeks as she held onto him.

She schooled her features hoping he would attribute her scarlet skin to the chilly morning as they were only a few days away from winter. She turned and raised a questioning brow ‘Commander. Why am I wearing this?’

His eye’s dropped over her caped chest for a second, a flicker of admiration on his face before his hard façade once again returned.

‘Isn’t it obvious?’ He answered her question with one of his own and stepped towards her, Evelyn’s breath hitching as he gently pushed a few stray hairs away from her face.

Her eyes widened at his actions and she searched his eyes for any clue as to his sudden attentiveness ‘What are you doing?’ She asked breathlessly, suddenly reminded of how many mornings they would stand just here and he would claim one last passionate kiss before parting for their day’s work.

As his hand dropped she was saddened at the look of genuine uncertainty cross his face, his expression faltering more when he removed a new black mask from his pocket. Without speaking he placed the mask over Evelyn’s eyes, pulling the ribbons just tight enough to be secure but not to mark, he spoke while his hand lightly trailed the velvet edge across her cheekbone. ‘We are testing your riding today and I thought it best to include a dress rehearsal, the mask and cape can restrict your vision and so I’ll need to see how you cope with them.’

He finished by withdrawing his distinctive hat from a saddlebag and placing that on her head too.

Cullen moved away to whisper quietly to his horse, her gaze following him and noting the comfortable leathers and waistcoat he was wearing himself. A small smile creeping across her face when she heard him tell his horse to ‘be a good boy and I’ll get you an extra apple’ while he adjusted the saddle to suit her height.

Once he was satisfied Cullen turned and dropped to one knee, a smirk tugging at the scar on his lip ‘I trust that if I help you up onto the horse you won’t kick me this time’

Evelyn giggled at his words and put a finger to her chin in an exaggerated thinking pose ‘hmm, I’m not sure. I feel like I owe you for knocking me onto my ass yesterday’

‘My Lady!’ he gasped ‘surely you cannot hold that against me, all is fair in the sparring ring after all’

She sauntered over and placed her foot on his waiting leg, her voice dropped in tone as if she was about to whisper some great secret ‘Is that so? Well next time we fight we will forgo the swords and I shall tickle you into submission. I’m sure your men will be pleased to know you shriek like a little girl’

His smirk dropped from humorous to seductive, his own voice lowering to that rumbling octave which caused tingles to run down her spine and he grasped hold of her calf firmly ‘A beautiful woman promising to touch me… that’s not much of a threat Herald’

 _Maker’s Breath_ but he could unmake her with a word. She coughed awkwardly ‘ah yes, I suppose not’ and allowed him to support her as she scrambled up onto the enormous animal, thinking her face must be the same color as his cloak.

‘Hey look, it’s the Lioness of Fereldan’ she heard Sera holler as she skipped past the stables.

‘Lioness of Ostwick if you please!’ she shouted back, hearing Cullen chuckle as he mounted his substitute animal. Evelyn grinned at the sound, feeling the happiest she had in days that their relationship was thawing, the trickle of affection swelling into a steady stream as he looked back over his shoulder and gave her a kind lopsided smile.

‘Well then Serah Lionness, follow me’

They made their way towards a prepared clearing a little way from Haven for the first lesson, their conversation flowing easily as they cantered through the mountain paths. ‘Herald’ gradually giving way to Lady Trevelyan as they relaxed into the comfortable companionship which had always come naturally to them.

After discussing the changing weather, their respective siblings and the rumor that Varric had begun penning a book about them Cullen ventured a new topic.

‘You did well in the match yesterday’ he observed.

‘Really? Bull seemed to think you could have beaten me with your first attack’ Evelyn looked at him sideways and saw him look a little sheepish, his hand stroking the back of his neck the final proof she needed.

‘Ah so you don’t deny it!’ She teased.

‘No but I also meant it when I said you’ve learned a lot on a short time. If I didn’t think you capable we would not be out here today’ he tried to sound nonchalant but she could detect real earnestness in his voice.

He was a good man, for all that he thought the worst of himself, his self-opinion now even lower after her barb yesterday. Evelyn just needed to make him see that she didn’t blame him for his past mistakes, that he could trust her and hopefully in time open up to her the way she needed.

‘Let’s start with some jumping first’ Cullen instructed, showing her over a few fallen trees and piled cuttings to test how she handled his horse. He demonstrated first, impressing her with his agility even on an unfamiliar horse before she repeated the course.

‘How did that feel?’ He asked after she had completed a few fences.

‘Hmm, perhaps a little more unsteady than I’m used to’ she conceded, she was out of practice having not been on a hunt in several years.

‘Well you are not on the floor so that is a good start’ he joked while moving over to her stirrups, shortening the length of one in order to give her more leverage before circling to the other.

She shot back at his jest feigning offence ‘I’ve told you before I’m an excellent rider.’

‘Believe me Lady Trevelyan’ He fixed his gaze upon her emerald meeting amber, the connection causing a sudden flush of heat to colour her face ‘I am acutely aware of how skilled and enthusiastic rider _you_ are’

Evelyn gulped and was unbelievably thankful that she was already seated.

Cullen cleared his throat, dropped his eyes and finished adjusting the buckle on her saddle ‘Again’ he commanded.

After some more practice jumps both would be highwaymen were satisfied with the progress and Cullen introduced the next exercise.

‘You are aiming to draw them away so it will be no use if you bolt off too quickly. You will need to keep them close enough that they feel they can catch you, keep them lured’ Evelyn nodded in understanding.

The stallion under her began stomping it’s feet restlessly as it detected the impending chase, her own adrenaline rising as Cullen prepared his own steed for the pursuit.

‘You have a ten second head start Lady Trevelyan, use it wisely’

She removed her hat and tipped it to him in a mock salute ‘Grrrr I am the Lion of Fereldan, you can’t catch me’

Cullen tried to hide his laugh behind his glove but she could see his eyes crinkling and shoulders shaking ‘Maker’s Breath I’m a Highwayman not a Pirate! Please do not let them hear you talk, you will give the game away at once and for the last time I do not growl’

‘In bed you do!’ she shouted whilst spurring her horse forward, hoping to cause him some momentary embarrassment and so increase her head start.

She set off at a moderate gallop, sticking to the path till she heard the clatter of the following hooves approach. When she thought him too close she would give a small kick of her heels and increase her pace slightly to give her more space, slowing once more in order to reel her pursuer back.

The mane and mask did make it difficult to look behind her so she tried to rely on her hearing instead, familiarizing herself with how loud his horse’s hooves echoed across the forest depending on his proximity.

On his next charge she broke away from the path and steered her horse into the dense pine forest. There was still some light left filtering through the canopy, allowing her to weave and wind her way through the trunks in what she knew was a challenging way.

‘Trying to be clever are you!’ She heard him call and felt butterflies in her chest as excitement twinned with her adrenaline. 

The few glimpses she caught of him he was utterly focused, his eyes glinting dangerously in the low light and provocative smirk on his lips. She purposefully allowed him to get closer to her, allowing him almost within touching distance before she quickly changed direction, her horse bounding over fallen logs and crossing rocky streams in order to deter her stalker.

After her latest evasive manoeuvre she heard Cullen give a frustrated laugh ‘You’re enjoying this’ she shouted over her shoulder.

‘I am’ came the predatory reply, her body giving an involuntary shiver of impatience as she dragged out their cat and mouse game. It was their third heated exchange of the day and Evelyn was beginning to suspect that Cullen knew exactly what he was doing to her. She couldn’t cope with him being so…so suggestive! Her heart was pumping faster not only from the exercise but at the thrill of having him chase her down like this, there was something primal about it and she found herself slowing down further, the temptation of being captured proving most appealing.

‘What will you do if you catch me?’ She asked teasingly, provoking him, their pursuit shifting from training exercise to something _more_.

‘I hardly know’ he said quietly.

It is nearing dusk when Cullen finally calls a halt to their ride.

Evelyn looks about herself, not really sure of where they are but he assures her they are no more than an hour away from Haven.

‘We’ll give the horses a break before we head back’ the animals were snorting noisily as they tried to cool down, their heads turning and shaking as they looked about themselves for somewhere to graze.

Evelyn swung her leg over the saddle and found Cullen ready to help her dismount. He eased her down to the ground, their bodies inadvertently pressing close as he held her hips steady to guide her descent. She inhaled sharply when she noticed their closeness, her eyes turning up to his shyly a clear expression of invitation on her face. He noticed when she licked her lips, mirroring the action before seemingly feeling the danger of their situation. He looked uncertain and she saw his jaw clench before he stepped away to go and start a small fire.

Evelyn wanted to curse. _I need to fix this_. She had tried yesterday during their sparring match, calling him ‘My Lion’ had been a very deliberate choice, claiming all of him mistakes and all. But it clearly hadn’t been enough to erase their impasse, it couldn’t go on like this, she couldn’t go on like this.

Stowing her hat in the saddle bag and untying her mask she looked down at the fine fabric, he might not believe in her words but she could show him what he meant to her. A fierce determination settling her nerves as she moved to sit opposite him near the campfire.

She began without ceremony ‘Cullen, about yesterday in the War Room…what I said to you’

‘Please’ he cut her off quickly, the pained look returning to his face once more ‘You have said quite enough. I know how you must see me’ she shook her head, hating herself for ever hurting him. _No you don’t you fool, I love you_

‘I don’t think you do’ she said softly, her certainty rising and leaving her feeling emboldened. She stood and approached where Cullen remained seated, he had turned his head away but quickly snapped his gaze round to hers as she seated himself on his lap.

‘I want you to trust me with all of you. I think I have perhaps pushed you too hard, not given you enough time to-‘

‘You don’t have to make excuses for my failings!’

‘shh’ she stopped his protestation with a finger on his lips. His eyes softening as she grasped both his hands and gave them a comforting squeeze.

‘I asked you earlier what you would do if you caught me’ She released his hands, stood and stepped back from him. Cullen looked confused as she inched away, he reached out for her but she danced just out of his grasp. She retreated slowly, Cullen’s brow arching as she started to giggle. Once she reached the edge of their little campsite she bit her lip to make her invitation clear ‘I’d like to find out!’

Without warning Evelyn span on her heels and sprinted off into the forest eager to get a head start with her own little game.

‘Evelyn! Maker’s breath’ she heard him curse, his voice already quieting as she darted between the trees. She laughed openly as she heard him playfully shout after her. Her little snickers and whimpers of joy giving away her position in the now darkened forest. After a few minutes she no longer heard Cullen calling for her, she tried to move stealthily in the near silent grove, her ears straining to hear any snapping twigs or crunching leaves that may give away her pursuers location, but all was quiet.

Evelyn had covered a lot of ground, she had just resolved to turn back to check her proximity to the campsite when she gave a squeak of surprise. Her flight interrupted as strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her hips flush against his and a low rumbling chuckle sounding in her ear. Cullen slipped one of his palms up and over her leather bound breasts before coming to rest on her throat, the lightest pressure being placed there in order to encourage her head to rest on his shoulder, her back arching in order comply.

‘Caught you’ he whispered across her neck, the breathy words heating her blood and causing her chest to heave in anticipation. This close she could finally detect his masculine scent as she leant into his body, the familiarity of their chest to back embrace flooding her mind with evocative emotions.

‘Oh my! The Lion of Fereldan, please be kind Ser’ she said sweetly, hearing him take a sharp inhale of breath. Suddenly his nuzzling stilled, clearly unsure of himself and the situation she had lead them to. Taking advantage of his distraction she turned in his grasp. First she slid his furred mane from her shoulders and slipped it around his own broad frame, then she removed the black velvet eye mask from her pocket and spent a moment threading the ribbons through her fingers. His eyes widened as she leaned up to fix the covering across his face, confusion and desire written in his eyes.

The mask had been a little too large for her and she was sure it had looked somewhat silly.

But on Cullen… she bit her lip as she studied how the gold edging complimented the golden flecks in his irises. How the soft black velvet followed the contours of his face, highlighting his strong cheekbones and brow. He looked like a demigod from some forgotten religion and she would be his servant, devoted to worshiping him.

‘Evelyn, what are you doing?’ he questioned as she brushed her fingers along his temple.

‘This is part of you and I want all of you’ she reassured, giving him a small brush of her lips before pulling back so he could see her need in her heavy lidded eyes.

‘Are you sure?’ He still looked uncertain, fearing rejection again but she knew she had him when he gently leaned into her touch, his eyelids slipping closed for a brief second.

‘I want Cullen to trust me’ she said gently, trying to make him understand.

‘I want the Commander to respect me’ she snaked her hand across his chest, slipping his leather doublet open and teasing his body over his cotton shirt.

Standing on her tiptoes she brought her face close to his, whispering over his parted lips ‘and I want the Lion to slake his lust with me’ she gave a slow flick of her tongue against his scar. His control snapped.

Cullen surged forwards with a groan, crashing his lips to hers and pressing her body back till she forcefully slammed against the trunk of a tree. She gave captured gasp into his mouth as Cullen devoured her kisses, the pent up tension, frustration and longing of the last few days being expressed with every firm pass of his mouth and every strong touch of his hands

He had already worked her hair loose of its braid, once her tresses were freed he pulled at her scalp to tilt her mouth up to his, his tongue demanding entrance and she parted her lips willingly.

His hips were grinding into hers, pinning her further to the hard bark at her back and sending dizzying jolts of friction deep into her core.

His intensity had crashed into her like a wave but just as quickly receded, Evelyn giving a startled exhale as he sharply spun her back around and once again melded their bodies together.

‘Ser Lion’ she complained when he didn’t immediately continue groping her as she would have expected, instead feeling his attention return to the sensitive shell of her ear and delicate neck.

‘Lady Trevelyan’ he purred and nibbled at her lobe, desire lighting up her nerves at the low seductive tone he used. ‘You have used me most cruelly’ with his hands before her he made a show of leisurely removing his gloves, his freed fingers languidly stroking through her hair and trailing across what little exposed skin he could find.

Evelyn moaned as he continued to nip and lick her throat, her impatience rising at his deliberately wicked pace. She ground her hips backwards into his hardening arousal and pushed her chest forward into his wandering hands desperate for him to lose himself again, for him to unmake her with his touches. But she was in his power now.

‘My my, you are a wanton creature aren’t you’ he began to unlace her leather waistcoat, the garment falling open with her shirt following quickly behind it. The small betraying gasp of surprise he gave at finding she had worn no breast band was a pleasing victory, and she was quickly rewarded for her choice as he began to massage her freed bosom. He palmed her heavy chest greedily before pulling and tweaking on her pert nipples till she was whimpering from the alternating pleasure-pain.

‘Mademoiselle, the noises you make are like the sweetest music.’

He peeled her garments down from her shoulders and devoted more kisses and love bites to her bared shoulders.

‘P-Please’ she begged, his unhurried attentions making her mad with unfulfilled need. His hands worked the knot on her leathers loose, her body quivering with anticipation as and a desperate ‘Yes’ escaping her lips as she felt the constricting leather and delicate lace of her smalls being peeled from her hips and down her legs. She cried when he stepped back from her, the cooling night air striking the skin of her bared body.

‘Hmm… how to best enjoy you’ he questioned while she stood shaking and panting. Her body craving his attentions.

‘Put your hands on the tree in front of you sweetling’ she moaned at the instruction and rushed to comply, excited at handing herself over to his mercy, to his pleasure. Her breeches and smalls were completely removed and once she was all but naked she tried to turn, too eager to see what Cullen had planned for her next, but this earned a snarl of disapproval.

‘Hands on the tree Lady Trevelyan, eyes forward!’ She assumed her exposed position once more. ‘Stunning, now tilt that pretty ass of yours upwards for me’ Evelyn felt completely uninhibited as she presented herself up to him, her arousal starting to coat her thighs even if he had yet to so much as graze her little bundle of nerves.

‘mmn perfect’ he praised, his hands finally back on her as he explored her lower body. He applied a light pressure between her thighs and she spread her legs wider for him,

‘You are such a good little noble, such a pliable and eager whore’ She was ashamed at the moan which tore from her throat at his filthy words, her hips rocking back onto his hands desperate for more contact.

‘Please!’ she begged, her fingers digging in to the bark in front of her.

Evelyn screamed as she felt his tongue drag up and along her sex. She had expected his hands but it was his hot mouth that was ripping her pleasure from her and just like his touches he was taking his time, slowly and leisurely tasting her.

‘Your flavor is divine’ he spoke while lapping up her arousal, his hands spreading her cheeks so he could probe her entrance with his tongue ‘Ah! More, more’ she whined.

‘Hmm I’m going to enjoy fucking you in your tight little hole’ he said before his attention was all on her swollen clit. Suckling and nibbling on her nub till she was rocking back into his face with abandon. Within seconds she was on the precipice of her orgasm, the few days they had spent apart leaving her primed and desperate for release.

Then he stopped. Evelyn almost crying with rage till she heard the tug of his own leathers. Soon she was sighing with joy as she felt his hard member roll through her folds, coating himself in her slick and then placing his tip just inside her soaked entrance.

‘I may have to keep you as a pet, would you like that Lady Trevelyan?’ Cullen impaled her on his rock hard cock with one sure thrust. ‘YES’ Evelyn screamed, her body quivering at the overwhelming feeling of fullness as his girth stretched her narrow walls. Just as her body grew accustomed to his hardness within her he withdrew completely, disappointed mewls tearing from her throat.

‘To be kept naked and needy in my chambers, eagerly waiting for your master to come home‘ Cullen snapped his hips forward and pierced her once more, his shaft throbbing as it was lovingly surrounded by her heat, a few shallow rocks opening her up further to him before he withdrew again. A wail escaped her and she began to beg ‘Ser Lion please!’ Evelyn sobbed feeling bereft at his loss and his ongoing torment.

‘Have you ready to mate and breed with me whenever I please.’ She shrieked when he next slid into her sex, her channel clamping down around him in an effort to keep him deep within her. He rocked into her again, even those few soft and searching rocks had Evelyn almost back to the edge after being denied any other stimulation.

‘Yes, yes, always’ she moaned as he moved slowly within her. He pulled back and slammed into her once more, the time they were parted shortening as he grew impatient at his own game.

‘Your beautiful wet cunt waiting to be filled and fucked by my cock and mine alone.’

This time he didn’t leave her feeling wanting as he set a leisurely pace, his hand sliding under her hips to begin working her oversensitized clit. She almost cried at the contact after being left on the precipice so cruelly.

‘Do you love your Lion’s cock, Evelyn?

She moaned hearing her name used in such a lewd way, the answering buck of her hips insufficient for her lover.

‘Tell me Evelyn’ he asked again impatiently almost dragging himself entirely from her folds. 

‘Yes, Yes Ser Lion I love your cock, I need it please!’

He snapped back into her with a moan, his control fractured but still in place as continued taking long slow thrusts in and out of her willing body.

Evelyn was insensible, bucking and writhing against his hand, his torturous pace stoking her pleasure higher than she could ever have imagined. Her orgasm perpetually on the brink of crashing upon her but always just out of reach.

‘You have no idea how much I have fantasized about having you like this My Lady’ Cullen confessed and the hand gripping her hip tightened as he fought to hold himself back.

‘But right now I need to see you’ he pulled out, leaving her empty and aching but within a moment she found herself being picked up. Her body spun and pressed back into the tree. Her cunt once again filled with his sex as he held her up and open.

‘Oh Evelyn’ he moaned and leant forwards to capture her lips in a bruising kiss. Pushing his cock up into her swiftly, over and over, hard and fast as he pounded her into the trunk behind her. Evelyn was screaming his name at finally being taken with the force and strength she had missed, nothing had ever felt this good, her end almost about to break upon her. Cullen studied her intently, her breasts bouncing with the violence of his love-making, her eyes screwed shut as she rode out her pleasure on his cock.

‘How does it feel, being fucked by the Lion of Fereldan?’

His sinful question pushed her over the edge ‘so good, my Lion, my heart, FUCK PLEASE!’ He captured her lips again as she clamped down around him. The pleasure was too intense for her even to scream, her vision blanking as he continued to rise up into her, coaxing her through her high.

Cullen’s own end was near his pace beginning to falter, Evelyn’s blissful cries proving to be his undoing.

‘Cullen, I’ve missed you’ she whispered drawing a groan from him as she dropped her face to his neck and bit down. Hard.

He came with a powerful shout, she felt him harden within her, felt the hot spurts of his seed as he filled her to overflowing and finally his cum leaking from their joining. Evelyn stripped him of his mask and pressed her lips to his once more, their kiss gentle and full of love.

When they had set themselves to right they walked back to the campsite hand in hand.

‘I didn’t go too far did I?’ Cullen asked hesitantly.

‘Oh no, we will definitely be doing that again.’ She looked at him sheepishly ‘Maybe next time I can wear the mask?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Art! 
> 
> https://kemvee.tumblr.com/post/188342692246/highwayman-cullen-inktober


	32. Two Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments after last week's chapter :)
> 
> No smut this time!

‘My information is accurate; the theft will need to be carried out tomorrow’

Evelyn’s lips thinned. She had hoped to have more time to prepare, although her riding was second probably only to Cullen’s she felt she needed more time to familiarize herself with the local landmarks. Navigating her way in the dark was not going to be easy. It was one of the drawbacks of being this far south. Winter had come and the sun was beginning it’s descent by four in the afternoon, by six it was as dark as the dead of night.

‘What about her guards? If she is working with Erimond he must have warned her about us’ Cullen asked cautiously.

‘Yes she has hired a mercenary company specifically for this trip. No doubt fearing spies among her regular guard, which is of course the case’ Leliana said smugly.

Casandra looked pensive ‘and their numbers?’

‘Around twenty, they are being exceedingly cautious. Also-’ Leliana pulled out a new _Wanted_ poster. This one was slightly less worn that the original but still had the same nigh on indistinguishable Caricature on the front ‘Maker’s Mercy they have doubled the reward!’

‘And that is why they shall fail. Mercenaries are only motivated by one thing no?’

Evelyn was equal parts hopeful and pensive, she just had to be certain this mission would be a success ‘Are we confident she will have something incriminating on her person? I shan’t think the ruse would work a second time’

‘She will’ Josephine assured ‘Orlesian’s, especially skilled players of the game such as Florienne, never permit their secrets to remain unattended for fear of discovery. Whatever the Duchess has been plotting would be far too sensitive to ever leave her sight’

Josephine’s confidence, plus the certainty that the guards will be readily drawn away from their duty by the prospect of a heavy bounty quietened a lot of her fears. And she had no more questions as the other minute details of their attack were planned out, instead withdrawing into herself as she ruminated on her own role.

Evelyn was worried. She knew this was her own plan, her own idea which the Inquisition had adopted and were on the verge of implementing, but just as with her foolish idea to marry herself to Erimond she really was starting to wish she hadn’t spoken up at all.

There was so much risk! And unlike her doomed engagement this time the risk included Cullen. She could sacrifice herself quite readily but the thought of losing him now… Her sight began to waver, visions of her failure, of finding him bloody and beaten on some long abandoned road causing her dread to rise.

She didn’t notice when the other leaders of the Inquisition filed out of the room, only Cullen remaining. He had noticed her sudden introversion and anxious air and now approached her trying to soothe her rising worry before it could deepen into a panic attack.

‘Evelyn’ he said softly, trying to draw her focus from her darkening thoughts.

She felt his gentle hands rub down her arms, coaxing her senses back to the present ‘Evelyn, darling what’s wrong?’

She gasped sharply when her reality snapped back into their small council room, cold moonlight and dense forest being replaced by warm candlelight and piles of books and parchment.

‘What if I don’t do this right, what if they don’t take the bait and I get you killed!’ She ranted despairingly. Cullen shushed and drew her into his arms. He swayed her ever so lightly, reassuring her with murmured words, her arguments and hesitations crumbling in the face of his belief in her skill, his belief in _her_.

‘They will follow you, the high bounty has assured it. And I will be fine, I have done this before’

She knew she could probably argue with him for hours, her confidence in her abilities not quite at the level they should be, old insecurities about her weakness as a fighter resurfacing.

But his warmth permeated her rigid muscles, his solid presence grounding her, healing her _Maker but I could hold him like this forever_. She finally gave a relenting sigh.

Cullen drew back once he heard her breathing return to normal, taking hold of her un-gloved hands and brushing small distracting circles on her knuckles. ‘Listen, if they get close to you, or you are injured I want you to take your disguise off. If they see you are a woman they will have no need to pursue you’

She shook her head ‘I won’t do that, what if they return to the carriage and catch you?’

‘They won’t catch me’ he said with a cocky smirk and she couldn’t stop her returning smile. Seeing the lightness return to her eyes Cullen bent forward and captured her lips in a soft endearing kiss, the last of her worries alleviating with each slow brush of skin on skin.

They parted when Evelyn began to feel dizzy from breathlessness and emotion and Cullen returned his attention to stroking her hands.

‘Will you come to me tonight?’ He asked with such hope in his eyes. Since their wild and passionate encounter in the forest their relationship had almost recovered, almost.

‘I think it’s best if I don’t. You will probably keep me up all night’ she teased, meaning the jest to sound light-hearted and in reference to their carnal activities. But the wariness in her voice was noticeable and Cullen looked away in recognition of his ongoing night terrors and the strain it was putting on their blooming romance.

‘Oh, yes of course’ He dropped her hands to rub the back of his neck, embarrassed at being so forward.

‘Well then Lady Trevelyan. I’ll see you…around’ he left before she could apologize for her misunderstood words. Cursing herself for having made him doubt her love for even a second. _I could just tell him?_ No, she pushed that notion aside.

Her woodland submission to the Lion had opened the door for their routine to return to normal, with the evenings reserved for their ongoing exploration of each other’s minds and bodies.

But she still hadn’t spent the whole night with him, always returning to her own room to sleep. Although she knew it was hurting him she had to protect herself and till he felt comfortable enough to open up to her about _Solona,_ she didn’t think she could put that final part of her heart in his care.

So she couldn’t tell him that she loved him, but maybe she could show him.

That evening around half an hour after he had retired she made her way up to her own room. Evelyn changed into her night dress, pulled her hair into loose ponytail across her shoulder and tiptoed towards his door. She quickly prayed she wouldn’t find him pleasuring himself. Although it was without doubt the most beautiful sight of her existence it would completely interrupt her far more innocuous plan.

She pushed his door, it was unlocked. Perhaps he was hoping she would come to him after all.

‘Evelyn?’ she heard his muffled voice from the far side of the room, the candles and fire already doused for the night.

‘Shh, go to sleep’ she whispered while blindly fumbling her way across the room.

‘Why are you in my room?’

‘I’m not, you are just imagin –SHIT!’ she swore as she stubbed her toe on the leg of the chaise.

Cullen gave a quiet chuckle ‘You are a rather noisy for an apparition’

‘hush…move over’ she demanded, hearing him huff as he shifted along.

‘and bossy too’ he teased while she made herself comfortable. As soon as she had wriggled into place his arm came to encircle her waist, drawing her back flush against his chest. ‘Mmnnn nice and warm though’ he mumbled sleepily into her shoulder.

A huge swell of comfort, safety and sheer joy flooded her veins at his relaxed words and protective embrace.

‘Goodnight my Lady’

‘Goodnight my Lion’

\--

They had been in position for two hours. Allowing their animals to rest before the inevitable chase and steeling their nerves. Evelyn was fully adorned in a crisp white ruffled shirt finished with lace at her throat, the silk doublet was paired with expensive looking leathers and the blood red cape was draped over her shoulders.

Cullen felt a little jealous at having to forgo his own furred cape, especially with a light snow falling. It was the first of the new winter and thankfully it hadn’t yet had time to lay, their dark horses and disguises would have been far too noticeable against a stark white landscape. Instead the snow flurry added to their camouflage, their silhouettes completely broken up by the swirling flakes.

Cullen himself was dressed head to toe in black and his makeshift mask, although currently hanging loose from his hip was a simple all over covering which when fastened hid his golden hair and therefore eliminated the need for a hat. He could have passed for any non-descript bandit which was, he supposed, the whole point.

Their conversation passed in hushed whispers as they waited for the tell-tale clatter of a cavalcade approaching. He had tried to keep their topics light, not wanting to distract her so close to a dangerous mission, even though he was desperate to ask her why she had decided to come to him last night. Cullen had rested so well, no dreams good or bad plaguing him but an overwhelming sense of contentedness and peace greeting him when he awoke with her in his arms.

But it was a risk them sleeping together. He didn’t think he would ever forgive himself if he hurt her again, either through his unconscious words or a physical reaction to his tortured thoughts. She must have known that but still she had still come to him. _She trusts me_ and it was beyond time that Cullen trusted her too.

After this mission he would tell her. No more hiding behind old wounds and excuses, he would lay his worst crime before her and hope she could forgive his past. And if not he would let her go, he might not be able to hold her again but he could still protect her from a distance.

Finally a recognizable rumble began to swell in the early evening air. The ground not quite shaking but the repetitive tumultuous thudding meant it was time.

‘They’re coming’ Cullen said simply and Evelyn sprang into action, quickly adorning her mask and hat before joining Cullen at the lookout.

In the distance the convoy rode into view.

There were two dozen men, all mounted, with only the driver and one other burly looking gentleman riding on the carriage externally. The carriage itself was drawn by six horses, designed for extreme speeds but required to slow down in these winding woods. They would only have one attempt at the distraction and subsequent robbery, if the driver got the carriage out onto open road they would struggle to keep pace.

He heard Evelyn take a shaky breath next to him and turned to pull her into his chest. Her frame was racked with shivers as she fought to suppress her nervousness and quell those lingering fears she had confided in him the day before. He hated that she had felt the need to even put herself in this position, she was too good for this, too good for the Inquisition and too good for him. But as she drew back to meet his reverent gaze he couldn’t help but admire the inner strength which shone from her eyes.

‘Evelyn’ he whispered before giving her an intense, passion filled kiss which she returned with equal fervor.

‘I – please be safe’ he begged, squeezing her body as tightly as he dared.

‘You too’ she replied, leaning in to brush their noses together in one last display of devotion before stepping away. She mounted his horse with confidence and set off at a gallop without a backwards glance, rushing to get far enough ahead of the approaching riders to make her presence known from a safe distance.

Cullen felt utterly sick the moment he lost sight of her.

It was a new sensation, worrying about others to this extent. When he had been a boy he’d been too headstrong to care about anything apart from pursuing his dreams to become a Templar.

When a soldier, he had to consider his team mates, and later his subordinates but it was a care born of duty rather than attachment.

Gradually he had found friends, but they were like him, all skilled combatants with decades of experience. He didn’t worry about Cassandra, Hawke or Leliana as he did about Evelyn and so he hadn’t been prepared for the borderline panic that now consumed him as he heard the horse’s hooves galloping away.

His fear whispered to him, _maybe it’s not too late to catch up with her?_ But if he did he would undermine the operation, undermine her trust and undermine the bequeathed task the late Lord Trevelyan had set before him. Erimond needed to be stopped, and this was a stepping stone to that end.

Cullen put on his own mask and began to trail the carriage at a dangerously close proximity; he remained hidden among the trees and guided his horse expertly onto the softer earth to muffle his approach.

‘RIDER AHEAD!’ the forward guard shouted and the carriage began to slow, Cullen’s speed dropping in turn whilst he edged his steed ever closer to his target. The rear guardsmen drew forwards, only two mercenaries staying behind whilst the rest of the twenty strong squad neared the front of the grouping in preparation of any incoming attack.

From his position by the tree line he could see her, his heart thumping in his chest.

She turned her horse sideways, giving the nearing troop a good view of the distinctive hat, cape and horse.

‘It’s the Lion of Fereldan!’ one of the men finally whispered. News of the famous Highwayman quickly filtering across the force, the portly man next to the driver standing up in his seat to see the notorious criminal himself.

‘Heh he he’ the ruddy faced man gave bellowing laugh, the riders heads turning, their attention focused on the chortling warrior, making Cullen realize that he must be their Captain.

‘Well well boys’ he sneered whilst clapping his hands. ‘We’re gettin’ well paid tonight!’ The men gave a quick cheer and lined up into a practiced formation, Evelyn’s horse stamping its legs impatiently while she held steady.

He hollered out his orders ‘I want all but six, no, four of ya to get after that bastard at once d’ya hear. DO NOT kill the blighter! He’s worth triple his weight in gold and that horse of his’ll make a fine prize.’

Evelyn expertly reared up his stallion, her figure cutting a striking pose in the low light, her body casting a long shadow across the road with the large full moon behind her. She was a breath-taking vision and Cullen’s fear for her safety morphed into absolute pride at _her_.

Then she bolted. Galloping away into the distance with her pursuers scurrying to catch up, her plan working perfectly as almost all the imposing battalion were drawn away.

While the noise from mercenaries thundering hooves was still at its peak Cullen made his move. The two rear guards were quickly and efficiently knocked unconscious without those on the carriage even being made aware of the scuffle.

Then he rounded the large cabin, pulling the driver down from his seat and slashing the reigns to prevent any unscheduled escape.

‘Who in the void are you!’ the Captain roared, the two remaining men turning their mounts to charge at Cullen. The clumsy swipes of their swords were easily blocked. The pommel of Cullen’s sword knocked one of the men in the temple, causing a sudden black out, while he edged his own horse to kick back at the remaining guard, throwing him from his saddle. A low groan escaped the wounded man’s lips once he landed on the floor indicating that just like his comrades he was not dead but certainly incapacitated.

‘HOW DARE YOU!’ The Captain slashed wildly from his perch but seemed to be unwilling to dismount. Cullen drew his little used whip and lashed at the man’s sword arm, wrenching fiercely till he was flung violently from his plinth and disarmed in the same instant. A kick to the back of his skull rendered the scrabbling man dead to the world, only the steady rise and fall of his chest indicating life.

Cullen turned towards the far end of the road, straining his eyes and ears. But the Captain’s shouting had gone unnoticed by the drawn off force, he had to work quickly, but he had time.

The whimpering driver was the only man still awake but he was scared out of his wits. Kneeling and pleading for his life and not even attempting to reach for the sword at his hip, it was almost insulting. He was bound first before Cullen tied up the stunned defenders, checking the road once again he made his way over to the carriage door. Flinging it open without ceremony or the usual courtly bow he would have given on such an occasion.

The inside of the cabin was lit with orange lamps, a sickeningly sweet perfume filtered out through the open door, the whole interior covered in shades of pink in fine Velvets and Satins. The duchess herself wore her hair unusually short for a noble. The silver dress and mask of her apparel were exceedingly ornate, dripping with pearls and diamonds, hideously gaudy and not at all practical for travelling. She was lounging rather comfortably and despite his appraisal had yet to even glance towards the door. Clearly he was expected.

‘Bonjour Monsieur, You must be the Lio-‘ she cut her greeting short when she finally noted the all black dress, cold eyes and stoic figure presented before her. Her apparent nonchalance rapidly faltering as she narrowed her small eyes at him through her mask.

Cullen didn’t speak, his attention drawn to the highly decorated chest at the Lady’s feet which he promptly slid out from under her, wrenching the lid open with brute strength.

‘What is the meaning of this?!’ The Duchess shrieked in heavily accented common after finally realizing that she was indeed being robbed, and not by the easily distracted Highwayman of salacious repute.

The thought that Cullen would have most likely tried to bed this abhorrent example of over indulgence and excessive affluence, if this robbery was taking place a year ago, made him nauseous beyond comprehension. _No wonder Evelyn despised me._

He began to rifle through the chest, pushing aside jewels and purses, looking for anything that may indicate her collusion with Erimond.

‘Not answering? No matter-‘ he detected her slow movement out of the corner of his eye, her hand reaching up to her mask to pull at one of the edging pearls. Then she lunged at him.

She gave a shrill cry when Cullen caught her wrist in a vice like grip. A tiny stiletto blade, only an inch in length was dangerously close to his face.

‘That was a mistake’ he said with deathly calm. She wrenched her arm back violently; her hand was slingshot backwards as she broke free, inadvertently grazing her own face with the small blade.

‘Non non non MERDE’ There was only a tiny speck of blood on the blade so the Duchesses reaction seemed somewhat excessive, but the panic in her eyes spoke of real dread.

‘Poison?’ Cullen asked masking his alarm; he had never killed anyone while robbing them and did not intend to start now, however accidental it may have been.

‘Paralysis’ she whispered looking briefly lost but seemingly resigning herself to her fate as she once again lounged back on her plush cushions.

‘Take what you want you brigand, there is enough in that chest for you to live a life of luxury till end of your miserable days.’

Cullen looked again at the opened chest, it would take him too long to review all the correspondence contained therein right now. He slammed the lid shut and began to drag the heavy treasure from the carriage.

He was about to depart, his back turned when he heard the quietest ‘hmph’ from the now paralyzed Lady.

His head snapped back round, the smug look of the Duchess widening into panic at his returned attention…he had missed something important.

Dumping the chest outside of the carriage he began to feel around the edges of the soft furnishings and smoothed wood, feeling for any hidden compartments or stowed goods. There was nothing, nothing but the Duchess herself.

His eyes flashed dangerously as he began running his hands across the Lady’s silver-threaded dress.

‘R-Rape me?’ was the only protest she was able to make, her lips all but useless. Cullen felt his bile rise once again but continued feeling across the finely worked bodice, trailing his hands across her waist and then lower over her smooth skirts.

_There it is!_ He withdrew his dagger, an angry shriek escaping Florienne’s numbed body as he shredded the hem of her skirt as if his knife was a letter opener. Inside the cleverly sewn, skillfully hidden compartment was a small bundle of letters. The top letter had the unmistakable D’Onterre seal. His smirk went unhidden and was completely victorious. Cullen left the carriage, giving a mocking bow as he went. Outside the night was still silent and so he took the time to affix the bulky treasure chest to his horse before mounting.

Cullen looked up at the moon, the snow was falling heavier now and was starting to lay. The desire to ride after Evelyn was almost overpowering, but he had their evidence and that had to be the priority, even if his whole body was urging him to chase after her, to not rest till he knew she was safe and once again in his arms.

Instead he offered up a small prayer _Andraste, please protect your Herald._

Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a week off writing (mostly because I'm off to Budapest and will be far away from my laptop) but also just want to prevent burnout.
> 
> I'll be back soon :)


	33. The Highway-Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> Please enjoy xx

Evelyn felt elated, even giddy as she encouraged the midnight black stallion to stand on its hind legs. The silhouette she cut across the wooded road must have been impressive, the blood red cape flying back dramatically, the moonlight glinting off the golden thread of her mask and the sword hilt at her hip. _Go!_ Her elation lasted a few more seconds as she began to gallop away from the convoy. She bit down on her lip to hold back the nervous giggle as she heard the shouts and frantic calls of the mercenaries as they charged their own steeds with the chase.

 

And then she looked behind her.

 

 

More than a score of mounted men were now trailing, the clash of their combined hooves was thunderous and the sight of their angry greedy faces made her quake in fear. Her heart gave an anxious lurch while her mind processed her intimidating predicament. _Run run!_

She had just about heard their captain’s command to not kill her but that didn’t stop her from almost shrieking in terror as she saw most of her pursuers arm themselves, the familiar ring of metal scraping against worked leather was chilling as blades were drawn from their scabbards, dousing whatever brief flicker of confidence she had possessed. Evelyn fought her instincts to kick at her horse’s side, she had to control the pace of the chase so Cullen would have enough time to take down the remaining guards and complete the robbery. But she didn’t know if her courage would hold.

Her familial motto began to chime in her ears as it often did during times of trial _, bold in deed, bold in deed_. Maker give her strength, she hadn’t spent hours working with Cullen and Bull to give in to her fears now. They had faith in her, the Inquisition had faith in her and it was time for their faith to be rewarded.

 

Steadying her nerves and drawing a shaking breath she slowed her horse by a fraction. The hoots and jeers from the approaching mercenaries gradually sounding louder in her ears as they neared. Once she sensed they were almost within striking distance she gave a cautionary glance over her shoulder, the lead rider was about three horse lengths away and that was quite close enough for her newfound boldness. She gave a small whip on the reins, her pace increasing as she once again put space between herself and the chasing pack.

 

The forest tumbled past her at a breakneck pace, but it was as if the mask she was wearing was acting as blinkers keeping her focused, determined and enabling her to ignore the slight tremor in her arms as she edged her steed ever forwards along the winding track.

Another minute and Evelyn slowed again, reeling the riders back in just as they were about to give up hope.

‘We’ve got’m now boys!’ one of the men hollered from behind her, their arrogance rising as the valuable bounty once again came within range. It was exhilarating and terrifying. Her adrenaline kept her senses sharp and her skill as a rider meant that so far they had been at the chase for ten minutes. Evelyn knew this couldn’t keep up. Her horse was tiring its snorts and pants growing louder each second, fortunately her stalkers mounts were suffering the same fate more than half of them slowing to a stop.

‘We’ll wait here for the carriage to catch up’

‘Don’t let him get away’ they shouted. _Maker I hope I have given him enough time_ she prayed.

 

A dozen men continued the chase; all looking increasingly angry as the cat and mouse game continued, their irritation was rising and their patience wearing thin. Then Evelyn began to notice the forest around her drop in density, the number of trees dwindling and although the snow was now falling more heavily she would have no chance of escaping her pursuers if they reached the open road. And so at her next feint, when her attackers were within a length of her position she veered off to the left, leaping energetically from the clear road and into the shadowed web of trees and bracken.

She heard a scream and a pained curse as several of the riders pulled up, one man falling heavily as he tried to imitate the sharp bend, Horses neighing violently in a chaotic din as they sought to dismount their riders after being pushed too hard for too long.

After bolting through the tree line she turned to assess the pursuit. _Four_ she thought with a small bubble of hope. Four men remained in the hunt, their faces fixed with grim determination now _The Lion_ had effectively made a fool of their comrades.

They were the mercenaries’ fastest riders, but they were riding through the woodland now and she had trained especially for such an undertaking _I can do this_ she rallied herself.

 

Evelyn drove her horse harder and faster, dodging and weaving her way back through the forest. _Left, right, duck, jump, keep going, keep going._

One assailant didn’t dodge a low hanging pine branch and was brutally flung from his horse, the skittish animal running alongside the pack for a minute before coming to a halt on its own.

Another two aggressors she managed to escape by jumping over a series of fallen trunks, their inexperienced animals rearing as they approached the obstruction, cries of frustration echoing into the forest as she and her final enemy were quickly lost among the woodland and snowy flurries.

 

Checking behind her she noted that the final chaser was an Elven man of a slight build and riding what looked to be an agile Antivan mare. He was pushing the mount hard, his heels striking the animal’s flank vigorously in order to keep pace, she was unlikely to be able to out run this one and that he was still following her even now meant her riding agility would not save her either.

 

_I don’t know what to do_ she thought with increasing dread. Her stallion stumbled slightly on a small snow drift that had accumulated, the brief slow down giving the Mercenary the chance he needed to draw level with her.

 

‘Give up now and you won’t be harmed!’ he shouted across the small void between them adjusting his riding seat so that he was poised with his drawn weapon, ready to strike if she did not comply.

Evelyn panicked. She hadn’t once practiced her sword skills while riding and what’s more her training was for self-defense, even if she could best him in this she wouldn’t want to hurt him.

Still she knew she would need her weapon to have any hopes of defending herself. She struggled to withdraw her blade from its sheath, the rider, seeing her move to arm herself lunged at her with his sword.

 

She was not prepared, she had nothing to block with, was not wearing armor and gave another desperate wrench to try and free her blade. Still jammed, fearing the worst she braced herself for what she was sure would be a mortal wound, but in its next stride her horse darted to the right.

Her mount had put just enough space between them that the man’s rapier cut a tiny slash across her arm. She hissed in pain, feeling the hot trickle as the wound began to bleed. But she was still riding, the sharp sting from the injury helped her focus and at last her sword slid into her grasp. She bit back a fearful cry as he swiped again, this time towards her head but she was armed and was able to weakly parry his attack, steering sharply away from the violent pursuer in the next instant to give herself time to prepare for his returning assault.

 

‘You will hang you treacherous fiend!’

_What am I going to do, I can’t beat him!_ She was scared and considered taking off her disguise.

Cullen had suggested it. But she caught the look of fury on the attacker’s face, the spittle flying from his mouth as he shouted curses at her. No, she would receive no mercy from his quarter. He may not have killed ‘The Lion’ but he would have no qualms in murdering a woman who had so thoroughly exploited his troops’ weaknesses, who had already inadvertently injured so many of their men and horses.

She could dismount and try to fight on the ground; she had more confidence in fighting on foot and could perhaps just wound him enough to make her escape. However there was little guarantee he would follow suit and she knew he would not alight his horse of his own volition or through error, he was too skilled. Her horse was her only real defense, the only thing keeping her free of him. She felt grim; setting foot on the floor would mean certain death, whether cut down or trampled by his own steed.

 

_His own steed_.

The furious rider once again drew close to her, raising his blade and she did in turn. She parried one, two quick attacks. ‘You’re dead Lion, DEAD!’ He screamed, another series of blows hastily blocked and keeping her on the defensive.

 

‘Forgive me’ she whispered, then struck.

The beautiful Antivan mare let out a sickening whine as Evelyn’s blade pierced deeply into its muscled shoulder. She hoped to have found its heart to give the beast a quick, merciful end, but the soul-wrenching keen of the animal continued as she sharply withdrew her sword.

‘I’m so sorry!’ she cried with rising self-abhorrence as the horse’s eyes flicked around, trying and failing to understand the source of its pain.

The rider looked anguished as he recognized his inevitable defeat and freed his feet of his stirrups preparing to dismount as the beast’s pace faltered and feet stumbled. Deftly he leaped free of the saddle, rolling softly to break his landing.

 

The mare ran on for ten more seconds before her body collapsed under its own weight. It crashed into the undergrowth, its legs and neck flailing about as the final few desperate spasms of life were ripped from it.

 

She pulled her horse to a stop several meters away from the fallen mount, taking a moment to catch her breath and give her own animal a much needed break. Her panting gasps for air mixing with the snorts from her chase worn horse, their breaths were ragged and misted about them in the cold crisp night.

The dismounted rider stumbled over to his fallen animal. ‘I’m sorry’ she said, quietly enough to mask her feminine tone but just loudly enough to be heard. The attacker shook his head, he withdrew a small dirk from a holster on his thigh and crouching slit the horse’s throat.

Evelyn covered her mouth at the sight, trying to fight back the bile rising in her throat and to remain the stoic Highwayman she was pretending to be.

 

There were approaching shouts coming from the road, no doubt the rest of the Mercenaries looking for their comrade. She had to go, hoping with all her heart that Cullen had been successful. Giving one last remorse filled glance to the mourning man she once again edged her horse into action, cantering away from the nearing horde.

 

‘CURSE YOU LION, CURSE YOU TO THE VOID!’ She heard shouted at her retreating form, but she didn’t look back again.

 

 

 

Once she was confident she could not be tracked she slowed to a stop. Ripping off the velvet mask and angrily discarding it on the forest floor. Evelyn didn’t hold back her tears as a choked sob made its way from her throat; instead she slumped forward in her saddle, gripping her horse’s neck tightly as she wept openly and loudly into his dark mane for several minutes. _That poor animal_ shame flooded her as she tried to push away the memory of her awful actions.

The rational regions of her mind knew that she hadn’t had a choice, she couldn’t have bested the rider and had found herself in kill or be killed scenario, but that didn’t stop it from hurting so very much.

 

She drew back and wiped away her tears, her arm stinging painfully as she brought her hand up an unconscious wince passing her lips. _Oh, I’m hurt_ she remembered and looked down to her throbbing arm. Her cut had stopped bleeding, but her sleeve was completely stained in a matching red to her cape. There was little she could do to heal herself in the middle of nowhere and so after coming to this realization she looked around the woods she found herself in, trying to see a break in the tree’s canopy in order to divine her location.

But the forest was too thick, the snow clouds blocking out the stars and mountains, only a faint almost ghostly apparition of the twin-moons let her know it must have been around nine in the evening.

She shivered from the cold, from her sinking adrenaline and her soaked shirt and pulled her cape around her shoulders to try to ward of chilling wind.

‘Do you know the way home, to Haven?’ She asked her horse hopelessly.

The animal’s ears twitched at the word Haven.

‘You do? Lead on then’ she held the reins lightly as the animal trotted off in some pre-determined direction. Her burdened mind, freed from the need to navigate instead ruminated on her miserable mission.

 

* * *

 

 

When she arrived back at Haven Cole gave her a sad glance and Evelyn found she could only manage a half smile as he attended to her. The snow had finally eased but there were still clumps of white clinging to fence posts and window frames, the snow in the stable had been shoveled to a small heap on one side.

She dismounted gracelessly ‘Take extra good care of him, he saved my life today’

‘Yes, he is happy he helped’ Cole replied while the horse nudged her hand affectionately.

‘Good boy’ she whispered, turning when she heard shouting coming from the inn.

_‘Commander, you can’t go back out there’_

_‘Boss, she will be fine’_

_‘I’m not waiting any longer; I’m going to find her!’_

 

The door to the Inn was thrown open. The bright light from inside made her squint, her eyes adjusting to the sudden change in contrast but after a heartbeat a large shadow blocked out a lot of the offending rays. Standing in the doorway he gave her a look of shock which quickly warped to one of relief.

‘Evelyn!’ he said, his exasperation melting away at the sight of her.

‘Cullen I-‘ _I’m so glad your safe_ , her words were cut off as Cullen’s own expression of relief left his lips.

‘Thank the maker’ he whispered before striding forwards to wrap her up in his embrace. She gave a hiss of pain as he inadvertently squeezed over her injured upper arm.

‘You’re hurt –‘ he withdrew at once looking over her body, a sharp inhale indicating his displeasure when he saw her blood soaked sleeve.

‘It’s not bad’ she tried to reassure him but he continued to check her over, examining her limbs and sweeping his eyes over her torso till eventually cupping her face with his un-gloved hands.

‘And you are freezing. Pavus!’ He commanded loudly. He unfastened his own black cape and draped it over her shoulders while he waited for the Healer to rouse himself.

‘Yes dearest – oh’

‘She’s been hurt’ Cullen pointed to her bloodied stain not hiding the panic in his voice.

‘I can see that, let’s take her over to my lodge shall we’ Dorian answered and swept ahead of them, encouraging the couple to follow.

‘Can you walk?’ Cullen asked full of worry and a small chuckle bubbled up from her chest at his fussing.

‘You’re such a mother hen’ she said lovingly and squeezed his hand ‘yes I can walk, just keep me warm’

He kissed her hand and then draped his arm over her shoulders ‘Anything’

 

Dorian made quick work of stripping away her soaked clothing, Cullen returned from a quick jaunt back to the Inn with a warm woolen dress for her to change in to once her arm had been bandaged.

The cut wasn’t deep, but if she had been a foot closer, she shuddered at the thought and promised to give Cullen’s well trained horse an extra apple for the rest of his life for saving her’s that night. The attentions of her lover and her friend helped to push down on the simmering sadness that had lingered since the chase and she took steadying breaths, no doubt the Inquisition would need her to report in as soon as she was able.

 

‘I hope you managed to find something after all our dear Herald has been through’ Dorian asked Cullen while encouraging her to drink a restorative.

‘Yes. Florienne had some correspondence with Erimond’s seal hidden in her dress. Sister Nightingale is looking over that and the other documents I recovered now.’

Evelyn, stilled. They had found something that was good, no great news but her ear’s must be deceiving her and so turning her eyes over to the corner where her Commander stood she couldn’t help but feel hurt at his look of nonchalance.

_He wouldn’t_ her mind railed ‘ _In_ her dress?’ She asked slowly, praying the cold and blood loss were playing tricks with her.

‘Yes’ Cullen responded plainly, shifting slightly when her chill induced paleness receded and she flushed with anger, her hands and shoulders shaking.

 

‘How could you…’ she seethed, standing abruptly. .

‘Wha-‘Cullen’s request for clarification was cut short as she fled from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Budapest is awesome, I can highly recommend it. Thank you all for your patience while I had a little break!


	34. Confessions - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness over 200 kudos! That is unbelievable, thank you all so much.
> 
> Please enjoy this next chapter xxx

‘Wha-‘

The door swung shut with a thud.

‘Oh sweet prophetess, how have you made my friends so socially inept?’ Dorian murmured to himself, rubbing his brow in obvious annoyance.

Cullen stared at the wooden panel for a full minute while the Healer began straightening the treatment room around him. He had to fight the urge to immediately run after her and spent the time instead pondering _what on Thedas has just happened?_ Evelyn had clearly already been upset about something; her spirits seemed subdued even before they began talking about the mission. She had shown symptoms of that cool and closed off demeanor which she reserved for difficult conversations or when she reminisced about Red Lyrium and Erimond. He had assumed it was because of her injury or perhaps her old fear of being perceived as weak had once again begun preying on her.

But the look of betrayal she had just shot his way had been scathing, it made no sense.

‘I don’t understand, what did I do?’ Cullen pleaded in confusion as his friend began to shoo him out into the front parlor. Cullen raked his hand through his curls, his mind searching for any clue as to her strange behavior while Dorian shrugged his cloak back on and locked the inner door.

‘Well this time nothing actually, although you do need to work on your verbal cues a bit’ he replied, gesturing for the Commander to follow him out into the dark night. It was cold and he worried if she would be warm enough, wherever she had run off to, as she had left her own cloak inside with the rest of her soaked clothes.

Dorian sighed while they made their way back over to the Inn ‘I think our dear Herald has just over-reacted, the poor creature is obviously traumatized from her mission.’ They strode through the Inn’s door, Cullen nodding at Rylen and Varric who had looked up inquisitively at their entrance no doubt worried for Evelyn. Although physically fine he wished he could reassure them that she was emotionally well also… he would go and find her at once, whatever was ailing her he wanted to make it right.

‘But next time she specifically asks if you have been rooting around in another woman’s clothes you could at least clarify that the search was chaste in nature’ Dorian finally highlighted the crux of their earlier conversation and Cullen remembered Evelyn’s words ‘ _In_ her dress’ _Maker I’m an idiot._

‘Unless, you did…’

Cullen stopped in his tracks at gave a huff of exasperation ‘NO, I would never-‘ Dorian didn’t wait for his friends outrage to subside and instead gave him an affectionate tap on his shoulder.

‘Good, go and tell her that.’ Cullen gave a grateful murmur of thanks and moved towards the side staircase which led to the overhead apartments.

‘I swear you two are made for each other!’ Dorian shouted at his retreating form.

Cullen took the stairs two at a time in his haste to find her and apologize for his oversight.

‘Evelyn?’ There was no answer at her door, he checked his room also but found it empty. He turned abruptly and headed immediately back down the stairs and out in to the stables, remembering sometimes she spent her time there tending to the horses and talking to Cole.

But she wasn’t there either. _Evelyn_ his heart gave an uncomfortable lurch at her disappearance.

He noted that his horse was sleeping in his box, so at least he knew she hadn’t run off into the night. He gave an uneasy casting glance around the deserted central street, feeling somewhat lost about where she could have gone when he noted the large Chantry at the top of the town. Yes, perhaps she had gone to help Leliana sort through the hoard of information he had acquired.

Despite his gnawing worry about her well being Cullen couldn’t help but feel a little stung at her actions. She had been so quick to presume that he had fallen back into his old ways, that he would just sleep with any woman who happened to be in his way regardless of their relationship.

He was frustrated that she couldn’t just trust him _doesn’t she know._ He shook his disappointed thought away, it wasn’t fair of him to think that way as he _still_ hadn’t trusted her with his secrets.

He was the cause of her uncertainty. He’d already vowed to tell her about his past, but it was long past due that he confessed the true depth of his feelings for her.

The heavy aged door groaned on its rusted hinges as he made his way inside. He had always found these buildings oddly warm this late at night, the heavy stone which during the day kept the space cool then radiated out the stored heat on an evening; coupled with the multitude of candles and sconces that were scattered about Chantry for light and the lingering smell of incense; it gave Cullen a sense of nostalgia as he remembered his own long night’s holding vigil within such sacred walls either before a battle or during the worst of his withdrawals.

He was about to enter the War Room where he presumed the Nightingale would be still working when he saw her at last. She was kneeling at the base of the Statue of Andraste, the chant falling from her lips in a soft litany as she sought Divine comfort.

Evelyn hadn’t noticed his presence engaged as she was in reciting the Canticle of Transfigurations and so she gave a small flinch as he came to kneel next to her. Cullen ignored her hesitancy and continued with the next verse. Her voice recovered after a moment and so for a time they spoke in harmony, their subdued reverent tones the only sounds permeating the otherwise still silence of air.

_The one who repents, who has faith,_

_U_ _nshaken by the darkness of the world,_

_She shall know true peace._

 

 

‘Evelyn…what happened?’ he asked softly in the quiet pause that followed the end of their shared prayer.

‘I- I killed a horse’ she mumbled quietly, he noticed her hands wringing the fabric of her dress where she kneeled. ‘I had no choice but still’ she gave a long tired sigh and rubbed her eyes, casting her gaze down she looked so careworn and saddened.

It was exactly the scenario Cullen had wanted to avoid when he pushed her away all those months ago. Evelyn was too good for this life, too good for him…but it was impossible to turn back time. For better or worse Evelyn was now an active participant in this war and Cullen was desperately in love with her.

‘and so I’m here asking for forgiveness and also for strength’ she finished speaking her shoulders and posture straightening with her resolve.

‘You’re already the strongest person I know’ it was the truth, not in the physical sense, but for the amount she cared, what she had chosen to endure for all their sakes. He hoped the sentiment would comfort her but Evelyn stood and fixed him with a steeled glare.

‘Don’t patronize me, whatever you think I am it is obviously not enough for you!’

Cullen recognized her anger about his perceived promiscuity and sought to soothe her worries ‘Evelyn, please you’ve misunderstood let me-‘

She didn’t hear his quiet plea as she continued with her tirade, her balled fists shaking ‘I trusted you time and time again but you, you –’

Cullen felt his jaw flex in annoyance _Maker but she has a temper._

‘You’re no lion at all, you are a snake!’

His patience wore thin ‘Evelyn!’ he snapped, her rant coming to an end and she fixed him with a seething scowl.

‘I didn’t Fuck Florienne’ he let the statement hang in the air and watched as her brow un-furrowed, her mouth open and close with small cut short syllables as she tried, but ultimately failed to continue their argument.

‘I didn’t seduce her, I didn’t kiss her, I barely even touched her and those letters were hidden in a sewn compartment on the _hem_ of her dress.’

‘Oh-‘ her hands relaxed by her side, her anger completely dissipated and instead she studied the floor with confusion.

Cullen stood himself, turning her gently by the shoulders so they were facing each other even if she couldn’t yet meet his eyes.

‘Evelyn, I can’t change my past’ no matter how much he may wish it ‘But I’m trying… I’m trying so hard to change my future‘ _for you_ he added a silent afterthought.

He expected her to finally look upon him, to offer him one of her precious smiles which he collected like the treasures they were, so he couldn’t hide his alarm when instead she turned her back to hide her face from him. Her frame gave a few gentle shakes as she held back her rising tide of emotions, her breaths hiccuping while she sought to master herself.

Cullen fought the urge to wrap his arms around her and hold her tightly till she had calmed, his touch wasn’t welcome now.

Finally she spoke; she was cool and controlled although it was with obvious effort. ‘I’m so sorry Cullen. I want to trust you I really do and I want to give you time to open up and trust me on your own terms.’ She cautiously turned back towards him uncertainty in her expression ‘But till I know who she is, what she is to you I’m always going to feel like the ‘other’ woman. Like I’ll be cast aside the moment some new beautiful Lady catches you eye’

He hated that she thought that about herself, like she wasn’t the all-consuming center of his thoughts, like she wasn’t the brightest resplendent jewel in his otherwise stone grey existence. Clearly he had failed as a lover if she could doubt his intentions even now; _no more it’s time to put this right._

‘That is never going to happen’ he said assuredly fixing her with a look which he hoped spoke of his devotion.

‘Why? How can I possibly know I’m any different from the rest of-‘

Cullen flung his arms wide, baring himself and his soul ‘BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!’

 

 

He hadn’t meant to shout, it made the prevailing silence all the more deafening.

\---

Evelyn watched his arms fall back to his sides, his beautiful eyes dropping from her face while his words were left echoing in the high vaulted ceiling of the Chantry.

‘You love me?’

His golden gaze flicked back up ‘Yes’ he whispered quietly, hope leaching into his tone. His whisky brown orbs burning with such conviction that Evelyn couldn’t stop the quiet little whimper of delight that betrayed her, or the tiny smile which pulled at her lips.

 _He loves me_ her heart was still racing but no longer from anger and jealousy but from sheer unadulterated joy at his words.

 _He loves me_ it was her dream come true, to be with someone, no not just someone, to be with Cullen and for him to be as in love with her as she was with him.

Cullen saw her softening stance and closed the distance between them. He grasped her hands, brought them up to his lips and kissed them, softly and with such care and attention she felt the fool for having never realized just how deeply he felt before now.

‘Cullen’ she sighed at his gentle touch as he began rubbing small circles across her knuckles, warming her frozen hands and melting what was left of the solid wall of ice that had built itself across her heart.

Stood as they were facing each other in front of the Statue of Andraste they looked like a couple on the verge of being wed and Evelyn couldn’t stop her smile from blooming brighter at the thought. But they weren’t a blissfully unaware young couple, they were the odd pair of Lion and Lady, the lovers in the middle of a secret war, the natural adversaries that had each overcome their mutual hatred and enmity and instead found something beautiful in the other.

‘Evelyn, I’ve loved you for months’ he confessed, squeezing a tight hold of their clasped hands either out of affection or fear that she would try to run away again.

‘I loved you even when I had no hope of ever seeing you again.’ She felt her eyes begin to mist up, but she had done enough crying already and this revelation did not warrant tears. She was too happy, she was full of elation and jubilation and felt so _blessed_.

‘I love you even though I’m a poor broken soldier, a common son of a farmer’ he gave a small scoff at his own words ‘I shouldn’t even dream of addressing you let alone have you care for me too or hope that you can look past my sins.’ She wanted to speak, to tell him that she didn’t care about his lineage or his past not if he was willing to give her the future she had thought impossible.

‘You have challenged my prejudices, confounded my every preconception, you taught me how completely and utterly unworthy of real affection I was. That such a kind and beautiful woman, one who was worth my attentions, wouldn’t be taken in by the obscene excesses and abhorrent behavior I had been used to displaying.’ He was being too hard on himself; he was always good underneath all the pomp and pageantry she had known that from their first meeting with the little hints at gentleness that broke through the ‘Lion’ façade.

Despite her best efforts a few tears had begun to fall, small glinting trickles that ran from her unblinking eyes. She feared closing them even for a second, dreading that this was just some cruel nightmare designed to give her her most fervent wish before reality crashed back down around them.

‘I love you more than anyone, more than anything…we are stood in a Chantry and Maker forgive my blasphemy but the only one I worship is you.’

How was she ever to respond to such words? Such beautiful and intense sentiments expressed better than even the sweetest poetry. How could she ever hope to convey her feelings in an articulate manner when he was stood there, even now with a slight hint of hesitancy on his face, his own eyes sparkling with unshed emotion?

She couldn’t.

‘Cullen!’ she cried loudly, throwing her arms around his shoulders and drawing him into a hard passion filled kiss. She heard a quiet groan of relief from deep in his chest at the first press of lips on lips, his own arms coming quickly round her waist to encircle her and hold her close to him.

The Chantry could have fallen down around them in that moment and neither of them would have realized, so enraptured, captivated and consumed they were with each other and their expression of love.

‘You love me?’ She asked between kisses.

She felt him smile against her lips ‘Yes’ he said with a small chuckle. A shameful moan of need and desire escaping her throat as he once again captured her lips. This time his kiss was domineering, his hands stroking over her back, her hair and her curves while his tongue coaxed the most pleasurable sensations and eager noises from her.

She barely registered when her back hit the cold stone of the statue; she was too hot from his touch, too distracted by his devoted adoration.

She had to tell him before they went any further, before she lost herself to his maddening stroking hands and tongue.

‘Cullen, I L-‘ her words were cut off by Cullen’s fingers over her lips, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise at the interruption

‘Please don’t say it’ he begged, his breath still ragged from their heated exchange.

‘Why?’ she mumbled through his fingers and he withdrew his hand, it drifted to rub at the back of his neck.

He gave a remorseful sigh ‘because first we need to talk and there is a good chance you will think differently once you have heard what I need to say.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He loves her, he loves her and he's finally told her! I wrote this and even I'm giddy :)


	35. Confessions - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of torture. Nothing extreme.

_‘Please Cullen just give them the code!’_

_‘I-I can’t. They will overrun the circle, there are children up there.’_

_‘CULLEN PLEASE!_

_‘No Solona!’_

_‘Let GO’ the attacker shouts, finally wrenching her from his grasp._

_Cullen could only pull and twist in his restraints, snarling angrily as his lover was dragged towards Uldred and his group of degenerate allies._

_‘Let her go, I’m the one with the information you want’ Uldred turned his head dismissively towards him ‘and yet you have just boasted that you are unbreakable. No I think we will save our energy and see if perhaps this little bird will talk instead’ his eyes snaked back to the flailing girl being manhandled while she swore and screamed at her captors._

_She was roughly pushed towards Uldred who took a hold of her chin and tilted it upwards._

_‘Tell me my dear, has he told you the key to the gate?’ Solona spat in his face but Uldred just smiled at the display of defiance, his dark eyes filled with the promise of retribution._

_‘You little whore, you will regret doing that. Who wants to go first boys?’_

_Cullen blanched as the jeers and catcalls rose up, Solona shrieked in terror as the group pulled and shoved her between them, groping and grasping at her body, the front of her robe being ripped apart in the process._

_‘You vile animals, get your hands off her!’ Cullen warned, but it wasn’t heeded, it wasn’t like he could be a threat in his bound state._

_‘Not unless you tell us what we want to know’ Uldred shouted over the din, watching Cullen watch her with a sickening smirk. Two men grabbed Solona by the arms to restrain her, her petite body hanging limply between them and a third man slapped her across the face with a painful crack. She whimpered from the pain, the noise pitiful and panic stricken and cut through the Cullen’s resolve like a knife._

_‘STOP! Stop, don’t hurt her. I’ll tell you’ Maker forgive me._

_‘Well?’_

_‘Calenhad’ he said quietly, his head slumping forwards at the admission, a prayer forming on his lips in the hope that he had not just doomed all his charges for the sake of one._

_‘Jowan, go and let our friends inside. They’ll know what to do.’_

_That name was familiar to Cullen…Jowan was one of Solona’s friends, how could he have gone along with this? He thought glumly, his head rising to see his captor stalk over to her once again._

_‘You said you wouldn’t hurt her’ Cullen pleaded in alarm._

_Uldred tipped her chin up once more and then brought his lips forcefully down upon hers._

_‘NO!’ Cullen gave a violent tug at his chains, his wrists bruised and bleeding from the force he was exerting, but his shout of rage was cut short at the moan that Solona gave._

_Her arms were released from the restraining hands and she immediately threaded her fingers around the back of Uldred’s neck, drawing him in closer. The conspirators sniggered at Cullen’s look of complete shock and betrayal, but he paid them no attention, his focus lost to confusion and heartbreak._

_Finally they parted, each with a smile of satisfaction ‘You demon, I’ll make you pay for spitting at me later’ Uldred teased while he rubbed at her cheek affectionately._

_‘I’ll count on it’ she replied with a seductive smirk._

_‘YOU’RE WITH THEM?!’ Cullen’s voice finally found form, his anger palpable._

_She turned her stormy blue eyes towards him, a look of disdain plain on her face._

_‘I’m an Amell’ she said, as if that explained it all._

_‘Of course a peasant like you wouldn’t know the names of your betters’ she scoffed and studied her nails. Her boasting continued ‘My family’s fortune was built on slavery and although dwindled in importance now I find myself quite eager to partake in a life of luxury. Loghain will return the balance of power back to its proper order, the Serfs will be brought to heel and the Knife-Ears made to be the slaves they always were.’_

_Cullen couldn’t speak. The pain in his head and wrists was nothing compared to shearing stab of hurt at her deception. Her gaze had always been cold, but only now he saw just quite how much cruelty was also contained in her icy stare. He didn’t know the woman standing before him, he had never known her and although too late at least that much was clear to him now._

_He heard shouts echoing up from the base of the tower, it was starting already. His mind reeled, his brothers in arms, the low born members of the Circle, the Elven and Human servants, he had killed them all._

_‘Why would you do this? I thought you cared for me’ he asked brokenly through his mounting grief, her countenance remaining hard and unemotional._

_‘For you? You are nothing more than a farm boy who got lucky’ she laughed mockingly as he flinched at her barbed words._

_‘You have no wealth, no connections and no breeding’ she continued with her scathing tirade. ‘It was repulsive for me to even let you touch me with those common hands of yours.’_

_It all made sense now, the hurried trysts, her unwillingness to open up to him; he’d overlooked all the warning signs. He had abandoned his duty and honor for lust, for what he had thought was love but instead he had just been played for a fool._

_‘Your one redeeming feature is that you have excellent taste, your little crush made you so incredibly easy to manipulate.’_

_The fight fell out of Cullen’s body. He slid gracelessly to the floor succumbing to the numbness of defeat. His guilt was undoubtable, by the end of this evening whatever lives had been cut short…their blood would be on his hands._

_‘What should we do with him?’ One of the triumphant Lords asked._

_‘Leave him. His friends will be rounded up soon enough, let them see who betrayed them, let him watch their downfall’ Uldred sneered._

\---

‘After the conspirator’s unbolted the door Loghain’s allies swarmed inside. They didn’t kill everyone in their path as I feared. Instead they targeted the Templars, chasing them to the top of that cursed tower and into the room where I was prisoner. And then they slaughtered us.’

Evelyn shuddered as Cullen continued with the retelling of his painful history. _Andraste have mercy what a horror to endure,_ she felt physically ill and emotionally disturbed. The suffering of him and his brothers was immeasurable.

‘It was a massacre, we didn’t have nearly enough men to ever hope to mount a defense. The majority were all off fighting on the front-lines of the civil war, even the Knight Commander was absent’ he sighed sadly ‘we never stood a chance.’

She had so many questions but remained quiet while he rallied himself in order to continue his tale.

‘A few of us were kept alive for sport, for a time at least’ He balled his fists ‘They seemed to delight in treating us like animals, worse than animals!’ He was angry, even now so long after the event. It pained her to see him still hurting, pained her more that no one had ever tried to get him to open up before now to drain this festering wound of regret and suffering.

She gently touched her hand to his, calming his simmering rage and helping him continue, he had the strength to give her fleeting but grateful smile.

‘I still don’t know exactly how long I spent locked up like a dog, starved and beaten till I was almost insane from thirst of both water and Lyrium. My shoulder was left dislocated for weeks, my back whipped till it looked more like a slab of shredded meat than skin.’

_His scars_ , she almost wept now she knew how he had acquired the mass of silver criss-crossing lines across the expanse of his back.

‘Occasionally _she_ would come to taunt me. She would bring me healing potions and Lyrium, just enough to restore my sanity… only to make me watch the torture one of my friends or to take a lover in front of me in some twisted display of power.’

Evelyn grimaced and swallowed down the bile rising in her throat. She never thought she could hate someone as much as Erimond, but this woman who had hurt him, who had used a young man’s infatuation and first love against him so vindictively. _Modest in Temper Evelyn, Cullen is the one that was hurt not you_. Maker but she wished the bitch were alive so that she could be tried and executed for her crimes, she supposed the satisfaction of knowing that she was no longer living would have to be enough and trust that justice had been done but it was a small consolation.

Evelyn was almost surprised at the depth of her feelings, the desire she felt to take revenge upon someone who hadn’t directly wronged her was almost overwhelming. Finally she felt she understood Cullen’s somewhat overprotective nature.

‘The one thing that kept me going was my hatred. My hatred of her, of her noble friends, of her entitlement. She thought she was better than us, that she and her ilk could treat us barbarically just because of the circumstances of birth!’

He gave a shuddering sigh. He wasn’t crying but there were tears in his eyes at having to relive and speak out about his torment. She rubbed his knee in what she hoped was a comforting gesture, in truth it helped her more than him, she needed to feel him, solid and safe and sat only a few inches away from her on the chaise. Evelyn was now certain fate had brought them together, she recognized his symptoms survivor’s guilt and something more. She made a silent vow, never again would she let him suffer alone.

‘By the end I was the only one left and I was ready for death’ he finished quietly.

Maker, if she had doubted his justification for his hatred before she could not do so now. No wonder he despised nobility to such a degree. This horror he endured plus his experience of the selfish Kirkwall gentry was fuel enough for an inferno of rage and a lifetime of bitterness.

And yet he loved her in spite of it all.

His actions in Kirkwall and then as the Lion of Fereldan made so much more sense now.

‘Cullen, you mustn’t blame yourself for the traitorous actions of others. I don’t see why you feel I would judge you harshly for the sentiments you had developed, Maker knows you had cause to think ill of nobility.’

He shook his head sadly ‘No, being betrayed, being tricked by that Harpy isn’t my crime. It’s what came after.

The Wardens liberated the Circle. But by then I was so angry, so filled with a need for revenge. I raved like a madman, calling on them to root out and destroy every single noble left alive whether they had been a part of the coup or not, in my mind they were all guilty.’

‘Yes, I heard the Hero of Fereldan put an end to the siege’ She acknowledged but he drew his hand away from hers and covered his face.

‘You don’t understand. Warden Tabris…she listened to me.’

He paused and peered at her through his fingers. Evelyn tried to remember her History correctly, the siege was ended although the details where scarce at best. _What is he trying to say?_

‘The Warden had suffered abuse at the hands of Lords at the outset of the war. Her fiancée had been killed, she had been raped and so when I told her that none of them could be trusted, she believed me.’ He whispered a quiet _Maker forgive me_ and looked away from her, his eyes filled with shame.

‘And, and I watched with satisfaction as not just the perpetrators but anyone who had an old name was rounded up and put to the sword without trial and without evidence. Men, women, even the children.’

Evelyn didn’t mean to gasp, but Cullen’s admission was shocking. The Hero of Fereldan…but how? She was painted as righteous and just. How had the truth not been revealed, it was a war crime of the most extreme nature.

‘Some in her party were not pleased at that outcome, Leliana among them. But I was. I was happy as one by one they were executed before me, I felt vindicated, like my friends had been avenged. Even the innocent’ he gave a quiet moan of pain ‘I’m a monster’

She shook her head and pried his hands back into her own ‘Cullen no, you said yourself you were half mad, how can you blame yourself for her actions? Or for how you felt in the aftermath of weeks of torture?’

He still couldn’t meet her eyes ‘Because I held onto those sentiments for years.... Evelyn if you had been there I would have watched you die without a moment’s remorse. And that thought sickens me’

‘Cullen, no’ she said quietly, her eyes shining with tears.

‘I sanctioned genocide. I do not think I will ever, nor do I even want to forgive myself.’

\---

_It’s done._

_What a difference an hour does make_ he thought gloomily in the quiet that followed his confession. Compared to the hopeful, joyful quiet after he confessed his undying love for her this was a cruel juxtaposition. This heavy, ominous silence now signaled the end of her fascination with him. On one hand he was angry at himself for revealing all, perhaps if he hadn’t told her the whole their relationship could have been salvaged. But he had already withheld so much for her; she deserved the truth in its entirety no matter the personal cost.

Evelyn was studying the floor intently, her clever mind clearly trying to articulate how best to end their arrangement. Still, he hoped he had told her enough to explain his past actions towards her, especially his cruel jibes and rough handling at the start of their unusual acquaintance. He hoped she understood that when he cried out at night it was not for love or lust. But him reliving his greatest failure, reliving the pain of betrayal, the pain of torture and the anger at his own actions and words that no amount of time was ever going to heal.

He steeled himself for her to walk away and not look back.

She may not even be able to work with him anymore; he knew she had enough sway within the Inquisition now that she could ask for him to be replaced if she so wished.

He would understand, he would try and find Erimond on his own. She may never want to see him again but he could still follow her Father’s final instructions, working silently and alone to ensure her safety.

He would have his happy memories of her smile, her wit, her body, her love. It would be enough.

‘Cullen’ she began softly, her verdant green eyes not betraying the sadness and disappointment he knew she must be feeling. ‘Thank you for opening up to me. I know that must have been so hard after keeping it all inside for so long’

She once again took a hold of his hands; he would miss her soft touches.

‘What you have told me is beyond shocking. I have no way of possibly empathizing with you, what you have suffered is beyond my comprehension… and I understand why you can’t forgive yourself.’

He was waiting for the ‘but’, waiting for her to let him down gently and kindly as her nature dictated.

She brought their clasped hands together and mirroring his earlier action in the Chantry kissed his knuckles ‘I forgive you.’

Cullen was stunned. Her face was still a mask of neutrality, her words were not laced with any malicious intent or sarcasm, but she couldn’t be serious.

‘You – you, you can’t! Did you not hear what I said? I thought you, thought all nobility as nothing more than greedy evil creatures, less than human. I would have killed you Evelyn!’

‘I know, and I forgive you’

There was not ‘but’. No conditions attached to her forgiveness. She didn’t demand any further explanations or penance of him; she just _forgave_ and had moved on.

‘And you should also know that-’ she shifted forwards, drawing their faces close ‘I love you.’

Her lips met his in a hard, uncompromising kiss. It was everything, her forgiveness, her love, her passion and her acceptance.

When they parted for air she pulled herself forwards, resting her head across his chest and pushing lightly to encourage him to slump back on the chaise

‘I love you so much Cullen’ she mumbled into his chest. He wanted to speak, but his words failed him. He may have felt articulate earlier in the Chantry, but no longer could he adequately describe the depth of his feelings. Instead he brought his arms up to wrap around her protectively and kissed the top of her head ‘Evelyn, I-‘

‘Shhh, let’s sleep now.’ She nuzzled into his embrace ‘We can speak more in the morning… or not. There’s no rush now we’ve got the rest of our lives to talk.’


	36. Reprieve*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW  
> Smut and feels because after the very heavy and angsty last 4 chapters you guys have earned it

It was still dark when he woke, only the first thin line of light appearing on the horizon.

Cullen tried to stretch out but found his arms restricted, his old wounded shoulder aching painfully after sleeping in a cramped position on the chaise. His brow furrowed in his discomfort, then he recognized the cause of his apparent restraint and suddenly his aches and pains faded away.

 _Evelyn_ he thought with overflowing tenderness while studying the woman nuzzled into his chest.

 

She was still sleeping soundly, apparently more than satisfied with her own levels of comfort. Then again she had spent several weeks sleeping on the chaise when he first brought her to Haven, so perhaps for her it was a familiar if not traditional bed.

How different he now felt about the woman in his arms compared the scared yet defiant Lady he kidnapped almost a year ago. _My Lady_ , he smiled and brushed the hair from her face, still relieved beyond all reason that she had completed her mission safely. She looked exhausted after their discussions last night so it wouldn’t do for her to wake up just yet, but Cullen really had to move before his limbs became anymore numb.

 

Cullen pulled her further into his arms and, supporting her weight, stood and carried her over to the bed. He shushed her quietly while she snuggled down into the blankets, pulling the free side of the coverlet up and around her to keep the chill at bay.

Seeing her content he slid out of the room, heading towards the kitchen at the rear of the Tavern. He was surprised to see that even Flissa had yet to rise due to the very early hour. Wiping the remaining sleep from his eyes he quickly prepared a tray of breads, fruits and preserves. A kettle of hot water had been left on the stove and so after a short re-heat he was able to prepare some tea to take up also.

 

Just as he was about to return to his room the proprietess finally stumbled into the kitchen, bleary eyed and pulling her shawl tightly round her shoulders.

‘Oh! Good morning Commander, I could have made that breakfast for you.’

‘It’s no trouble’ he made his way to leave and then had a pleasant idea. ‘Actually Flissa, could you please make sure we aren’t disturbed? Last night was a long one and Lady Trevelyan could do with some rest’

‘Of course Commander’ she smiled fondly. The whole of Haven seemed to have been rooting for them for quite some time, especially after they all had to endure Cullen’s dour mood during their parting and their more recent estrangement.

‘Thank you’ he said warmly before he exited the kitchen, he was happy that Evelyn wouldn’t be disturbed, she deserved her rest.

 

He shouldered his way through the door into their room and saw a head of messy dark hair peak up from the bed ‘Shh, go back to sleep, it’s still early.’ He commanded, a muffled grumble came from her direction but she complied, pulling the blankets back up over her head.

 

He sat the tea try down on his desk and stoked the embers of the fire. Adding a few bits of kindling he had a small flame burning up in no time and then added on a few large logs to begin heating the room proper. He used a taper from the fire to light the lamp on his desk and, shifting the breakfast tray so he had space, he set to work on some of his overdue paperwork. There were all the usual documents to peruse, soldier rotations to set out, requisitions and promotions to approve and once completed he turned his attention to his personal correspondence. His last letter from Mia was long overdue a reply, and as usual began with her familiar teasing at his lack of diligence, he could almost hear the tome of her voice through the paper.

 

_"Dear Mia, I'm still alive. Your loving brother, Cullen"_

_Honestly, is it so difficult?_

 

In truth he hadn’t felt as if he had had much to write to home about. “Dear Mia, I found the love of my life and then pushed her away” invited far too much scrutiny and didn’t even come close to illustrating the depth of his feeling at their parting. But now he supposed he had some good news.

 _Is it too early to ask for a ring?_ He chased the thought away, there could be no happy ending for him or Evelyn until Erimond had been dealt with. He took up his quill and penned a hasty response.

 

_Dear Mia,_

_Yes I am alive and well, stop nagging._

_In truth I’m more than well. Her name is Evelyn and before you ask, no, I shan’t give you any other details (although I’m sure you and Rosalie will have no problem in coming up with fantastical scenarios of your own)_

_Give my love to everyone_

_Cullen_

 

He set the letter aside to allow the ink to dry and proceeded to pour the now brewed tea. The clinking china as he stirred a small amount of cream into each cup caused Evelyn to wake from her sleep; and in a role reversal from the first night they spent together Cullen pushed a cup of tea into Evelyn’s hands just as soon as she had sat herself upright.

‘Thank you’ she spoke and gratefully began sipping the steaming contents, Cullen returned to his desk to begin eating some of the food he had fetched.

 

‘Evelyn, what-‘ he was part way through a soft fresh bread roll with butter when he found himself  being clambered on to despite the tight space between his chair and desk.

‘It’s warmer when I’m snuggled up with you’ she mumbled into his chest drawing a chuckle from him as he wrapped his arms around her.

She raised her head from his shoulder to peer at the food, and must have noticed his still drying letter. ‘You’re writing to your sister…about me?’

He laughed ‘only good things I promise.’

‘So not how I nearly killed you when we first met?’

‘Yes, and not how you nearly killed me from fright when you decided to go Bear baiting.’

‘I did not, it’s not my fault there was a bear’

‘A bear in the woods, it’s not exactly a novel idea’ he teased and saw her give and answering scowl. He gave her an affection kiss to the top of her head, deciding to change the topic before they could quarrel about whom almost killed and maimed who during their early acquaintance ‘Would you like some food?’

‘Mmnn, yes please I’m famished’

Cullen leaned over and selected a ripe strawberry. He held it by the stem and offered it up to her lips, she arched a brow at his serving her in such a way but it didn’t deter her hunger. She quickly bit the fruit from his fingers and Cullen was somewhat mesmerized as he saw her throat swallow and her tongue chase away the juice which lingered on her lips.

He licked his own lips unconsciously, mirroring her action.

‘How do we have Strawberries in winter? She asked while nibbling the next fruit from his hand, her mouth lingering for a fraction of a second longer against his fingers.

‘Honestly, because Josephine is a miracle worker…more?’

‘Please’

At his next offering she deliberately made eye contact while she leaned in to bite the fruit, he almost groaned as she licked at the red trickle which ran down his fingers, abandoning the berry to nip at the tip of his index finger instead.

‘Minx’ he chastised once she withdrew her lips from him. He offered her another and she slid her eyes closed as she tasted the fruit, offering a quiet little hum of enjoyment. This time a red droplet traveled from her lips down across her chin and throat, her quiet little expression of pleasure transforming into a surprised gasp as he chased the line with his tongue, tracing a path from her collar bone back up to the side of her lips. Her breath hitched once he reached his goal, licking once over her still dewy lips.

 

A long second passed as they both stared at each other, chest to chest he could feel her heart starting to beat faster.  He moved his hand back to the bowl but was stopped ‘Let me’ she asked, taking the last strawberry and holding it up for his consumption.

Copying her earlier actions he slid his eyes closed as he leaned into the offering, not noticing as she moved the strawberry away at the last moment to capture his parted lips with her own.

Cullen groaned into the kiss, swiping his tongue deeply into her mouth to savor her sweet taste, made even more delicious by the creamed tea and strawberries she had been feasting upon. He slid a hand into her hair, pressing her closely to his body, trying to envelop himself in her scent, taste and touch.

 

Evelyn used his distraction to begin pulling at his shirt, eager for a more despite only sharing a scant few touches and this one sensational kiss.

He softly grasped hold of her wrists to stop her progress, although it pained him to do so. ‘Evelyn, your hurt’ he warned as she pulled her hands from his, tugging his shirt up from its hem and peeling it from his body.

‘Hush’ she commanded, ignoring his complaint as she stroked her hands over his newly exposed skin, tracing the ridges and dips of his chest and abdomen and bringing her mouth down to his collar bone. Cullen’s head fell back into his chair while she explored him, he didn’t often cede control especially in carnal situations, but a new level of trust existed between them and for once he was content to receive pleasure without having first given it in turn.

 

Her mouth was sin, hot and wet as she trailed a path over his sensitive throat, nibbling on his ear lobe and kissing across his pectorals and nipples. He roused himself from his blissful enjoyment when he began to detect her pulling at her own clothes.

Once again he stilled her actions, banding his arms around hers and whispering at her ear lobe.

‘Darling, Evelyn, let me take you to bed. Let me make love to you properly.’

 

She moaned at his offer and their lips met in hard domineering kiss. ‘Next time’ she said simply while shimmying from his embrace, her thighs parting to straddle his fully covered but painfully hard erection, her dress sailing from the floor to land by his shirt.

His throat went dry.

Evelyn was there, sat astride him, naked and flushed and more exquisite than any fantasy.

 _Of course_ her undergarments were soaked though yesterday Cullen half remembered before beginning his own tantalizing exploration of her body. He took his time as he traced a path over her skin just as she had done with him.

‘You are, beyond any doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.’

She blushed at the compliment and arched more fully into his searching touch. He knew she had thought herself plain in the past; he couldn’t comprehend it as he looked over her naked body. Her skin almost looked ethereal bathed in the rising light from the window and the dimming glow from the fire and lamp; she was a goddess to him.

Her breath hitched as began to focus on her most sensitive areas, and she gave a pleasured curse as he teased her nipples into hard tight peaks.

 

 

Her earlier impatience was apparent as she deftly untied his breeches, the soft fabric falling away to free his neglected manhood. At once she set to work, softly pumping him, using both of her hands to alternate covering the entirety of his length, massaging his tender balls and teasing his leaking slit with her skilful fingers. All the while she was gyrating her hips, her body trying to find friction. Cullen could feel how wet she was and it was driving him to distraction. He used one hand to continue massaging her breasts while the other circled her clit, their foreplay making her voice the most seductive noises he could fathom.

He knew she was already close to climaxing from his fingers alone, but it wasn’t what she needed or wanted and he supported her while she shifted her body. She lined up her soaked entrance with his tip, twinned sighs breaking from both partners as she rolled her hips coating him in her arousal.

 

She kissed him fiercely as he began to breach her core. ‘I love you’ she whispered into his lips as she allowed herself to sink down onto his length. Their mutual sighs warping into lust filled moans of contentment as she took him fully into her tight sheath. It was such an exquisite feeling, pleasure rippled through him just from being encompassed by her cunt, her body, her scent and touch. Neither of the lovers sought to move right away, instead they reveled in the building anticipation, there was no rush, no need for urgency. As she had said last night they had the rest of their lives to talk, to fuck, to love.

 

‘I love you’ Evelyn said again as she began a slow rolling undulation of her hips, his length being dragged in and out of her sex with each sensual glide and writhe of her body.

Cullen couldn’t keep his hands still, he wanted to touch every part of her, he stroked her face, her arms, up and down her narrow waist and flared hips. Around and over the swell of her ass till he eventually settled one hand in her hair, the other at the base of her spine and pulled her towards his own body.

At this height her breasts were perfectly placed for him to lathe attention upon each heavy mound in turn. He kissed, nipped and licked the sensitive underside of each pert bosom before suckling at her already abused nipples. Her breathy sighs turned ragged at the increased stimulation of his hands and mouth and she began to move with more urgency, Cullen’s own hips rising up now unbidden in an effort to stoke her pleasure higher.

Her skin tasted of that sweet and salt flavor which he found so intoxicating, it was almost addictive as the cries and whimpers he was drawing from his beautiful lover.

‘Ah! Cullen, I love you’ she said again as she began to move harder and faster. Her tight cunt felt like a silken glove as it clenched and pulled at his cock, milking his pleasure and hers.

He pulled her close in order to feel her soft curves pressing into him as she rose up and down, chasing her orgasm with abandon. Cullen himself didn’t want to speak, he didn’t want interrupt the chorus of mewls and moans and curses which were pouring from her lips.

 

‘I love you’ she cried while flinging her head back. She grabbed and held onto his shoulders, her riding of him becoming more forceful, more desperate as her end neared. Her breasts bounced before him and as he looked down he could see how their joining glistened in her arousal, his cock all but fully withdrawn before she impaled herself once more on his hard shaft.

 

‘I love you’ she hissed as he took a firm hold of her hips, adding his strength to their coupling and spearing her with a strong snap of his hips, again, again and again. Cullen groaned as he felt her walls contract around him, he had never felt so hard inside her, had never known that sex could feel _so good_ , so much more intense when there was nothing physical or emotional acting as a barrier between them.

‘I LOVE YOU!’ She wailed passionately as her orgasm broke. A lilting, keening scream of pleasure tearing from her lips as her body spasmed and stilled.

 

The sight of her so violently undone was almost enough for Cullen, but not quite. At once he stood, not withdrawing his cock from hers for an instant while he hoisted Evelyn up onto the edge of his desk. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders for support in her still dazed state.

He slid from her body before slamming back into her willing heat. She gave a sharp cry at the action, and another, and another as he set a brutal pace.

He didn’t care that his breeches were still round his hips or that china and crockery on his desk clattered and rattled, as he drove himself into her sheath. The inn could have been burning down around them and it wouldn’t have deterred his rapid penetrations as he neared his own end.

Her hands slipped from his shoulders and she sprawled back over his desk her breasts heaving with each hard snap of his hips. He pulled her legs wide, opening her up to him and he gorged on the sight of their coupling.

Hard, fast, it was not the slow sensual love making he had had in mind, but he found he didn’t care as he fucked her till his desk shook from his efforts.

She keened and her back arched as she once again found her ecstasy, coming apart around his cock.

 

‘Oh Eve-’ his final few desperate thrusts ended with a cry. White hot pleasure like he had never known fogged his mind and he shuddered with the intensity. He felt his seed shooting up into her channel in long hot spurts, shuddering with the violence of their love making.

 

 

Once they had caught their breaths he bundled her into his arms, sitting back down onto his chair and taking the time to hold her close. He whispered again how much he loved her, worshiped her, he would never be able to tell her often enough.

 

She leaned over to right a cup that had fallen from it’s saucer.

‘Oh no!’ She picked up his letter, the ink smudged beyond almost all legibility ‘I think you will need to re-write your letter’

They both laughed; _maybe it’s not too soon to ask for my mother’s ring after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you the obligatory desk sex. I'm not even a little bit sorry. 
> 
> \------
> 
> Hi all,
> 
> So I wrote the end of this fic and I've been really unhappy with it, it just felt flat. I had a few additional plot-points that was thinking about including in a sequel of sorts, but I have decided to include them in the main story.
> 
> So you may notice that we no longer have a chapter count...and you were all so eager for the story to be over!
> 
> Don't worry it wont be a large increase, maybe another 5-ish


	37. The Warden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bridging chapter, sorry it's slow but it needs to be done, plenty of action in the next one!

The days after the now famous robbery of the Grand Duchess were the busiest Evelyn had experienced since her return to Haven. The trove of information Cullen had recovered was being scoured over by Leliana, Josephine and Evelyn herself. Almost all of it was in code; a different siphon had been used for each correspondent which meant that their progress was slow going.

Still she found the mornings sat gossiping with the other women oddly comforting. Josephine kept them well stocked with refreshments and would squeal in delight when a particularly scandalous piece of gossip was revealed. Although Evelyn had encouraged the Inquisition to steer away from Blackmail as a revenue source she knew that should desperate times fall upon then they could easily procure a small fortune from the information being brought to light.

‘And have you heard? Florienne has been made the court Jester!’

‘No’ Evelyn gasped before descending into giggles along with the Ambassador.

‘The document we leaked to Celene was well received then?’ Leliana chimed.

‘I’ll say. Celene will not suffer a rival and this gave her the dual incentive of doing away with one and embarrassing Gaspard at the same time.’

Evelyn felt almost as if she were back in Ostwick, spending her days chatting to friends and catching up on the day’s news. Her newfound enjoyment in her work and her fully revealed and reciprocated feelings for Cullen meant that she was happy, probably the happiest she had been in years.

An unexpected surprise was that Evelyn found she actually quite enjoyed Leliana’s company. The Spymaster loved fashion as much as Josephine, confessed to a somewhat secret passion for shoes, tiny cakes and had a love of Nugs. It was a glimpse behind the cool taciturn exterior she had come to associate with the Left Hand

‘And as for the Myth of the Lion of Fereldan everyone is wondering how he managed to flee from an entire brigade of mercenaries and still find time to carry out the robbery – you are quite famous Evelyn!’

She flushed at the praise but couldn’t reply before the Ambassador expertly herded them into a new topic of conversation.

‘Speaking of our Lion, he has seemed much more cheerful lately’ she recognized that tone, Maria used it when she was fishing for gossip.

‘I agree Josie, less like a Lion and more like the cat that got the cream no?’

If Evelyn was flushed before she had now turned scarlet at her friends teasing ‘Makers breath.’

The other ladies pealed with laughter at her outburst ‘oh, she even speaks like him!’

She covered her face with her hands ‘must you mock us?’ she grumbled through her fingers but it lacked any venom and she was smiling at her own misstep.

‘Lady Trevelyan, have you forgotten how to play the Game already? Giving away your feelings in a sign of weakness and will only make us exploit them more, but perhaps that is laughter at your expense for one day.’

Josephine also consoled her ‘rest assured when you meet my betrothed I shall give you leave to tease me all you like in return.’

‘And you Leliana?’ She asked archly, Josephine’s eyes dropped back to her work at the sight of her friend’s sad smile.

‘Alas it is unlikely; I haven’t seen my own love in some time’ she gave a wistful sigh.

‘I envy you Evelyn. You were only parted with Cullen for a few months and even then I don’t think you had realized the depth of your feelings for each other, even if it was apparent to the rest of us.’

That was certainly true. She had an inkling she felt more than lust for Cullen during their misadventures but until the attack on Haven, when she thought she had lost him to Samson’s blade did she really suspect she was in love. After their very public kiss it was no wonder others had thought the same.

‘But why should that be the case? You are the left hand of the Divine, I’m sure there are few obstacles you couldn’t overcome if you put your mind to it’ she tried to comfort.

‘She is a Warden, her duty comes first as does mine’ _Warden Tabris?_ Evelyn thought sadly. She knew that they had traveled together during the Fereldan Civil War and since then the Hero of Fereldan had gone way out west, although with the Wardens being so secretive no one had known why.

The thought of being separated from Cullen for such an indeterminate length of time made her feel sick to her stomach _poor Leliana._

‘I’m sorry, that must be very difficult’

‘It’s only temporary, she assures me she won’t be a Warden forever and when that day comes… well. In the interim we have means of contacting each other and often exchange letters about the comings and goings of our respective lives.’

‘I’m glad you’re able to keep in touch’

‘As am I’

A contemplative silence fell over the room. Each occupant returning to their letters, the jovial mood dampened at the Nightingales sad confession.

‘Si si, I have it!’

‘Josie?’

‘Emprise du Lyon, Saharina to be exact.’ The ambassador stood excitedly and began swiping away some of the piled up documents from the war table, exposing the large map underneath.

‘That is where Erimond is mining the Red Lyrium from’ she said decisively pointing to the small town in Orlais on the map.

Evelyn felt herself grin with satisfaction ‘And that must be where he is hiding too. With Florienne out of the picture he can’t have anywhere else to go.’

Leliana pondered on the location ‘If my memory serves me I believe the town has been isolated for some time. They have had an intensely strong start to their winter and the Civil war has cut off all trade routes. It’s no wonder he has been able to stay so well concealed from my scouts.’

_I’ve got him!_ Evelyn’s mind cheered as she studied the unassuming name ‘Saharina’. There was no time to lose. She would go at once, take all her men and whatever of the Inquisiton’s soldiers Cullen could spare and put an end to Erimond and his war mongering madness once and for all.

As she bolted from the War Room to consult with her Commander she felt like crying. Soon she would be free of him and the threat he posed to her, to Templar’s and the world of Thedas at large.

* * *

Travelling on horseback, for long periods of time was a new experience for Evelyn. And one she was not eager to repeat. They made quick progress across the Emerald Graves, and just like her last visit to the area when she was first introduced to Erimond she found the whole area oddly humid. The thick canopy of trees created a unique micro-climate where unique vegetation and exotic animals seemed to thrive. However as they approached Emprise Du Lyon there was a definite chill in the air, she pulled her navy blue travel cloak tightly round her body. _I need to write and thank Maria again for selecting such a practical wardrobe._

Despite her thick cloak and lined leather she wished she had taken Josephine’s advice and commissioned a carriage for the trip and cursed her eagerness to be off.

‘Never. Again.’ She grumbled to herself as she stretched out her back and legs after the end of a long day in the saddle.

‘Are still whining about the travelling conditions Herald?’ Dorian strode past looking surprisingly clean and well-groomed considering the rest of their party were rather windswept and covered in dust from the road.

She shook her head and shot back ‘Oh hush, I heard you complaining to Bull just this morning about how sore you were from all the riding.’

The Healer had an odd twinkle in his eye ‘My dear _that_ was not the riding I was complaining about.’

Once the innuendo was acknowledged, with a wink from her friend, Evelyn felt herself flush crimson ‘Too much information!’

Dorian laughed ‘are you sure you aren’t still a virgin? You are awfully shy for someone who spends her own nights taming that Lion of a lover of yours’

‘DORIAN!’ she squeaked, checking around their large makeshift camp to make sure his jest hadn’t been overheard.

She saw that Leliana and Cullen were hunched over a small makeshift war table, plotting the route out for the next day and sending scouts ahead to ensure their progress was not impeded. Josie had wisely opted to stay in Haven but the Ravens flying to and fro told her that their ambassador was in constant communication.

And not just her. During their first night on the road a bird had arrived indicating that Hawke was going to join up with them. Clearly the Champion’s search was over and the Inquisition’s leadership were very eager to know what she had to say regarding the apparent revival of Corypheus.

She meandered over to where some of the horses had been set to graze, smiling at Cole who had decided to come along and was currently tending to some of their animals. _‘I want to help’_ he said when she told him they were leaving. The boy asked for so little she had no qualms in agreeing at once, she would never be able to thank him enough for saving her at Therinfal Redoubt.

Evelyn reached her own mount to retrieve some items from her saddlebags and slip her mare half and apple which she had saved from her rations.

‘Are you enjoying the journey Cole?’

‘Yes, it’s familiar’ he answered in his usual faraway sounding voice.

She gave her horse a quick scratch behind its ears. ‘Were you able to do a lot of travelling before you were in service to Erimond?’

‘I traveled with him’

_Hmm, perhaps I should ask him more about his former master?_ But Cole seemed so happy in his new work and she didn’t want to dredge up old memories of his servitude even if he did have some useful insights. _No, we’ll have him soon enough_ there was no point in forcing him to relive his trauma, Maker knows she couldn’t wait to put her own to rest once the evil man was finally behind bars.

Once her horse was content she took a turn around the Campfire. It was a hive of activity with the warriors all out of their armor, cleaning and polishing their equipment diligently. Varric was there too, telling stories while he worked on the intricate mechanisms of his crossbow and she saw Cassandra listening to the story-teller with keen interest.

Warden Blackwall had proved to be rather skilled at campfire cooking and had been declared the unofficial chef of their expedition. Like Cole he seemed so content to be a part of the Inquisition, the nervousness and suspicious responses she had often observed in him at the start of their relationship having long since waned.

Sera was curiously absent…she would need to check her bedroll before sleeping that evening. Although there was a good chance she was just out hunting, expert archer that she was, the night prior she had missed the rose-hips the mischievous elf had hidden. Now her legs were covered in itchy red blotches _I shan’t make the same mistake again._

She moved over towards her and Cullen’s shared tent but before she could enter she felt strong arms encircle her.

‘Where are you going’ he purred into her ear, whatever cold she was feeling before quickly dissipating at the press of his hot body against hers.

‘I was hoping to retire, if you would be willing to do so too? I get cold without you.’

He chuckled next to her and she turned to study him in the moonlight. He had a gentle smile on his face, he had looked more happy this past week than in all their other month’s together and she found herself quite enraptured at the sight. But after a chaste kiss his smile faltered.

‘We should reach the edge of the town tomorrow evening, and we can make the raid the next day.’

‘Good, I can’t wait for this to be over.’

He shifted and rubbed the back of his neck ‘About that, have you had any thoughts about what you might do after?’

‘After…’

‘Yes whether you will want to stay with the Inquisition…with me?’

‘Cullen, do you need to ask’

‘I suppose not.’ He studied the ground by her feet a small smirk tugging at the scar on his lips

‘It’s just that I-‘ she pulled him backwards, edging him into the tent quieting his doubts.

‘Cullen.’

‘Yes?’

‘Stop talking and make love to me’ she whispered over his lips.

* * *

‘Champion, it’s good to see you again’ Cassandra said while firmly grasping the outstretched hand.

‘Likewise although I wish it were under better circumstances’ the grim response came.

‘You have news regarding Corypheus then?’ Evelyn heard herself ask and saw a nod of assent given in return.

‘I do, this is Warden Stroud.’ She introduced the greying haired man beside her who gave a small bow. ‘He will be able to explain this shit show better than I can.’

‘Very well, let’s head to the command tent. Warden Stroud, if you would like to follow me.’ Cassandra led the way.

Evelyn trailed behind the group, overhearing Cullen’s conversation with the newly returned warrior.

‘No Fenris or Isabella?’

‘Nah they wanted to go and kick some slaver ass, I’ll tell ‘Bella you missed her’ she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Cullen sputtered at her insinuation ‘I-I did not imply-’

The Champion laughed at once at his discomfort ‘Maker, you really are too easy to tease; even she knows you’re off the market!’

Once Cullen had recovered from his momentary embarrassment she saw him gesture to the Warden walking a few paces in front and heard him ask in a quiet tone ‘You trust him?’

Hawke didn’t hesitate to answer ‘With my life. I’ve worked with him for years.’

That seemed to satisfy the Inquisition’s Commander ‘Very well, I know I can rely on your judgment. You are rarely wrong.’

Hawke replied quickly and quietly ‘Anders was a bit of an oversight.’

Cullen gave a weary sigh. Evelyn knew it well; it was the one he gave when their arguments at the War Council became circular, the pair in front of her had definitely discussed this topic before.

‘We all failed in Kirkwall. If I had stopped Meredith sooner then maybe Anders wouldn’t have-’

‘He would. Meredith could have been the most moderate Knight-Commander in the world and it wouldn’t have stopped his actions’ she replied nonchalantly.

‘I am so sorry Hawke.’

‘I’m sorry too Curly.’

It was the first time she had heard the Champion speak without sarcasm or threat. She had read _The Tale of the Champion_ and knew Hawke had killed her once best friend for his actions. Evelyn couldn’t imagine how hard that must have been and it reiterated to her that the woman was without a doubt the strongest she knew.

Leliana greeted them as they entered the command tent ‘Champion, glad to see you safely returned from your travels and you have brought a guest.’

‘Yes, as I said outside this is Warden Stroud he is the second in command of the Orlesian Wardens and the one tasked with monitoring the Exalted March in Tevinter and the war with the Venatori. He was not pleased when rumors began swirling of Corypheus’ apparent revival.’

‘That is an understatement’ Stroud added in heavily accented common.

‘Very well, what have you learned?’

‘Corypheus is alive, or perhaps I should say someone who claims to be Corypheus is alive. I’ve no doubts that the original leader of the Venatori was killed’ Stroud gave a small nod in Hawke’s direction.

‘But another has assumed his name. He claims to be a God, is denouncing the Maker as a false Idol and claims that he will tear down the Chantry. For those insane Venatori he is a very convincing leader and many more of his countrymen have joined their resurgent ranks.’

Cullen interceded ‘But why was Samson spouting his name? He was never Venatori.’

‘That is simple; Erimond is the mastermind behind our new Corypheus. A price for the Red Lyrium is conversion to their new religion.’

‘Makers Breath’

Cassandra sounded grave ‘So the Templars are given an addiction to stray from their noble cause and faith in the Maker; and Erimond has his army.’

_Erimond has his army_. That gave Evelyn reason pause, mostly because it just wasn’t true. Red Lyrium killed four out of every five Templars who consumed it; it was an unsustainable death rate. Plus she had spent half her fortune in providing leaflets and educating the Order about the dangers of the drug, from every account Erimond no longer had new recruits. _Plus the majority of his forces were killed in Haven…_

Something wasn’t right, but she knew how it could all be fixed. ‘Will Corypheus be with Erimond at the mine site?’ she asked urgently.

‘It’s unlikely, these cultists are no fools. Corypheus is too valuable to their cause to risk exposure. I should imagine he is kept safe, only appearing when scripted to rally his believers.’

‘Do we have any idea of a location for him?’

‘I’ve heard some whispering that he could be hiding out in the Arbor Wilds’ Hawke suggested, but even she sounded as if she only half believed it.

Leliana made a note ‘I’ll send some scouts, but they could not have picked a more difficult hiding place.’

They all stood around silently. This was not the good news they had hoped for and as Evelyn looked at the grave faces she felt her own resolve harden.

‘We shouldn’t be disheartened’ she spoke confidently, all eyes turning to her.

‘The mission tomorrow still stands. We _will_ find Erimond and put an end to the Red Lyrium trade once and for all. Any Red Templars that stand in our way will fall.’

Cullen and Cassandra both stood straighter, Stroud and Hawke looked more optimistic and Leliana regarded her with warm curiosity.

‘As for the Venatori…my Father lead the Exalted March against them the first time, we have already beaten them back once. They can worship their false God if they please, Corypheus can rise from the dead a hundred times over but we will be there to defeat him each and every time. The Inquisition will be victorious! ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still feeling a little deflated after the ending didn't work out as I had planned. But I hope the rework will improve it.
> 
> That being said thank you all so much for your ongoing comments and kudos, it's helping me over this slump.


	38. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,  
> advanced notice that i'm going to be changing my username soon, i don't think it will impact on any subscriptions but I just want all my reddit/ao3 and new Tumblr to be aligned. Look out for updates from Kemvee :)  
> Also i'm not on Twitter but some random already uses Hodgyk on it, i've nothing against 'Karen' but I like to be unique haha.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a long chapter  
> TW: Gore and Violence

Leliana had informed them that the town had been suffering heavily during the civil war, as had many of the rural parts of Orlais, but the destitution of Saharina was beyond anything Cullen could have envisioned.

The spymaster herself had decided to join them on their expedition and even her usually cool demeanor seemed to falter as she took in the desperate situation before them. As the convoy of mounted soldiers and wagons made their way towards the town center, the half-starved families poured from their crumbling homes in droves. Drawing near them for whatever aid could be spared; they looked cold, fearful, paranoid, _what has happened here?_

The Inquisition made to rest in what they presumed was a central square. In truth amongst derelict and ruined buildings there were few clues as to what the clearing’s original function was used for.

Still they had come prepared, Evelyn had made sure of that, and at once they began distributing blankets, rations and medical supplies.

‘Who are you people?’ One mother asked cautiously, a child of about five clinging to her skirts and another, less than a year old being carried on her hip.

‘We’re just here to help’ Evelyn replied. Cullen watched with pride as his love took the time to speak to the eldest child, wrapping a warm woolen cloak around his shoulders, giving him a reassuring smile and brushing his hair.

 

‘Maker bless you’ a weary looking Chantry sister spoke. ‘I’ve done little more than pray for these poor souls. The Chantry was sacked months ago; I have not been able to be as charitable as Andraste intended, I have failed.’

Cassandra was quick to console the distraught woman, placing a firm hand on her shoulder. ‘Your faith has helped the people, I have no doubt you have tended to them well’ although her praise was received kindly Cullen knew the look on the Lay sister’s face all too well. _Haven’t done enough, should have done more, helped more, saved more_.

 

After an hour of their charity the town’s Leader, a Mistress Poulin finally approached. The woman was rightly wary; no doubt she was expecting to hear what price she would need to pay for the generosity just shown.

Leliana, ever a Bard at heart was quick to intercede ‘We don’t need payment Madamé. We are here on private business. An illegal mine has been operating in this area and we have been sent to investigate’ lying came so easily to her.

The Mistresses’ eyes widened in alarm ‘I see… yes. T-the mine has been up and running for over a year now. They had been employing locals at the start, but there kept being accidents, the residents started to refuse to work there.’

She looked about herself, clearly fearful of being reprimanded by some unseen authoritarian.

‘In the end they began to demand more workers and I-‘ the Lady suddenly clamped closed her mouth, her shrewd eyes appraising the heavily armored corps now surrounding the town. ‘The mine is to the North West, it is heavily guarded.’

Cullen eyed the woman’s demeanor and heard the unspoken information in her guarded words; no doubt the Nightingale had recognized the lie of omission too. She was withholding information and also downplaying the severity of the situation at the mine. _We’ll need to be careful._

He at once commanded a handful of men, Dorian among them, to remain in the town, their role was to prepare a more central camp and also set up a medical tent. Cullen’s instincts were never wrong when it came to battle; there would be casualties before the day was done. Stroud stayed behind also, the sight of a Warden seemed to be reassuring the nervous populace.

 

The large retinue of Inquisition soldiers and Evelyn’s recovered Templars made their way towards the mine at once, approaching the gates just before noon. Cullen climbed a nearby abandoned tower and using a spyglass studied the enemy fortifications. It took him only a few moments to formalize a strategy, counter-strategy and retreat in his mind.

‘Commander, what is your assessment?’ Cassandra questioned once he returned from his reconnaissance, the Inquisition’s leadership and officers all present for his briefing.

He snatched a twig from a nearby bush and drew a crude map in the snow of his observations.

 

‘The mine is made up of several large chasms; these are connected by covered tunnels and the battlements which look scalable. The first space is not heavily defended, I imagine they want to draw us deeper into the mine, we should expect an ambush. They know we are here, somehow.’ He saw Evelyn scowl at that, she had been singularly focused since they identified Erimond’s location. It would hurt her most of all should they fail today.

‘I can’t see any of the workers; it is possible the Red Templars plan to use them as human shields or to negotiate an escape. We will need to tread carefully to avoid civilian casualties’ he gave a stern look to all the assembled warriors, several of them nodded solemnly at his instruction.

 

‘Bull’ the leader of the mercenary band studied the area Cullen was indicating.

‘We’ll take the first courtyard together and then I need you and the Chargers to hold it. Draw the enemy to you so that our archers will be in range.’

‘Hold the position, got it’

‘You will also need to keep your eye on the inner gate, if you see it opening then blow the war horn to signal the cavalry charge. Just be sure to get out of their way.’

The Qunari nodded and made his way over to his troop ‘KREM!’ He hollered ‘Get that big hammer of yours, we gotta job to do.’

Cullen returned to his strategy. ‘Once we have that first clearing secured a small group of us will need to work our way through the mine stealthily, we need to avoid engaging the enemy if we can. Hawke, this means you’

The Champion tutted ‘I can be quiet.’

Varric chuckled at his friend’s protestations ‘Hawke as someone who has shared one too many campfires with you and Fenris, I think we can safely say that is a lie.’

The Champion gave a knowing grin and shrugged her shoulders, a small chuckle reverberating through the huddle.

Cullen cleared his throat to redirect the focus ‘As soon as the gate is open we can move the Cavalry and the rest of the foot-soldiers through, clearing out any remaining enemies… at that point you can be as loud as you like’

Hawke laughed ‘A victory rendition of Andraste’s Mabari then.’

Even Cullen smiled at that ‘Let’s get prepared.’

 

Blackwall and Sera opted to support the Chargers. His shield and her arrows would make them a fearsome combination as they dealt with the wave of attackers that would be heading their way.

Leliana, Cassandra, Hawke and Varric would be with him to make up the strike team. _Three strong warriors and two exceptional rogues_ , _I like our odds._

Rylen would command the foot-soldiers and cover the retreat should it be needed. _Now for Evelyn._

‘Herald, I need you to stay back to lead the charge with the Cavalry. They are your men and it would keep you out of the fray, at least till all the archers are dealt with.’

Somewhat unsurprisingly she looked a little cross at his suggestion and began to protest ‘But I can fight, I want to go with you!’

He sighed ‘No.’

She scowled and proceeded to cross her arms defiantly, fixing him with a look of determination. ‘Cullen how many times have I told you we’re equal, you can’t give me orders.’

He pried her arms away from her body, holding both her hands in his ‘It’s because we are equal that I can.’ She looked confused so he elaborated.

‘Evelyn, if you want to be part of this Inquisition then be part of it. _I am_ the Commander for a reason, military decisions are left to me and you _will_ follow my direction’ he knew he was using the voice he reserved for drilling recruits, his tone brooked no argument. Evelyn looked flushed and temporarily shifted her gaze from his, he saw her swallow and he braced himself for further argument, but instead she gave his hands a reassuring squeeze, a shy smile gracing her features.

‘I… You are right of course. The Cavalry will be ready Commander.’

She moved to turn away from him, one hand slipping from his.

‘Wait-‘ he called, pulling her back firmly into his body.

‘Wha – mmpphh’ her complaint was cut short as he pressed his lips to hers fiercely.

‘I love you’ he confessed quietly when they parted.

Her eyes were glassy the red blush still staining her cheeks and she grinned up at him ‘Did I mention I love it when you order me around?’ she whispered.

‘Oh really?’ Cullen leaned forward once more to brush his lips against hers, storing _that_ welcome piece of information for later.

A sharp whistle made them jump apart and he rubbed at the back of his neck somewhat sheepishly. ‘Right, ah to battle then.’

Evelyn just laughed as she made her way over to her men and waiting horse.

 

They prepared their formations quickly, Cullen standing before them, Lion helm in hand ready to give his final commands.

‘These Red-Templars are monsters. They are strong, fast and highly trained. They will kill without remorse so take no risks.’

His men didn’t even flinch. There was a fierce conviction in their eyes, they were fearless, assured, v _ictory will be ours today_.

‘They came to _our_ home, killed _our_ friends and brought us to our knees. I say it’s time we deliver justice for their crimes!’

His men gave a cheer Cullen slid his helmet into place and moved into his place on the front line. His sword rose in synchrony with his voice.

‘For Haven!’ He cried.

‘FOR HAVEN!!’

 

They charged.

 

 

As he predicted the outer gate was pushed open without so much as a barrier to block their way.

The Inquisition edged their way towards the center of the clearing, his men holding a perimeter around the Chargers and other non-shield users as they went.

It was eerily silent as they studied the snow covered battlements and exposed rock formations _No signs of any red Lyrium here_. He had expected to see some trace of the mineral either as natural geodes or perhaps already processed, but there was nothing.

Cullen’s every sense was hyper alert, his adrenaline coursing through his veins, sharpening his focus.

At last he detected movement across the battlements.

 

_Whish. Whish whish whish._

 

An arrow, followed by several more flew towards the group. His men deflecting where necessary with their shields, others dodging with timely sidesteps or struck away with swords.

The few archers accompanying them fired off shots. He heard the tell-tale _thunk_ of Varric’s crossbow and heard an accompanying scream as one foe fell. Bull let out a grunt as an arrow pierced the flank of his shoulder, the Qunari ripping off the fletched shaft and letting out a roar of frustration as more hooded Red-Templars flooded onto the battlements _too many to dodge._

‘Archers engage’ Cullen shouted over the din to the twin lines of their own ranged attackers standing by the gate. ‘The rest of you SHIELDS UP!’ he roared.

 

His men were well drilled and within a few moments had fallen into a tortoise shell formation, their raised shields forming a barrier against the barrage of arrows which rained down upon them.

He heard repetitive _clinks_ as the hard shields were repeatedly struck. One man next to Cullen howled in pain as a tempered arrow pierced the Silverite of his shield, lodging itself into his forearm.

‘Hold strong!’ he called to his men, Cullen shifting so that his own shoulder was propping up the wounded man beside him, allowing the soldier to keep standing.

The Inquisitions own archers, began to move in slowly from the main entrance taking out the enemy attacker’s one at a time, steadily, safely, only moving further into the clearing once the line of sight was clear.

After a minute of volleys from each side only a handful of Red-Templar archers remained. Cullen heard a rallying shout from across the cavernous space as the first heavily armored platoon of enemies now approached on foot.

 

‘BREAK AND ENGAGE!’

Bull hollered a returning cry and dove into the fray, his huge axe swiping the legs out from two of the approaching attackers, Krem’s hammer falling swiftly onto the helmeted heads, their skulls crushed despite the protection. The other Chargers were equally skilled, pairing off to incapacitate and then strike a killing blow over and over, skirmish fighting at its finest. His own men engaged their enemy’s one at a time, sometimes they were victorious, other times they were not. But in the chaos he was sure that more Red soldiers were falling in the fight of their lives than their own.

Hawke was a whirlwind with her enormous double-edged Great sword, even without her usual partner at her back she could still dole out death like no one he had ever seen.

He couldn’t even see the hands of the Divine, but had no doubt they were proving to be the deadliest of assailants.

The fighting was bloody and ferocious. His men were driven by their need for revenge, their foes fighting for a false God and the addiction he had forced upon them. The first wave of battle lasted several minutes but finally the enemy were routed, retreating back into the tunnels en masse, clearly hoping to tackle the remaining forces in the narrow channels and pathways where the Inquisitions greater numbers would be no advantage.

Sweat stung his eyes but his visor prevented him from wiping at the grime on his face for the time being. His sword was stained red with blood and Cullen rejoiced, their deaths were payment for the innocents killed on the attack on Haven. _Now, to find the bastard who started this._

‘Bull?’

The Mercenary leader was downing a potion, his shoulder would be tended to later ‘We’ll keep them occupied, go and get that gate open!’

 

Cullen broke away from the fighting, pleased to see that the rest of strike team followed suit as they sprinted towards the first tunnel. The carved out passageway was lit with sconces, their crackling was barely audible over the din of battle behind as a second wave approached.

‘We move quickly, find the route to the gate and get it open’ the assembled warriors nodded in understanding and readied their weapons. Daylight was visible just ahead of them and their pace quickened. Only to halt at once.

A huge Templar brute blocked their path. He was even larger than Bull. The beast’s chest heaved, his eyes a brilliant red as he appraised them with mindless blood-lust. His only weapons appeared to be his hands, gauntleted as they were with twisted spiked Iron, crude yet cruelly designed to tear flesh from bones.

 

‘For the glory of Corypheus!’ he charged like a juggernaut. Cullen and Cassandra readied their shields bracing for what was certain to be a brutal impact.

_Thunk.thunk_

Two arrows struck the charging warrior, one in each eye socket. The man-beast went down with an echoing thud, skidding forward several feet in the dirt till his lifeless body came to stop.

Cullen glanced behind him to see both Varric and Leliana reloading their weapons.

Hawke huffed ‘tch, show offs. Save some for the rest of us!’

As they rounded the corner a few Red-Templars are caught unawares and quickly dispatched. _The distraction is working._

They weaved their way through the tunnels; dealing with the pockets of enemies efficiently and quietly till finally they reached the second of three mine areas. This one was heavily guarded and Cullen could see why.

A large cage containing scores of thin, ragged workers was situated towards the back of the clearing. The prisoners saw their potential saviors and began shouting and pleading for help. It unfortunately gave away the element of surprise a band of over two dozen Red-Templars filtered out from the adjoining caves, swarming their position and beginning to engage them at once.

‘Well shit’ Varric murmured.

Cullen had over a decade of experience. Leliana and Cassandra had even more. Hawke and Varric had fought back to back for years but this was still going to be a difficult fight.

Still, as he had told Evelyn he _was_ the Commander for a reason. ‘Back to the tunnel. We’ll create a pinch point and take them down a few at a time.’ His instructions were quickly followed and he covered their retreat with arching swipes of his sword.

The rogues took up position behind the warriors, Hawke temporarily abandoning her Greatsword, which was more likely to kill them than their enemies in such close quarters, and instead withdrew twin daggers.

The Red Templars crashed into his shield like a hammer fist. He pushed hard, making one attacker stumble and running him through with his sword. Cassandra used the same tactic, attacking only when they knew their defensive line would not be breached. Hawke darted between them, slicing and stabbing at gaps in armor with surgical precision. Still more of them came, standing and trampling on the corpses of their now dead brothers. Leliana and Varric fired arrow after arrow, he heard them whirr past his ear and felt the displaced air as they flew towards the horde. A few missed, but more found their targets in the gaps of visors or skewering limbs.

Cullen’s shield arm ached unbearably under the constant assault but gradually the pressure he was fighting against began to lessen, till there was only one Red-Templar left.

His Scarlet bloodied eyes scanned the bodies around him and the battle wearied but still standing troop before him. He turned and started to flee, one of Leliana’s arrows pierced the back of his neck, the gurgling noise of the Templar choking on his own blood audible over their own ragged panting.

 

They took a moment to breathe before returning to the prisoners.

‘Maker be praised, we were to be next.’ An elder-woman spoke at their approach.

Varric had picked the lock in an instant and the prisoners began to flood out. _Thank you. Maker bless you. Quick now, while we can_.

‘Next for what?’ Cullen questioned the elder who was waiting to ensure everyone had escaped first before she too left her cell. She shook her head sadly ‘the screams had stopped a while ago, it wouldn’t have been long.’

Cassandra watched the fleeing townspeople and spoke aloud ‘I find it odd they would keep the workers in such poor health. Miners need to be strong, not half starved.’ _Odd indeed,_ Cullen thought before returning his focus to the task at hand.

 

The large space they now found themselves in was rigged with scaffolding and at last Cullen could see in the distance the gate release. But before they could take more than a few steps towards it bells began to ring out throughout the mine, they had been found.

‘Curly they have raised the alarm, we’ll be overrun any minute!’ Hawke shouted before running into the fray.

 _I need the cavalry_ Cullen urgently thought. He scanned the area surrounding the gate, the release mechanism was perched atop the battlement on the far side. It was not going to be easy to get over there.

‘Commander, find a way we will distract them’ Leliana urged, loosing arrows and withdrawing a dagger to strike at one enemy that got too close. Cullen scrambled up onto a scaffolding perch to better asses his possible route; two Templars approached him on an adjoining walkway. Cullen snarled and swung from an overhead beam launching himself across the gangway, kicking both of the enemies solidly in the chest and sending them careening from the scaffolding.

 _Walkway, too guarded. The Ladder? No_. Even if he strapped his shield to his back there was no chance of him making it up the ladder without being taken down by the archers he could see returning fire. He would be moving far too slowly and Leliana and Varric were far too busy dealing with their own assailants to provide cover for him.

 _There!_ He spotted an opening.

 

Holding his shield above his head he jumped down from the platform he had been defending from and began to sprint across the clearing.

Projectiles, arrows and rocks pelted down and ricocheted off his shield, his arm starting to shake from the high volume of impacts. Once at the base of the heavy fifteen foot gate he stood on an unassuming wooden plinth, studying the rigging which ran up towards an overhead winch he selected what he hoped was the right rope. And sliced through it with a swift strike of his sword.

 

‘Oh shi-‘

His curse was cut short as the platform rose at breakneck pace, the heavy counterweight dropping now its support line was cut, pulling him up at the same speed it fell to earth.

Cullen jumped from the platform just before it shattered into pieces as it crashed into the overhead crane. He rolled to lessen his impact, his experience as a rider preventing any injury, although it still took him a moment to regain his senses.

‘COMMANDER!’ Cassandra shouted across the chasm, she was being pinned in by three Templars. Leliana was doing her best to pick off enemies where she could. Hawke and Varric were back to back, the warrior providing cover while the Dwarf reloaded.

 

There was only one enemy between him and his goal, this one didn’t have red eyes but he recognized the Tevene armor. _Venatori then._

‘MOVE OR DIE!’ He gave one warning before striding forwards, he would cut through this fool without a moment’s hesitation.

The young shoulder visibly gulped at his approach, he dropped his sword and jumped from the gate.

‘GAaaahhh!’ He landed in a snow drift and began to limp away. There was no time to see if he escaped as Cullen set to work opening the gate at once.

 

There was a covering lock which was easily lifted but the lever itself was rusted.

‘Come on, open’ Cullen tried pulling but to no avail.

‘come on you Bastards!’ He heard Hawke's shout, they were counting on him or they would all die.

‘Dammit!’ He started pushing. His gloves were wet with blood, his feet kept slipping on the snow soaked planks.

‘OPEN!’

Finally the rust deposit broke away and the lever was pushed into place.

The gears and cogs which controlled the opening mechanism whirred to life as the counterweights rose. Chains clinked and screeched from disuse but slowly the re-enforced doors began to part, he heard the War horn sound and gave a sigh of relief.

 

‘INQUISITION CHARGE!’

It was reminiscent of the clash at Haven, but this time in the harsh light of day he could see just how efficiently the well trained cavalry decimated their opponents. The silver on silver crush turning the tide of the battle decidedly in their favor. 

 

However Cullen was not prepared to sit idly by while Evelyn’s men fought his battles. There was no easy way for him to descend in sight so he moved across the top of the battlements, heading for a ladder on the far side that Varric was defending.

 

He saw the dwarf reach for his quiver and his hand came back empty.

The Dwarf’s eyes widened in alarm as a warrior struck at him with his long sword, he only just managed to dodge but his arm had been caught, Bianca crashed to the floor.

‘HAWKE!’

Cullen tried to get her attention but she was too far away, the clash of horses and metal, shouts and screams drowning out his call. He sprinted again as the Red-Templar launched another attack, he wouldn’t make it in time.

 

A flash of white sped past Varric and his would be attacker was flung to the floor. Evelyn screamed at Varric to climb up, pulling him onto her mare before sprinting away from the enemy who had regained his footing. Cullen reached the top of the ladder, slid down it in an instant and stabbed the Red-Templar through the heart.

 

 

 

 

It was over.

A cheer rang up at their victory, Cullen allowed it for a moment, but there was still a mission to complete.

‘Bring me Erimond’ he commanded. There was a flurry of activity as then men separated into squadrons to begin a thorough sweep of the mine. He saw a couple more groups of workers fleeing; hopefully Dorian wasn’t too overwhelmed with the masses of people who were fleeing back to the town.

Evelyn was busy congratulating her men. Varric still sat atop her horse grinning down at Hawke who was wiping the blood from her sword whilst singing her promised song in triumph.

He saw Stitches tending to Bull’s shoulder. They had lost a few men, but the casualties could have been far worse.

 

A soldier approached him as he removed his Lion helm.

‘Ser, you need to come and see this’ _Hopefully Erimond has done us all a favor and thrown himself on his own sword_. Leliana was stood next to him and chose to follow the nervous looking soldier also. He passed a grim looking Rylen.

‘Captain?’ It wasn’t like his second to look so unnerved.

‘Commander, I’ll keep others clear of the area for now, he walked away shaking his head sadly.’

They approached an unassuming carved out room, two men had stayed behind to guard the entrance and they stepped aside with a salute.

 

Before Cullen could see anything in the darkly lit room a nauseating, rotting and horrifyingly familiar stench assaulted his nostrils. His stomach rolled as memories of Kinloch threatened to break through his controlled façade, he felt Leliana’s hand on his shoulder. She had seen her fair share of violence during the Civil war and as part of her ‘work’, there was no doubt she knew well what the rancid and decaying odor which was cloying at his throat indicated.

 

Cullen’s eyes adjusted to the dim light, _Andraste preserve us_.

It was worse than his nightmares.

 

The _workers_ were strung up like animals in a slaughterhouse. Their throats slit, their blood allowed to drain and mingle with the other poor souls they were hung alongside. The collecting troughs flowed into a carved out stone vat with a now smoldering brazier underneath it, it had not been doused for long.

In a disused corner a pile of greyed and rotting corpses had been discarded, men and women, young and old, the skin on their faces receding but their expressions of pain and horror forever fixed on their deathly visages.

It didn’t make sense. ‘They are heating the blood?’ Cullen asked aloud, trying to comprehend why such violence could be necessary.

‘Evaporating it – look’ Leliana pointed to a currently empty trough on the side, although the blackened stone along the edges indicated that it too had been used for the nefarious purpose.

She withdrew a dagger and used it to scrape at the inner lining stone; flakes of crystallized red Lyrium came away onto the blade.

 

They weren’t mining it, they were growing it. Cullen had no words.

 

‘Where’s Cullen?’

_No she can’t be allowed to see this._

Evelyn called to him ‘Is Erimond in there?’

‘Lass, I think you should wait here.’

‘Rylen, move out of the way’

‘Please, just wait-‘ he heard footsteps approaching, perhaps it was for the best that she knew the truth. She was as much a part of this as any of them and had suffered greatly because of the vile substance.

‘What are you all hiding, is Erimond in here- ‘ Evelyn gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Her eyes scanned the bodies piled in the corner, the ones still strung up, the pooled and congealing blood.

Her eyes shined with tears and even in the dim light he could see a sickly sheen cover her face, a greenish pallor coloring her features. She turned and sprinted outside. He heard her retching.

He spoke to the men who had followed Evelyn inside ‘Cut the bodies down. We’ll need to burn them. Sister will you perform the rights?’

Leliana inclined her head, her own eyes conveying sadness at the abhorrent practice and loss of life therein. ‘Of course Cullen’.

 

He found Evelyn on her hands and knees just outside the cave, sobbing into the dirt next to her own vomit. Cullen had no words to comfort her, instead he knelt beside her and rubbed her back, waiting for her cries to subside.

Cassandra approached the sad display ‘Commander, he’s gone.’

Cullen exhaled in frustration. He knew exactly who the Seeker was referring to but still had to be sure ‘Erimond?’

She nodded.

‘No, no, NO!’ he heard Evelyn wail beside him.

‘How do you know he isn’t in hiding, have the men checked everywhere?’

‘We’ve had a confession’ Cassandra gestured over to a young man being led away in shackles; it was the same who had tried to flee from their conflict and jumped from the gate. ‘The prisoner has told us that he fled West two days ago.’

 

Cullen searched a mental map in his mind, his knowledge of Orlesian geography may not be exceedingly accurate _but west?_ ‘There’s nothing that way but desert.’

‘Can we give chase?’ Evelyn snapped despite her tears, her sadness transforming into anger at the news that Erimond had escaped their grasp once more.

‘No, the trail will have gone cold.’

She slammed her hands in anger ‘Do we have anyone out there?’

‘We have a fortress but they don’t have the manpower to mount a thorough search’ he consoled, trying to stem her rising despair.

Nightingale joined them ‘I do, I’ll send word to my contact.’

‘Who?’ he questioned.

‘That’s not important, if anyone can find Erimond she can.’

Evelyn had stood and now glowered at hands of the divine ‘How in the void has this happened? We thwarted his army, found his spies, cut off his Noble-supporter and still he knew we were coming.’

Cassandra tried to interject ‘Lady Trevelyan -’

‘HOW?’  Cullen hadn’t seen her this irate since she discovered the truth about their organisation. Her color was high from crying, her eyes rimmed red with rage, her fists balled and shaking. He couldn’t blame her.

Neither the formidable Seeker or Spy had an answer for the distraught Herald and an uncomfortable silence reigned.

 

Evelyn gave a few shaking breaths, and began to chant her family’s motto. He had seen her do it before when she was trying to calm her emotions and then she turned her sad tearful eyes towards him.

‘What do we do now?’ she asked, her tone dejected and defeated.

‘We cannot in good conscience return to Haven while Erimond is still out there. I’ll inform the men; after they have rested and we have tended to the dead we shall be in pursuit.’ A flicker of a smile crossed her face and she brushed his arm in a restrained sign of gratitude before returning to her horse.

‘So we go west ourselves?’ Leliana questioned with a glimmer in her eyes.

Cullen looked at Evelyn’s retreating form ‘we must.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew.  
> Would love to know people's thoughts on the battle :)
> 
>  
> 
> World building fun-fact: In this AU red Lyrium works similar to Reaver abilities, makes you stronger, immune to pain by consuming the tainted blood.


	39. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of violence and gore.

Evelyn was numb as she watched the funeral pyres after the battle. The thick acrid smoke blended with rising steam from the melting snow, blocking the crisp white daylight and casting the whole assembly in a grey gloom. The smell of the burning wood, leather and even flesh was actually a reprieve from the coppery red tang and putrid air that had assaulted her senses not an hour before. How miserable it was that watching the flames consume these poor soul’s bodies for its fuel was now by contrast a welcome sight in comparison to the gruesome images which still flashed in her mind when her eyes slipped closed.

She had allowed herself one moment of weakness after stumbling on the gruesome mutilation of the mine workers. Her reaction had been visceral, her whole body recoiling from the horror with violence. Even she, who had nursed injured and delirious men, who had seen her fair share of gore and death had weakened at the knees and sobbed like a child. But it wouldn’t do for her to appear weak now, not now she had men to lead; not now she was finally an equal member of the Inquisition. They were counting on her.

A few soldiers wept as their friends and comrades we’re given last rights but she kept her own prayers and feeling quiet. Pleading with the Maker for justice for those who had given their lives and that they may be admitted to his side.

_What justice?_ She thought in anguished spirits. Erimond was still out there, still spreading his poison. Leliana had assured them he would be found but she took no comfort in it. They had missed their chance a Therinfal and again in Emprise, they had chased him from his home in Orlais, crushed his smuggling ring in Fereldan and the Free Marches and now put a halt to his ‘mining’ operation.

And yet his existence persisted.

_Stop this Evelyn, Modest in Temper_. She chanted to herself, sealing her emotions one again behind her icy walls.

Cullen shot her a worried glance, but apart from the tiny flicker of gratitude she had shown when he agreed to move out West they hadn’t interacted since the battle. To acknowledge his concern would mean to acknowledge weakness and that wouldn’t do at all.

Anger, grief, fear, it would all have to wait.

* * *

_Evelyn sprinted through the misty labyrinth. At first she had thought she was in the Inquisition’s Keep, but this place was darker, larger. The many courtyards, high walls and oppressive stone marked it out as a fortress unlike any other. Despite the dark skies overhead she was still too warm, the breeze was laden with fine particles of sand which caught in her throat and irritated her eyes. Still her search went on, calling in an ever rasping voice._

_‘I will find you!’_

_She heard that familiar sneering laugh and spun to try and identify the source ‘I will kill you!’_

_It spoke again, closer this time ‘You? You couldn’t even kill a horse without weeping like a youngling.’_

_She saw a flash of a white robe just before it disappeared around a corner and at once gave chase._

_‘Just because I don’t thrive on killing innocents doesn’t mean I shall hesitate when I am given the chance to end you’ she panted as she ran, tearing around the corner without looking ahead._

_Evelyn let out a horrified scream as she slammed into an overhead dangling corpse. Its skin was sunken and grey, the face permanently fixed with look of horror and pain. The stench made her want to wretch, she covered her mouth and nose and slowly she backed away. But where before there had been empty space she now found herself crashing into another victim, then another. Men, women, even children._

_She couldn’t stand it. ‘No, no, no. This isn’t real. We cut them down and saved the rest, we saved everyone.’_

_Her eyes darted about wildly, trying to find any way through the grim abattoir which surrounded her._

_‘Saved everyone? Hahahaha!’ Evelyn heard the mocking again, shifting her hands from her mouth to her ears as she sunk to her knees. ‘Modest in Temper, Bold in deed’ she chanted over and over._

_‘You couldn’t save them’ the voice hissed, closer this time._

_‘You won’t be able to save your friends either.’ Her eyes were pried open by unseen fingers, her gaze forced to rest on the limp hanging carcasses of Josephine, Cassandra, Rylen and others she recognized._

_‘Or him’ it took all of her willpower to force her lids to drop. But that small act of defiance gave her the courage to fight back against this insidious dream._

_‘He doesn’t need saving, he is stronger than you. We all are!’ She shouted, standing and preparing to face her tormentor._

_Evelyn held her courage, even when all the suspended bodies dropped to the floor and she was presented with Erimond’s twisted visage at last. He strode towards her, crushing skulls and limbs underfoot._

_‘Why do you care? They let you down, all of them, they failed you.’_

_She shook her head, her power over this dream was increasing ‘They let me escape, let my armies grow in strength…’_

_‘You don’t have an army’ she snapped triumphantly as he stood before her._

_His dark eyes studied her conviction, the slightest tilt of his head punctuating his question ‘Do I not?’_

Evelyn sat up with a start, stifling the cry that she may have made had she been alone.

But she wasn’t, Cullen grumbled beside her and her hand reached forward to lightly brush at his curled hair. _It wasn’t real, he is real._ She was still too warm.

She slipped out of bed and took several gulps of the tepid water from the side table. _Maker but coming to this desert was an awful idea_. She felt, trapped and useless holed up in this keep while they waited on an update from their Warden contact. Evelyn’s nightmares hadn’t been this bad since she had first returned to Ostwick and her Father had been dying.

But whereas with those dreams, where she had been helplessly fighting off Erimond, had been overcome by learning self-defense in the real world. These new night terrors could not be so readily dealt with, not while all she could do was wait.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes in a furious attempt to chase away vivid horrors her mind had conjured, huffing in annoyance when it did little more dry her eyes out further.

Evelyn was still angry, not at Cullen or even the Inquisition despite what dream-Erimond had tried to make her believe. But at the whole lingering conflict she had found herself in.

She was certain they had cut away all of his support, all his smugness about wealth and importance had been taken from him. Yet there was still something not quite right _. How had he known they were coming_? Her mind kept repeating over and over without any satisfactory answers being provided. She wasn’t going to find the information in her dreams that was for certain.

She slipped a thin robe over her cotton nightdress and donned some slippers.

‘Evelyn?’ Cullen called from the bed, his concern evident despite his disheveled hair and tired eyes.

‘Shh, I’m ok. Go back to sleep’ she tried to soothe before stepping out of the room.

The Keep in the Western Approach usually only maintained a skeleton crew. That was the way the Inquisition worked; Small pockets of highly trained soldiers and scouts were located at strategic points, drawing together only when a threat became apparent. It’s what kept them secret, kept them safe.

So the Keep’s Quartermaster very nearly died of fright when such a huge force approached his walls not five days ago. Cullen and Rylen rode ahead to explain the situation and begin preparations for their arrival.

There were rows of tents set up in the lower courtyard for the majority of their force, still small and by no means and army. Rooms were assigned for the officers and principal functions. The one she was currently working in had been dubbed their makeshift war room.

Papers were strewn everywhere as she read report after report, re-evaluating everything that had happened since her return to Haven. _Nothing!_ Her hands slammed onto the desk in frustration.

Strong arms enveloped her from behind, drawing her into his chest and she leaned into him, gladly.

‘You were gone a while, I was worried’ he said by way of explanation, as if she couldn’t feel hesitancy in his embrace even now. _Oh Cullen_ she relaxed further into his body, drawing on his support and strength. She had been so cold with him, with everyone since the Saharina. They were still sharing a room but they hadn’t made love since before the battle, her desire although always floating just under the surface in his presence had not bubbled up and over, tempered and cooled as it was by her recent experiences.

Yet still he was there to hold her at night and when her frustrations became too great, always caring, always worried about her and her reticence in their relationship. _Because he is kind and thoughtful and he loves me._

Evelyn knew when she was being a hypocrite. How often had she asked him about his own Nightmares knowing it would help dispel the power they held over his subconscious. And yet she was perpetuating that same cycle of negativity.

It had to stop. She wasn’t alone, she was fighting and now it was time to unburden herself.

‘I can’t stop thinking about the mines’ she whispered and felt his arms hold her just a little tighter at her confession.

‘I am so sorry you had to see that’

She gave a quiet huff of mirth ‘Don’t be, it’s my own fault for stupidly charging in against Rylen’s advice, and I assume against your wishes.’ She felt him give a small nod against her hair; of course he had wanted to spare her the pain.

‘I never realized till I met you but I’m actually rather impetuous.’

He gave a small chuckle which rumbled against her back, it was comforting. ‘I’m glad you are. It certainly helped guide me, guide the Inquisition on to the right path.’

‘That’s too kind, and I’m not sure I deserve such praise’

‘I do.’ He kissed the back of her head, a small sigh of happiness defying her anger. ‘What happened at the mines was vile but we _have_ put a stop to it’ he released his hold on her to circle round, taking hold of her hands and rubbing them in his own to try and warm her chilled fingers ‘Erimond has no more allies, he is defeated and once we find him he will face his crimes.’

‘Yes of course’ she agreed halfheartedly.

‘But something else is troubling you?’

‘It’s something Cassandra said back in Haven. That Erimond was using Red Lyrium to make an army.’

Cullen’s eyes glanced downwards as he tried to recollect the conversation, eventually venturing an answer. ‘He was. I presume he still is, the townsfolk said well over a hundred people had disappeared, there will be huge stockpiles of Red Lyrium somewhere.’

Evelyn gripped his hands tightly ‘Yes, but can’t you see how futile such a venture is?’

‘Explain?’

‘If you killed more than three quarters of all the recruits who joined the Inquisition, well you would never build an army’

He looked thoughtful ‘I see your point.’

She felt confused as she tried to articulate her thoughts, praying he could understand the conundrum that had been plaguing her so. ‘So why was he still making it? And so much of it too, when we know from my own Father that even a drop can kill or corrupt a Templar. What could be his motivation?’

His thumbs rubbed small circles over the backs of her hands; he was trying to reassure her with his actions and words.

‘Evelyn. Erimond wanted his own personal army. He was using the Grand Duchess to aid in destabilizing the Orlesian peace process and then, who knows, perhaps offer his aid to the highest bidder? Securing titles and wealth in the process. Greed seems like a reasonable motivator to me.’

_It makes sense_ ‘It does doesn’t it? Maybe I’m just overthinking it.’

Her mind disagreed ‘But it just seems so wasteful and odd considering how shrewd and meticulous his actions have been up till now.’

Cullen gave a small smirk and shrugged his shoulders ‘Perhaps he was looking to expand his market.’

His words caused her to pause. Expand his market. _Expand his market._

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek ‘You’re a genius!’ At once she began rifling through previously undisturbed binders of information.

‘I am?’ He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

‘Yes. Do we have any examples of what happens to non-Templars when they are exposed to Red Lyrium?’

‘Ah, perhaps back at Haven but not that I can think of’

‘I do’

‘Gah!’ Evelyn jumped as Leliana spoke up from behind her, even Cullen looked startled.

‘Makers Breath, must you creep about like that!’ he complained

Leliana smiled at his discomfort but turned her focus to Evelyn.

‘Do you remember when I came to visit you at Ostwick?’

Evelyn nodded enthusiastically ‘How could I forget. It’s not every day the Divine stops by for tea.’

Leliana gave a small lilting laugh ‘That is true. You made quite an impression on Justinia I must say, but I digress. We stopped by while we were on our way back from an urgent mission in Wycombe.’

Cullen studied the ceiling as he tried to recall the details ‘Yes, you were away for a few weeks. The townsfolk had lost their senses I believe.’

‘You are correct. Riots were threatening to break out; there had been a pogrom against a nearby Dalish clan the whole city nearly fell into chaos. Mercifully Justinia’s presence helped to calm the frayed nerves till my scouts found and removed the source of the problem. Red Lyrium had been placed in the water supply’

Evelyn gaped ‘No one died of poisoning?’

‘No, it seems that for non-Lyrium users the result is just increased paranoia. Not mindless addiction or death, Wycombe very nearly tore itself apart.’ She added the last part sadly.

The event had happened when she had been at Ostwick, when she was no longer considered a part of the Inquisition.

‘They didn’t die, but they nearly tore themselves apart’ she repeated the message back to herself, pacing as she did.

Evelyn gasped ‘Andraste preserve us, it was a test run!’

She moved back to the war table, swiping away her now useless notes and pulling out a map that had been buried underneath.

‘Don’t let Josephine see the way you treat her documents’ Cullen teased while she frantically found the portion of the Frostbacks she was searching for.

‘Erimond intends to poison the well. The water sources! That’s why he needs so much, and that’s probably why he needed Haven destroyed. It sits right next to the range.’

Leliana and Cullen both became serious at her assertion as they studied the maps together.

‘Almost all rivers in Fereldan and Orlais can trace their source to those mountains, if he were to release the Red Lyrium there-’

Leliana interjected ‘Southern Thedas falls to ruin’

Cullen added ‘And the Venatori, no doubt supported by his Red Templar’s sweep into power.’

‘We need to find him’ Evelyn said with conviction.

Leliana held up a hand to stop her from running out to rally the troops ‘That’s why I’m here. I received a Raven a few minutes ago. We have him.’

‘Leliana?’ Cullen asked hopefully.

‘My Warden contact has apprehended him, he is being held in Adamant fortress.’

Evelyn beamed, a huge weight being lifted shoulders ‘That’s wonderful news, are we to go to Adamant?’

‘Not at present, my contact is coming here first to act as escort. The wardens are almost as secretive as us and have a kill on sight policy for any approaching traveler. She should arrive tomorrow around sunset’

_They have him, it’s over!_ ‘Thank you Sister’ Evelyn said, she was almost starting to cry with gratitude.

The spymaster offered her a kind smile before sweeping from the room ‘I’ll bid you good evening.’

Evelyn felt giddy, elated, she turned towards Cullen and threw herself at his chest. Holding onto him as tightly as he had held her earlier in the evening.

‘Are you ok?’ he asked nervously.

‘Yes, I hate to admit it but I’m excited’ she looked up at him and saw his eyes soften as he took in her relaxed expression.

‘To meet the Warden?’

‘Of course! I admit after what you told me of her behavior in Kinloch I am going to be somewhat on guard, especially if she still hates nobles to such a degree. But she’s the Hero of Fereldan, she ended the Civil War and she saved your life!’

Cullen pressed his lips to her forehead ‘That’s true and I will always be thankful for that.’

‘What about you?’

He looked thoughtful ‘I – worry that my ramblings spurred her into taking action against those innocents. I should very much like the chance to apologize to her.’

He cleared his throat before changing the subject ‘It’s only a couple more hours til sunrise, do you think you can get back to sleep?’

‘Yes’ she answered happily ‘I think I can.’

* * *

Evelyn was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. Leliana looked pleased, Cassandra stoic and Cullen apprehensive. They had assembled in the fort’s war room, as soon as the horn had sounded. The scouts knew who to expect and had been instructed to bring the visiting Warden straight to them.

The heavy wooden doors were pushed open on creaking hinges.

A somewhat petite blond figure made her way into the room, her familiar grey and blue armor glinting in the torchlight. Her icy blue eyes scanned the assembled Inquisition Leadership before landing on Leliana, the edges crinkling as she offered her friend and lover a warm smile.

Evelyn smiled herself at the reunion, the Spymaster grinning with delight as she threw her arms around their guest pressing their lips together sweetly.

She didn’t notice that Cullen had gone pale beside her.

‘Leliana’ the woman chastised with a sultry accent. Breaking away from the over affectionate display. _She is pretty, how nice for Leliana to be reunited at last_ Evelyn thought, again missing the now clenched fists of her own love.

‘We have an audience’ the Warden vaguely gestured to the other occupants but didn’t actually seem remotely interested in meeting them.

‘Of course, I’m just so happy to see you’ she had never seen Leliana betraying so much emotion.

_Huh..._ Evelyn looked at the visitor more closely _Her ears, were they docked?_

Leliana beamed with pride as she turned to complete the introduction ‘Everyone may I introduce Warden Amell’

_Amell…Solona, Oh no!_ The thought was a lightning strike.

At once she turned to check on her own love but she was too late to stop him.

Cullen charged past her, a hideous snarl tearing from his chest as he gripped the small woman by the throat. She was forced five feet backwards, slamming into the solid stone wall with a sickening _thud_ before he hauled her up into the air.

‘CULLEN!’ she heard herself shout in disbelief at his violent actions.

The Warden was gasping for air, her legs flailing uselessly as they tried to find purchase, her fingers attempting to pry away the iron grip of her assailant.

‘Commander!’ Cassandra barked coming to flank the Commander and pushing at his chest, it was useless.

‘I do not know how you yet live but I assure you will not draw breath for much longer.’ He hissed at his captive, venom leeching from his tone. Warden Amell’s face was turning purple, her eyes fixed on Leliana’s and pleaded.

Evelyn moved to his other side as she tried fruitlessly to pry his arm away from the wall, he was too strong. Cullen’s face was painted with pure hate and violence. His features pale and hardened, his pupils’ tiny pinpoints as he focused only on killing his captive. For the first time in her life Evelyn was scared of him.

‘Let her go!’ Leliana warned with deathly intent to her side whilst withdrawing her daggers.

‘Commander stand-down, that is an order.’ Cassandra shouted again.

_Oh Maker, no no_ , what could she do.

‘You aren’t real’ he spat ‘You are a Nightmare made flesh and I WILL KILL YOU!’

Evelyn snatched a recognized powder from the Nightingales belt and blew a portion over Cullen’s face.

He took a deep heaving breath as the drug took effect, his eyes briefly un-focusing before turning towards her.

‘Evelyn?’ he asked. Betrayal and hurt replacing any anger in his gaze.

He dropped to his knees. Warden Amell was released and Leliana rushed to her side, helping her breathe as she gasped like a fish to re-inflate her lungs, her throat blue from bruising, her face purple from such near suffocation.

Cullen’s eyes began to droop but as he keeled to the side Evelyn pulled at his body so that his head was cradled in her lap.

His eyes slid shut and his head lolled to the side. And there they sat on the floor Evelyn crying over his unconscious body while stroking his hair.

‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Cullen’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suprise *laughs nervously* please don't hurt me.


	40. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm back.  
> Sorry for the missed update last week the wall hit me hard but I have presents to make it up to you. 
> 
> First if you guys have tumblr I'd love for you to follow me @Kemvee
> 
> Secondly follow the link on Chapter 31 I drew art!
> 
> Finally an extra long chapter
> 
> Love you all, thank you for your patience xxx
> 
> TW: abusive relationship

_Travelling with Warden Tabris was proving to be quite the education for Leliana. She had felt worldly enough and suitably placed to take on the role of spiritual counselor for the group. Admittedly no one asked her undertake this, at times it was a somewhat thankless task but she would be damned if she didn’t at least try to honor the Maker in her work. Sten was proving a challenge but she was determined, he was still a child of the Maker after all._

_Tabris herself claimed to be Andastrian but held no love for the Chantry. She was shrewd and distrustful especially of Alistair, at least at first. Somehow the fumbling and sweet gestures had managed to soften her thorny exterior. Considering what little snippets of her past she had been privy to, she was surprised to say the least, she despised Lords and Ladies and for good reason. And her she was being courted by a would-be king._

_Leliana wouldn’t permit herself to be jealous at the shy glances and knowing smiles they exchanged. She longed for love and had hoped… but it was all for naught. Despite a few flirting exchanges early on in their relationship it was clear that the Warden had now chosen Alistair. Leliana would be content to remain their friend._

_And now they were visiting Kinloch Hold. As always they were on the lookout for more allies but their primary reason for the trip so far out of their way was to try and find a cure for the Arl of Redcliffe’s current ailment. A strange sleeping sickness brought about by poison. If such a thing existed, the tomes stored in the Library would no doubt provide them with answers. The circle had declared for Alistair at the outset of the war, so they were frustrated, although not surprised to find it had since been overrun with Loghain sympathizers._

_Not that a few foes would ever be able to stand against their righteous fury. Their party were deadly but efficient as they made their way towards the governing rooms of the tower._

_Tabris was stern but fair, killing only when attacked, sparing those that cowered in fear. At least till they discovered what had happened to the few stationed Templars._

_A room, windowless but for an ornate skylight was the scene of the gruesome truth. The floor was strewn with gore, a handful of dead bodies were propped against the walls. Their hands still shackled even though their guts had been spilled were they sat. None of the poor souls were moving, except one._

_A pitiful figure, little more than a boy. He was bloodied, broken, raving about a scourge of usurpers who only cared about wealth and power. He begged for revenge, for justice to be served against those who had harmed him, his comrades. It was clear he was on the brink of madness, Leliana’s heart bled for him but surely his confused ranting and demands were the result of his cruel treatment and not a legitimate call to arms._

_‘You’re right’ Tabris said simply as she took in the devastation around her._

_Leliana couldn’t stifle her gasp of surprise, speaking up when her friend unsheathed her sword. ‘This is not the way, it cannot be the just path.’ She turned to Alistair for support, he was kind, he would not want further bloodshed. But his lips were drawn thin._

_‘If you are sure?’ he asked softly, Tabris nodding and then turned to the elf Assassin they had adopted some time ago. He gave a signature smirk and withdrew his daggers._

_‘Don’t kill the servants. If in doubt ask their name, if they are noble…make it quick.’_

_They did make it quick, going room by room, merciless and lethal. Some fought, others pleaded and almost all died. Only the lower born and youngsters were spared, and even then only if they cowered and begged for their lives._

_Leliana felt sick at her friends’ callousness. This wasn’t her Warden, she was kind and affectionate._

_Check in there!’ she commanded the Qunari, Sten breaking through a thickly carved door which was somewhat more decorative than the others they had seen._

_She saw a fine statue of Andraste and other religious symbols scattered though the darkened room, it was the Chapel. Leliana’s dread at the sacrilege they were committing upon this place was leaving her conflicted and hurt. Even in her disturbed state the smell of incense was familiar and comforting, as were the quiet whisperings of the chant she could hear from the front pew._

_‘Maker, though all before me is shadow…’_

_‘Name?’ The kneeling woman whimpered as Tabris approached with her bloodied sword._

_‘NAME?’_

_‘S-Solona, my name is Solona. Please have mercy’ she cried, tears streaming from her blue eyes, her petite frame shaking in terror. She was pleading with her hands folded underneath her chin, just like the statue behind her…it was sign enough for Leliana._

_She put herself between the two women, spreading her arms wide ‘Warden please! I beg of you. Enough blood has been shed.’_

_‘Look at her, pretty and perfect, she’s noble why should she be spared?’_

_The potential victim argued her own defense. ‘Please have mercy. I had no choice. They would beat me and threatened to rape me if I refused to help them.’ Leliana saw the Warden’s conviction waver, violence against women always provoked a strong reaction in their leader._

_‘We are in a Chapel, show her mercy, for Andraste’s sake and the salvation of your soul’ She heard Sten scoff in disgust at what he no doubt saw as a display of weakness. But she cared not, she would save this innocent, save this holy place from the taint of violence and save her friend from herself._

_Tabris internal warring continued but Leliana stood firm staring her down till she chose to relent ‘Fine! Get her out of here and back to camp. The rest of us will look for the answers we seek and join you soon.’_

_Leliana gave a relieved sigh and heard a mirroring noise from behind her._

_She turned to study the penitent Noble as she rose from her knees. Her face fixed with a smile of gratitude. ‘I thank you kind Sister’ she spoke in a pleasing accent ‘I shall be ever in your debt.’_

* * *

_Solona, after finding out who the odd group were and being informed of their most honorable crusade vowed to remain and aid them however she could. Fearing retribution for the crimes she had been coerced into compliance with she formally joined the Warden’s. Tabris making use of the right of conscription to absolve her of any wrongs committed in her past life._

_Leliana noticed quite quickly that Solona was in awe of Alistair, offering him her prettiest smiles and innocent touches whenever they were together. All in vain of course, everyone knew he only had eyes for Tabris. It would all be rather funny if Leliana hadn’t found herself quite enchanted by the newest member of their party. And so she watched on with a somewhat bemused but bittersweet feeling of longing. At least till she reminded herself of her calling, of their mission. No, it wouldn’t do to fall in love during such times._

* * *

_‘Do you not think it’s odd that Alistair seems so smitten with Warden Tabris?’ Solona asked one night after being rebuffed again._

_‘In what way’ Leliana asked with good humor._

_‘Well, I mean. She’s an Elf and he is to be King.’ Her voice quieted considerably till she was sure not even the Mabari could overhear ‘He must know nothing good can come from it.’_

_Leliana had noticed a few little jibes before now, aimed at Zevran and Sten mostly, but this was the first time she had openly seemed to scorn their leaders race._

_‘Jealous?’ She teased._

_Solona gave a lilting laugh, her eyes twinkling in the light from the campfire ‘I see I can keep no secrets from you.’ She shuffled closer and rested her head on Leliana’s shoulder. ‘Maybe, for a time. But a girl knows when she is not wanted.’ Leliana felt emboldened enough to stroke her hair, trying to comfort her friend._

_‘Still, it would be better for them both to end this foolishness now; the Bannorn will not permit them to be together.’ She whispered again, snuggling closer._

_Leliana looked over at her friends with concern. Amell was right, as always. It was likely Alistair would need to marry Queen Anora in order to put an end to the civil war; she couldn’t possibly comprehend the pain that would befall them when that day came._

_‘Love can triumph in adversity’ she sighed wistfully._

_Solona gave a tinkling giggle ‘And what of you sister? Have you no need for love?’_

_‘Ah – I long for love. But my duty to the Maker must come first. I had a vision you see, that I would achieve great things one day’_

_Her head rose and she studied Leliana closely._

_‘Great things you say. And you think you can’t have both?’ Their faces were close, Leliana felt a blush color her cheeks._

* * *

Solona heaved as she tried to draw air into her deprived lungs. Her throat hissing unpleasantly as swelling and bruising began to constrict her windpipe. Leliana rubbed at her back soothingly; all the while keeping one eye fixed upon the prone Commander should he wake and attack once more.

 _What has possessed him_? She thought darkly her eyes eventually drawn to Lady Trevelyan as she interrupted the pained silence.

‘Sister. Please escort the _Warden_ to your quarters’ she spoke sharply more of a command than a request. Her soft features oddly hardened and her eyes flashing furiously with a look that spoke plainly of betrayal and anger. Leliana felt that is she should be looking at anyone like that it should be than man unconscious in her arms, not her and certainly not her love.

Lady Trevelyan was right though, it would be best to separate the two for now and so, with a hand gently guiding she led Solona away, hearing Cassandra’s authoritative tone just before the door slid shut.

‘Herald, I’ll help you move the Commander. We will all reconvene in two bells.’

Leliana procured a restoration potion for Solona’s throat. The Warden taking small sips at first till the bruising had eased enough for her to drain the whole.

Then a most uncomfortable silence reigned between them.

‘I hope you will be locking that mad dog up before our next meeting. Attacking unprovoked! Attacking a guest and Grey Warden no less!’ Solona spoke spitefully, her anger was palpable and justified. Leliana was angry and confused too but something about the way in which the Warden’s eyes shifted to the door nervously spoke volumes to her trained mind, even if her emotive senses were currently frayed.

‘Why did he attack you?’ she asked softly, not wanting to upset her love more than she already was.

‘I don’t know!’ She barked defensively ‘He’s a Templar right – I think I remember him. He’s probably high on Lyrium, either that or the dementia has set in’ she folded her arms, ending the conversation.

But her words just did not match up with what she knew of Cullen ‘It seems so very out of character for him, I thought him the most rational of all of us. I can’t believe –‘

‘Are you doubting me?’

Leliana grasped Solona’s hand, rubbing it soothingly ‘No of course not, I’m just looking for answers, a motive!’

Solona’s sky blue eyes began to fill with tears, she seemed strained and frustrated. Leliana felt awful.

‘Oh Leli, I’m so sorry.’ She sniffed ‘The truth is, back in the Circle we used to be lovers before, well you know’ the spymasters eyebrows rose in surprise.

‘Uldred made me watch his torture, made me party to those awful atrocities. I can only assume he blames me for what befell him.’ She added sadly, a hint of repentance in her voice. Still it was jarring to think that her gentle Solona would ever _partake_ in the violence.

‘Why-‘

‘I didn’t have a choice! You remember how you found me, I told you then what had happened. You remember I know you do. What I had endured…’

Leliana supposed she did remember, it was so long ago now and Solona looked truly miserable, it was not the reunion she had hoped for ‘I’m sorry my heart. I didn’t mean for you to have to relive your trauma’

‘It’s ok my Leli’ she gave a gentle smile before her brow furrowed in worry ‘But you should have told me who the Commander was in your letters. I could have kept my distance or sent another messenger.’

She shook her head sadly ‘I could not, when we took up our respective roles we agreed to use codenames.’

Solona, turned her body and drew Leliana into an embrace, stroking her back lovingly ‘Well perhaps it’s time to revisit that. No more secrets ok?’

 _It felt so right to be back in her arms_ ‘Ok.’

There stolen moment of peace was once again stolen by a firm knock at the door.

‘Come in’ Leliana spoke, Cassandra prying the door open slowly and eyeing their embrace with concern.

‘May I have a word?’

‘Sure’ Solona replied smiling and taking hold of Leliana’s hand.

‘Forgive me Warden, I meant with our Spymaster. Alone’

‘She is not Warden Tabris.’ Cassandra spoke quietly once they stepped from the room.

‘I never said she was!’

‘Leliana I don’t want to have to question your allegiance to the Inquisition. Our duty to Thedas and the Divine _must_ come first’

 _Unbelievable!_ Just because Cassandra didn’t have a partner didn’t mean she should also forgo love. She felt defensive and unsure, these feelings were highly unfamiliar, she liked to have the upper hand, to catch other people out and make them feel discomfort, it was odd for her to be on the back foot. So she snapped in response ‘And will you be chastising Cullen for his entanglement with the Herald?’

Cassandra looked exasperated ‘No, because not once have either of those put their desire’s above the greater good. ’

That was true, but it didn’t mean she had and she protested as such ‘I – have not.‘

‘Perhaps not. But I don’t want to have to question your Loyalty –‘

‘Then don’t. Question Cullen’s instead, he attacked our guest unprovoked’ now she was lying to the Seeker. _My Sister in Arms, what is happening?_

‘When have you ever known Cullen to act impulsively? The man is a strategist, meticulous. Something isn’t right here and I’m just asking you to be on your guard. Keep your new found compassion but don’t let it blind you.’

They both sighed, dissatisfied with the conversation. Leliana could say no more in her defense, Cassandra was right. She would be careful ‘I’ll see you when we reconvene.’

\---

Evelyn was reeling. She was sat close to Cullen’s head on their shared bed, stroking his hair as a means to ground herself and give her mind leave to consider the implications of Leliana’s contact being Solona Amell.

 _He thought she was dead_ she looked down sadly at his still sleeping face. Whatever shock and worry she felt could be nothing compared to what he must have felt at the discovery of his tormentor being alive, and seemingly doing rather well. She shuddered slightly as she remembered the look of loathing and hatred in his eyes and his strength, unchecked, impressive and terrifying as he held her from the ground as if she were made of paper.

That wasn’t her Cullen. Her Cullen held her in his arms as gently as he would hold a butterfly and he had overcome so much. Evelyn would never forgive herself if he fell back into old habits because _she_ was here, she would find a way to protect him and the Inquisition from her schemes.

There was no doubt now where the leak in their organization was. She didn’t think their Spymaster had given away the Inquisitions location or planned raid intentionally. But all it would have taken was a seemingly innocent line _‘We are heading west. Perhaps I will see you sooner than I thought. Business draws me closer to you’_ she could think of a multitude of ways that their movement could have been unintentionally revealed.

It was how Erimond had escaped, it had to be. It was too much of a coincidence that he now found himself as the Warden’s prisoner. That in such a short time they had been able to track down a single man who had infinite directions in which to travel.

It was infuriating, but it didn’t change the fact that he was still out there. And now there was a fortress between them and potentially an army of Wardens.

Evelyn wasn’t yet sure what she was going to do, but she would need to play the game carefully and cautiously.

She felt Cullen stirring underneath her hand, he gave a groggy huff as his eyes slid open.

‘Cullen!’ She said in relief.

He blinked slowly, propping himself up on his arms to take in his surroundings. He saw where she had been sat holding him, and for a moment she thought he was about to smile… when the memory of their encounter hit full force, his face once again draining of color, his fists balling in barely contained rage and expression turning to one of anger.

‘Where is she?’ he snarled while throwing back the thin blanket she had draped over him. He paid no attention to Evelyn’s request for him to rest and instead began re-strapping on the armor which Cassandra had helped her remove.

Seeing he would not heed her words she relented ‘She’s with Leliana, we are soon to reconvene but Cu-‘ Her concerns were cut short as Cullen groaned and stumbled, he held himself up by gripping onto the back of a chair and took a few panting breaths in order to steady himself.

‘Careful you are still woozy’ Evelyn moved to try and encourage him to sit down but he shrugged her arm from his.

‘You drugged me’ he stated sadly, the pain lacing his voice as he eyed her with disbelief and hurt.

‘I’m so sorry. Cullen I had no choice, Leliana –‘

‘I trusted you. _You…_ out of everyone in Thedas, you who know the truth. You who know what she did to me, you’ve seen my scars!’ he spoke bitterly, his voice rising.

He was right, she had thought herself how glad she was the Solona was dead. That at least he had the closure, the satisfaction of knowing that the one who had mutilated his mind and body could never again harm others. His shock at seeing her alive, thriving and in the arms of one he considered a friend must have been acute.

And then the woman he loved had attacked him. _Andraste forgive me, how he must feel…_

She couldn’t offer any word in her defense and he left.

The meeting of the Inquisitions leadership reconvened at the allotted hour. Evelyn had taken time to reflect on their predicament but until she had more information she could not yet divine a resolution which would satisfy every party involved.

Now she stood with a flinty gaze opposite Amell and was behaving uncharacteristically obstinate towards their guest.

‘As I told Leli my Wardens have him.’

‘Well why isn’t he _here_ , in chains?’

‘Because he’s _our_ prisoner.’

‘Yours? You wouldn’t even have looked for him had we not set you on his trail isn’t that right Spymaster?’

It was unnerving seeing the usually cool Nightingale so on edge, not trying to give offence ‘I sent the request yes.’ She eventually conceded, not raising her eyes.

Warden Amell scowled but continued undeterred ‘You have no right to judge him.’

‘How so? We are a Chantry organisation. I would hazard we have more authority than the Wardens’

She scoffed at Evelyn’s words ‘And that is why we will not just hand him over to you, we cannot trust the Chantry or it’s minions!’

‘Solona, what are you talking about’ Leliana finally questioned, her demeanor was still contrite but the slight against her most beloved church and the Divine had not gone unnoticed. Cassandra looked almost as angry as Cullen had earlier, her arms folded, her grimace dark.

Amell puffed herself up, flicking her cropped blonde hair from her shoulder as she began to speak.

‘There is a Blight of violence gripping these Southern lands and the Wardens have deemed it necessary to act to stop the spread.’

Evelyn shook her head in disbelief ‘You can stop the spread by handing over the man responsible.’

‘And what makes you so sure Lord Erimond is the cause?’ she questioned at once.

Evelyn was too shocked even to answer, Cassandra’s eyes bugged and Leliana studied the table in front of her. Surely the Wardens were well aware of the Red Lyrium plague, they didn’t live in caves, they were meant to be great observers and had a Warden Stroud tracking down Corypheus. This couldn’t be ignorance; it was purposeful and determined mis-information.

‘The Chantry have caused numerous wars and committed multiple atrocities over the Ages. The Exalted Marches have routinely been used to suppress Elves and those who would choose a different path.’

Cassandra scoffed ‘And you would have acted differently in the face of a hostile Tevinter, or Qunari expansionism?’

‘I cannot say, but as Warden’s we are committed only to peace. You are requested to come to Adamant to discuss terms...the Inquisition must disband.’

Neither she nor Cassandra could speak from shock at the audacity of her request. Leliana looked heartbroken, but before the Warden could continue with her list of conditions the door to the makeshift War Room flew open with a thud. Cullen fully armored and furious strode into the room, despite her earlier confidence Evelyn saw Warden Amell shrink back behind her lover.

‘Leliana whatever she has told you is a lie. She is using you, just as she is using the Wardens. She has only ever cared about herself.’

Evelyn saw an odd change come over Amell then. Her face softened, her earlier animosity receded into apparent embarrassment and hesitancy. _She is a marvellous actress._

‘Cullen, I am so truly sorry for my transgressions against you back in Fereld-‘

‘Transgressions?! You tortured me! _For weeks_ ’ he spat with venom, Leliana flinching at his words.

‘You used me, made me betray my Templar brothers and sisters and then made me watch as you put them all to the sword’

Solona cleared her throat ‘If you let me finish. As I explained to Leliana and Warden Tabris at the time I had no choice. Uldred would have killed me if I didn’t comply’

‘That is a lie. You reveled in holding the whip, Maker knows I have the scars to prove it. You know it. I know it. Leliana do not be so blind.’

The Spymaster looked truly conflicted. Evelyn pitied her, she knew what it was like to be put on the spot in such a way, it had been a favorite interrogation tactic of hers back in the early days of Haven.

Solona placed her hand on Leliana’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze and offering her a soft smile.

Leliana cleared her throat, and spoke ‘Cullen, I remember when we found you. You were mad from Lyrium withdrawal and your injuries. I don’t deny that Solona made a mistake, but she’s changed, just as you have.’

‘Commander, people can change. And whatever crime she committed back then, by becoming a Warden...we can’t now arrest her for it.’ Casandra added, although it looked as if it pained her to say so.

‘People can change’ he conceded ‘I am living proof. But not her. I will have no part in this charade’ his eyes met Evelyn’s on the way out of the door, an unspoken request.

‘I’ll go and talk to him’ she said at once. Leaving the other women in stunned silence.

Evelyn caught up with him only a few paces away from the war room.

Cullen spoke quickly but quietly. ‘Whatever she is proposing is a trap. We cannot trust her. I know it.’

‘I believe you’

Cullen looked briefly grateful for the support and pressed his point ‘Then why are you permitting her to remain here? If you demanded that she left the others would listen to you, they see me as biased’

Evelyn dropped her eyes ‘Because she has Erimond.’

He shot her an incredulous look.

‘And I need to see him dead Cullen. I need it for my Father, I need it for my friends I need it for myself.’ She prayed he understood. It seemed he did not.

His eyes widened in disbelief. _More hurt, more pain, more betrayal Maker could she wound him any more in one day._

‘So you would get into bed with that Harpy! How would you feel if I courted Erimond’s approval to get at my enemies? If I brought him here and demanded that you just overlook his crimes against you and your family’

‘I –‘ How was she supposed to answer that.

He pressed ‘You couldn’t forgive it could you?’

‘No’ she whispered.

‘And yet you expect me to?’

She opened her mouth to speak, to try and justify her actions, but she could not, once again her shame silenced her.

‘You’re a hypocrite Lady Trevelyan.’

Cullen strode away. And Evelyn walked in the opposite direction. She couldn’t go back into that room to entertain that wretch as if nothing was wrong, but she wasn’t foolish enough to wander out into the desert unaccompanied.

So she strode to the furthest corner of the Keep, sat down, and wallowed in her grief.

This was awful, it was impossible. What could she do?

She had to find Erimond, she had to. But her relationship with Cullen could be the cost and it was too high a price. 

A dusty bottle was pushed into her hands and she swigged the sharp contents gratefully as her companion took a seat beside her.

‘So now my long lost cousin shows up. Varric is just going to love this plot twist, perhaps I can ask him include it in _Tale of the Champion two: Electric Boogaloo_. I’ll be damned if I don’t see some of the profits this time though.’

‘Are you close?’ She asked idly, her voice still horse from the dry heat and her earlier crying.

‘Never met her before’ Hawke answered nonchalantly.

‘But she’s your family’

Marian smiled ‘I like to think I choose my family... Speaking of I never got to thank you for saving Varric back in Emprise’

‘I would have done it for anyone’ she said quietly.

‘Yes, you would wouldn’t you. I underestimated you I’ll admit. I thought you were a naïve idealistic little maid off on an adventure. But you saved all our asses in Haven and you’re helping me undo my mistakes now’

She gave a small huff of amusement ‘Messere Hawke, you are a hero. I can’t think of any mistakes you have made.’

‘Corypheus’

‘Ah’

‘He is my responsibility’

‘But Champion, you killed him. You couldn’t have known he would be ‘revived’ by the Venatori’

‘Exactly, I let my bloodlust get the better of me. If I’d been more rational, brought him in for trial this could never have happened’ she sighed sadly and Evelyn tried to find the words to comfort her.

‘It isn’t the same man. This impostor is just Erimond’s puppet’

‘Yes a puppet who propagates anti-Chantry sentiments. And I wonder who started that chain of events’ Evelyn had read the tale, she knew what Marian was referring to.

‘It was my fault. Kirkwall was the fuse, I harbored Anders close, I knew he was disillusioned but I never could have suspected –‘ she gave a quiet sigh and took a long drink of the shared wine bottle.

‘And now the Inquisition, the ones formed to deal with these threats covertly, quietly are under threat themselves.’

‘That we are, we need a Champion of our own.’

They didn’t say much after that, but Evelyn found the silent company good for thinking.

They had to get to Erimond, the Warden’s wanted to ‘talk’ and it was clear they had been poisoned by Corypheus’ lies…Maybe there was a way.

‘Hawke. I need your help’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something I want to address and that is Leliana's relationship. I know it seems a little ooc, but I've been there. I've been with someone for so long you change and become a different person with everyone else, but regress as soon as they are in the room.  
> Gaslighting, separating you from friends, controlling even when you don't realise it. It takes a lot to get away from that but you can because I can.  
> If you recognize this at all please speak out, talk to your friends, your family, heck you can even drop me a message. 
> 
> OK pep talk over. Thank you for all your ongoing support xxx


	41. Play*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, you know what the * means by now. This chapter is highly NSFW
> 
> Xx

Evelyn stayed an hour with Hawke trying to work out some kind of plan to resolve the madness which was laid before them, but to little avail. The Champion promised Evelyn her sword and vouched again for Warden Stroud’s honor. She was loathe to trust any Warden at the present but they had so few allies she conceded; Although the Orlesian hadn’t accompanied the Inquisition to the mine in Saharina he had seen the devastation, heard the reports and was wholly aware of Erimond’s corruption and wickedness _that’s something at least._

In the end other than the agreement to try and have Stroud speak for the Inquisition nothing else could be determined and so Evelyn returned to her room to think over their options once more.

She pushed open her door, rubbing her eyes wearily and halting abruptly when she saw Cullen, unarmored in a red undershirt and sleep trousers, stand from where he had been resting on the bed.

Their earlier fight flashed before her, shame welling up once more at her unwillingness to send away the person who had so gravely harmed him. His look of hurt and betrayal as she sought ignore Amell’s vile history and past sins for the sake of the greater good now. Evelyn had never felt so conflicted.

She braced herself for his rebuke but he didn’t try to move closer or speak, he looked conflicted too and wary. He shouldn’t have to feel uncomfortable, she should go. So she did, turning and placing her hand on the door which had only just softly closed.

‘Forgive me I wasn’t sure if you would be here. I’ll find somewhere else –‘

‘No’ he uttered, pausing her retreat.

She turned at his quiet plea, seeing his hand outstretched and his eyes, luminous in the candlelight shining with emotion.

‘Please. Please stay.’ He said hopefully, a small smirk tugging at his scarred lips, the conciliatory action soothing her soul with its promise of forgiveness.

‘Cullen I-‘

‘Evelyn-‘

They both gave an amused huff as they cut each other off, Cullen rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment while Evelyn hugged her arms to herself.

‘Please. I need to apologize to you for my outburst earlier’ Cullen spoke decidedly. Evelyn’s eyes widening in confusion. ‘I know your actions came from a need to protect me and working with _her_ is for the greater good. It was unfair of me to let my personal feelings intervene. I’m sorry’

 _He is sorry?_ For what? Fearing the woman who tortured him? For lashing out at his tormentor? For having fair and just feelings of caution and alarm? It wouldn’t do for him to think that way.

Evelyn dropped her arms and moved into the room, standing before him so he could see the earnestness in her expression; he would not mistake her intentions. ‘Cullen, you do not need to apologize for anything in regards to that woman. Ever. I, I can’t imagine how you must feel.’ It wasn’t just Amell, she was culpable in this too. ‘Especially after what I did. Maker, she could have attacked you while you were unconscious… I am so so sorry. I didn’t think, I just thought Leliana would hurt you and I panicked and-’

Cullen hushed her by drawing her into a firm embrace. His strong arms and woody scent enveloping her, calming and protecting, Grounding and reassuring. Her heart rate calmed and her breathing slowing as she pressed her face into his neck, reveling in the feeling just being _held_. She loved this man more than anything, there had to be a way she could meet both the Inquisition’s and his needs. She had to find a way.

‘Did you want to sleep?’ he murmured into ear, a pleasant shiver running down her spine.

‘No, I need to think.’ She sighed, spotting his travel chess set over his shoulder ‘Could we play a game?’

‘Alright’ he answered softly, releasing his hold and moving to set up the board. He gave Evelyn the white pieces and waited patiently for her to make the first move. Which she did. Although it was somewhat unexpected as in a seemingly random act she swept all of the white pawns from the board.

She caught his eyes and spoke with meaning. ‘This is us. That is them.’ She pointed to each side of the board ‘Erimond is the black king…let’s play.’ Evelyn moved her Knight forwards.

‘No pawns because we don’t have an army?’ Cullen questioned, gradually advancing his line of defense as they took swift turns.

‘Precisely’ _and they have a fortress full_ she thought darkly.

‘Check’ she sighed at being so quickly bested. So they reset and played again.

‘Check’ it was going to be a long night.

After a few rounds, and multiple swift defeats they switched sides. Cullen playing the ‘Inquisition’, but although he fared a little better, the black victory was still inevitable _it’s hopeless._

Evelyn’s head fell into her hands ‘It’s no use. Unless we can breach the front line and attack the King from the rear of the board we have no chance’ she groaned.

‘And it wouldn’t be a bad thing if we had some pawns of our own’ Cullen mused ‘Let me try something, one more time.’

They played again and this time Cullen used a modern strategy, the Queen, one Knight and Bishop were all sacrificed. But the rooks and the other Knight passed the defensive line

‘Deflection’ he said confidently. ‘Now for arguments sake…’ He switched a third of the remaining pawns from Black to White.

He gestured to the board ‘from there I think we would have a chance’ he offered with resolute nod, his eyes twinkling.

It was brilliant, he was brilliant. To think she once thought of him as a vain, empty headed peacock of man. His strategy at Saharina had saved scores of lives and now in this forsaken desert they had hope, all because of him.

She beamed with pride, her dread receding as she thought through the real world implications of the deflection.

‘I was talking with Hawke. She said Stroud knew a hidden way round through some old ruins, you could approach Adamant from the North?’

Cullen listened to her provisional plan attentively adding in his own information with calm calculation ‘I’m sure he can sway some of his allies to our side. He is the second in command and trained a lot of the Orlesian Wardens himself. Plus having the Champion of Kirkwall and the Commander of the Inquisition on side will help add weight to his argument. Although it is unlikely he would be able to stage a complete coup without being detected.’

‘That’s why I will go with Cassandra, Leliana and Amell. Cause a distraction. Drag out the journey and the negotiation, give you time.’

‘You will be at risk walking into Adamant with her’ Cullen looked up pensively; his forehead was creased with worry. The thought of her being in danger always made him act brashly, so Evelyn tried to reassure him.

‘We’ll be ok. The Warden’s wouldn’t dare strike against the Left and Right Hands of the Divine. I’ll be safe too’ Cullen still looked unconvinced. ‘I have to do this if we are ever to get an opportunity to stop Erimond.’ He nodded, he knew their mission had to come first. Whatever the risks.

‘We still have to get you three out and past the eyes on our own side’ Evelyn changed the white Bishops to black.

‘Amell’ he stated darkly.

‘And Leliana’

‘No surely not?’ Evelyn did not share his surprise.

‘Oh I am sure of it, although not intentionally. I’m almost certain that’s how Erimond knew we were coming in Saharina.’

Cullen’s hand carded through his hair, slightly disheveling it ‘Fuck.’

Evelyn laughed at his uncharacteristic curse, enjoying the moment of lightness before the somber mood once again encroached.

‘The deflection would need to be convincing’ Cullen said quietly.

‘I think a fair few guards may have seen me crying earlier.’ Cullen looked deeply saddened at her admission. ‘I don’t think it wouldn’t take much to convince everyone that we were…at odds.’

They both sighed into the silence that now prevailed, till Cullen stood and offered her his hand. ‘Well then, to bed?’

Her smile returned anew ‘Now?!’ She grasped hold of his fingers gratefully and found herself once again pulled back into his hard chest, their arms encircling one another, his face nuzzling into the side of hers.

‘Yes now’ he whispered against her neck. Her pulse began to thunder in her ears, her desire already pooling and spreading making each touch, each caress of his hot breath tingle her nerves and stoke her lust. She thought she should feel ashamed as she tilted her face to the side to allow him to trail kisses along her throat, but it had been too long since they had last been together and she yearned for him.

Cullen slowly walked her backwards till her calves hit the edge of their shared bed.

‘Mmnn but-‘ her weak protest died on her lips as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. Her gaze dropped searchingly, admiring his battle hardened physique lit up in gold and shadow from the few scattered candles, toned, tanned and simply perfect to her eyes. She bit her lower lips as her wanting hands explored his exposed planes, his chest scattered with tawny hair which darkened as it descended, his abdomen sculpted and skin soft under her searching fingers. His narrow hips beset with a deep V which lead tantalizingly down to his low slung sleep trousers. He was already aroused and she began to lightly trace over his clothed member while Cullen worked the buttons on her shirt.

When she was equally bared to him he paused to admire her, his eyes taking in every soft curve, lovingly caressing every dip and rise of her figure, gently stroking over her breasts till her nipples were peaked from the feather light stimulation.

‘Cullen please’ she whimpered, his eyes snapping up to meet hers but she was fixated on his lips. He saw the need in her distracted gaze, how desperately she wanted to kiss him to taste him. He edged closer crowding her vision and drawing their faces level, finally emerald met amber and all the longing and love between them poured forth.

‘Evelyn’ he murmured like a prayer, his final shred of control slipping as he crashed their lips together with urgent passion. Their tongues twinned and danced while their hands groped and kneaded at their semi-naked bodies. Evelyn pulled Cullen in closer to her by his disheveled curls, wanting to feel the scrape of his stubble as he stole her breath and heart with his lips.

She flicked her tongue over his scar and he gently bit her lower lip, they moaned into each other’s mouths all the while shedding their remaining clothing.

Once exposed Cullen guided them onto the bed, their limbs stroking and sliding over each other as they writhed and rutted their bodies together, each seeking out more friction, more pressure, more of the scorching heat that was building between them.

Cullen growled with impatience and used his strength to roll Evelyn on her back, his knee sliding between her parted thighs to keep her pinned and open for him while she panted and stared longingly at his flushed face and lustful appraisal.

‘If I must leave you tomorrow’ he spoke softly, dipping his head to graze over her swollen lips before nipping at her throat. Her body surrendering to his gentle licks and hot breath on her delicate skin.

His hands snaked up her body, stroking her hair and neck while his face slid to her breasts. Kissing them softly and gently sucking on her nipples till Evelyn was bucking up and grinding against the knee he had pinned her with.

‘If we both will be walking towards hostile forces’ she moaned as he took the time to kiss across her abdomen from hip to hip, dipping into her navel and nuzzling at her sensitive inner thigh. All the while his strong fingers coaxed her legs further apart, spreading her folds and teasing her entrance.

He ghosted over clit causing her to nearly sob when he drew away from her without giving her the satisfaction she needed.

‘Cullen’ she begged, her eyes sliding open to see that he had positioned himself kneeling over her body. He reached down to her heat once more and slid his index and middle fingers through her slit and into her wet cunt. Evelyn keened at the sudden intrusion, her back briefly arching till he began to stroke her sex. In and out, softly and thoroughly, his thumb circling over her clit lazily till she started to see stars, his touches unhurried despite her increased thrashing and mewls of pleasure.

‘With no guarantee of success’ Cullen pulled his soaked fingers from her body and used the gathered wetness to coat himself, looking down over her nude quivering form and quietly humming as he did so. He was so beautiful, touching himself to the sight of her, his cock glistening and eyes hungrily devouring her exposed breasts and dripping lower lips.

‘Please’ she moaned, reaching up in order to drag him back to her body. Their kiss distracting from the tangle of legs as his shifted hers wider, his hips dropping into the cradle of her body.

‘Then Andraste as my witness I shall make love to you’ he promised as he drew his body towards hers, his erection stroking over her tightly coiled bundle of nerves.

‘Yes’ She moaned at the action, her long legs sliding up along his sides so they could be even closer.

‘One…’ He positioned the tip of his erection at her entrance, their foreheads coming to rest together.

‘Last…’ he gently rolled his hips, opening her up to him as he tested her resistance, both panting in shared anticipation.

‘Time’ They both exhaled with an audible moan as Cullen impaled her in one slow smooth motion. He may have prepared her but she was still grateful that he held still for a few heartbeats till her body adjusted to his girth. She felt full and complete and _loved,_ and as he slowly started to move within her, stroking her inner walls Evelyn once again claimed his lips trying to express her gratitude, admiration and adoration without words. Cullen was unhurried as he made love to her, his penetratioms long and languid withdrawing to the tip before sliding his length back into her willing body. 

‘Cullen!’ she gasped as he pulled them both onto their sides. Her legs were still straddling his hips but now their faces were almost level, Cullen sliding his arms around her back as he began to rock up into her in this new embrace.

‘Oh, oh Maker’ she whimpered as she looked over their coupling. In this position she could touch and stroke his chest, run her fingers through his hair, push his head down onto her breasts and arch her back to feel the grind of his body against as he rutted her. She did all that, and more, cursing and praising his name and the Makers. Maneuvering him where she wanted his attention or pushing him away when she became over sensitized. She glanced down and could see his thick cock sliding in and out of her body, see his abs flex as he penetrated her again and again. Alternating soft and slow with hard and sure thrusts, it was too much pleasure to bear.

Evelyn’s head fell to her pillow her eyes heavily lidded as she watched Cullen watch her, watch them, her breasts cushioned together and bouncing softly, his hand once again finding her clit. Stroking her and teasing her. ‘Cullen, Cullen…yes!’ she cried at the added stimulation.

She locked her ankles behind his back, using her strength to meet his thrusts half way, driving the pace faster, harder, her end approaching with crashing wave after wave of pleasure.

‘Evelyn’ Cullen groaned and grabbed a firm hold of her ass, using it as leverage to fervently fuck her harder and roughly now their mutual climax was near.

Cullen moaned again and she felt him harden within her, the sight and sound of him so undone, so lost to his own bliss caused Evelyn to shriek out in ecstasy as she reached her orgasmic high. Their bodies soaring together in sheer elation and rapture as they found solace in each other’s arms.

* * *

They had said goodbye last night. It was tearful, and sweet and too short. Cullen slipped away from their room before dawn so that he could be seen waking restlessly down with the other soldiers in the encampment. They took breakfast apart, each behaving cold and distant and taking steps to avoid each other. All so that when noon came and almost all of the Inquisition’s members were preparing to take lunch what happened next would be believable.

‘You are being Naïve!’ Cullen paced, his demeanor was agitated and almost aggressive.

‘Commander, stop raising your voice.’ Evelyn glanced around nervously as she saw a few scout’s heads turn their way.

‘NO, your request is completely unreasonable’ he shouted angrily, his deep baritone reverberating across the stone walls in the keep. His voice amplified and carrying over the sounds of the blacksmith, the stables and the bustle in the central courtyard. Some of the patrolling soldiers pretended to ignore the disturbance, others tried to watch the arguing pair surreptitiously. She saw Rylen scowl in concern, Dorian look up with surprise and even Varric raise his eyebrows. _Yes, it’s definitely a plot twist you can write about_ she thought while keeping her face fixed with a determined grimace.

‘You’ve made this situation impossible. You must leave’ Evelyn gestured dramatically, pointing towards the exit of the keep. Even if an individual was somehow out of earshot the action couldn’t be missed.

‘I have made it impossible?!’

‘YES!’ She shouted, turning angrily. To onlookers it would seem as if she could no longer stand the sight of him, but it was her chance to scan their audience, to observe the observers.

Her eyes narrowed infinitesimally as she saw Leliana peak her head out from the doorway; there was a shadow behind her. _Good, now to make it convincing._

She turned again to Cullen, her hands resting on her hips in a confrontational pose while her index finger tapped out a previously agreed rhythm. Cullen saw, but ignored the gesture, he knew what it meant. He approached arms out stretched as if to embrace her, but she stepped back shaking her head. Her own arms wrapping around her body as if to emotionally shield herself, Cullen’s shoulders sagged in defeat.

‘Evelyn – ’ Cullen looked at her as he did last night. Trying to memorize her face, the specific shade of her eyes, the placement of her few freckles.

‘Leave!’ she snapped _I love you_ she thought with desperation.

At the allotted hour Evelyn went and stood on the battlements. Below her the Keep’s heavy wooden doors were cranked open, the sand laden chains crunching and grinding as they slowly wound around their gears.

Three riders were permitted through. Hawke, Stroud and Cullen didn’t dally and set off at a speeding gallop east.

By now everyone knew they were heading deep into the Arbor Wilds, their goal to track down the false-Corypheus.

The mission may be a deflection, the destination fake.

But the tear that rolled down Evelyn’s face was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing smut gives me life 😂


	42. Bait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, a Saturday update, i know!!!

Evelyn trudged towards the Makeshift War Room. She was dreading the upcoming meeting of the Inquisition’s council. It would be the first without Cullen, the first chance to gauge whether their deception had been effective.

It hadn’t helped that her worst fears had been confirmed a short while ago. On a stop off to the stable to see Cole earlier that day the nervous boy had pulled her aside.

‘Why is she here?’

‘Who? Warden Amell’

He nodded eyes wide with fear.

Cole had been with Erimond a while, had been made to travel with him the fact that he recognised her did not bode well. Perhaps Evelyn should have asked him more questions about his time with his former master, but it clearly pained him to think about the abuse he suffered.

‘You’ve met her before then’ she asserted _I knew it_.

‘P-please don’t let her see me. I don’t like her’

‘Don’t worry, she is leaving soon’ she tried to reassure the nervous boy as his eyes flicked anxiously from side to side.

‘He isn’t coming here too is he. I- I don’t want to go back to him.’

‘No Cole, your safe here.’ Maker she hoped she hadn’t just lied to him. There could be no safety till Erimond was dead.

 

As a result her nerves were more than a little frayed and so, wanting time to calm herself before the impending confrontation, she had decided to head to the meeting early.

It would give her a chance to think about how to manufacture a delay to their journey that wouldn’t seem suspicious. She had to give Cullen, Hawke and Stroud time to complete their detour of the desert and infiltration of Adamant.

 

 So she was more than a little surprised to find the room already occupied.

 

Warden Amell offered her a fleeting bored glance, before continuing to rifle through the Inquisitions documents. Evelyn’s anger seethed at the flagrant disrespect for their organisation. _The nerve of this woman!_ She may have Leliana under her spell but the Spymaster alone was not the Inquisition, none of them were. Since Evelyn first heard of this woman from Cullen’s awful account she had hated her, meeting her in person had done nothing to quell that hatred. It was time Solona learned her place.

 

‘Warden. Forgive me I thought this room would be unoccupied.’ She began coolly, walking around the dimly lit space. ‘It is still a little early for our meeting’ she ripped the dossier from her Amell’s hands, arching a brow in challenge.

Solona cracked a wry smile, held her palms open and shrugged. ‘Yes well, I couldn’t resist seeing what the Inquisition has been up to. You are more secretive than the Wardens...’ she asked leadingly. Amell had been too long out of society if she thought Evelyn would be caught out so simply. She had been trained in politics and had lead her household in her Fathers absence since she was a young woman, when it came to the game Evelyn was infinitely superior to her opponent.

 

Evelyn collected the rest of the strewn documents, no doubt they had already been perused but she could at least make a show of it, letting Solona know that the Inquisition’s interests were not for her eyes. She was happy to let the silence linger, eager to see what kind of power play her adversary would next attempt.

 

‘I confess, when Leli wrote me to say that the Lion had been tamed I didn’t quite believe it. But it certainly seems to be the case’ She said with a small chuckle referring to their very public disagreement and Evelyn’s obvious dismissal.

However the only answer Lady Trevelyan gave was a shrug of her own shoulders. She had no desire to discuss her relationship with Solona of all people, nor would she reveal her own hand till Amell had played all her cards.

The Warden mistook her nonchalance for timidity and treated it as an invitation to proceed in her cruel analysis.

‘And a precious noble too. I bet your sex is always angry, all that rage he has against our kind…‘ she bit her lip and gave a small moan. _She’s jealous_ Evelyn could have almost laughed, if it hadn’t been so very sad. Instead she gave an over exaggerated gasp of surprise, Solona smirking triumphantly at the apparent discomfort of the Lady, unaware she was being lead like a lamb to slaughter.

 

Evelyn cleared her throat and looked down at the table in mock embarrassment ‘Well, whatever there is between us’ she gave longing filled sigh, acting her part to perfection ‘perhaps it is for the best that we are parted now. Like you and Leliana so often are. Duty and love seem like poor bedfellows’

 

Solona gave a spiteful smirk ‘That’s true, but I confess i'm shocked to see that he has done rather well for himself. He always was a rather intense fuck.’

The warden was trying to unbalance her, whether it was born of true envy or just her sadistic nature she wasn’t sure. But it was incredibly telling, providing Evelyn with such an insight into her character and motives, _there has to be something I can use to cause a delay…_

‘Tell me does it make you jealous, angry…That I had him first?’

‘No, as you yourself alluded to he was somewhat promiscuous. I’m not so insecure as to be jealous about his previous trysts because that is all they were, I believe I’m the first he has cared about.’

 

Evelyn could see the smug confidence of an apparent victory in her rival’s eyes. ‘Oh I don’t know about that, I think he was very much in love with me at one point. Has he told you about us?’ Solona let her hand drift across the worn surface of the wood ‘About our secret romance in the circle? How he lusted after me, ripping my clothes from my body whenever he got the chance. He had me in the Library, in his chambers and even on the banquet table…’

She wouldn’t let the Warden’s words hurt her, she had long come to accept Cullen and his past mistakes, the creature in front of her just happened to be his greatest folly.

‘He has told me about how you betrayed him, and what came after. I have no idea how you have convinced Leliana of your innocence in _that_.’ Evelyn brought up the Spymaster purposefully, watching Solona intently to see if any symptom of romance, affection or even fondness flickered across her face at the mention of her love. There was none. _Poor Leliana._

 

‘If I put my mind to it I could have him again.’ She boasted shamelessly, Evelyn’s temper rising once more. If she didn’t think Leliana would seek swift retribution she would have clawed the woman’s eyes out for her insolence. But she clamped down on her surge of disgust, it was time to pry for her own information and so she fixed her face with one of innocent confusion ‘Why? Why would you say these things?’

‘Oh you know…’

‘No I don’t know’ she pressed ‘You are with Leliana, you are a Warden, your position is a honorable. So why would you choose to take something from me?’

 

Her fist banged angrily on the War Table ‘Because you have _everything_!’ she hissed, her animosity showing in the narrowed slits of her icy blue eyes. ‘A noble name, a family, wealth, prospects. You were born into a life of luxury, the life that I deserved!’

 

That was her motivation then, just as Cullen said. Over ten years and she still longed for the crude age of slavery and blood diamonds. It was pathetic and impossible. Squaring her shoulders she faced the irate Amell down ‘Whatever you think you deserve is lost to you. Accept it. You are a Warden, you cannot hold wealth. Your oath of sacrifice forbids it.’

‘tch, Oaths, honor. Pretty words and nothing more. You keep your precious Commander. I have made my own arrangements, my dues are coming.’

It seemed as if their conversation was at an end. The Warden hadn’t revealed enough to divine her intentions only to commit to her pursuit of power and wealth.

Evelyn was about to sigh in defeat, perhaps she could somehow injure herself and ask Cassandra and Leliana to hold off on the negotiation till she was healed. But then Solona felt the need to say just one, more, thing.

 

‘In a way I should thank you. You have cleared the way for me.’

There it was. Evelyn felt her lips tilt up in a sly smile. Oh but she knew how to trigger a rift now.

 

‘You should know this.’ Evelyn perfected her Ladylike poise, raising her chin and looking down with open disdain at the petite Warden. It was time to play her hand.

‘When I was his fiancée Erimond made it _very_ clear that he needed legitimate heirs. He has to marry blue blood’ She saw Amell clench her jaw at the Lord’s name, her eyes were fixed purposefully on the wall beside her. Evelyn walked closer to her, placing herself directly in her line of vision, ofrcing the confrontation, baiting her like a cat to a mouse. ‘He _must_ marry well else for all the chaos that ensues, no matter how many governments he is able to topple the ruling class will never, ever accept him as their equal. His legacy will count for nothing.’

 

There were no sarcastic replies from her adversary, no witty comebacks or allusions to her innocence, she knew she had been caught.

 

‘You may carry an old name but you are nothing more than common, dirt.’ It felt oddly liberating to be able to speak so; she tasted her triumph as the scathing assessment hit its mark. Amell closing in on her position and all but shouting into her face.

‘You bitch, you know nothing!’

Evelyn continued on, cool and undeterred ‘No? Did you not read about that mission while you were pilfering our secrets earlier? Did Leliana fail to mention it in her letters?’ She saw Solona’s eyes flicker over to the bound dossier; it was pitiful how easily she had hit on her weakness.

Evelyn gave a low chuckle ‘If Erimond couldn’t marry me his next option was a Grand Duchess! The cousin of the current Empress if you must know…and do you really think he will stoop from that to you?’ She made a show of dragging her eyes down the Wardens form, highlighting just how little she thought of the warrior in front of her.

 

Solona was angry and insulted, her hands were down by her sides and shaking as she sought to contain any further outburst, her face contorted with an ugly scowl.

Still Evelyn continued ‘No one will ever bow to you. No one will ever serve you. The riches you think he will bless you with are lies. He has used you like the low born whore you are, you are just too vain and self-important to have rea-.’

 

_crack_

 

The sting across Evelyn’s face hurt, but flash of pain from the slap was worth it for the winning gambit that followed.

 

‘Solona, what is going on?’ Leliana questioned from the doorway. The Warden’s eyes jumping from Evelyn, to Leliana and the all but snarling Seeker stood behind her.

‘I-I she-‘ she floundered, having spun lies like spiders silk till she was now trapped in them herself.

‘I- what Warden?’ _You can’t tell her without revealing the truth can you?_

 

‘This meeting is postponed’ Evelyn ordered in the awkward silence that followed the Hands’ interruption. She shouldered her way past the flustered and furious Amell, Leliana tried to block her exit from the door.

‘Lady Trevelyan we must discuss the trip to Adamant’ she insisted and was ignored.

‘Sister Nightingale, I suggest you have a word with your guest. If she strikes me again _the Inquisition_ will not stand for it.’

 

Evelyn left calmly, smiling with vindictive glee only once she was out of sight and hiding her emotions once more as Cassandra called out to her.

‘Herald! I must question you reasoning for sending Cullen away’ Evelyn had prepared her response.

‘Cullen has left with the Champion and Stroud. I thought it best he focus on the mission to take down Corypheus as opposed to staying here and causing tensions to rise, although it seems it has done little to stop the Warden’s appetite for insulting.’

 

Cassandra looked exasperated, no doubt fearing that the institution she helped found was crumbling before her eyes, Evelyn took pity on her.

‘Lady Trevelyan, I…’ the Seeker was usually direct with her words, but it was clear she was struggling to find the ones she needed in that moment. ‘I know that Warden Amell’s presence has caused some difficulties in your relationship. But for you to send him away, I can’t believe she is worth driving us apart over.’ _She is not, she has not and she never will_ Evelyn thought with rising determination.

 

‘If the Commander cannot put aside his personal feelings than that is his choice, but the Inquisition _must_ take priority’ she beseeched the older woman, hoping she understood that they were no longer talking about the Commander.

‘Can I count on you?’ Evelyn added and prayed.

The Seeker looked back to the door of the War Room ‘You can’ she said resolutely.

‘Then have faith.’

 

* * *

 

 

In the end she was able to stall for two days. First, by hiding from the scouts, although there were only so many places in the Keep to remain hidden for long.

Then she steadfastly ignores all messengers that come her way, returning notes back unopened to their sender.

Then Leliana herself comes to the Herald to beg her to attend the council but Evelyn acts every bit the slighted party and refuses to enter even into the same room as the Warden till she has given an apology.

 

That delay tactic works best because of course the Warden would never apologize. In the end it is only when Amell threatens to call the whole deal off that she relents. Because whether Cullen and the Champion have made it to Adamant or not Evelyn will not miss her chance to be in the same room as Erimond and if needed put an end to his madness herself.

 

They set off shortly after noon on the third day. The journey taking them longer than it should have as they had to turn back after the first half an hour. Warden Amell’s horse had thrown a shoe and its gait was making riding impossible.

Evelyn wasn’t certain how Cole had managed to make it happen seeing as he wasn’t a farrier himself, but she found herself giving the boy a small nod of thanks as they made their way back into the keep for a new shoe to be fitted.

 

 

It was slow going over the dunes.

The Inquisition scouts had made a reasonable map of the area so they were able to travel around the Varghest nests and steered well clear of the High Dragon hunting grounds. Evelyn would have preferred to have taken their large squadron with them to Adamant, but they would have been attacked on sight.

The Inquisition had to appear humble, had to try and appease the Grey Wardens. Leliana readily agreed to the request, Cassandra seemed cautious but eventually relented trusting in Evelyn. All the while the Herald herself knew they were walking into a trap. _This will not be a negotiation_ she thought as she first caught sight of the towering fortress.

 

 

Adamant was grim and old. The walls, although ancient and weather-worn in places, were still solid and thick. They cast a large looming shadow as the sun began to set over the Western side of the Fortress.

Evelyn gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head. They would never have been able to force their way into the stronghold with the men they had. She wished Cullen were here so he could assess the defenses properly, perhaps even develop a strategy or work out what siege equipment would be needed should they have to find a way to breach the walls, should this foolish plan fail.

But he wasn’t here; if all was well he was already inside. And if not, she shuddered to think of him injured and alone in this barren wasteland.

The sentries on the walls were standing with their bows, ready to attack the small retinue till the recognized Amell’s Griffon emblem armor. At the gate an eye slit allowed the guardsman to confirm her identity before they were ushered in from the rapidly chilling desert night.

 

Inside Adamant was just as bleak as the outside, free from any decoration and constructed of the same dark grey stones. The sconces were few and far between as they were lead through a series of covered passageways and small courtyards. She couldn’t help but notice that the utilitarian and cold interior looked very much like the labyrinth from her Nightmares.

They were brought to a large central courtyard, the twilight sky casting its pink and blue lights over the whole. Despite the open air there were six large braziers stacked high with coals radiating heat and light, their chains looked just as old and crumbling as the rest of the decoration.

 

 

They were enclosed by high battlements on both sides, each lined with rows of Warden warriors. They weren’t stood to attention; they looked curious and cautious, as if all had been made to attend as witnesses. It was the same at ground level and Evelyn could see that the soldiers stood six deep, all waiting for middle aged stern faced woman who was standing at the far end of the square, elevated on some stairs, to speak. Although Evelyn presumed the identity of the Warden Commander in front of her, her focus was irrevocably drawn to person standing just behind her to her left.

_Erimond._

He wasn’t in chains a detail not missed by the Hands’ that accompanied her, nor was she surprised when Solona broke away from their small party to go and stand next to her Commander.

 

She looked once more at the assembled force; there was no sign of Cullen… her stomach turned to lead. She had been right; this wasn’t a negotiation at all. It was a trial.

 

‘This is a poor start’ the Warden Commander began unceremoniously, her Orlesian accent steely. ‘I had hoped all the Inquisitions leadership would be here’ she scanned the three present somewhat dismissively.

Cassandra spoke first ‘Our Ambassador has remained at our base and our Commander is currently away on mission, however we have the full authority to act.’

Evelyn narrowed her eyes as Amell whispered something into her superior’s ear.

‘Well it matters little. I believe Warden Amell has told you the purpose of you summons, we demand the Inquisition’s immediate disbandment.’

 

 

Leliana quietly whispered ‘non’, Cassandra was too shocked to speak so Evelyn took a step forward.

‘Apologies Warden-Commander but I think perhaps you have been misinformed. We are merely here to seek the return of our prisoner.’ She pointed clearly to Erimond, his arrogant sneer unmoving, his confidence absolute.

 

‘Then we will be disappointing you’ Clarel folded her arms.

‘Forgive me but we came here in good faith. If you have no intention of negotiating the release of that War Criminal then we shall depart.’

 

‘War Criminal?’ Erimond spoke up with authority ‘That is bold coming from the Inquisition.’

Clarel nodded in agreement ‘Of course. What of your crimes against this Lord? You have persecuted him. Run him from his own home-‘

She heard Cassandra snort in disbelief behind her; she wished she could see how Leliana was fairing under this bias assessment.

‘All because he doesn’t support the Chantry. It is just another instance of the White Spire punishing those who do not comply with their doctrine’

The assembled Warden’s were whispering and talking quietly as the proceedings progressed. Clearly they were to be tried by the court of opinion then. Who knows how long Erimond and Amell had been weaving their tapestry of lies. Evelyn looked about for a friendly face but saw none, swallowing her nerves she was about to begin arguing their case when she thought she detected movement up on the battlement. A flash of crimson among the sea of silvers and blues _could it be?_

 

Perhaps her mind was playing tricks on her but even the illusion of hope was enough to steady her resolve. She could buy them time and try to convince as many of those present as possible of their innocence.

 

‘Warden Commander, I had hoped to find you a fair woman. The Inquisition has evidence, has had first-hand experience of the villainy of this man. He has been systematically corrupting Templars with his vile poison, the Red Lyrium itself is produced under the most barbarous of circumstances which I dare not repeat.’

Evelyn spoke loudly and confidently, moving ever so slowly closer to her target.

‘His private army carried out an unprovoked attack on the peaceful town of Haven, they murdered innocents! And you think we are persecuting him without due cause? Do not allow your noble order to be so easily corrupted ‘she saw some slight nods amongst the sea of faces and some others shifting were they stood. ‘I must insist that you hand him over to us for trial’

 

Warden Clarel seemed somewhat concerned by the detailing of Erimond’s attributed lawlessness but it wasn’t enough ‘No, the Inquisition must disband. However I will consider your request and see that he is tried for his attack on Haven.’

‘On whose authority?’ Cassandra spoke, her Neverran accent sounding stronger in her irate question.

‘On ours. Our authority is ancient; we aren’t some upstart organisation capitalizing on the Chantry’s poor judgments.’

 

The slight on her beloved church gave Leliana the confidence to finally hiss a reproach ‘We serve the Divine!’ Warden Amell didn’t even attempt to hide her eye roll, Carel seemed somewhat more aware of the political ramifications of insulting the Left and Right Hand’s of the Divine.

‘While would never seek to strip the Chantry of their influence in matters of faith they must give way on martial matters. They already have the Templars, the Inquisition is unnecessary.’

 

Leliana was feeling emboldened; Evelyn could hear the conviction in her voice ‘We require on our secrecy to eliminate threats before they come to they intrude on the public consciousness. Can you imagine the hysteria if it was found that Corypheus was alive? That the Exalted March had been for nought?’

The mention of Corypheus caused more of the Wardens to whisper and stir. Even Erimond looked around with a slight scowl as the ranks were convinced of their just cause. Again Evelyn thought she saw movement behind the front line of each huddle both on the upper and lower ranks. _Please, please Maker let them be here._

 

‘You will not convince me that we serve no purpose.’

Solona stepped forward, now her perfect future was in jeopardy all pretense at a relationship was dropped as she fixed Leliana with a scathing glare. ‘Spymaster, we all know your methods are unsavory. Blackmail and extortion, banditry and interrogation. Do not pretend to take the moral high-ground here.’

Leliana was cowed but Cassandra was not, she believed too strongly. ‘That may have been true some time ago. But we have made recent reformations, we are improving. Can the Wardens say the same? Look at who you are forging an alliance with!’

 

For the first time since the sham trial had begun Clarel looked ill at ease. She glanced to the man stood a little ways behind her, her gaze questioning.

Erimond straightened under her scrutiny ‘Clarel, do not give in to these paltry excuses. The Grey Wardens are working for peace; you must not lose sight of that. The Inquisition and their Herald are your enemies in this not I!’

 

Clarel warred within herself, wrecked by indecision while more and more of her men seemed to tense up and prepare themselves for whatever conclusion was imminent.

As she started to speak the courtyard was bathed in silence. ‘Yes, you are right. We do not wish war with the Chantry, but the Inquisition must be stopped. Guards seize Lady Trevelyan at once!’

 

Shouts erupted from every quarter.

Evelyn whimpered, taking several steps back as half a dozen armed men advanced on her position. She looked behind her looking for support from Cassandra or Leliana but found that in her haste to get within striking distance of Erimond she had become separated from them, a line of men had crossed over their position, parting them and leaving her isolated. _No no, it cannot end like this!_

 

The men approached with shackles readied. Evelyn had her dagger and short sword but she couldn’t hope to defeat so many opponents. It was over.

 

 

 

 

‘NO!’ An echoing shout, louder than all the others rising up echoed against the stone walls.

Evelyn gasped in surprise as a figure, clothed in a crimson cape pushed past the rows of Wardens on the upper battlements. He launched himself from the ledge, catching hold of one of the enormous braziers to halt his fall. As he swung out towards her position he unsheathed his sword, making a furious swipe against the ancient chain which held it in pace and rending it in two.

The brazier fell to the hard floor with a deafening crash, burning embers scattering everywhere and singing the armor of the men who had sought to apprehend her.

 

_Cullen!_

‘You will not lay a hand on her’ he snarled, assuming a battle stance and holding his glinting steel out in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dramatic Cullen rescue, check!  
> Here is the swooning pillow, please feel free to make use of it :)
> 
> Only two chapters left guys, hope you are excited!


	43. Here lies...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: violence, gore character death
> 
> Take care and take time with this one, it's a lot. Xxx

After their ‘argument’ on the battlements Cullen did his best to play his part to perfection. He stormed around the Keep giving terse responses to any who came his way, barking out new orders and generally acting as if Sera had hidden bees in his cape again.

His mood appeared so dark that even Dorian and Varric relented in their usual teasing; instead they cautiously asked what was going on to which he snapped _‘Why don’t you ask the Herald?’_

He felt awful lying to his friends, but Leliana had been compromised, she was the master at reading body language and uncovering secrets. The fewer people who knew the truth the better, the greater the confusion he could sow and the more they had a chance of delaying the Inquisitions ride to Adamant.

As the time to depart approached Rylen came to receive final instructions.

‘Commander’ he saluted.

‘Rylen, you will be in command of the Inquisitions forces while I am gone. Barris will continue to command the Ex-Templars from Ostwick, I believe they are loyal to the Herald and our cause so should you need to you can call on their aid.’

‘Ser’ he agreed without moving away. He eyed him warily, and shifted in a way which Cullen knew meant the man had more to say. They were like brothers as Rylen himself had once claimed, they had been through a lot together, not to mention his second had a deep friendship with Evelyn.

‘Speak’ he sighed, seeing his friends’ shoulders visibly sag.

Although they were alone in the stables Rylen still whispered ‘Cullen is this the right call… do you not need to put an end to this?’

_Of course I do_ Cullen thought, but he could understand the concern. How often had he spoke of capturing Erimond, of taking vengeance for Haven, for Lord Trevelyan and all the members of the Order corrupted by his greed. And now it appeared he was walking away.

‘Erimond is apprehended.’ He tried to reassure Rylen ‘Lady Trevelyan and the Hands are more than capable of negotiating his release to the Inquisition. However Corypheus is still very much at large. I can do more good in the field.’

It was feeble reasoning he knew but could say no more except add quietly ‘…Look after her.’

Rylen smiled kindly and thumped him on the back ‘Aye, ya daft brute. Don’t go playing hero now.’

* * *

‘I hope your Lady was able to buy us some time’ Hawke grimaced while wiping the gore from her broadsword.

The route through the ruins had proven to be challenging, clearly the Quillbacks were not used to people crossing through their territory and were defending it accordingly.

‘She will, she is incredibly stubborn’ Cullen replied with a slight smirk, remembering her near escapes when he first knew her or more recently how often she had been able to carry her point in the War Room.

‘There is a look I know well’ the Champion teased ‘never thought I’d see it on you though. Fenris was the same…you uptight ones always are, puppy dog eyes the moment you think no one is looking.’

‘I am not a puppy!’ he protested much to Hawkes delight and Cullen’s fluster, hastily changing the subject ‘Can we focus- Stroud do you have a means of sneaking us in assuming we survive this blasted desert?’

The Orlesian nodded ‘Once we are inside I won’t need long to raise the Wardens. We have a procedure in place for times such as these. I shall instigate it as a precaution, and pray that the Warden Commander will see sense before it becomes too late.’

* * *

All appeared quiet as they approached Adamant fortress from the north and Cullen didn’t know if that was a good sign or not. If there were sentries they must have been posted on the other sides of the Keep, so they progressed unobserved and made their way towards a small service door.

It was far too narrow to fit an army through, even Cullen had to duck and sidestep his way through the tight stone passage; his armored pauldrons gently scraping along the rough-hewn wall.

‘Stay close to me’ Stroud whispered as they began to sneak through the fortress not stopping till they reached what looked like a mess hall, although it was scarcely populated at present.

‘Stroud?’ A tanned middle aged man strode towards them from a small huddle of dining Wardens.

‘LeClerc’ he grasped the other Warden’s forearm warmly.

‘We haven’t seen you in over a year, how are you my friend?’ He asked kindly, eyeing over Cullen and Hawke with a fleeting glance, clearly being in the company of the second in command meant that no other questions would be raised in regards to their presence.

‘There is no time to reminisce I’m afraid. I come with grave news-‘ a bell sounded further into the Keep, the other few relaxing soldiers downed what remained in their goblets and made their way to the door.

‘It may need to wait, we have all had a summons to the central courtyard. The Inquisition are on their way to answer for their crimes.’ _We’re too late!_ Cullen lamented, scrubbing his worn leather gloves over his face.

Stroud spoke quickly and quietly ‘my friend you have been deceived, all of you. The Inquisition are our allies!’

‘But Lord Erimond has said –‘

He gripped the other Warden’s arm fiercely ‘Lord Erimond is our enemy. I’m here to speak to Clarel to put a stop to this.’

‘Amell seems to vouch for him’ LeClerc added feebly and Cullen had to clamp down on the growl that threatened to escape him at the mention of that woman.

Stroud just shook his head ‘I am invoking the False Calling.’

The Soldier paled ‘A-are you certain. If you do this and are found to have misled us it would mean your death.’

His answer was full of conviction ‘I have never been more certain. Can I count on you?’

‘Of course, we shall spread the word at once.’

They strode through the twisting corridors with purpose now. When they came across more soldiers the message was clear. Be prepared. Some of them seemed shocked at the revelation, others, those that Stroud had trained himself accepted his word as law and at once declared their allegiance.

Finally they reached a set of stairs, with large doors both above and below them on a split level. Le Clerc gave them one more word of advice ‘You and your companions take the upper levels and try to remain hidden, I’ll take the lower. But do it quietly, the Inquisition are expected at any moment.’

A large open aired courtyard greeted them; it was packed with the assembled Wardens all of whom were watching currently closed doors at the far end of the space. _Truly an impressive force, we would have been massacred without an army_ Cullen thought as he noted the hundreds of soldiers before him.

Stroud wasted no time in filing between the ranks, whispering sternly as he went. Just as he and Evelyn had planned days ago the black pawns were slowly being converted to white, he just hoped they would convince enough of them to stand a fighting chance when the truth was revealed.

‘False Calling’

‘False Calling? Stroud it is unprecedented-’ A female Warden questioned with unease, the Orlesian gripping firmly at the Griffon representation on her arm to reassure.

‘Andraste save us’ she grimaced but nodded in acceptance.

They had only just reached the end of the gallery on their side when the heavy wooden doors swung open below them and simultaneously a small side door opened near the large staircase. The Inquisition had arrived and were now met with the presumed Warden Commander and much to Cullen’s utter discontent Erimond. Unshackled, smirking and looking far too confident for a man who was supposed to be a prisoner.

Cullen left Hawke and Stroud to their efforts and filtered through the crowds, mirroring the Inquisition’s procession across the lower floor. As he peered through gaps he could see four figures. _Only four?_ He wished they had come in greater numbers their plan to recruit the Warden’s still balanced on a knife edge.

Three he recognized at once, the fourth who lead the small group he soon realized was Warden Amell. As the others drew to a pause she placed herself directly by the side of the Warden Commander. His blood still boiled at the sight of her, it was the greatest insult to those that died at Kinloch and virtuous Warden’s everywhere that she still lived.

A sort of mock trial now took place. The Hands and Evelyn in particular all giving a powerful defense of their actions to date, those who had already been spoken to in regards to the pending coup seemed satisfied, and those that hadn’t looked nervous and uneasy as they revealed the truth about their supposed ally.

Ripples of communication could be seen in the amassed force. Word was spreading quickly, perhaps all would be well.

‘…but the Inquisition must be stopped. Guards seize Lady Trevelyan at once!’

There were shouts of disbelief and concern from all corners. The soldiers who had been made privy to their plan began to arm themselves all waiting for Stroud’s imminent signal.

Cullen pushed through the rows of Wardens, his vantage allowed him to see that Evelyn had become separated from the Hands, a group of hardened men with drawn weapons coming towards her. Stroud and the Champion were nowhere to be seen.

Evelyn didn’t even bother to try and arm herself despite the sword she carried at her hip, knowing she wouldn’t be able to fight off so many attackers; she looked about desperately and saw that she was alone. A shiver of fear was visible to him even from that distance, her rising panic apparent as she took a stumbling step backwards.

Cullen saw red.

‘NO!’ He shouted, his decade of commanding meant his voice carried with an immediate air of authority, startling those closest to him and causing the would-be jailers to halt in their tracks.

Cullen didn’t think as he leapt from the balustrade. He would be by her side by the fastest means possible, even if it meant performing a daring jump from such a height. He caught one of the suspended braziers with one hand, the rusted copper was hot to the touch but his gloves protected him as the momentum carried him closer to his goal. He hadn’t even realized he had unsheathed his sword before he was swiping it at the crumbling chain.

The heavy hot cauldron fell spectacularly, Cullen rolling away from the impact site to stand by Evelyn’s side, the whole dramatic stunt taking seconds to come to its completion.

‘You will not lay a hand on her’ he growled, surprised at the animosity in his own voice.

He stood confidently in front of Evelyn, shielding her with his body. The six approaching men had already stopped in their tracks but now they were also swiping at the burning embers that had become lodged in the rivets of their chain mail and plate. All other eyes turned to them, mouths gaping with outright shock at the sudden interloper.

Silence fell over the yard. The calm before the storm seemed too timid a metaphor for Cullen; they were all about to fall into the abyss. He could only hear his own ragged breathing, his anger still burning and fierce from his compulsion to defend her. He would defend her. _I will fight to my last to protect her from every Warden in here if I must._ His resolve was absolute.

A quiet scuff indicated that Evelyn had inched towards him. Although he couldn’t feel her hand through his armor he knew she was touching his back, drawing on his strength. ‘I was worried you hadn’t made it’ she whimpered for his ears only, sounding breathless and fearful.

He permitted himself a glance back over his shoulder, his eyes softening as he took in her parted lips and frantic eyes ‘I’m sorry I left it so late my Lady.’

Their treasured moment of peace amidst the madness was stolen. ‘What are you standing there for, kill him and apprehend her!’ Solona shrieked from her position on the stairs, Cullen once again focusing his attention on the armed men approaching,

‘Belay that order and Stand down’ Cullen masked the relief he felt at the timely intervention.

‘Stroud!’ she hissed, stepping backwards towards Erimond. Her eyes calculating now her planned victory, and the rewards that would follow were slipping from her grasp.

‘What is the meaning of this Stroud?’ Clarel asked with unexpected hesitancy, she quickly scanned her assembled men and noted that several had taken the time to arm themselves though she hadn’t commanded it.

Stroud spoke loudly, clearly and left no one in doubt of his intentions. ‘You have been lied to Clarel. I have seen evidence of this man’s guilt with my own eyes. Your desire for recognition, to become the next Hero of our age has blinded you.’

The Warden-Commander looked aghast at the accusation, but her fluster indicated that her second had been entirely truthful in his assessment ‘How dare you, I serve peace and order!’

‘No, you serve a murderer and his accomplices.’ The signal was given as he ripped at the griffon badge on his doublet, exposing the padded gambeson underneath ‘FAUX APPEL - I declare a False Calling!’

The void was filled with gasps, the tearing of fabric and the unsheathing of swords.

The Warden Commander’s earlier defensiveness twisted into outright anger at the man before her, Cullen felt Evelyn press herself closer to his back at the escalation.

‘Stroud, this is treason!’

‘Non, the only treasonous act is you rallying our order to defend such a worthless creature. We are peacekeepers.’ He had no other words for his former Commander and turned to once again address his peers.

‘Brothers, sisters you must listen to reason and join me now, let there be no bloodshed today.’

Clarel saw the looks of defiance in her once loyal soldiers, saw her plan to rid Thedas of a rival para-military organisation start to crumble, saw her power waning…And like a cornered animal she fought back.

‘Warden’s with me!’

Cullen rounded on Evelyn, holding her close and once again protecting her with his life as Chaos broke out around them.

The upper levels had been more thoroughly canvassed; there the battle was wholly in their favor as pinned Clarel supporters surrendered quickly. Seeing how vastly they were outnumbered, her allies were disarmed and forced to kneel without much violence.

On the lower level… Cullen pushed Evelyn towards the wall as two opposing forces now clashed. Those with the torn Griffon and those without, former comrades, former friends now ripped apart by the folly of their leaders. A sea of silver and blue, grey and white and now red. Foaming and clashing like waves in their midst. The bleak stone walls being darkened even further by the crimson blood that was spilled.

Cullen released his hold to parry the handful of attackers that came their way. They were dealt with swiftly and cleanly, he had no appetite for mindless violence, for taking the lives of these honorable but misguided men and women. With his efforts they managed to remain unharmed in the tumultuous battle now taking place.

Solona grabbed Erimond by his cuff, dragging him away from the skirmishes as they broke out and towards the small door carved into the recess of the stairs.

‘Cullen, we can’t let them get away’ Evelyn spoke desperately in his ear after noting their escape.

‘Get after them!’ Cassandra shouted from her position, she and Leliana were trying to fight their way through the fray. He knew they would be fine for now, but none of them could ever find true peace till Erimond and Solona were defeated.

‘Stay close to me’ he pleaded before carving a path through the madness. He skirted as close to the walls as he could, though his rage had yet to wane he couldn’t permit himself to become entangled in battles that were not his.

A young warden was cut down right before their path. The victor was one of theirs, but it didn’t make the sight any easier, he looked like he was barely out of his youth. It poured more fuel on the fire still burning inside him. His experience directing his anger, his adrenaline, his need for vengeance, his purpose and it all called him towards the two now absent villains.

\---

‘This is not the way to the stables’ Erimond reprimanded as she dragged him through the twisting and turning corridors of her once home. The sounds of battle fading the deeper they traversed into the ancient fortress. Solona couldn’t believe that her scheme had been so completely ruined by that fool Stroud and the Inquisition. Once again, right on the precipice of victory it had all unraveled. _Leliana should have given me more details, did she know about all this? She didn’t tell me that the Herald was such a conniving bitch, it was all for show… and that fucking Templar!_ Cursing herself that she hadn’t just killed him when she had had the chance years ago. Her love of blood sport had gotten the better of her then, but no more. No more.

‘We’ll escape, don’t you fret my dear Lord, but there’s something we need to do first’ she was not going to let Erimond wheedle his way out of his promises to her. Solona would not admit it out loud, but Lady Trevelyn had raised a very valid point when they butted heads three days ago. Once the Red-Lyrium madness set in and they had restored order Livius would have his pick of potential noble allies and marriages and she would be damned if after all this time she didn’t get her dues.

The smell of stale incense assaulted her nostrils, the sconces long burnt out in this rarely used room, only a few sad candles adorning the little alcoves. The lights flickered in the draft she stirred up by her abrupt entry into this sacred space.

‘Why are we in the Chapel?!’ Erimond complained as she pushed his shoulder, forcing him to stand next to the Statue of Andraste. It was somewhat ironic she was about to invoke the Chantry’s authority when she had been plotting against the institution for the past five years. The Lord gestured angrily towards the side door ‘We need to get out of here, head to the Red Lyrium deposits with the Venatori and complete the plan.’

Amell knew he was right, but she was tired of waiting for her fortune. ‘Might I remind you that I saved your life back in Emprise and now it’s time for payment. Make your promise to me now _husband_.’

Erimond glared with open disdain a mocking laugh passing his lips ‘You can’t think the Inquisition are going to let you live, not after you have so openly worked against them, not now you have publicly scorned the Left hand of the Divine.’

Her time in the Wardens had made a warrior of Solona, she demonstrated her prowess now by lunging and gripping the Lord by the throat, she was in no mood for his games.

‘Take your vows.’

He spluttered in his speech as her grip tightened crushing his windpipe ‘You’re insane! This is no time for-‘

‘You will do as I bloody say!’

‘F-fine, what do I-‘ She eased off on this throat just enough for him to repeat her words.

‘I swear unto the Maker, to love this woman until my dying days.’

‘I-I Swear –‘

The door to Chantry slammed open ‘Your dying days? That will be sooner than you think.’ The Lion of Fereldan strode through the door, Lady Trevelyan following in his wake. They were both armed, flecked with blood that did not look their own and stood ready to attack.

_Shit_ , she doubted she could take them both. But then she did have what they wanted.

Whipping out her own short sword she positioned herself behind Erimond, blade at his throat and started dragging him towards the side door.

‘Stay back!’ She ordered ‘You need him alive.’

Erimond struggled at first but began to step in time once he felt the cool steel knick his throat ‘You bitch, what are you doing?’

‘Darling, we will have to postpone our wedding.’

More figures appeared by the far doorway ‘Solona?’ _No, no this is all going wrong!_ Now the hands had joined them, the odds were rapidly stacking up against her.

Leliana fixed her with a sad but steely glare, her eyes colder than she had ever seen them but she relaxed her bowstring before she addressed her once love. ‘Solona, we are in a holy place you must not spill blood-’

‘Don’t you lecture me!’ The panicking Warden spat ‘I believed you once upon a time. When you told me you were destined for great things, I threw my lot in with you and for what?’ She edged further, Just a little more and they would be able to make a break for it. ‘You left me to rot with the Wardens while you rode off to play in the White Spire.’

Leliana shook her head ‘You wanted to join the Wardens to atone for your crimes in the Circle.’

Amell’s anger overflowed, she withdrew her weapon from Erimond’s throat in order to levy it at the Nightingale.

‘My crimes ha! What crimes? All I have ever done is ask to be treated with the respect my name commands.’ Erimond took her distraction as a chance to step behind her, she didn’t mind him in that moment, she _would_ say her piece just as she did to Rutherford all those years ago. ‘To have the quality of life that is owed to me, the wealth, the power... and I will kill any who stand in my way!’

The Warriors readied their weapons, Leliana drew her bowstring tight.

A gurgling noise spewed forth from Solona. Her eyes widening in shock as she felt the betrayal committed on her person.

‘Y-you snake’ she whispered to the empty space now behind her, Erimond having already fled through the side door to try and escape across the battlements.

‘SOLONA!’ Leliana cried.

The Chantry was built in a muted color palette but even it began to fade to blacks and grays, her vision swimming before her as she collapsed onto her knees, and then the floor. She wasn’t facedown for long; her head is cradled in a soft lap. They don’t bother trying to pull the dagger from her back, it would only expedite her end and in truth she wonders whether Erimond has saved the Inquisition the trouble of killing her themselves.

Lady Trevelyan whispers into the prevailing silence, her voice sounds muffled like she is underwater ‘Leliana I’m so sorry.’

The apology is ignored, instead the Spymaster fixed the Commander with a determined grimace ‘Go after him, you know what must be done.’

_How ironic_ she thinks, her final words a mumble into the void ‘We met in a Chantry. Now we will part…’

\---

‘You will not escape this time you COWARD.’ Cullen bellows as they chase the fleeing Lord down across the battlements. Evelyn is only a little way behind him but Cullen is faster and is gaining on their prey, inching ever closer through the twisting stone labyrinth. He catches up to Erimond first as the distraught wretch finds himself at dead end.

‘You make me sick allowing others to fight your war for you!’

Livius turns and sneers, mocking even in the face of his defeat ‘Oh but of course, because you have single-handedly thwarted every enemy of the Inquisition? Don’t be so naïve. Wars are won using the pawns not the kings.’

Though the sounds of battle seemed quieter while they were inside, now the echoing violence rises up from that bloody courtyard, shouts and screams carrying into the twilight. Evelyn reaches them, gasping from her exertion but shaking with anger. ‘The Warden’s are tearing themselves apart and it is _your_ doing, how can you want this madness for Thedas?’

Cullen will let her question him, but he knows that trying to pry any kind of remorse is futile. He has seen this level of stubborn obstinacy too often to expect anything different.

‘Ah Lady Trevelyan. You just can’t stay away can you? Have you come here so that we may finally consummate our relationship?’ Cullen can’t stifle the growl that rips from his throat.

‘Oh, your Templar doesn’t like that.’ He turned from Evelyn to address Cullen directly ‘Should I tell you about how she screamed? How she begged and tried to crawl away as I ripped her clothes from her body.’

‘I’ll kill you’ Cullen spoke venomously, drawing closer with his sword raised. The dagger that had been in Erimond’s hand is suddenly cast aside by the Lord, a sneer on his face as he holds his hands out in a mocking surrender.

‘You can’t kill me. I’m unarmed.’

Evelyn was furious at the sight of him asking for clemency ‘no…NO. YOU KILLED MY FATHER. You do not get to walk away from that!’

Erimond scoffed ‘No, you killed your Father. The moment you chose to interfere in my plans his life became forfeit!’

‘That’s a lie. You killed him, you killed my friends, the innocents at Haven, those poor souls in Saharina. No more, you die today!’

Cullen stood back as Evelyn charged. At her advance Erimond stumbled backwards till he was half laying against a wall, pinned like an animal. He whimpered and threw his hands up once more.

She stopped with her blade millimeters from his heart.

‘I can’t-‘ she whispered. At once Cullen was at her side, taking the sword from her and holding her close to his body as her tears began to fall.

‘shhh, it’s ok. It’s ok’

Erimond started to cackle from his prone position. ‘Pathetic!’ he squealed with glee, Cullen’s look of disgust not stifling the maniacal laughter that poured forth.

He could barely hear Evelyn’s mumbled words over the maddening sound ‘It’s not ok, I hate him, I hate him Cullen! I need to do this.’

Cullen held her closer, stroking her back. He always knew she was too good for this, too kind, too giving. She was a healer not a murderer. ‘No you don’t. There is no glory in killing an unarmed man.’

‘But-‘ he quieted her once more, wiping the tears that had fallen from her eyes and shifting to address her earnestly. ‘You don’t need to let your hate consume you as it did me… as it still would have if you hadn’t shown me a better path.’

She shook her head furiously her sobs wracking her frame ‘I’m so weak even now!’

‘No, Evelyn, Mercy is never a weakness.’

She cried into his chest, but he never took his eyes from Erimond. Cullen’s intention hardened, his purpose more steadfast now than ever before.

When she had calmed enough to step out of his embrace he spoke at once ‘Go back to the Hands, speak for the Inquisition, bring the Warden’s peace. Leave him to me’

‘Cullen I-’ she looked hesitantly across the battlements. The noise of the battle was over, he had no doubt that victory was theirs.

‘Leave him to me.’ He commanded, Evelyn glanced once more towards her nemesis before striding back the way they had come.

‘Now the shrew is out of the way I’m sure we can come to some arrangement. After all you _are_ the Lion of Fereldan an infamous Highwayman! Tell me, what’s your price?’

Cullen gave a dark chuckle and shook his head ‘For all your spies… those from my past, those who knew me in the present. Did not one of them tell you that the Lion of Fereldan is a myth?’

Erimond looked startled, his beady eyes calculating as Cullen continued. ‘Not unlike Corypheus himself that facet of my being was a ruse, a means of controlling the masses, of getting them to believe the lie that I could be bought’ he raised his own sword ‘which I cannot.’

Cullen stepped closer ‘but I know that perception is a powerful thing. Corypheus, false idol or not _is_ the leader of the Venatori.’

The frightened Lord shifted uncomfortably, his dagger was beyond his reach, his words would be his only savior now.

‘Pfft, he is a puppet, a figurehead. He knows nothing of the grander scheme and is just doing my bidding.’

‘I see’ Cullen could visualise the truth of it.

He still remembered the thirst for Lyrium, the Red promising to be so much more potent. And so the Venatori and corrupted Templars follow their fix and worship their God. But the means of production were destroyed. The deposits although hidden among his men for protection would soon be consumed when their supply ran out. They would turn to infighting; tear apart their own cause that was built on nothing but addiction and cruelty.

Erimond himself had just boasted that only he knew the grander plan, only he had the means to make it so. The Lord really had just made it even easier for him.

Cullen’s sword was now pointed at his chest, the captive sweating profusely as he struggled to judge the intent of the warrior looming over him ‘Corypheus is their leader, not you. Corypheus is the one that cannot be martyred. Not. You.’

Erimond started to plead in a final desperate gambit ‘Now now, you don’t want wealth or women but you are an honorable man. You wouldn’t cut down a man without a weapon. A former Knight Commander-‘

‘I am.’

Erimond sagged in relief.

_You will find that monster Erimond and you will put him down like the rabid dog that he is._

‘And as an honorable man you should know that I was bequeathed one task by her late Father.’

The tip of his sword now pressed against his heart. ‘No, no – ‘

‘You made fatal mistake the day you laid a hand on her, for what am I but an honorable man?’

Cullen’s longsword pierced Erimond’s chest where he lay. Run through, his hands clawed feebly at the weapon where it protruded, he writhed like a pinned cockroach and gave a heaving grunt as the blade was removed.

All color drained from his face, now ghastly white but for the river of crimson pouring from his mouth as he coughed up a lung-fulls of blood.

Cullen watched on silently as the last spasms of life jolted his frame, as his eyes became glassy and unseeing, as his body finally fell still and lifeless.

Cullen slipped his eyes closed. _It’s over._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this has been a satisfying ending for you all, we still have the epilogue to go of course.  
> After I scrapped my original ending I've gone back and forth so I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has read up to this point... Think I need a cup of tea now!
> 
> Xxc


	44. By your command*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, i'm close to tears as i write this. More notes at the end.
> 
> This was supposed to be a short epilogue... But I couldn't say goodbye without leaving you on a high no?
> 
> NSFW NSFW NSFW
> 
> its NSFW people, seriously.

Evelyn walked numbly back towards the little Chantry.

Was she making a mistake? Erimond was her enemy she should be the one to finish him her weakness be damned. _No_ , she trusted Cullen to do the right thing. They were a partnership each with their strengths and weaknesses, it wasn’t wrong to rely on him when she needed to, she wasn’t alone. She took a steadying breath before pushing her way through the heavy oak door not knowing what to expect when she stepped inside.

 

As her eyes adjusted once more to the dimly lit chapel she saw Hawke had caught up with the Hands. She was draping a long discarded dust sheet over the corpse of her distant cousin, her eyes meeting Evelyn’s with a look of grim resignation. It spoke volumes. The Champion knew only one of them would have made it out of this conflict alive, it was her burden to bear that she had survived yet again when she was certain there were many a worthy Warden that had been cut down this night.

 

The Spymaster was sat on a dusty pew, looking at the now covered body of Solona. Evelyn sat beside her hardly knowing where to start.

‘Leliana, I am so sorry that it has ended this way.’

The Nightingale gave an uncharacteristic sigh ‘I’m sorry too.’

‘This was not your fault, you aren’t responsible for her actions, or what it lead to.’

‘Please don’t-‘ She shook her head sadly ‘I am responsible. I’m one of the founding members of the Inquisition. _I_ was the one who insisted upon secrecy, knowing that a public organisation was open to infiltration. That secrecy nearly killed you; nearly killed all of us…and the whole time I, _the impeccable spymaster_ , had been compromised.’

Cassandra spoke up from her reflections by the doorway. ‘You’re being too harsh on yourself, you were with her long before the Inquisition was founded.’ Evelyn found herself nodding along, but Leliana wasn’t yet ready to be absolved. Returning to her silent contemplation and ignoring any further attempts at comfort on consolation.

 

 

The door swung open and Evelyn jumped, still fearful even now that somehow the cruel Lord would be back to enact his revenge. _Cullen_ she sighed, her eyes at once checking him for injuries and noting that his sword was bloodied. She moved to hold him, the question weighing heavily on her and the other occupants of the room.

‘I-is it over?’

He squeezed her tightly ‘It’s over.’

 

Evelyn was grateful Cullen was holding her so close as at once she almost fell to the ground with relief. _It’s over, it’s over!_ Cullen shushed and quieted her whimpers ‘He’s gone you are safe.’

 

Her sobs took time to subside, but he held her through it all.

‘I will always protect you, but you don’t need to be afraid anymore.’

 

* * *

 

The bodies took all night to identify and place on the pyres. They had sent for some assistance from Griffon Wing Keep to help with the process, the surviving Wardens too grieved to properly attend to their dead.

Clarel was returning to Weisshaupt in chains, Stroud had won the command and would try to rebuild but ultimately felt that Adamant should be abandoned once more. The Grey Wardens had been complicit in barbarous crimes upon this land; it would take time for the populace to trust them once more.

 

As the final fallen soldiers were set to flame Evelyn came to stand beside the Nightingale. She wanted to offer her condolence once more, to check she was well, but knew not how.

 

Leliana noted her discomfort and spared her the burden. ‘Do not scowl so Lady Trevelyan! I have good memories, it may have been a lie for her but it was real for me. I shall be grateful for them always.’ She offered her a kind smile ‘And more grateful still that I saw the truth of her character and misdeeds before the Inquisition was damaged irrevocably.’

 

The smoke billowed high, evidence of the massacre visible for leagues in every direction. The grey ash being colored pink and gold by the first rays of light creeping up from the horizon.

 

Evleyn cleared her throat ‘I’m happy you are able to hold onto the goodness of it all, despite the sad ending.’

Leliana gave a playful shrug ‘I have faith. No matter how dark the night the dawn will come.’

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Three months later_

They had planned it in advance, _I shouldn’t be so_ nervous she chastised herself as she paced in the small yard praying no one decided to stumble upon her in this state. Evelyn trusted Cullen, he trusted her but she still felt a little shy and timid as she prepared to sneak into their shared room. She adjusted the black lace mask over her eyes with ever so slightly shaking hands, fluffed her hair around her face once more and feeling a draft cross the back of her legs pulled down the incredibly short dress she was wearing.

 

Evelyn had asked Isabella for help with her costume for tonight’s seduction when she had been somewhat inebriated a few weeks ago, and the pirate had gone so far as to lend her a pair of thigh high boots to complete her ‘look’. She had declined to wear one of Isabella’s own dresses and instead had one made up in the same style but black. It was sleeveless, a scandalous length and loosely tied with a few stays across her bust that was almost spilling from the skin tight garment. She’d found a rapier down by the training ground, now fastened to her hip, and had borrowed Cullen’s own dagger which was strapped to a holster on her thigh.

 

Now she just had to wait for the signal.

 

_There!_ Cullen’s shadow moved across the window and blew out the candle that was positioned in front of it. She checked around her for any onlookers before beginning her daring ascent.

 

She climbed up onto the conveniently placed crate then a second one, stacked on top, brought her face completely level with the room. As she peered inside she could see Cullen writing at his desk with his back to the window. She had to stifle her giggle of excitement as she pushed the leaded pane open. Maybe she didn’t _have_ to climb in through the window, but it certainly added to the realism of their little role-play. Evelyn was being far from silent, she could never have passed as a true rogue but Cullen, gentleman that he was, was studiously ignoring her as she clambered her way through the paint-flecked frame.

 

Once safely inside she withdrew the rapier and assuming what she hoped was a threatening stance cleared her throat.

Cullen jumped up in ‘surprise’ and turned abruptly… his eyes widening as the trailed slowly down her body, lingering on her chest, exposed legs and the impractical but fabulous boots. ‘Maker’s breath’ he whispered, crossing over to her in two large strides, sidestepping the sword she had pointed at him and pulling her into and all-consuming kiss.

He slid one hand into her hair and the other squeezed her hip just tight enough to draw a whimper from her. Evelyn dropped the sword as she returned his embrace the kiss quickly turning heated, his arousal already pressing urgently against her.

Feeling the night getting away from her before they had even played their game she placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed his hard body back from hers. He scowled endearingly at the separation but soon his eyes were once more drawn down her body.

‘Cullen!’ she complained ‘You’re supposed to be scared; I’m trying to rob you.’

His voice was low and dripping with need ‘Dressed like that there is nothing I wouldn’t give you.’

She giggled feeling silly once more at his very apparent desire and hungry gaze. ‘That’s the point, just stand over there!’

 

Evelyn collected her rapier from the floor, squared her shoulders and once more levied her blade towards his chest. ‘Stand and Deliver! Your money or your life’

Cullen covered his face with his hands, mumbling into them ‘Makers breath did I really speak like that?’

‘CULLEN!’ she whined once more earning another playful laugh from her ‘target’.

‘I’m sorry love’ he chuckled, ‘Just give me a minute.’

Evelyn tried to ignore the bulge in his fawn breeches while she waited for him to compose himself, she would have to procure more lingerie and scanty clothing if _this_ was going to be the effect it had on him.

Finally he cleared his throat and fixed her with a glare of anger ‘You scoundrel! How dare you address me so. Guards!’

‘Your men are indisposed Ser Rutherford, no one is coming to save you’ she spoke darkly withdrawing a loop of rope that had been tucked into her belt and stepping towards him.

‘What do you want then fiend. Money? Jewels? Take your prize and leave.’ he snapped as she placed the slip knot over his proffered wrists, sliding it tight. She ran a single finger over his lips, down his chest and pausing just before she could stroke his arousal, he snarled as she sauntered away from him.

Evelyn was feeling heady with power and lust as she sipped on some mead, rolling the delicate stemmed glass around in her fingers while Cullen struggled against his ropes. The action caught her attention and she downed her remaining drink and sheathed her Rapier.

 

‘Why the rush?’ she cooed as she circled around him. Maker she loved how tightly those pants clung to his sculpted thighs and arse. Feeling emboldened she placed her hand on his chin, bringing his face down to hers for a slow sweet kiss. Cullen groaned into her mouth.

‘Perhaps there is something else you can give me… something that you may even find enjoyable.’

‘Yes’ he agreed, leaning in to try and reclaim her lips. Evelyn stepped just out of his reach, drawing a huff of resignation from her captive.

 

Evelyn circled him once more, removing her weapons belt and letting the scabbard fall nosily to the floor.  ‘Cullen, I’ve heard you were once called the Lion of Fereldan and I’m curious to know why.’

Her hands touched all of him, his arms, his firm rear, his broad shoulders and sculpted back. She stopped in front of him and began undoing the buttons on his shirt. ‘Your eyes, I suppose. Or is it because you roar when you make love?’

‘Let me have you and you will find out’ he complained as she pushed his shirt from his shoulders, it couldn’t be drawn all the way down his muscled arms due to his binding, but had exposed enough of his chest for her purposes.

‘Or perhaps you enjoy mating the way they do. Spending days with your woman, fucking her and claiming her till she is full of your seed.’ Evelyn dipped her tongue into his navel while her nails lightly scraped over his sides. Cullen hissed as she shifted and drew one of his nipples into her mouth, nipping it with her teeth cruelly, repeating the action on the other side once the nub was pebbled and reddened.

‘W-what can I call you?’ he asked breathlessly as Evelyn left marks across his collarbone and neck.

‘My name doesn’t matter; tonight I am your mistress.’

‘Mistress’ he moaned as she finally stroked his rigid manhood through his breeches. His head rolling back on his shoulders as she quickly pulled away at his coverings. ‘Do you want me to touch you my pet?’

‘Y-yes mistress’ he begged and was immediately rewarded with Evelyn’s hands around his cock, caressing him softly with a sure grip.

She watched the fleeting emotions and blissful surrender cross his face, this was far more fun and arousing then she could have anticipated, her lace smalls were already soaked even if Cullen had yet to touch her but for that first kiss. He drew his lower lip between his teeth to muffle his rising sighs and moans, the action instantly noticed by Evelyn.

‘Such pretty lips’ she thought aloud ‘I wonder if the scar feels different…’ She pulled her hand away from his erection, a little growl of frustration rumbling in Cullen’s chest and took hold of the rope trailing from his wrists.

Cullen stumbled slightly as she tugged him roughly by the bindings, his breeches were only just holding place around his hips but were left open with his hard length still exposed and leaking. She dragged him towards his desk and chair; too impatient to continue her teasing despite the high she was feeling from being in control of his body.

 

Cullen was strong enough to crush her without a thought, his power evident in the hard lines of his body and flexing muscles as he struggled against his restraints. The sight of his arms strained and bulging with effort was rapidly causing Evelyn’s willpower to crumble.

‘Kneel!’ she ordered. When he didn’t comply at once she pulled sharply on the rope dragging him to the floor, secretly grateful of the multitude of furs strewn about so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable with what she had panned next.

 

Standing before him she slipped her underwear down from her legs, ignoring his sharp intake of breath as the scanty lace smalls landed on the floor. She perched in the chair in front of him and leaned in to once again brush their lips together. He tasted of whisky, the flavor mingling with the scent of oils he had used to clean his armor earlier that day and the constant sweetness of Elderflower that clung to his person. She wanted to wrap herself up in his arms forever, but first she had a Lion to dominate.

 

She spoke confidently ‘You are a very beautiful man, I find myself quite inspired by your presence.’

Leaning back into the seat Evelyn started to run her hands over her own body. She cupped her thinly covered breasts, they were too large for her hands to fully encompass but Cullen didn’t seem to mind that they spilled over her fingers. She slid down across her waist and over her flared hips giving encouraging moans and smirking as Cullen ogled her openly.

‘Enjoying the view?’ She asked coyly.

‘Please’ he choked out as her hands came to rest on her naked upper thighs.

 

Evelyn opened her legs and dropped her hand, she started stroking her wet sex before him. Plucking at her pleasure as if it were a beautiful harp, her pelvis gently rocking into the rhythm she had set. Her moans rose and echoed as her elation began to peak, the throaty sighs blending with the crackle from the fireplace and Cullen’s panting breaths as he soaked up the sight. This was hedonistic and lurid and Cullen’s little whimpers and curses told her that he was enjoying it as much as she. Her eyes found his, pupils blown wide, his lips swollen from her earlier kisses, he was too much. She gave a long sinful moan as slid one digit into her heat, her need to be filled rising.

‘Mistress please!’ Cullen complained as she continued to tease herself before him, tantalizing him with the sight of her coming undone from the sight of him and her exploring fingers.

‘Please what?’ she gasped as her hips gave an involuntary buck.

‘Please, let me touch you’ he begged. It was what she had been waiting to hear.

 

She held her hand up to his face and without prompt he licked and suckled the digits clean. ‘So fucking sexy’ she gasped at the sight and feel of his mouth on her fingers. Dropping her hand from his face she reclaimed and tugged again on the rope, illustrating that his hands were bound. ‘I don’t think you are in any position to make demands… but maybe there is something you can do seeing as you _are_ already kneeling.’

Evelyn slid forward slightly on the chair, one leather covered calf coming to rest over Cullen’s shoulder.

‘You are going to use that sinful mouth of yours on my cunt, do you understand?’

He nodded eagerly already shifting forwards causing his hot breaths to brush over her sensitive folds.

Remembering her role she brought her dagger to his exposed throat ‘Do a good job, and I won’t kill you’ she threatened with a wink.

‘Yes mistress’ he promised and not waiting for further instruction, he pushed his face into her core.

 

‘Ah yes!’ Evelyn almost broke character with the first contact of his soft lips and probing tongue against her sensitive sex. The dagger was dropped immediately, her hands tightly gripping the armrests of the chair she was barely able to remain seated on.

‘MMnnn you are so so good at this’ she complained as he laved attention upon her, feeling an answering murmur of approval against her folds at the praise. Cullen’s tongue gave long flat licks from her slit up to her pearl. Dipping inside of her to test her tight ring of muscle before assaulting her clit with his lips and dancing tongue, it was warm and wet and divine.

‘Oh Maker Cullen’ she moaned as he begin to pull her towards her peak. How was she ever to stay in character when he was turning her into a pliable quivering mess , when all she wanted to do was hand herself over to his care and have him touch, kiss, lick every last inch of her body.

Evelyn brought her other leg up over his shoulder, his face now cushioned between her exposed upper thighs. He looked so good there, eyes shut with concentration, stoking her fires higher and higher.

She gripped a hold of his curls, disheveling him further as her body began to shake, keeping his face close as she shamelessly rocked up into his exquisite mouth.

 

‘Cullen, my pet, so good, yes, YES!’ Her cries and praise became unintelligible as her orgasm crashed into her. Her back arching away from the chair as she crested violently. Cullen coaxed her through it all, stopping just before she became hypersensitive and nuzzling her folds till her spasms subsided.

 

 

 

Panting, body almost liquid her thighs slid from his shoulders, leaving her legs open and dripping but she was too relaxed to care.

‘Did I please you Mistress?’ He looked at her hopefully and a little smugly but she was too satisfied to chastise him.

She slid one hand from his curls to cup his face ‘Yes Cullen.’ He sighed and leaned into her touch, enjoying the quiet reprieve till she pushed him so he was kneeling back. His hands were still bound, his erection hard and ready, he looked as beautiful like this as he did the day she found him touching himself.

Sitting up she slowly peeled her dress up and off her body, letting it fall wherever it landed, her hair cascading around her, only the boots, the leather garter she had strapped his dagger to and her lace mask remained on her person. Cullen’s eyes greedily took her naked form, his tip leaking at the sight of her flushed and sated but still so wet and ready for more.

Evelyn encouraged him to lie back on the floor, the furs cushioning him. His breeches were still around his hips but she was too impatient to remove them and instead straddled him at once, grinding her soaked core over his hard arousal.

‘Are you ready for your reward now?’ she questioned, her voice betraying her own eagerness to complete their coupling.

‘Yes! Please, please Mistress’ Cullen sounded as desperate as her and ground his hardness up into her, spurring her on and raising the tide of her excitement.

She was too aroused to prolong her teasing. Positioning his swollen tip against her entrance she began to sink inch by torturous inch onto his length. Sighs betraying their mutual joy at once again being joined in that most primal of ways. Evelyn hummed with satisfaction as she seated him deeply within her, the sensation of fullness and the ever so slight stretch of her walls to accommodate his girth was and intoxicating.

 

Stroking her hands down over his sculpted chest, enjoying the dips and rises of his abs and pectorals she whispered more praise for her captive ‘Beautiful.’ Evelyn collected the rope and lifted his arms up above his head on order to press their bodies together. Capturing his kips in a domineering kiss as she held him steady and finished her knot.

 

When she sat back Cullen tried to follow her with his hands, but found that they had been tied off to the leg of the chaise.

‘Minx’ he complained as he tested the restraints, Evelyn’s eyes burning at the sight of him completely vulnerable to her touches and teasing.

‘Shhh’ she quieted him with her lips, bringing their naked chests together once more as she finally began to move above him.

Their tongues twinned and danced as her hips snaked slowly, seductively in long steady movements over his length. The slide of him in and out of her heat coupled with the increasingly desperate kiss had them both gasping and sighing in gratification.

As the intensity rose Evelyn sat back so she could look over his bound and flexing form. _Delicious and perfect_.  Her speed increased. Her desire to use him, use his body to make _her_ feel good  made her cry out, she felt  indulgent and wicked as she began to ride him in earnest. Placing her hands behind her on this muscled thighs she leaned back, the rocking of her hips over his thick length felt even better like this. The angle giving Cullen a sinful view of her body as she rolled her pelvis over him, milking him with her tight body and watching her breasts rise and fall with each gyration. Cullen groaned and started to rut up into her, urgent and wanting despite his limited mobility, his muscles straining as the need to fill her started to overcome his obedience and his commitment to their game.

Evelyn had long abandoned her senses to all but Cullen. Her second end was rapidly approaching, her head tossed back and eyes squeezed closed as the sublime pressure builds and builds within her.

Her sighs turn to moans and increase in volume as she completion edges closer, delirious to everything but the sparks of molten hot pleasure alighting her body; she misses the subtle shift below her.

 

With a startled scream she finds herself bucked from his body, landing on the floor in a confused heap.

‘Wha-‘  before she can right herself to sitting, strong hands grasp her by the leg and waist and flip her so she is face down. She mewls in protest as her hips are raised with a firm grip, the quiet complaint morphing into a guttural howl as Cullen slams back into her body from behind.

‘Oh, oh Cullen!’ she cries as he begins to set a brutal pace behind her, his hands dragging her back onto his hard shaft at the same time he snaps his own hips forward to meet her.

‘Does this please you Mistress?’ Cullen snarls into her ear as he relentlessly impales her, hard and fast.

Evelyn can only whimper to agree. As much as it had been fun, and very arousing to be in control of the game she concedes that Cullen knows her too well. This was what she loved more than anything. Being under him, at his mercy, her body a vessel for his pleasure.

Her teasing had gone too far, Cullen is furious in his penetrations grunting from his efforts ‘You love having my cock rammed deep within your tight cunt.’

‘Yes’ she pleads. Her limbs struggling to find purchase against the furs, her hands slipping from under with the force of their joining.

‘I knew the truth the moment I looked at you. You are a needy, desperate whore who wants nothing more than to be fucked hard.’

Evelyn’s arms gave way and her face and chest were crushed into the furs. ‘Fuck’ Cullen swore at the vulnerable position she was now presenting before him. The angle with her hips still tilted upwards meant that Cullen was hitting her sensitive spot with every. Single. Stroke. Causing her to writhe and scream out with every rut in and out of her sex.

‘Yes, yes, yes’ she cries into the furs, gripping onto them as she feels her body start to tighten before her release.

‘Maker, Evelyn. So tight, so hot’ Cullen’s pace falters and he moans as Evelyn’s walls tense, her ecstasy blinding in its intensity as she comes apart around his cock and under his body. Cullen groans and holds her hips steady, seating himself deeply as he spills into her channel with long spurts that leave him breathless.

 

 

They collapse into a pile of limbs on the furs. Catching their thoughts and slowing their hearts together.

‘Was I too rough?’ Cullen asked hesitantly.

Evelyn smiles into the crook of his arm ‘Was I?’

‘No, that was perfect’ He hummed and pecked her nose, standing and scooping her up before depositing her and him on the bed. He strips her of her borrowed leathers and lace mask and kisses her softly when he covers her with the blanket and his body.

 

They tangle together, snuggling and reaffirming their bond in the afterglow with gentle caresses. ‘I love you Evelyn.’

‘I love you too Cullen.’

 

Sleep is almost upon her when he speaks again ‘Evelyn…’

‘Yes?’ she mumbles.

‘Keep the boots.’

 

 

 

\---

 

_Knock. Knock_

 

Evelyn grumbles beside him and rolls over, dragging the coverlet up over her head to ignore the intrusion on her slumber.

‘Commander, Herald?’ A voice calls at the door, knocking again.

‘Go!’ She orders, he chuckles and supposes he is supposed to obey her now.

Cullen groans and slips on some clean trousers, he pries the door open just enough to see his scouts’ over-eager face staring back at him.

‘What is it Jim?’

‘Ah yes. The Trevelyan carriage has been spotted less than an hour away and the Ambassador asked me to let you and the Lady know.’

‘Thank you Jim’ he salutes proudly and retreats.

 

Evelyn peers up from the bed ‘Do we really have to have a ceremony, it seems silly.’

‘Hush, this isn’t just about you. We are also celebrating the capture of Corypheus our, men deserve their party.’

She groaned but complied as they hastened to wash and make themselves presentable before her family descended upon them.

 

Cullen took extra care dressing, ensuring when Evelyn was not looking to slip the ring from Mia and her Fathers letter into his pocket for after this evening’s entertainment.

He prayed she said yes and ideally before the Ambassador ordered the new letter headed paper. _Inquisitor Rutherford sounds much better_ he smirked at the thought, masking it when she turned back to him with a curious expression.

 

Cullen offered her his arm ‘Well then Inquisitor, to work?’

She rolled her eyes but beamed at his familiar words ‘to work!’

 

* * *

 

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My warmest, truest thanks to everyone who has read, enjoyed, left kudos and commented on this story.  
> I really hope that you have enjoyed this as much as i have writing it. It means the world to me that i've had so much support so thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you all.
> 
> If you enjoyed this then please do check out my new story 'I'm not a Mage' it's a Cullen x OC, if that is your ship then i will see you over there.  
> Or come see me on Tumblr @Kemvee, my blog is 99% Cullen art but feel free to pop by to say hi, ask me a question, suggest a prompt about this or my other works. The more the merrier.
> 
> Thank You Everyone  
> xxx


End file.
